


Answer to the Master

by SunsetQueens



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Canon Lemons, Non-Canon Relationship, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 45
Words: 158,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetQueens/pseuds/SunsetQueens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eric killed Talbot, Russell Edgington only had one thing in mind: revenge. But this time, he took it from somewhere else; and when Pam hand-delivered a fairy, Russell knew it would tear Eric apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 0: The First Cut is the Deepest

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: When Eric killed Talbot, Russell Edgington only had one thing in mind: revenge. But this time, he took it from somewhere else; and when Pam hand-delivered a fairy, Russell knew it would tear Eric apart.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.
> 
> This story contains: non con, lemons, coarse language, torture, and multiple pairings. We will post a warning at the top of each chapter.
> 
> A/N: This story is a collaboration between VampQueenV and Ashensunset. We write each chapter together, each taking various characters for dialogue and actions. A huge thanks goes out to our beta, BEGiant. Without her, you'd read half of it with British spellings, and I'd have spelled Edgington with only one 'g.' Thanks for reading. This is quite the ride of a story, but hopefully you'll be enthralled and stick with us through the hard parts! It will eventually have a HEA, but it will be a long time coming. Enjoy!

Prologue

First Cut is the Deepest

"We had a deal." Pam said, with her voice devoid of all emotion as she stared at the ancient vampire who held her maker's life in his hands.

"We did, and I will honor it," Russell Edgington replied, his voice as smooth as whiskey as he stared back at her. "And I am nothing if not a man of my word. I will not seek retribution for the death of my beloved Talbot, nor will I seek to harm your precious maker..." he trailed off, his lips curling into a cruel smile as he let out a hollow laugh. "Well, no more than I already have done."

Pam glared at Russell, hatred burning bright in her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to rip his head off and fuck in his blood. But she knew she wasn't able to. For all her strength, she was powerless against Russell. She hated the feeling of inferiority she got when she was around older vampires. It was a feeling she was familiar with in her human life. And she thought she had left it all behind when Eric turned her. She hadn't realized there would still be those who were stronger, smarter, and more powerful than her, than her maker.

"What have you done to him?" Pam growled, her anger leaking through the block she had erected around her emotions.

"That's the wonderful thing," Russell crooned, his eyes sparkling with delight. "I didn't have to do anything. I have cut out the heart of the Viking and I didn't even hold the knife. You did."

"What?" Pam replied, confusion coloring her tone. She hadn't done anything to hurt Eric. She wouldn't. He was her maker, her best friend. She wouldn't hurt him, she couldn't.

"Poor foolish girl doesn't even know what she's done," Russell taunted. "I was going to kill him, just rip his head off and be done with it. He would have suffered some momentary pain, but then it would have been over. But this…" Russell waved his hand around wildly, "this is a work of art. Pure Machiavellian. In one swoop you have cut out his heart and left him to bleed."

"I would never hurt Eric," Pam said, denying his claims.

"No?" Russell questioned. "You don't think this," he flicked his finger to the unconscious blonde laying at his feet, "will hurt him? As inconceivable as it is to you, your dear maker loves this woman. He tried to hide it, but I could see it clearly. He loves her, and you, you," he jabbed his finger in her direction as he repeated the word, "made a deal to hand her over."

"To save his life," Pam defended, refusing to let his words get to her. Everything she had done had been to protect Eric, and she wouldn't apologies for that.

"You think he will care?" Russell asked mockingly. "Eric Northman, as much as I hate him, has honor, even I could see that. He is loyal to those he loves. He would have never just handed the girl over. He would have sooner died."

"That's why I did it," Pam spat "To save my maker. Her life is not worth his."

"But it is; it was to Eric," Russell retorted. "He would have died for her. But now he gets to live without her. He gets to know the pain I feel without my beloved Talbot and it is all thanks to his child. Eric gets to live without the woman he loves and the betrayal of his child."

"I didn't betray him," Pam argued. As far as she was concerned she had done what was necessary.

"But you did," Russell replied cruelly. "You knew he would never give up the girl, so you went behind his back and made a deal with me; A deal with the devil. You knew if Eric discovered what you were planning he would stop you, so you hid it from him. You lied to your maker. You deceived him. You betrayed him. You knowingly and willingly sentenced the woman he loves to death. Do you honestly think he will forgive you?" Russell shook his head as he tusked. "Do you think he will ever trust you again? Do you think he will even want to see your face?" Russell clapped his hands as he let out a boisterous laugh. "In one swoop I have taken the women he loves and destroyed the trust he has in his child. And I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you, my dear."


	2. Chapter 1: Come Undone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: violence
> 
> A/N: Thank you so much BEGiant! She's been amazing as a beta so far! This is the first chapter of the events that stem from the prologue. I want to thank everyone who took the time to comment/review, favorite/watch, or just read the first installment of this story. Reviews and comments especially are much appreciated. We love the feedback.

Come Undone

It was late into the next evening when Pam finally returned to Fangtasia and Eric's side. Russell's words were plaguing her, but in her heart she knew she had done the right thing and Eric would see that. By now she was sure Eric would know Sookie was missing and he would undoubtedly be worried, but he would have no reason to suspect she had anything to do with it. Pam had done everything she could to cover her tracks, everything her maker had taught her. By now Russell's and Sookie's scents would have lessened, and she had already fed and fucked so the scent of sex would distract Eric until their scents were completely washed away.

Straightening her shoulders, Pam strutted into the bar, a smile curled her red lips as she saw Yvetta on the pole dancing and the fangbangers milling round. It was business as usual, which meant Eric hadn't lost himself in Sookie's disappearance. Pushing past the vermin, Pam headed into the back and towards Eric's office.

While she had hoped to hear the moans of her master's most recent fangbanger conquest, she sighed, realizing he was on the phone. She opened the door and simply walked in. His space was hers and his business was necessary for her, as his second, to know. "No, at the moment he is hiding his tracks well. But if I have your assurances..." He trailed off. The person he was speaking to was using a language with which she was unfamiliar. She sighed, frustrated she could not eavesdrop.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Pam tapped her foot as she waited for Eric to finish up. She hated to be kept in the dark and she wanted to know who he was talking to and why. Pam grew more impatient as the seconds passed by. She could hear the voice on the other end of the phone grow louder, but she still couldn't understand what they were saying. From the look of fury that was taking over Eric's face, whatever it was wasn't good.

Since when did Eric know a language I don't anyway? Pam wondered. And why didn't he teach me it?

His eyes locked onto her face as he was responding in short sentences. Without removing his eyes from her, he ended his call, a dark expression on his face. "Why was the Prince of the Fae informing me you have something to do with why I can no longer feel Sookie and why her godmother is unable to sense her?"

Pam felt a shiver of fear going through her at the calmness of Eric's tone. There was no way he could know what she had done; she had been extremely careful in her plans. And who the hell was the Prince of the Fae? And how did he know what she had done. Blanking her face, Pam shrugged her shoulders as if she had no idea what Eric was talking about.

"Prince of Fae? Godmother?" Pam questioned hoping to distract Eric. Although, she sure have known that wouldn't work. Of late everything revolved around Sookie fucking Stackhouse.

Pam, however, had forgotten their bond allowed him to sense all of her emotions, though he was keeping his end mostly closed, he had controlled her side enough to assess her response. And if she thought he was mad at the accusation, the fury pouring through him at her fear and avoidance confirming it was a tidal wave overwhelming everything else.

His response, though, belied his fury. How far would Pam take this charade? "Yes. Sookie is the great granddaughter of the Prince of the fairies. And his granddaughter, Claudine, apparently watches over her." He stared at her coolly; the cold penetration of his look was often enough to cause young vampires to quake. "When he said that my child was a reason why the plan to save Sookie was no longer ascertainable, well, I just couldn't believe it." Eric arched an eyebrow at her. She had one chance.

Pam darted her tongue out and licked her lips as she stared back at Eric. She blanked her face, refusing to show any sign of the fear that was building inside her. She knew the moment Eric saw it, it would be over. He would know what she had done. "Fairy?" she snorted, "The gash is a fairy princess?" This had to be a joke. There was no way Sookie was the great granddaughter of the Prince of the Fae. She was backwaters trash, not royalty.

"And why is it that you're focusing on her blood and status rather than the accusation against you?" Eric said, allowing a scowl to permeate his expression.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say, Eric" Pam replied with a shrug. "Someone claiming to be the Prince of the Fae tells you Sookie is his great granddaughter and she's missing and you think I've had something to do with it. How do you know he hasn't taken her?"

He shot off his chair and was before her before she even realized he moved. "Because, Pamela, I can feel how afraid you are." His voice was not a yell, but soft and dangerous until he continued.

"Now what did you fucking do?" he yelled. His fangs were out. His face was a mask of rage. And it was all directed towards his child.

Pam felt tears well in her eyes and for once she didn't try to hide them. Eric had always been a sucker for her tears, and she wasn't above using them now. He was too angry to see reason at the moment, he would lash out without thinking, and she didn't need nor want that. He was too riled up and wasn't thinking straight. Sookie had poisoned his mind. As soon as he calmed down she knew he would see sense and know she had done the right thing, the only thing, but until that time she had to distract him.

"Nothing," Pam lied, as she took a step back, his anger scaring even her. "Eric, think about what you're saying. What you're accusing me of."

Eric's hand was wrapped around her throat as he held her against the wall. The plaster was cracking from the force by which he threw her against it. His hold on her neck wasn't to choke her, but to keep her where he put her. And remind her that with a flick of his wrist, he could snap her neck and render her immobile. Not too much more effort could end her. "I am your maker, Pamela. Your lying is unacceptable." He stared at her harshly. "And before you deny it, you forgot I can feel you through the bond if I wish." He was deceptively calm, despite their positions.

He needed to know where Sookie was. He needed to help her. He had a plan all set. It would have saved her and kept her away from Russell. "What. Did. You. Do?"

"I...I..." Pam stuttered, a blood tear trickling down her cheek. In the hundred years since he had turned her, Eric had never physically restrained her and Pam found her fear growing. "Eric, please..." she begged, as she clawed at the hand that was tightening around her throat.

"Listen to me. I will release you. You will sit down. You will tell me everything." He ignored the scratches she was gouging into his hand with her desperation and the blood leaking from her tear ducts. He did not even mention what would happen were she to try to run. He released his hold, letting her drop, and stepped back slightly. But his eyes did not leave hers.

Pam pressed her back against the wall as she took a second to compose herself. Lifting her head, she met Eric's gaze, fighting the urge to flinch as she saw the anger still contained in his eyes. This was not happening how it was supposed to. Eric wasn't supposed to have learned of Sookie's disappearance in the way he had, or rather he wasn't supposed to know of her involvement in it. Taking a step forward, Pam walked towards the chair in front of his desk and sat down. "I...I..." she started, but the words got stuck in her throat.

"Pam, I am typically very patient with you. However, my patience has its limits. I want to know what you did, and I will know now." Eric moved to lean against his desk before her. Her compliance was the only thing enabling him to keep somewhat calm.

"Russell," Pam whispered, as she lowered her head. It was only one word, but it said so much more. She could have continued to lie, but as Eric had already reminded her, their bond told him when she's lying.

If Eric had a heartbeat it would be pounding. "Russell has her?" He stared at his child. What had she been hiding? He had lost his human family to that monster. Now he lost the woman he - No. He just needed to find them, get her, and kill him somehow. "Explain."

Refusing to cower before her maker, like she had done something wrong, Pam lifted her head and stared at Eric unflinchingly. "Russell agreed to leave you alone in return for the blo... Sookie."

Rage welled up in him, his expression nothing but fury. It was immediate. He stood up in front of her. His fist came back. And he spun around, slamming it into his desk, cracking the wood. He threw half of it at the wall before him, sending splinters flying out. Bottles of liquor fell to the floor.

Pam reacted on instinct throwing herself into a corner and shielding herself as best she could. She could feel Eric's rage through their bond, the block he had placed on it gone in the light of what had happened to Sookie. A scream of pure rage filled the room and Pam covered her ears as she silently begged him to stop. As Eric destroyed his office it just proved to Pam that she had done the right thing. Sookie was bad for Eric, bad for his self-control.

"A vampire is never at the mercy of his emotions. He dominates them."

Pam wasn't aware she spoke the words aloud until Eric's head snapped in her direction, a snarl escaping his lips as he stared her down.

"How could you?" he yelled. He stepped towards her, fully intending to tear her apart. "Do not use Godric's words against me. It is not Sookie or Russell that did this. It is you."

"I did it for you," Pam argued, desperate to make him see reason. "Russell was going to kill you until I gave him another..." she trailed off as she realized she said more than she meant to. She never meant to tell Eric it was all her idea, that she had approached Russell and offered him Sookie in exchange for Eric's safety.

His fist flew towards her head, striking the wall and plunging through the plaster directly next to her. "You. Your idea. Pam. You need to go. I will end you if you remain here." Everything was running through his head. The plan they had to save Sookie. Niall would keep her safe. Her great-grandfather was going to ensure she was safe, taken care of, happy. And Pam had destroyed her instead. "Where is he taking her?" he asked, almost desperately. Without waiting for a response, he searched the wreckage of his office for his phone. He could send trackers. He would search. He just needed a location. And why was their bond gone?

"I don't know," Pam confessed fearfully. "He... I... He just wanted her. It's over now. You're safe."

He grabbed his phone from beneath some papers and dialed. He couldn't bother to respond to Pam at the moment. It was too much. "I need you." He named the address for the abandoned warehouse where Pam had met Edgington. "I'll be there shortly." He ended the call and stepped towards the door.

"Eric, no!" Pam cried out, as she threw herself forward in an attempt to stop him. "It's over. Let Russell have her. Going after him will only get you killed."

Before she could get in front of him, he spun around. "Do not think I am done with you. You have no idea what you have done. If I don't go after her, the fairies might come for me regardless. You would do well to encase yourself in iron." He stared at her, his expression full of contempt. "Now I need to try to go fix what you fucked up. I will silver you to keep you from interfering again if I have to."

Pam took a step back at the venom in Eric's tone, never before had he spoken to her in such a way or threatened her with silver and she found she didn't like it. She was sure he would forgive her when he had calmed down, no, not forgive her, as she hadn't done anything wrong. He would see that in time, providing he didn't get himself killed in the meantime. "I did it for you."

Any reply Eric might have had was cut off when Bill came flying through the door. "Where is she?" he asked, barely taking notice of the state of Eric's office.

Eric's fangs popped back down; "How did you know she was missing?" No one but Pam, the fairies and he were supposed to know. If Bill knew, it was from another source. And he needed to know who else might have information.

Bill frowned as he stared at Eric, "She's not at home, and I can't feel her," he said. "Where is she? What have you done with her?"

"I have done nothing. And you are in my way," Eric snarled. He would never hurt Sookie. Everything he had done since Dallas had been to help her. He needed to go to his tracker. The longer he was kept, the farther Russell could have taken Sookie.

"Where is she?" Bill repeated. He was sure Eric had done something to her, it was the only explanation. She wouldn't leave him, she couldn't. Especially seeing how she had recently had his blood again.

"She was supposed to be safe. She was supposed to be with those who would care for her. And the longer you keep me, Compton, the farther Russell Edgington can take her," he responded viciously.

Bill blanched at the name. "Edgington," he stammered, fear gripping his heart. This was not supposed to happen. "How did he get her?"

"It doesn't matter," Eric said. "Either move or come with me, but I need to get to the trackers." He glared at Bill, willing him to continue to challenge him. He was Sheriff and would willingly put the insipid coward in his basement. Right next to Pam.

Bill said nothing as he stepped into line beside Eric. He was many things but a fool wasn't one of them. He knew he would stand no chance against Russell Edgington on his own, hell neither would Eric, but they would have a better chance to get Sookie back if they worked together.

Eric stormed out to his Corvette and waited for Bill to climb into the passenger's seat before speeding to the abandoned warehouse on the edge of Shreveport where Niall had told him. Thalia and Alcide would be there, and hopefully already be investigating the scene.

He sped there, ignoring all traffic laws and stopping just outside of the lot. Speeding out to Thalia, he looked down at her. "Report."

"There are three fresh scents," Thalia began wasting no time as she led them into the warehouse. "Edgington's, Sookie's, and Pam's..."

"Any blood?"

Thalia shook her head as she crouched down. She ran her hand over the floor where Sookie's scent lingered the strongest. "No, no blood."

"Can you tell in which direction Edgington and Sookie went?" He didn't need to ask about timeline; he already knew it. He didn't care where Pam went. She was really none of his concern.

Thalia shook her head again, "All I can tell is Edgington and Sookie left that way," she pointed in the direction of the front of the warehouse, "and then he took to the sky. His scent, their scent is lost in the wind."

"Fuck!" he growled and pulled out his phone. "Alcide, Edgington took Sookie. I need you to use your connections in Mississippi, Louisiana, and anywhere else you can think of to try to find them." He rolled his eyes. "Yes. It will take care of your father's debt. Just do it!"

He ended the call and looked to the only vampire in his area older than him. "Who can you contact? We need to find them."

Standing up, Thalia took a second to mull it over. She quickly ran through all her contacts and those who owed her favors, dismissing a few as she went. "Everyone in the US is already looking for Edgington, Sheriff," she replied, stating the obvious. Russell's television debut meant that his face was plastered all over the US media, if not worldwide. She was sure the AVL would try to spin it to make it look like it was just one rogue vampire, but that was pure bullshit. There were hundreds of vampires just hiding in the shadows who thought the same things Russell did. "If I had to guess I would say he's left or is planning to leave the country. I have some contacts in Europe who I can ask, but if he's there or planning on going it will mean it will be out of our jurisdiction. Many of the European vampires are old and don't conform to the Authority's rules. They have their own laws, and for the most part they work for them. If Edgington has left the country it will mean he will have had her for a few nights at least."

Eric nodded; she didn't tell him anything he didn't already know. Russell wouldn't be in the States, at least not for long. He tallied who in Europe he could call - if that was even where they were going. In Asia he had a few contacts, but not as many as he did farther west. He growled, feeling impotent and nodded. He internally cringed, but asked, "Compton, any friends in high places beyond the lovely Sophie Anne and our hospitable Nan?"

Bill froze at the mention of Nan, he wasn't aware Eric knew about her. He thought he had kept that well hidden. Shaking off his shock, "No," he growled. "I have not had enough time to muster up as many contacts as the two of you."

He raised an eyebrow at the stunned look on Bill's face. Turning back to Thalia, "Do what you can," he added before walking to where he indicated Edgington's scent disappeared. He flew up in the air but couldn't get any smell; not surprising.

Returning to his car, he let Bill do whatever 'investigating' he might want. He pulled out his phone and dialed the Prince.

"Eric Northman for Niall," he said when the person answering the phone prompted.

It was just mere seconds later when the call was connected. "Northman, what have you learned?" Niall asked, as he sat back in his chair inside his office. Niall hated coming to the human realm to conduct business; he believed it gave him a disadvantage, but he couldn't really invite everyone to Fae.

"It's as you thought. Edgington took her. The scent ends where he took to the air. There's none of her blood here, but who knows what his plans are for her."

Niall slammed his hand on the desk as Eric confirmed what he already knew. He swore he would have Edgington's and Eric's child's heads for this. Sookie wasn't supposed to be in any danger; she was supposed to be in Fae where she would be safe and sound. "I want her found, vampire," Niall growled. "She is a princess by birth. No vampire had the right to touch and soil her."

"There is only so much we can do, fairy," he snarled back. "Our best guess is he'll take her out of the country. Where - your guess is as good as mine." He didn't have time for the Fae bullshit. He needed Niall to consolidate his resources to find her. He needed to do what he could from here including contacting Nora and everyone he knew out of the country. He needed to go search himself. And he needed to deal with Pam.

Niall took a deep breath as he attempted to calm himself. Arguing with the Viking wasn't going to solve anything and Northman would be his best bet to get Sookie back, and he desperately wanted his great-great granddaughter. "I will send my granddaughter Claudine to help in the search. She is Sookie's fairy godmother so hopefully as soon as Sookie awakens she will be able to locate her."

Eric hung up and started the car again. "Compton!" he called out. "Are you going to come? Or should I just leave your ass here?"

Bill pulled his phone out of his pocket as he walked slowly back around to the front of the warehouse where Eric was waiting. He kept his ears open for anyone as he fired off a quick text message.

Russell gone. Sookie kidnapped. Advise.

He hated using the text function of his phone, but he had no other choice. He couldn't risk Eric overhearing him. Sophie-Anne and Nan weren't the only contacts he had; he had another, someone even higher up the power structure than his dear ole' Nan, but he couldn't reveal that yet. They had been working for far too long for everything to fall about now. They needed Russell and they needed Sookie.

Slipping the phone back in his pocket, Bill rounded the corner and bit back a sneer as he saw Eric waiting impatiently by his car. It was clear to him that Sookie's kidnapping was affecting Eric more than he tried to show and Bill planned to use it against him in any way he could.

"I am coming with you," Bill answered. "I want to find my Sookie."

Unfortunately for Bill, Eric's patience was at a minimum. Fangs down, he had Bill on the ground with his boot on the young vampire's chest before he finished the 'aye' sound he made butchering Sookie's name. "Do not test me now, Compton," he growled. "How hard would it really be for me to end you?" he asked, putting extra pressure down on his chest. It wasn't just keeping Bill in place anymore; his chest cavity was on the verge of being crushed in on itself.

Bill struggled ineffectively under the weight of Eric's boot, he was grateful he didn't need to breathe or he would have been in serious danger, well more so than he already was. Bill ceased his struggle as he glared up at Eric, as much as he would have loved to lash out at him, Bill knew now was not the time. He needed Eric to find Sookie. After that, well, he would make him pay.

Eric glared at him again before looking up to Thalia, who had been merely observing. In an older version of Cantonese, Eric told her to watch him closely. And, with her confirmation, he released his hold on Bill, climbed into his car, and sped back to Fangtasia. He needed to contact Nora and others throughout the States and the rest of the world to keep whoever he could on alert. Doing so without Bill stinking up his car would only make it marginally more tolerable.


	3. The Acid Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: femslash, violence
> 
> A/N: Thank you so much BEGiant! She's been amazing as a beta so far! I want to thank everyone who took the time to comment/review, favorite/watch, or just read what we have posted so far. Reviews and comments especially are much appreciated. We love the feedback. This story will be updated every Sunday.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.

The Acid Queen

Rising to his feet, Bill dusted himself off as he glared at the fading taillights of Eric's corvette. A buzzing in his pants drew his attention, and he pulled his cellphone out; his lips quirked into a half smile as he read the message.

Your house. Two hours. The containment team is on the way. NF.

He barely spared Thalia a second glance as he sped off down the darkened path and back towards Bon Temps. Eric could spend all night looking for Sookie, but he had better - or rather - more important things to do. Tonight was the night; after almost twenty years their plan was finally going to come to fruition. He was finally going to claim his rightful place among his kind.

It took Bill barely fifteen minutes to arrive at his house. So lost in his plan, he never noticed Thalia tailing him or hiding in the woods outside his house.

Once inside, Bill picked up his phone and called his soon to be dethroned queen. It came as no surprise when she didn't answer her phone; she never did.

"I have the girl ready for you. She is secured at my house."

Bill hung up after he left the message and started to pace. Experience told him it would take at least two and a half hours for her to arrive giving the containment team plenty of time to arrive first.

OoOoO

Meanwhile, Eric was back at Fangtasia, having taken a longer route to finish his phone calls. Nora said she would remain quiet about Pam's involvement thankfully. Eric could only imagine the repercussions his child would have faced at the hands of the Authority, and he preferred to deal with her in house.

He entered his business using the back door and stalked towards his office. The only thing more that he could do tonight was deal with Pam. He was being watched by the rest of the Authority who had tasked him with ending Edgington. Any major movement he made would be scrutinized by too many people.

Throwing open his office door, Eric froze in the doorway. Blinding fury rose within him as he saw his child sitting naked in his chair, her legs spread wide as Yvetta kneeled between them.

Pam moaned as she arched her back, her hands cupping her breasts as she lost herself in the pleasure Yvetta's talented tongue was giving her. As far as she was concerned, hiring the pretty Estonia was the best decision Eric made for the club. The dancer was a hard worker both on the clock and off; she was dedicated to both her Master and Mistress and never said no to them. Granted, she hadn't been able to turn Eric's head away from the worthless telepath, but that wouldn't be a problem anymore.

"Ooh," Pam moaned, as she opened her eyes and saw Eric standing by the doorway. She smiled at him as she tangled her hand in Yvetta's hair, "Do you want to join us?"

A growl tore from his chest as he grabbed Yvetta by the hair and flung her back into the hall. He tipped his chair over, making it crash to the floor with Pam still in it, and he crouched over. His fangs were out and his eyes were filled with rage. "Don't you ever think?" he snarled in a roar. He jumped at her, tackling her to the floor with his entire 6'4" frame.

Pam thrashed beneath him, her body pinned down effortlessly by his much larger frame. She dropped her fangs and hissed at him. Embarrassment was warring with anger inside her. She couldn't believe he had attacked her. He should have been thanking and joining in her fun with Yvetta. Realizing she couldn't dislodge him, Pam decided to try another approach to free herself and bucked her hips, rubbing herself against him.

He snarled at her and lashed out. His hand roughly gripped her hip, slamming her into the floor. His other hand pressed against her opposite shoulder. His teeth longed to pierce her neck and rip her throat out. Instead however, he commanded her. "You will stop. You will drink nothing but synthetic blood until I say. You will abstain from sex, with others or by yourself until I say." He placed his knee over her sternum, putting pressure there to hold her still and still have his hands free. "Pamela, you ruined everything."

Pam ceased her struggles as she stared up at him aghast. She hadn't ruined anything; she had saved him, from Russell, from Sookie, from himself. Why couldn't he see that? Sookie would have just gotten him killed; he was already too attached to her. Sookie clouded his judgment. He didn't think straight when she was involved. The fact that he had attacked his own child was proof of that. "What happened to you?" she asked, blood tears trickling down her cheeks. "Look at yourself, Eric. Look what you're doing. Why can't you see I did the right thing?"

"I had it all settled!" he yelled. "She would have been safe. She would have been in fairy where her family could watch out for her!" He pushed himself off of her and stood over her. "You think Russell will not come back ever? He is three times my age. You think he will forgive and forget? You are naive. You think you know better than I do? I have been around ten times your lifetime. You are foolish." He was strained and at his breaking point. It would be dangerous for whoever pushed him.

"He has what he wants," Pam shouted stubbornly, as she rose to her feet. "He wants her, precious Sookie fucking Stackhouse. It is all he has ever wanted. She was his whole reason for kidnapping Compton." Taking a step closer to Eric, Pam placed her hand on his chest, "Once you have calmed down you will see I'm right."

Eric grabbed the hand on her chest and held it, spinning her around and pulling her arm up behind her at an awkward angle. His hand gripped her wrist tightly, about to break it. His fangs slid into her neck roughly, aiming to hurt. He snarled, pulling them out, her blood dripping down his chin. "You stupid spoiled bitch! Did you forget my family? Did you forget Talbot? Because I didn't. And Russell will not."

Pam screamed in pain as she felt Eric's fangs tear into her neck, "No," she cried, still refusing to admit she had done anything wrong. Russell was gone, he wouldn't be coming back. This couldn't be happening; Eric wasn't supposed to turn on her. He was supposed to reward her. "I did it for you."

He growled, his eyes narrowing as he focused himself. He released her pushing her away from him, but grabbed her elbow and spun her around. Her blood had dripped down and stained the skin of his neck and chest. "From this point forward, Pam, you are no one. You have no more rights than any other vampire in my area. You are on your own. Do you hear me?"

Pam let out a cry as she heard his words. He couldn't be, he wouldn't, "You are releasing me?" The words tasted like ash in her mouth and she practically choked on them, but she had to know. This couldn't be the end of them.

He glared. "I do not trust you enough to release you." He let go of her elbow. "You're dismissed," he said simply, before turning to the filing cabinet, opening a drawer, and fishing through for some international numbers he'd need.

Tears fell from Pam's eyes as she stood in the middle of Eric's office completely naked. How could he say he didn't trust her? She had always been loyal to him. He was everything to her. Her father, her brother, her son. "I...I'm sorry," she whispered even though she didn't mean the words. She didn't regret what she had done; just that she was being punished for it.

He ignored her, knowing that she was just sorry she was caught. He pulled out his phone and called someone he trusted to redecorate his office. New desk. New chair. New couch. He didn't want to make any important calls while she was in the office still.

Pam took a step towards Eric determined to make him listen to her when his phone began to ring. She let out a huff of annoyance as he went to answer it. Now was not the time to be taking phone calls, whoever was on the other line could wait, she couldn't.

He looked at the caller id, opened the phone, and before the speaker could be say anything, he said "Hold on." He turned and looked at Pam with a pointed stare. When she didn't do anything, he raised an eyebrow. "You need to get out of my office. This is Area 5 business."

Pam felt her heart shatter when she realized he was being serious. He was actually ordering her out of his office, their office to deal with business. "Eric, please," she begged, uncaring of how she sounded. He had never denied her before. It had been the two of them since he had turned her instead of letting her die on the floor of the brothel.

"Get out!" he yelled, allowing the full extent of his wrath come to the surface momentarily.

Unable to take anymore, Pam fled from the office, neglectful of her naked state. Blood tears stained her cheek as she raced out the club. She was a blur as she sped to the house they shared. Walking into the living room, she sat down on the leather sofa and waited for her maker's return.

"Any update on her, Nora?" Eric asked into the phone once Pam had left.

"No," Nora replied, shaking her head even though her brother couldn't see it. "I have had our tech vampire hack into every surveillance camera in Louisiana and Mississippi. Edgington is staying off the radar. If he's as clever as everyone says he is, he'll be travelling privately. Private plane, private runway. I've put out feelers to everyone I can think of, but so far I've come up empty."

"Then why are you calling?" he asked with an impatient growl.

"Trouble is heading your way," Nora told him, ignoring his tone. "Nan Flanagan chartered a plane and is heading towards you. Before she left she received a text message from that bleeding tosser, Compton. It read: "Russell gone. Sookie kidnapped. Advise." Nan booked it out soon afterwards. Shortly after we intercepted . . . hacked a message from Compton to your blood selling bitch queen. He claims he has the girl. Now we both know that's a lie, but ole' Sophie don't."

"Mother fucker," he said gruffly. He quickly strategized in his head. Yet another thing on top of it all that he did not need to deal with. Sophie-Anne wasn't worth her weight in shit as a Queen. But who would replace her? His eyes narrowed and different thoughts came to mind. "Okay. What would you think of this?"

OoOoO

Bill paced back and forth as he waited for the containment team to arrive, as the seconds ticked down his nerves grew worse. For twenty years he'd been waiting for this and now the moment had arrived, he was terrified something was going to go wrong.

Everything had been so meticulous. Everything planned. And then she got her ass stollen. It was only a matter of speeding up the timeline, and not actually having Sookie waiting. But he had to believe it would work out. Nan's team would arrive at any moment. And they would take out that haughty bitch Queen.

His door was flung open and a tumble of red hair entered before the Queen did. "Where is she? I am excited to see the sunrise this morning."

Bill swallowed hard as he faced his queen; his eyes flicked to the clock on the mantel, and he cursed Nan and the containment team's tardiness. He desperately tried to think of a way to delay her, but one look at Sophie-Anne told him she wasn't going to buy anything he said. "She's not here," he told her truthfully. "The stupid bitch got herself kidnapped by your dear husband."

"Bill, you're always such a screw up." Sophie-Anne drawled. She examined her underling and his...dwelling disdainfully. "Why am I here then?" she asked plainly, running her hands along his worn, nasty old couch that smelled of mildew and moth balls.

Bill straightened his posture as he sneered at the redhead. "You're here to die," he told her arrogantly.

She raised an eyebrow, looking at him as a smirk adorned her face. "You really think you can best me, Compton? You're half my capabilities when I was a hundred years younger than you." She sneered at him. "I could end you without even taking off my hat," she smirked again, knowing how cute she looked in her outfit.

Bill dropped his fangs as he hissed at his soon to be former queen. He prayed Nan and her team would arrive soon, he wouldn't stand a chance against Sophie-Anne on his own. Hoping to take her by surprise, Bill launched himself at her in a way he once had saw Eric do to an enemy.

Sophie-Anne's fists came out and she side-stepped Bill's attack. Her hands grabbed his shoulder and she swung him into the fireplace. "Your hiss," she said, stepping up to him, "is no more frightening that a kitten's." She grasped his hair - "fucking bangs," she intoned - dragging him up by it.

Bill gritted his teeth as Sophie-Anne dragged him to his feet. Turning his head to the side, he opened his mouth and bit down hard on her arm, his teeth ripping into her flesh.

The Queen cried out, quickly backhanding Bill hard and jumping away with a hiss. She jumped back at him and punched him hard in the gut. She felt his ribs crack from the blow of her knuckles.

Bill winced in pain from her blow and was grateful that he didn't need to breathe anymore. Bending his fingers into claws, he jumped at her and clawed at her face, going for her eyes.

She screamed as he got in a scratch before she brought her knee into his balls and kicked him in the face. "Next you'll be pulling my hair," she said with a sneer as she backed up, giving him a chance to die like he had a set of nuts between his legs.

Bill grabbed his balls as he sunk to his knees, tears of blood welling in his eyes. He let out a pitiful moan as he stared up at her. Sophie-Anne sighed, stepped to him again and kicked his gut hard before she leaned to the side and broke a table leg off of one of the old pieces of crap furniture Bill had in his home. "You're as worthless as your pathetic maker," the Queen said while standing above him holding the makeshift stake. She looked in the mirror briefly, happily noting that her hat wasn't displaced. "For your insolence, Compton, I, your Queen, sentence you to the true death."

Bill said nothing as he cowered before Sophie-Anne. Where the fuck is Nan and her team? He thought as he watched the Queen lift the broken table leg up into the air. This was not supposed to happen. Nan was supposed to turn up first, Sophie-Anne was supposed to die, and he should be accepting the role of King and sampling the benefits that came with that position.

Sophie-Anne snarled, about to bring down the leg and kill the dowdy little shit when the cocking of guns were heard from the entryway of Bill's house. She hissed, backing up slightly. She noticed the red beams of light focusing on her chest, and she looked up in horror, only to see Nan fucking Flanagan leaning against the side of the doorway.

"Surprise," Nan said, flatly, a haughty smile on her face.

Bill struggled to his feet and limped painfully towards Nan. He bit back the urge to scold her for her late timing; instead he gave her a small nod of respect before turning to face a fuming Sophie-Anne. "As I said, my Queen," he sneered, "you're here to die and hopefully painfully."

"What the fuck is going on. Nan?!" Sophie-Anne cried out, stepping back. Her fangs were still down and she was arched defensively. She looked around the room for ways out, trying to strategize.

"Actually, Billy's a little misinformed, Sophie-Anne. He's dim, but not without his purpose," Nan said condescendingly. "Silver her," she motioned to one of her black-clad team members. "And don't try to run. They are well trained and the wooden bullets have silver cores. Even if they miss your heart, you'll still be incapacitated."

"What is going on?" Bill asked, as he turned to face Nan. "She was supposed to die. That was the plan."

"Oh can it, William. You knew what would get you to do your job." Nan rolled her eyes. The guard cautiously walked towards Sophie-Anne, the handcuffs in one hand, gun in the other. Nan watched as the Queen considered her options. Her eyes had been flicking around, but even she knew no one escaped the authority.

With the first click of the silver cuff on her wrist, Sophie-Anne hissed in pain and made to spin away, but the other hand was closed in before she could. A silver-lined hood was placed over her head, burning her skin, and she howled in agony as the flesh of her face burned.

Nan grabbed Bill's ass roughly as his Queen was cuffed. One hand reached around to cup his balls and she licked the shell of his ear as she whispered to him. "Get her to incriminate Northman." She massaged his cock through his pants, ignoring the guards who were taking the now pathetically whimpering Queen away. Pulling his earlobe between her teeth, she allowed a fang to nick it, causing a trail of blood to roll down.

Bill moaned and thrust against Nan's hand. His injures from his fight with Sophie-Anne slowly healing themselves. He covered her hand with his and tried to slide them down the front of his pants.

Her hand pulled away from his cock and cupped his ass roughly, prodding between his cheeks. She groaned, thinking about the last time she had her way with his ass. The team left to put Sophie-Anne in the truck before she said, "If she blames Northman, we can take him down and that's one less obstacle for you." Strategizing for the Sanguinistas always made her wet. "For now," she said, pulling away from him and slightly rubbing her thighs together to get some friction, "we need to take her to the Authority."

Bill groaned as Nan pulled away from him, he was painfully hard and the added talking of taking Northman down was just making it worse. He needed some relief and he didn't care how he got it. He'd go fuck Sophie-Anne if he had to. She was shackled; it wasn't like she could stop him. "Tell me you have someone waiting for us in your car?"

Nan smirked. "Not for us."

Bill let a huff, this night was not turning out how he suspected. He had been bested in a fight by Sophie-Anne, he wasn't King, yet, and now he couldn't even get a simple blow job.

"Don't be such a pussy, Bill. The night's not over yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: Honest to God, the fight between Bill and Sophie-Anne has us cracking up while writing. Catfight. It's how it should've gone in the show.


	4. Chapter 3: I Might Have Been Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: violence, lemon (non-canon pairing)
> 
> A/N: Thanks to BEGiant and Christicdc for betaing the chapter. Thank you all for your comments on the last chapter. In case you didn't know, on wordpress we have a teasers page that gets updated each week with a short piece of the next chapter. Feel free to look and be teased. For those wondering, Sookie will return to the story in chapter 6. This chapter, though, we stick with where we left off last chapter. That means no Sookie and no Eric. However, this chapter is not without it's benefits, namely the first lemon of the story, first character death, and a good old fashioned catfight.

I Might Have Been Queen

"What do you mean the van was destroyed?" Nan yelled into the phone.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but a few vampires stopped it and took Ms. Leclerq."

"Tell me who! I want their heads. They'll be blacklisted and I'll send a team out for each of them. It was some of those fuckheads from that ostentatious shithole she calls a palace, right?" she fumed.

"No, ma'am," the caller said cautiously. "It was Chancellor Gainesborough and Guardian Zimojic."

"Motherfucker," Nan cried, throwing her phone and barely missing Bill's head in the process.

Bill stared at Nan, a sullen look on his face. He had heard every word and wasn't happy. Someone had fucked with their plan. "Who is Chancellor Gainesborough?" He knew who Guardian Zimojic was, everyone knew who he was.

"Fucking Nora!" she snarled. "Turn the car around and find that damn van!" she called out to the driver. The naked girl sitting across from them in the limo was flung across the seat as it did a hard u-turn.

Bill eyed the naked girl as she righted herself. He still wasn't happy he hadn't been allowed to play, only look. "Who's Nora?"

"Nora's the British cunt who kept me playing nice with the bloodbags when I should have been IN the Authority," Nan scoffed. "She took MY spot as chancellor when I convinced Pei to retire...permanently." She growled to the driver to hurry the fuck up and then continued. "Even when another spot opened right before the reveal, the bitch suggested I be the face of vampires and deal with the press instead. Pain in the fucking cunt is what she is."

"Can't you kill her?" Bill asked. It wouldn't be the first time either of them had killed their predecessor. He had killed Sophie-Anne's former procurer.

"If I could, don't you think I would have already? She has some important maker; it's kept under wraps, and no one will tell me who."

"So what are we going to do now?" Bill asked in a huff. "Sophie-Anne was supposed to testify against Northman."

"Well I don't fucking know now, do I?"

Bill glared at Nan, but said nothing. What could he say? He knew less than she did. This night was quickly going to hell, right now he should have been sworn in as the new King of Louisiana and enjoying some well-earned perks. Instead he was stuck in the back of Nan's car with a blood whore he wasn't allowed to touch.

Nan went to reach for her phone, but it was broken from where she threw it. "Give me your phone," she demanded. She needed to call someone and find out what the fuck happened.

Reaching into his pocket, Bill pulled his phone out, he was surprised it was still in one piece after his fight with Sophie-Anne, and handed it over to Nan.

She dialed a number, reminding herself to clear the number before handing back the phone, and spoke into it as soon as the person picked up. "What happened? Explain why they stopped her and how this clusterfuck occurred!"

"An hour ago, not long after the team left with her," a dull voice drawled out. It was a woman for sure, but who wasn't clear. "We were just briefed because it affects their status and all of us as well."

Bill didn't like the sound of that. Change of status usually meant he was going to get it up the ass, literally.

OoOoO

"I hope I'm not late," Roman said, an hour earlier.

Nora smiled as she ran her eyes over the Guardian. "If you were I would have made the convey wait," she replied cheekily. "They're about ten minutes out."

"Well then we have time for a hello," Roman said with a smirk and a gentle slap to her ass. His fangs slid into place, both in anticipation of the approaching excitement and thoughts of feeding and fucking.

Nora jumped as she felt Roman slap her on the ass; she laughed as she turned her back to him and bent over slightly offering him the chance to do it again.

His hand swung again at the prompting, delivering a stinging smack to her ass. It ended with a grabbing caress of the cheek he had struck.

"Much better," Nora purred, as she straightened up and turned back to face him. "If we had more time, Guardian, I would give you a," her eyes flicked down to his crotch and she licked her lips, "proper welcome."

With a charming smile, Roman obviously adjusted himself. He definitely utilized his right pant leg more than the left.

Nora felt a tingle in the air as the anticipation grew. She had wanted to kill that festering cunt Sophie-Anne ever since she heard she had set Eric up with the Magister and V-feds. Nora knew Eric was dealing blood; he had told her and she had told Roman. They had been after Sophie-Anne for years, but nothing ever stuck on the haughty bitch, until Eric revealed she was desecrating the blood by selling it. Nora had plotted with Roman to use it to their advantage, they were getting ready to clean house in Louisiana when that poor excuse for a vampire Compton and the frigid bitch Flanagan had almost fucked it all up.

Roman smiled seeing headlights of an Authority van coming closer. The humans were to be saved if possible, but, drones that they were, were expendable to an extent.

Nora felt herself getting wet as the headlights grew nearer. It had been too long since she had enjoyed a good fight. All her battles were fought with a pen these days, and she couldn't wait to let loose. "I want the bitch."

"You know I love a good cat fight. Should we give you a real fight?"

"That bitch wouldn't give me a real fight," Nora snorted. "I'm older and was trained by the best. But if you want to see it, by all means. I'd never disappoint you, Roman."

"Well then, I look forward to the show." The 500-year-old vampire grinned as the van neared. He stepped out to the center of the road and winked at Nora. The van slowed to a stop when the driver recognized the head honcho of his employer.

"I supposed that's one way of stopping it," Nora said, shaking her head as she stepped forward. "How long do you think until they realize we're not here for a friendly chat?"

"You don't think we have more power than Nan?" Roman asked her, smiling at her surprise. "Ethan!" he called out to the driver. When the man put the van in park and came out, standing at attention before Roman, the vampire looked to him. "Nora and I will take Sophie-Anne from here. That's an order." The man in the black uniform nodded and radioed to those in the back with Sophie-Anne. The boys pulled the door open and pulled out Sophie-Anne, still wearing the silver hood and cuffs.

Slipping on a pair of leather gloves, Nora grabbed ahold of the cuffs and yanked Sophie-Anne forward. She let out a laugh as she heard the sizzle of the handcuffs burning into the bitch's flesh. She was going to enjoy this. She would give Roman a good show.

"Now, Ethan," Roman turned and addressed the lead of the unit. "In one hour exactly you will call Nan. You will inform her that the van was destroyed. Don't actually destroy it though, Authority property. Say Chancellor Gainesborough and I took Sophie-Anne. Don't worry about anything on our end." He clasped Ethan on the shoulder before the men climbed back in the van and drove it back to their building.

Turning to Nora, Roman asked, "The docks?"

Nora nodded as she let out a laugh. "Feel like a swim, Sophie?" she asked, but didn't bother waiting for a reply. Dragging the still hooded Sophie-Anne to Roman's car, Nora dumped her in the trunk before climbing in the passenger's side. She grinned as Roman climbed in behind the wheel, her eyes dropping to the impressive bulge in his pants. "Excited, Guardian?"

"In more ways than one, Chancellor," he said. "I'm always up for an execution by cat fight. Can you at least let her rip some of your clothes?" he teased. Starting up the car, he quickly drove to the nearby docks for the Mississippi River.

"It would be my pleasure. And if she doesn't manage to rip mine, I'll let you." Nora sighed as she let her head rest against the headrest. "All this talk is making me wet," she trailed her hand down her body and cupped her breast over her top.

"I could find some emergency jello rations for a naked jello fight," Roman joked. He pulled up to the lot the Authority rented for just these circumstances and parked the car.

"As appealing as that sounds, I think I'll pass," Nora replied, as she climbed out the car. "Get that bitch out of the trunk."

Roman cracked his neck unnecessarily before he popped it with the latch on the driver's side. He stepped out of the car and pushed the slightly cracked trunk open. "Ahhhh. Queen Leclerq! It seems we have a problem here." He pulled her out of the small space by her shoulders. Ripping the silver hood off, he smiled at the smell of burnt flesh. Sophie-Anne's face was a mess of raw exposed flesh and red blisters.

"What is going on?!" she cried once released.

"Shhh-" he told her, holding her firmly by her upper arm and undoing the latch on the cuffs. "Are you ready, Chancellor?" he called to Nora.

"Oh yes," Nora purred, as she eyed the bitch who had been causing her brother so much trouble. "Let her go."

As soon as she was released, Sophie-Anne ran. Her only way out was getting to the water before Nora or Roman got to her. If she could get in, she could swim away. Though she was slightly weakened by her healing wounds, she was running hard, trying to ignore anything but getting to the river.

Nora laughed as she chased after her, the wind tousling her hair. Catching up with Sophie-Anne, Nora grabbed her by the collar of her dress and yanked her back, tearing the material. She grinned as she heard Sophie-Anne let out a hiss. "It was an ugly dress anyway."

Sophie-Anne spun around swinging. She just needed to punch Nora in the face. She could deal with being taken to the Authority. Roman and Nora taking her as they had only spelled certain true death for her. She swung her fist towards Nora's face. Her dress sleeve that was partly falling off her shoulder now slowed it down as her shoulder got caught on the material. She gave a strangled yell, desperate.

Nora easily evaded the blow and delivered one of her own. Raising her knee, she drove it hard into Sophie-Anne's stomach before grabbing two fistfuls of hair and pulling it out. She smiled at Sophie-Anne's cry of pain and shot forward. Gripping the front of the dress, Nora tore it away, exposing the soon to be dead Queen's body to the night air. "Can I kill her now?"

Roman grunted at the naked queen who was soon to be killed. "I told you," Roman said, "I'd like to see your skin too. But that can wait. Sophie-Anne Leclerq. You have been accused of trafficking Vampire blood, slave farming humans, and procuring unwilling humans. You have been found guilty of these crimes against the Authority's will." He paused for dramatic effect. "The punishment for these crimes. . . is the true death."

Sophie-Anne let out a cry and struggled hard against Nora. She was throwing elbows, fists, kicks, and whipping her body around. Anything to try to get away.

"Tonight," Roman continued, "we're a little more creative than stakes. Chancellor Gainesborough requested the right to give you the true death. And her request is granted."

Roman began unbuttoning his shirt. He tossed it through the open window of his car. He pulled off his undershirt and tossed that in as well. His defined chest was on display for Nora to ogle. Undoing his belt and the top button of his pants, he waited for Nora to complete her duty to the Authority.

Nora licked her lips before she flew at Sophie-Anne, her fangs tearing into her neck and ripping her throat out. Blood covered Nora's chin as she grabbed Sophie-Anne's head and twisted, ripping it clear off. She moaned as she was splashed with blood and turned to face Roman.

He slowly slid down the zipper of his pants, groaning at the sight of Nora's body covered in the dethroned queen's blood. He was without any briefs, and when he dropped his pants low enough, his cock sprung outward.

Nora eyed the Guardian hungrily as she slipped off her jacket. "I promised you could tear the rest off" she said, as she ran her hand over her body and through the mess of the dead queen.

Romans hand ran across her shoulders, grabbing the neck of her shirt and grunting as the bloody material ripped easily beneath his fingers.

Nora moaned as the shirt was ripped from her body, her eyes filling with lust. She grabbed Roman's hands and placed them on her ass, silently begging him to rip them as well.

His fingers trailed along the seam that went down her ass, between her legs and against that dripping pussy. He pressed his fingers against that seam, rubbing it to make her twitch. His hands trailed back to her ass and he slid his hands in her back pockets, grabbing her roughly before ripping the material apart with his hands still in the pockets.

Nora practically came as she heard the material rip, the rush of cold air sweeping over her exposed flesh. Pressing herself firmly against Roman, Nora scratched her fangs over his chest as she slid her hand down his stomach and wrapped her small hand around his cock. She hissed as she felt his cool shaft in her hand. Nora and Roman weren't strangers to each other; they had fucked countless times, her favorite being when he had taken her on the table in the headquarters' conference room. Nora twisted her wrist as she pumped him, her thumb brushing over his weeping head. She would have loved nothing more than to drop to her knees and take him in her mouth, but unfortunately time was of the essences. Removing her hand, Nora lifted it to her mouth and licked the bead of precum off her fingers. She swore as soon as everything was sorted back at headquarters and Nan and Compton were dealt with, she would enjoy Roman to his fullest. Salome would have to find someone else to warm her bed that night, Roman would be in hers.

Spinning around, Nora pressed her ass against Roman's crotch and ground against him as she lifted his hands and placed them over her breasts. Her thighs were slick with arousal and she rubbed herself harder against him. "Fuck me," she moaned. "Hard and fast. Make me scream."

Roman roughly grabbed her breasts, pinching and twisting her nipples. He used his blunt teeth to scrape her neck before biting into it, hard enough to leave an imprint of his teeth. Rearing back he thrust forward sharply, seating himself in her pussy one solid thrust.

"Yes!" Nora screamed, as she pushed back against him. Her body ached to be fucked hard and Roman was doing just that. "Harder," she demanded, as she bent forward slightly.

Roman pulled back until just the head of his cock was in her. Then he thrust forward with vampire strength, pulling Nora by the hips back against him. He continued thrusting with that strength at a fast pace, pushing and pulling her body as he fucked her hard.

Nora felt her legs give out at the furious pace Roman was fucking her at. She dropped to the ground, Roman slipping out of her as she landed in Sophie-Anne's bloody remains. Moving onto all fours, Nora looked over her shoulder at Roman as she thrust her ass out in invitation.

Roman dropped down to his knees behind her. Once again, he slapped her ass, this time leaving a bright red mark on her pale skin. It quickly faded, but he grunted at the sight. He smacked the other cheek, just to watch the red fade to white again.

"Ooh," Nora moaned, enjoying the slight pain of his slap. "You can spank me all night as long as you fuck me at the same time."

Both hands slapped hard on her cheeks as he slammed his cock into her pussy. He thrust hard. One of his hands gripped her hair and pulled, forcing Nora's head back and her back to arch.

"Fuck!" Nora screamed, her cry echoing through the air. She pushed back against Roman as she clenched her pussy around his hard shaft. She could feel the gravel digging into her knees, but the pain just made it all the more better.

Roman's hands moved to grip her arms. He pulled her arms to her back holding her torso over the bloody mess that was Sophie-Anne by her arms alone. His thrusts increased in speed as he slowly lowered her torso so her breasts were less than six inches above her remains. "Shall we?" he asked with a grunt.

"Yes!" Nora cried, arousal flooding her body at the thought of fucking in the bitches remains. She wanted to return to headquarters covered in Sophie-Anne's blood and filled with Roman's cum.

Roman let go of her arms and his hands pressed into the small of her back. He fucked her hard. Her entire torso and face were against the ground - right where Sophie-Anne exploded into a pile of gore.

Nora pressed her hands against the ground as she tried to raise her hips to meet Roman's thrusts. She could feel Sophie-Anne's remains covering her and it just turned her on more. "Roll me over," she ordered.

Roman ignored the order, but lifted her up and spun her around. He sat next to the mess and leaned himself back. He positioned Nora above him, so she could ride him to her heart's content. His hands, however, went to the bloody mess that was her chest now. He tweaked her nipples and his fingers came away with Sophie-Anne's blood.

Nora grinned as she lifted her hips until just the head of his cock remained inside before slamming herself down hard, taking him back into her willing body. She threw her head back as she cried out in pleasure, her hips repeating the motion over and over.

Roman leaned up and captured one of her bouncing breasts with his lips, sucking on the nipple and soft flesh until the red blood was gone and only the white of her skin remained. He held her hips, guiding her up and down his hard length. He felt his hormones rage harder at the addition of the dead vampire's blood into his system.

Raising her hands, Nora cupped Roman's face, smearing Sophie-Anne's blood over his cheeks. She twisted her hips as she clenched around him. Lowering her head, she crashed her lips to his in a forceful kiss, her teeth piercing his bottom lip.

Roman groaned as she drew his blood. He sucked on her top lip, grabbed her hips, and thrust up into her forcefully. One hand reached to Sophie-Anne's bloody mess and grabbed some of what looked like her intestines. Pulling his mouth away from her, he rubbed some of Sophie-Anne's guts against her skin; he sucked on one end of something from the Queen's remains, getting out the blood. His lips wrapped around a nipple and his teeth punctured her areola.

Nora held Roman's head to her breast encouraging him to bite her again. She moved his hands to her ass as she rocked her hips against him. "So good."

He pulled his fangs out and slipped them back in after pulling in even more of her flesh. He groaned as he drew on the wound. With her blood in his mouth, he kissed her, allowing her to taste herself.

Nora bit down on Roman's tongue mixing their blood together. She scratched her nails down his back, scoring his skin and breaking it open.

Roman moaned and his thrusting got harder as he pumped his hips up at her. Their skin was slapping together hard, wet with the blood. He would grind up into her clit with each upwards thrust.

Tilting her head to the side, Nora offered Roman her throat. There were three people in her long life she had shared her blood with, her maker, Godric, her brother, Eric, and Roman.

Roman grunted at the offering. His tongue licked where her pulse point would be. He sucked on the sensitive flesh enough to leave a mark were she human. His fangs then implanted deep in her neck, and he drew her blood hard. He was purposefully messy, so she could lick up the trail that spilled down the corner of his mouth.

Nora screamed as Roman's fangs sank into her neck, pleasure spread through her body and she slammed herself down almost painfully on his cock as she licked up the mess he had made.

"Cum on my cock, Nora. Cum and mix it with the blood," his hand reached down and he pinched her clit as she rode him.

Nora threw her head back as she slammed herself down on his cock over and over again. A scream tore from her throat as her orgasm built; sparks went off behind her eyes, her body shaking under the force of her release. "Roman!" she cried, as she came part, coming over his cock like he ordered.

Roman gritted his teeth, determined not to cum anywhere but down her throat. When Nora came down and her body stopped spasming a groan welled up from deep in his chest. "Finish me off with that sweet mouth," he ordered.

Nora moaned at his commanding tone. Sliding off his lap, she kneeled between his legs and lowered her head, taking him into her mouth. She could taste herself on him and it spurred her on. She swallowed around him, taking him fully into her mouth.

His hips thrust up into her mouth. Between the feel of her thrusts and the blood he'd ingested, his cum was ready to explode out of him. He pressed her down while thrusting up, in a move that would choke any human, gag reflex or no.

Nora simply swallowed around him, her lips sucking hard as she tried to make him cum.

Roman groaned, his hands gripping Nora's head hard. He thrust up once more before letting out a growl. With each thrust more cum exploded from his balls, satiating him for the moment.

Nora swallowed all he had to offer before lifting her head and smiling at him. "Mmm" she moaned, as she licked her lips.

His thumb rubbed along her bottom lip. "You're not getting in my car covered in dead queen," he said, slightly teasing.

"I suppose I can go and take a dip in the river." Nora pouted playfully, "I wanted to see Nan's face when she saw what was left of Sophie."

"Run back to the headquarters then. I'm sure you showing up, naked, covered in Sophie-Anne will make a statement," Roman smirked, climbing to his feet and helping her off the ground as well. He walked over to the water and used a hand to wash off whatever blood had gotten on his skin. He air dried quickly and began getting dressed.

Nora laughed as she headed towards the water, "I fear Nan would get hard if she saw me naked," she said cheekily. Dipping her hands in the water, she cleaned off most of Sophie-Anne's blood, only specks remained. Turning back to Roman she laughed as she remembered he had torn her clothes off, "I should have brought a change of clothes. Guess I will be going back naked after all."

"Well that would make me hard," he said, a hand caressing her ass. "I could use some road head," Roman said, slapping it soundly again. He imagined her head in his lap, sucking until he came while he drove and finger fucked her to a screaming orgasm.

"I think I could manage that," Nora replied, licking her lips as she dropped her gaze to his crotch. "In fact, it would be my absolute pleasure."

Roman could hear his cell phone chirping, informing him he had missed a call and had a message. He pulled out his phone to look - the AVL. "Wonder if Nan's upset," Roman said, showing Nora who had called. He got dressed quickly before putting the phone on speaker and playing the message.

Nora grinned as she picked up her discarded jacket. "She's probably crying in her blood," she said as the message started to play.

"Guardian Zimojic, this Mary Davidson of the AVL. It has been brought to our attention that both the King of Mississippi and Queen of Louisiana have been dethroned. Given the actions of Mississippi's former King, we at the AVL believe it would be prudent to announce the new monarch to the human public as soon as possible. If you would inform us of who has been appointed to the position, we can organize a press release."

"Ugh," Roman bemoaned, "this is not the shit I needed to deal with. Can you think of anyone in either state? And don't say your brother. You and I both know he doesn't want the post or he'd have it."

"I think my brother has more important things to deal with at the moment anyway," Nora said, recalling what he had told her earlier. "No one in Mississippi can be trusted. They all swore fealty to Edgington."

"With the rise of the Sanguinista Movement, I don't even know which vampires I could trust to bring in. Even within the Authority, you know about my suspicions."

"I do," Nora nodded, as she pulled on her jacket. "Given Nan's involvement here tonight, I'd say she's playing for her own team. So anyone she'd suggest would be team Flanagan."

"Who do you think should run the states?" he asked her. Nora was smart and loyal.

"Any reason you can't?" Nora asked, after a moments thought. "Who can you trust more?"

Roman laughed at the joke. "Sure. I'll take them. Or better yet, I'll take Mississippi and you take Louisiana. We'll just run the Authority from the states through teleconferences. Maybe you and I would even marry and form an alliance. The annual conjugal visit would be so sexy." He was chuckling the entire time. "No, really. So you have no ideas?"

Nora's brows furrowed in thought as she played over his words. She knew he spoke them in jest, but the more she thought about it, the more the idea made sense. "Why not? Who could you trust more?"

He was driving at high speeds. But he still turned and stared at her. "You're serious?" He shook his head; "There's already so much that we both have to do."

"I'll have Eric to help me in Louisiana," Nora said, listing of some pros to the idea. "He knows the state better than anyone. We wouldn't have to worry about another Sophie-Anne or Edgington taking over. You could move headquarters to Mississippi. We could meet yearly for a good fuck," she winked. "If you appoint a new Magister it would ease the load. One preferably who hasn't got his head up his arse."

Roman sighed, thinking of the logistics. "Dieter would work. He'll want my head for it though. I suppose cleaning up Mississippi wouldn't be too hard once I'm there. With Edgington gone, there are no powerful vampires to deal with. It was mostly whipping everyone there into shape, which was one of his specialities. "Fine. You win. Now blow me," he laughed.

"I thought you'd never ask," Nora grinned as she moved herself to kneel on her seat and lean over the center. Unzipping his pants, Nora pulled Roman's cock out before lowering her head and taking him all the way into her mouth.

A few hours and orgasms later, Roman pulled into the Authority and AVL headquarters. Roman had wanted to keep Nora naked for the ride, but before they got to the building, he had given her his button down shirt. It fell low on her. "There you go; now you don't have to worry about Nan and her boners."

"Good," Nora said, as she reached over and squeezed his cock hard before climbing out of the car. "I'd rather think about yours. Want to bet on who objects first?"

"Sure - my money is on Compton," Roman said, completely aware of the deals that had been made with Nan. Though, he didn't remember if he had told Nora or not.

"We are betting with money?" Nora asked, jokingly. Their usual stakes were much more interesting. The last bet they had, they had used fingers as the prize. She had lost the bet and Hayes had lost four fingers, Nora recalled fondly. "I'll put mine on Nan."

"We can bet with whatever you want. Though I prefer to bet sexual favors than body parts," Roman said, pinching her ass.

"My mouth vs. yours?" Nora wagered with a saucy grin.

"Deal," he said, walking with her into the building. They called a meeting right away in the main conference room to alert everyone and tell Dieter about his new responsibilities.

"Oh, they don't look happy," Nora remarked, as they entered the conference room. "I think Nan's about ready to shit a kitten."

Roman almost laughed, picturing that happening. "Poor kitten. Her ass is so tight she'd swallow coal and shit a diamond." But he managed to keep his face stoic as they stepped forward, him taking the head of the table and Nora taking the seat directly to his right. Salome was on his left, but would probably be moved soon. She was becoming too overt with her Sanguinista efforts. Roman kept to the policy of keeping friends close and enemies closer. He knew everything that went on in his headquarters. He knew who was fucking whom, who was sharing blood, who got overzealous and killed humans, and who did it for sport.

He nodded to Mary, the member of the AVL who had left him the message on his phone. "We need to replace two monarchs tonight and a magister. Mississippi obviously needs a new King or Queen since Russell Edgington went off the deep end. The magister has been missing and is presumed dead. And we have connected his death with the former Queen of Louisiana. Sophie-Anne was found guilty of human slave farming, procuring unwilling humans, and trafficking Vampire blood. She was punished and sentenced to the true death."

"I take it that is Sophie-Anne's blood speckled on Chancellor Gainesborough face," Dieter said, as he ran his eyes over her. He grinned as he took in her disheveled appearance. She reeked of sex, as did the Guardian. It was clear what they had been up to.

"Did I miss a bit?" Nora asked innocently. "She did get everywhere."

Salome scowled, hating that Roman had fucked Nora, killed Sophie-Anne with Nora. "Are you always so messy?" she asked disdainfully.

"Only when I'm fucked in the remains of dead Queens," Nora replied with a smirk.

Salome sneered, but remained silent.

"I have taken the time to figure out the future of the states and the Magister's position on the way back," Roman said, interrupting any further discussion. He didn't mention that he had finished figuring it out before he came in Nora's mouth. "Dieter," he said, making sure he had the Chancellor's attention.

Looking to Roman, Dieter swallowed a groan as he guessed where this was going, "Yes, Guardian?"

"You will be the new Magister. I trust you to deal with any inter-state problems or whenever Kings or Queens need your assistance in judging and sentencing their underlings. From now on, in all states anything that can be handled by Sheriffs will be. Anything that cannot be handled by Sheriffs will be handled by the state's monarch. The Magister's role will be as the ultimate authority. You will be the judicial branch of the Authority. Second only to the Guardian."

Dieter nodded at the ruling; he knew better than to argue with Roman. He'd tell him what he thought once they were away from the prying eyes of the other Chancellors. They had been friends for over two hundred years, and Dieter respected the Guardian, but that didn't mean he liked his new position.

"I will take over as King of Mississippi, and Nora will be Queen and rule Louisiana, with the help of Eric Northman."

"No!" Bill shouted, disrupting the meeting. This could not be happening. Louisiana was his, Nan had promised it to him.

Nan bit her tongue, drawing blood, and stomped her spike heel into Bill's foot. She grounded it in slightly, trying to help him get the message to shut the fuck up.

Roman looked to Nora briefly with a smirk. "Do not question me, Compton. Dieter, as Magister, you should consult with Nan and Bill about his role in Sophie-Anne's court. I hear he was quite successful in his job, despite his orders to avoid what he could."

"Roman," Salome said, resting her hand against his thigh. "Any thoughts for your Second?" Under the table, her hand moved to massage his cock, ensuring his thoughts would be focused on her.

"Fuck, I lost," Nora whispered under her breath. She grinned at Roman as she darted her tongue out and licked her lips. "Yes, Guardian, who will be your second?"

"Sheriff Betty Joe has lived there for decades and was very helpful in keeping order in the state while Edgington was on the loose. While she couldn't handle the entire state, she can keep her area and be a successful second as well," he said.

"A fine choice," Dieter said with a smirk as he flicked his eyes over Salome. It was obvious that wasn't the response she was expecting.

Salome scowled openly, not caring if others knew her displeasure with being overlooked.

"So, Nan and Bill, why don't you explain to Dieter exactly how procuring unwilling humans for Sophie-Anne fell within the scope of his assignment," Roman said, wanting to quickly establish Dieter's power.

Bill looked to Nan for guidance, his eyes imploring her to help him. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't tell the truth, or admit he enjoyed doing it.

"Before we do that, Guardian, I'm wondering if we'll be replacing your and Nora's seats in the Authority. If not, how do you plan to balance your responsibilities?" Nan asked.

Roman looked at her, staring longer than necessary to establish his authority. "I already outlined that I am reorganizing how these states are run. Sheriffs will have more powers. Kings and Queens will be responsible for financing their states, giving the required payments to the Authority, and dealing with major issues within their states. I will hire a good vampire accountant and give sentencing power to Betty Joe in my stead, if I am unable to preside over a problem. I see no problem with doing that and keeping my duties here. I am sure Nora plans to do the same with Eric."

"Of course," Nora said, as she flicked her eyes over Bill and Nan. "Only a fool would not utilise the abilities of the Viking. I know Eric will be more than happy to help me," her eyes fixed on Bill's as she continued, "there is no vampire better in Louisiana to assist me. And I shall also have the support of the Guardian and King of Mississippi."

"Nora and I will marry the traditional way - the Vampire way and ally our states together for additional strength." Salome gasped audibly, but before anyone could speak he continued. "Now, Bill, please explain."

"The position of procurer was the only one available," Bill answered sullenly, all his plans ruined. "I was forced to take it to infiltrate Sophie-Anne's court. It was decided, though repugnant, I would have to procure certain humans for her if we didn't want her to become suspicious of me."

"We decided he should do what he needed to in order to remain in the position, as long as it didn't involve the death of humans at his hands," Nan explained further, disgruntled at having to explain herself.

"So it was okay that they probably died after he handed them over," Nora said.

"Potentially, but it was all we could arrange to keep him undercover in service," Nan qualified Nora's statement.

"I see. And what great piece of information did you discover to warrant so many lives?" Nora asked.

"He reported to me and I was the one who report the Queen and Northman's selling of V," Nan explained.

"And when did he report this to you?" Nora asked. She had been waiting for them to reveal that little bit of news.

"I didn't realize you were the new Magister, Nora," Nan said, bitingly. "Queen, Chancellor, and Magister? Shall we address you as Supreme Leader?"

"No, your highness will suffice," Nora replied with a smirk. "Maybe the Guardian or new Magister would be kind enough to repeat the question seeing how you're refusing to answer me."

"Dieter, he alerted me as soon as he found out, and I immediately notified the Authority," Nan said quickly.

"And when would that be Mr. Compton?" Dieter asked directly.

"Two weeks after, Magister," Bill answered promptly.

"So a week after Sheriff Northman reported it to me and I informed the Guardian," Nora said smugly.

"That's a lie," Bill shouted foolishly. "Northman would have never done that."

"Are you calling a Chancellor and Queen a liar?" Nora snarled, dropping her fangs. "Perhaps you would like to check with the Guardian."

"It's true," Roman said with a respectful nod towards Dieter. He still ranked above his friend, but Dieter needed to be who everyone turned to and respected in these circumstances.

"This is silly," Salome said. "We knew Bill Compton was acting as a spy. Those of us who have been in that position before know that things take time, especially if it is difficult to get away. Around that time you were kidnapped by Russell Edgington, isn't that right, Bill?"

"That is true, lady Chancellor," Bill said, smiling at the biblical chancellor.

"I see," Nora said, her with a frown as she pretended to think it over. "So you are saying it was your kidnapping at the hands of the former King of Mississippi that delayed your reporting of the desecration of the blood? Nevermind," Nora added with a wave of her hand before Bill had a chance to reply. "It seems Salome has missed my point. Sheriff Northman reported it to me the same night Sophie-Anne ordered him to sell it, and I in turn informed the Guardian," she nodded respectfully at her future husband. Turning her gaze to the new Magister, Nora continued. "As you know, Magister, we had been after Sophie-Anne for years, but nothing would stick on her. Our spy," she cast a disdainful look in Bill's direction, "was proving useless." She ignored his huff of outrage, "He had been in her Queendom for over twenty years, and all he had discovered was how Sophie-Anne liked her pussy licked," Nora paused as she heard Rosalyn cackle at her words. "After informing the Guardian, we decided to use it to our advantage to take Sophie-Anne for good. We have documented evidence, including a few vials of the blood the former Queen was providing Northman, which was actually her own, to sell. Sheriff Northman was in fact working for us. He knew it could have been considered treason, but he thought given what Sophie-Anne was demanding he do, it was a price he could live with. The blood is sacred. A Queen is expendable."

Dieter nodded as he listened to Nora's explanation. He, like Roman, was aware of the relationship between Nora and the Sheriff of Area Five. Dieter had known Godric personally, and he knew of the lessons he taught his children. It was not hard to believe Eric would risk a charge of treason instead of selling the blood for a pampered Queen.

"It seems Sheriff Northman managed to do in a month what Mr. Compton couldn't manage in twenty years," Dieter remarked. "Northman honored our laws, he reported his Queen's crimes despite knowing it proved a danger to himself. I see no reason to punish him for doing what any of us here would have done. After all, we all would have reported it, correct?"

Roman nodded encouragingly. "As is required."

Bill fumed, his anger growing by the second as he realized Eric was going to get away with it. They were practically praising the Viking bastard for betraying his Queen. Glaring at Nora, Bill wondered why she was defending Eric so much. What was her relationship with the Sheriff of Area Five? And why was she made Queen when Louisiana was supposed to be his.

"So, William," Roman said. "Care to explain why you waited so long to contact Nan about Sophie-Anne's nefarious activity?"

"The night I found out my home town was under the thrall of a maenad," Bill replied stiffly. "Sophie-Anne had the knowledge I required on how to defeat her. I thought saving all the human lives in Bon Temps was more important. It was only a few short nights later that I was kidnapped by Russell Edgington."

"How do you even know Northman, Nora?" Nan asked, fixated on the point.

"I met Eric not too long after I was turned," Nora replied. "There's no vampire I trust more. No offense meant to," she flicked her eyes from Roman to Dieter and then back, "current company," she finished with a shrug.

Nan's eyes narrowed and she looked away with a scowl. "None taken," Roman said. He, Dieter, and Dieter's child Molly were the only ones in the room aware of her relationship with her brother.

"What is the extent of your relationship with Sheriff Northman?" Kibwe asked, as he joined the conversation for the first time.

"We fuck every time we meet," Nora replied without an ounce of shame. "Perhaps the question we should be asking, is what Russell Edgington wanted with Mr. Compton?"

"I like that question," Roman said with a nod. "What did he want from you, William?"

"He wanted to know what Sophie-Anne had me working on," Bill replied, for once seeing no point in lying. "My maker was residing in Mississippi for a short while and she informed him of me I believe."

"And what were you working on," Roman said, getting tired of the delay tactics.

"Sophie-Anne believed there was a telepathic fairy in Bon Temps," Bill admitted. Sookie was gone, Edgington had her, and keeping her a secret now wasn't important. "I was sent as her official procurer to assess whether or not she was and if so to procure her for the Queen."

"And this wasn't important enough to alert to the Authority?" Roman questioned at the same time as Nan said, "She was fairy?!"

"It seems Nan was aware of Mr. Compton mission," Dieter remarked. "And where is this telepathic fairy now?"

"She was kidnapped by Russell Edgington," Bill replied, he shot Nora a sadistic smile as he added, "with the help of Sheriff Northman's child." Let her get Eric out of that trouble.

"What?" Roman said. He turned to Nora. "Can you confirm this?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Nora admitted. The cat was out the bag, she couldn't protect Pam, but she would be damned if she let her take Eric down with her. "After Eric killed Talbot, Russell went mad as we all know. He wanted revenge on Eric and in an attempt to save her maker, Pamela handed the girl over to Russell without Eric's knowledge or consent. All of this happened tonight."

"I think we have no choice but to charge Ms. Ravenscroft," Roman said, looking at Dieter for confirmation.

"Yes," Dieter nodded. "Our rules are clear and she violated them. When we decided to live out in the open among humans we all swore to uphold the rules we laid down. I shall send a team for Ms. Ravenscroft and want her here by time the next sun sets."

Roman nodded and his eyes turned to Nora to see what she thought of those circumstances.

"I have no objections," Nora stated, her tone firm. She had told Eric she would keep Pam's actions in house, but that was no longer an option. Bill had spilled his guts like the good little shit stirrer he was and it had been taken out of her hands. "My relationship with Eric will not interfere in my duties to the Authority or my new state."

With a nod, Roman decided he would contact the Sheriff personally. It was nothing against Nora, but he did not know how Eric would react to the news of his child's trial and sentencing. He would call Northman and tell him, he and his child were expected tomorrow night. "Well then, if there's no other business, let's reconvene tomorrow to see the new Magister work!"

Nora sat and watched as they all stood up and started to exit the room, Nora could tell Compton and Nan were far from happy, and neither was Salome with the turn of events, but they didn't have a say in it. Roman was still the one calling all the shots. Pushing back her chair, Nora nodded at the Guardian. "I seem to have a bet to make good on," she said, as she slid under the table.

He smirked. He would call the Viking later.


	5. Chapter 4: I Won't Pay Your Price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: none
> 
> AN: Thank you to our two betas' BEGiant and Christicdc. Thank you all for your comments on the last chapter.

I Won't Pay Your Price

Eric and Pam arrived at the Authority gates in his car a few hours after sunset the next night. He had been understanding but furious when Roman had called him last night. Yet another thing was happening to interfere with his ability to go with Thalia to search for Sookie.

Nora met Eric and Pam just inside the gates; she nodded at her brother as he climbed out of his car, ignoring Pam completely. "It's good to see you again, Sheriff."

"I hear I'll be seeing you more, my Queen," Eric said with a nod in return.

"Yes," Nora replied, as she stepped closer and embraced him. She hid her face from the view of the cameras' she knew were watching them, "I tried to keep her part in it concealed," she added in hushed whisper as she switched to Old Norse, "but Compton informed them of her actions."

He nodded slightly, returning the hug before he turned to his child. "Do not embarrass me here, Pam," he scolded her. He was still fuming at her actions, lack of guilt, and that he returned to her feeding and fucking. He had ordered her, when they had got in the car, not to say a word the whole ride. But now the ride was over, and he regretted not making her order last until she was before the new Magister.

Pam rolled her eyes, but said nothing. She was tired of being treated like she had done something wrong. She had done what was necessary to ensure the survival of her maker. Even his cunt of a sister would have done the same thing.

"They're waiting for you in the conference room," Nora said, casting Pam a disdainful look. She could tell the younger vampire had not one ounce of remorse for what she had done. She was still the spoiled brat she was when they had first met, five years after Eric had turned her.

Eric walked into the conference room with Nora by his side. He didn't look to see if Pam was following them. If she chose not to, the Authority guards would ensure she wound up in the right place.

In the room, Roman was in Nora's usual spot, with an open space for her to his right. Dieter sat at the head of the table, showing he was leading the trial, judgment, and sentencing. There was space for the Northman and his progeny on the other side, in plain view of everyone. The room was full, everyone eager to see how the new Magister would work. Would he be overly harsh? Would he be too lenient? Would he draw out in his judgments or swift (maybe too swift) in his sentencing? The entire Authority was there, as were many members of the AVL, Nan and Bill included.

Dieter brought the meeting to order as soon as everyone was seated. He demanded their silence unless they were personally addressed, informing them that any interrupted would be dealt with swiftly. He cast his eyes over Northman and his progeny. It was clear from Pam's posture she didn't understand the importance of the meeting and just how much trouble she was in.

"Pamela Ravenscroft, you are charged with willingly handing over a human to Russell Edgington," he said, as his eyes fixed on her. "Such an act is in direct violation to the laws of the Authority."

Eric stood beside her. He could neither explain away nor justify her behavior. He would have punished her, and still may, but nothing he could say to her now could help her here.

Nan sat with Bill beside her on a seat by the door. Hearing the power in Dieter's voice and watching the proceedings, she began running her fingers along Compton's ass, imagining plowing into him after the proceedings.

Bill fidgeted as he felt Nan run her fingers over his ass. He wanted to watch Northman and his child be punished for losing his Sookie, not worry about what Nan wanted to shove up his ass this time.

"Sheriff Northman, as the maker of the accused you have the right to advocate for your child. Do you wish to exercise that right?" Dieter asked.

"I have nothing to say on her behalf, Magister. What she did is inexcusable. I would like to know her sentencing before I completely remove myself from the option of assisting her with it, however," Eric responded.

Pam stared at Eric in shock; she couldn't believe he wasn't going to step up and assist her. He had always protected her. She moved to open her mouth before she remembered the Magister's earlier warning about interruptions and snapped it close.

"Ms. Ravenscroft, perhaps you would be so kind to explain why you handed over a human to Russell Edgington when you knew full well it was against our laws and that Edgington was wanted by the Authority for killing someone live on TV?"

"I handed her over in exchange for my maker's life," Pam answered defiantly. "Russell was going to kill my maker; I did it to protect him."

"I see," Dieter said. "Were you aware of her plan, Sheriff?"

"No, Magister," Eric said. "I knew Russell would, and probably will, come after me, but I did not know Pam was going to give Miss Stackhouse to him."

"Yes, I remember your testimony before us a few days ago. You killed Edgington's child and mate as revenge for the slaughter of your human family," Dieter said. "No one here will begrudge you that. If you would have known of your child's plan would you have stopped her?"

"Of course," Eric said. "I both know the laws and do not believe it is right to enslave any human to a vampire. Beyond that, Russell Edgington is a wanted man. I would have found a way to capture or kill him."

"I am guessing you were aware your maker would have stopped you and that is why you did not tell him," Dieter remarked. "I must admit there is one thing that is troubling me. One thing I am not sure about. Why Miss Stackhouse? Sheriff Northman killed Russell Edgington's child in revenge for Edgington killing his family, but I fail to see where Miss. Stackhouse falls into all this. What was her role?"

"She was Bill Compton's target from Sophie-Anne," Eric said, hoping that either Bill had made them aware of his role or that he would be required to explain.

"Yes, Mr. Compton explained eventually why he was sent to Bon Temps and what the former Queen suspected the girl was," Dieter replied. "But knowing Edgington like I do I suspect there was more to it than that. He wanted her for a reason, and Ms. Ravenscroft gave her to him. I suppose it doesn't really matter."

Eric nodded his agreement.

"Pamela Ravenscroft, it is obvious you're guilty of what you're accused of. By your own admission you handed Miss Stackhouse over to Russell Edgington. Your reasoning does not matter, and you have not shown any remorse. In handing Miss Stackhouse over you have sentenced her to unimaginable pain and torment. It's my reckoning you should suffer the same. I sentence you to spend the next six months chained in silver. Upon completion of your sentence you will be given one bottle of cold true blood and then be placed in a coffin and be buried for the following year."

Pam stared at the Magister in shock. She couldn't believe she was actually being punished for doing the right thing. She wanted to object, but couldn't find the words. "Eric..."

Dieter grinned as he heard her whine and turned his gaze to Eric, "Would you like to object to your child's sentence, Sheriff?" he asked. "Perhaps you would like to exercise your rights as her maker and share it with her."

"No, Magister. I need to spend my time searching for Russell and Miss Stackhouse," Eric said. He wasn't happy with Dieter's judgment, but there was nothing he could do. And spending nine months in the Authority's headquarters would only hurt the vampires who depended on him and ruin his chances of helping Sookie.

"No, Eric," Pam cried out, unable to believe he wasn't going to help her. She was his child for fucksake. His priority should be her not looking for Sookie Stackhouse and her magical cunt. He couldn't leave her here to her fate. "Do something, please."

Eric was stoic, refusing to show emotion before the large group of vampires. He rationed that Pam was truly lucky. It would have been worse for her had she been punished by him.

"Guards," Dieter summoned, "Take Ms. Ravenscroft away. Lock her in one of the holding cells until we are ready to proceed with her punishment."

Pam struggled with the guards as she was dragged away. "Eric, please," she shouted, as she was pulled from the room. "I'm sorry."

Eric watched her. He would visit with her before her punishment and while she was silvered. He could not, however, spend his time here or look weaker before the vampires here.

Like Eric, Nora watched as Pam was dragged out. She wasn't surprised the young vampire expected her maker to step in and help her. She had always been spoiled and expected everything to be given to her. The first lesson Godric taught both her and Eric was how to stand on their own two feet and take responsibility for their own actions, something it seemed Pam hadn't learned. If either her or Eric would have disobeyed Godric and gone behind his back like Pam had with Eric, they would have been punished severely. Considering some of the punishments given for basically trafficking humans, Nora thought Dieter had been quite lenient.

Nan bit back a moan, slipping her hand down the back of Compton's pants as Pam cried for her maker. She loved watching the sentencing of vampires, hearing them cry their torment, and even loved watching the punishment. She would visit Pam regularly, just to get some material to think of when donning her strap-ons. Her cries would be what Nan would try to replicate in whomever she was fucking.

Bill smirked as he watched Pam be dragged out the room; he would love to see the haughty bitch chained in silver. He'd let Nan do whatever she wanted to him if she could arrange that.

"Is there any more business that needs addressing here tonight?" Dieter asked.

When no one said anything, Eric locked eyes with Nora, showing he needed to speak with her after.

Nora gave Eric a small nod, showing him she understood his need. She needed to speak with him as well. He wouldn't be happy, but he was about to be promoted.

When they were dismissed, Eric followed Nora to the rooms that belonged to her. "I need time to look for her without being monitored. Thalia will be my second for Area 5. She can keep order while I am away," he told Nora once the door was closed.

Nora pursed her lips as she sat on the edge of her bed, "Would Thalia be suitable to replace you as Sheriff?" she asked. Her mind running over various plans.

"Probably not fully. She's very competent, but can be too short with the vampires and humans," he replied honestly, somewhat upset that she did not want him as Sheriff now that she was his Queen. "Looking to replace me?" he asked.

"In a manner of speaking," Nora admitted, "Eric, no one knows Louisiana better than you, and if that halfwit Sophie-Anne had an ounce of sense she would have used your knowledge to strengthen her rule. I want to promote you to my second."

Eric closed his eyes and sighed. "No one else you can think of for the position?" he asked, hoping she had another option.

"Sorry," Nora replied, as she shook her head. "You are it. The position does come with some benefits. In Louisiana you will only answer to me. You won't be restricted to one area and you will be free to travel."

Her eyes met his as she said the last part, trying to convey that she was giving him the chance to search for Russell and Sookie without anyone watching him.

Nodding he stipulated, "Only if I can still be the primary for Area 5. I do not want my vampire's to have too much upheaval, and Fangtasia and Bon Temps are there."

"Agreed," Nora said. "I shall be taking up my... crown," she added after a pause, a smile twisting her lips, "soon. I do not want to live in that ridiculous palace that Sophie-Anne did, so I will see if I can find something a bit closer to you. Oh, and before I forget, I'm getting married."

"Oh really? To whom?" Eric asked, more curious than perturbed.

"Roman," Nora answered. "He is taking over as King of Mississippi. We decided to marry the vampire way and strengthen our two states."

"That's industrious. And it does make sense that your Guardian fuckbuddy becomes your husband. Knowing you the annual visits won't be enough," Eric said. He was looking towards the door now, thinking about what he could accomplish tonight to try to find Sookie and Russell.

"The marathon session we had last night wasn't enough." Nora admitted with a smirk.

"Well then, my queen, as much as I'd love to offer to join the two of you like last time I was here, I need to begin my search."

"That was a good night," Nora said, as she recalled the night in question. "Inform the others you're leaving before you go. Even though you do not need it, you have my permission to go, but I am not the one in charge here."

Eric nodded, before leaving Nora in her room. He reported to Dieter and Roman, who were still in the conference room discussing the Magister's first demonstration of his power. "May I leave, Magister? I do intend to visit my progeny while she is silvered, as is customarily acceptable."

"Of course," Dieter said, after a minute's pause. He had no reason to hold Northman back and it was obvious he had something on his mind.

He nodded and went to the door. "Guardian, I believe my Queen is anticipating another romp with you as soon as you're free," Eric said with another nod and a bit of a teasing glint in his eye.

Dieter laughed as Eric passed through the door. "Don't let me keep you from the new Queen, old friend," he said.

Roman laughed and smiled wolfishly, getting to his feet. "I'm sure you have plans of your own."

"I do," Dieter admitted.

"Molly must be becoming impatient too," Roman said, with a smirk, before he left the room.

Dieter shook his head as he went to visit with his child.


	6. Chapter 5: One Way Ticket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: Much love to BEGiant and Christicdc, our excellent betas! We love seeing comments from the last chapter. Some of you thought we were too lenient on Pam...and Bill and Nan and everyone we all love to hate. Others said it was okay because it was True Blood Pam but not book Pam. (I agree.) I do want to assure you all that everyone will eventually have their comeuppance, but not just yet. Next Sunday (FINALLY!) we get back to Sookie. I want to warn you all that content is not easy to deal with, even if there are some easier moments. As always there will be warnings, but if you would prefer a summary (and then the ability to decide for yourself), please let me know (with a comment) this chapter, and I can PM/respond/email/etc. you a brief summary of the following chapter (or even chapters) and their content. As always enjoy and leave some love at the end.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: violence

One Way Ticket

"I need information, damn it!" Eric yelled into the phone to Alcide.

"I spoke to the Jackson pack," the Were replied gruffly. "Most were taken to a private airfield near Texarkana." Alcide gave him the name of it, and Eric flew quickly from the Authority HQ to the airfield. Before he even reached it, he smelled death and Were blood.

Eric let out a roar as he landed. It was clear Russell had been there, but that was all that was clear. Dead bodies littered the hanger and he was momentarily happy that none of them were Sookie.

He still searched, trying to smell for her blood to make sure. The blood was fairly fresh, maybe from late last night. And if Pam hadn't kept him he might have gotten the information and been able to get here. Searching through the hanger, Eric rolled over a number of bodies, trying to see if any of them had a trace of Sookie on them. He growled as he came up empty handed, he needed something, a lead no matter how small. He needed to find her before it was too late.

He looked at the logs. The last plane to take off was owned by a K. Pandion. Eric scoured his mind, trying to think of where the name was familiar. It was some distant fact that he couldn't associate with Edgington. Either way, the flight was going to Florida and it was his best shot at the moment.

Realizing there was nothing else there for him, Eric headed outside and took to the air. With every second that passed Sookie was getting further and further away from him. Not for the first time that night he cursed his own child. Once in the air, he pulled out his cell phone, contacting an old friend in Florida.

"Marcus! Can you go to the airfield outside Port Saint Lucie? I need to know if there's a flight from a plane registered by K. Pandion that landed there sometime last night or today."

"Of course," Marcus replied. He had heard from Eric the night before so he didn't need to ask for an explanation. "I will get back to you within the hour."

He called Alcide back immediately too. "Keep your nose on the ground mutt. At least fifteen Were corpses were at the airfield."

Eric ended the call before Alcide had a chance to reply. He didn't have time to trade insults with the wolf. "FUCK!" he yelled when he landed outside Fangtasia. He needed to brief Thalia and let her know about the restructuring.

He went into his now refurbished office where she was thankfully already waiting.

"Sheriff," Thalia greeted before getting straight down to business, "I heard back from one of my contacts in Europe, and he says there's been no sight of Edgington or word of him."

"I followed a trail to an airfield in Texarkana. The most recent flight was to Florida. I have Marcus on it," Eric explained. "I'm just waiting for his call. But for now, I need to update you. We have a new queen and a new second. Nora Gainesborough was made by Godric as well and will rule well."

Thalia nodded, she respected Godric and if he had chosen Nora as his child she must have been something else. Godric didn't turn those unworthy. "I take it you are the new second?"

"And you are mine," Eric said with a nod. "Pam was tried for her part in this by Dieter, our new Magister. She will be silvered for six months and then buried for a full year."

"Are you okay with that?" Thalia asked, surprising even herself. She honestly didn't care what happened to Pam. If it would have been up to her she would have suffered a lot worse. She would have been tortured for every day the Stackhouse girl was missing.

"It is what it is. And for now she is out of my hair," Eric said. "You're willing to be my second?"

"I am," Thalia replied. She didn't really want the position, but at least Northman was fair, he left her alone for the most part and didn't demand anything she wasn't willing to give.

"We will still have Area 5 to cover. Fangtasia is also my sole responsibility while Pam is indisposed, but I will need your help with it. Roman decided that everything that can be dealt with in house will be. So now we have the added responsibility of holding court in addition to earning money for the State."

Thalia nodded, that actually made more sense to her than the current way of doing things. "I will do all I can."

"As far as our money to Nora, we will continue requiring every vampire to put in time here. With the revenue, I've never had a problem paying Area 5's tribute, and-" He was cut off when his phone rang. "Marcus," he said, picking it up.

"A plane landed last night in that name," Marcus began, wasting no time. "It stayed overnight, refueled, and returned to Texarkana."

Eric growled into the phone. "Fucking Russell's playing with me," he shouted. "He was K. Pandion."

"K. Pandion," Thalia repeated, as she furrowed her brow in thought. That name seemed familiar to her and she tried to remember where she had heard it from.

"You know it?" Eric asked, turning to Thalia and forgetting his phone where Marcus was listening.

"I do," Thalia murmured, as she racked her brain. "He was a King... in Greek mythology, Pandion II was the King of Athens."

"Is Russell Greek?" Eric asked both Thalia and Marcus once he pulled the phone back up to his ear. "Could they be going to Athens?"

Marcus shook his head even though Eric couldn't see it, "I honestly couldn't tell you, Eric," he replied. "Little is known about Russell's origins. All we do know is he spent several centuries in Europe."

"Well I'm going back to Texarkana to find this fucking plane." Eric said, hanging up the phone. He pulled his sword off of its spot where it was hanging over the doorway. "Nora's reign will be announced in a few nights. Until then, make sure that everything is in order." he addressed Thalia.

"You have my word." Thalia replied, as she watched him walk out the door. She just hoped he would live to see her keep it.

Strapping the sword to his back, he once more flew to the airfield. The logs did not register the plane had landed yet, so that must mean it would be incoming very soon.

Eric paced back and forth as he waited for the plane to come in. As he waited his mind wandered unsurprisingly to his little fairy. He deeply regretted the last thing he had said to her in Edgington's mansion. He had told her he didn't care and now with Pam handing her over to that mad man she would think he was being honest and was complicit in his child's actions.

That was the opposite of the truth, however. He cared about Sookie a great deal. His plan would have saved her, but directed all of Russell's energies onto himself. He had been willing to sacrifice himself to keep her safe and now thanks to his own child he would have to fight to find her and protect them both.

His fangs dropped down and he unstrapped and unsheathed his sword. He saw a plane land and begin taxiing down the runway. His muscles tensed in the anticipation of a fight. Russell Edgington might be on this flight, holding Sookie against her will, doing who knew what sort of torturous depravity to her.

Eric held his ground as the plane door opened, he just needed an opening, just one second of distraction and he would have Edgington's head and Sookie in his arms.

He paused. The advantage was his at the moment. Anyone who would step out of the plane would leave himself an open target. He waited patiently for the first person to leave the plane. The need to tear something or someone apart was growing in him by the second. Blood would be shed that night, that he promised.

A man cautiously stepped to the plane's door. He was dressed as a limo driver, complete with black hat. He was holding a sign with black print. The sign read: Eric Northman.

This had to be a joke, Eric thought as he stared at the man. There was no way he was seriously holding up a sign with his name on. What the hell was Edgington playing at?

Eric held his sword at the ready while he cautiously approached the man. "Is there anyone else on board?" he asked. He was overly aware of everything in his environment. The hum of the engines on the plane. The brush of the wind, jostling some of the leaves. His fangs were out and ready; he stood with his broadsword and fighting stance to look as intimidating as possible.

"No, sir," the man replied, as he eyed the sword nervously. "I was instructed to return and collect you, not bring anyone back."

"Where is it that you're supposed to take me?" Eric asked, listening for heart beats and movement on the plane.

"To California, sir" he replied, doing as he was told.

"If we're going tonight we need to go now," Eric said, recklessly. If it would take him closer to Sookie, he would do what needed to be done. But the pilot would definitely be questioned en route.

"Of course, sir," he said. "This way."

OoOoO

Eric watched out the front window as the plane landed. He had wanted to open the door and fly out, but the pilot had been insistent. Even under glamour and questioning, he had claimed to know nothing. He was Luis Martin from Florida, hired to fly the plane to Arkansas, pick up a vampire, and go to California all in the same night. It was not too long before dawn when they landed in California, so Eric would need to be careful of the rising sun. The pilot didn't expect anyone to greet them when they landed. He was to leave the plane in California and take a red eye back to Florida, ten thousand dollars richer.

Eric knew that he would be at the position of disadvantage he had believed the pilot was earlier, but there was not much to be done for it. Stepping out the plane door, Eric surveyed the area, looking for any nasty surprises. He had no idea why he was there, other than there might be a slight possibility Sookie could be.

He sniffed the air for her scent, straining his ears to listen. The only smell he had was that of mutt.

Why had Russell had flown all the way over there? Why was he playing games with him? He didn't have time for games.

As Eric revealed himself, about twenty Weres stepped out from their hiding places. His sword was in his hand, he just hoped that this actually led somewhere.

The Weres spread out over the runway in an attempt to circle him. They had all been given their orders; they had to slow Eric down at all costs. He let out a roar. Eric waited until one came at him before he swung his sword, cleaving the foolish Were in half.

The scent of the Weres blood reached Eric's nose and he growled. His fangs snapped down as he advanced on the next.

The next was smarter, using a different approach. He went to shift, but Eric came at him as he was doing so. His slicing into the Were gave the others enough time to shift as well though.

The wolves growled as they surrounded Eric. Their goal was simple. Delay Northman and impress Russell.

However, by the end of the night, they'd all be dead. Eric was deadly with a sword as a human. As a Vampire, not much could stop him. He knew the art of combat. Not cornering himself, not giving them the upper hand, and keeping an out. In a situation like this, it was best to take them out one-by-one.

Eric moved with a single purpose as he took them down one by one. These Weres held no challenge for him and he briefly wondered if they were Russell's blood Weres.

They went down easily, one after another. But more and more, Eric noticed there was no scent of fairy anywhere. There was none of Sookie's delectable scent. And Edgington's ancient odor was absent as well.

They weren't there and Eric was beginning to suspect they never were. Russell was just playing with him.

One of the Were's broke apart from the rest and ran to the plane, ripping the pilot to shreds as he was doing his post-flight procedures.

Eric chuckled; if that was supposed to strand him there then these Weres were stupider than they looked. He didn't need a plane to fly and only the sun could stop him.

His sword ripped through the last Were, and he checked the time. Once again, Eric checked flight logs, noting that his arrival date was already noted before the plane landed. The vampire didn't have the time to waste, but gathered the Weres and buried them in a mass grave. However, he could tell that it was getting too late in the night for him to try to get back. If he flew, he would be going eastward - towards the sun. He pulled out his phone, knowing he'd have to stay there and dig a hole in the ground to make sure there was no record of his being there without notifying the local vampires. "I need you to call Marcus. See if there's anything else. It was just a fuckin' distraction," he said once Thalia picked up her end.

"I'll do it straight away," Thalia promised.

Eric called Alcide as well, leaving him a message to keep looking, since it was just a distraction. Not too far away from the holes where he buried the Weres who had tried to kill him, he buried himself to avoid the rising sun.

At first dark, pulling himself out of the hole he dug didn't prove difficult. He immediately strapped his sword to his back and chartered a plane to fly him back to Shreveport. It took far too long for his liking, but by the time he got back Thalia was waiting. "Anything?" Eric asked. He needed a lead. Something. He had no idea where Russell was going or what his plans were. He just needed to get to Sookie.

"No," Thalia growled, her own anger spiking at the games Edgington was playing. "Marcus called an hour ago and said his lead was a dead end, or dead Weres. Their bodies were left in plain sight. He thinks Edgington did it to torment you."

Eric's body sagged slightly. None of the contacts he had spoken with on the plane had any news. Nothing was coming to fruition on any continent, and he had earned favors in all of them. He didn't know what to do next.

"Does Pam not know more of his plans?" Thalia asked. "She handed the girl over, she must have seen in which direction he went."

"Just flying North, towards Arkansas. He and Sookie were both at the Texarkana airfield, but the only logged flight was the one to Marcus's area," Eric said. He had thoroughly questioned his child, using his maker's command two nights prior. She had no idea what Russell's plans were. She had Sookie taken during the day by Weres when Sookie exited some aquarium. Then she delivered Sookie where Russell specified and watched him take off with her.

He also knew what Russell had said to Pam. And he had been right. He loved Sookie. And could never trust Pam again.


	7. Chapter 6: Breaking the Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: violence, torture, sexual abuse
> 
> AN: Much love to BEGiant and Christicdc, our excellent betas! Sookie returns in this chapter and we would like to warn you it is not an easy chapter to read. Hell it wasn’t easy for us to write. Please pay heed to the warnings above. If you are not comfortable reading this chapter, but would like a brief summary of what happens, please leave a comment and we will be happy to PM, Email, etc, you with the details.

Breaking the Girl

Debbie screamed shrilly at the door locking the cunt in the room, echoing the cry she had just heard. She cackled as she heard sobs from the girl behind the door. Serves her right. She exaggerated sobs back at the door and giggled to the other Were guards when the sobbing was cut short. Maybe the girl had covered her mouth to stifle them. Maybe she was just holding her breath. Either way, Debbie knew having the fairy slut here would be fun.

Sookie curled herself tightly into a ball as she huddled in the darkened room. She wasn’t sure how long she had been there, but it already felt like forever. Her mind was still quite foggy when it came to remembering what happened. She remembered meeting Hadley and her son… Hunter, her mind supplied helpfully. The boy was like her, a telepath. But after that everything became hazy. She could only recall bits and pieces. Daylight, footsteps, pain, and she thought she saw Pam, but after that she remembered nothing until she woke up there. In her cold, damn cell, the prisoner of Russell Edgington.

There was nothing in the space but a bucket for her. Nice of him to think of her human needs. There was a threadbare blanket on the floor, and that was it. Nothing else was there to indicate where they were or what was going to happen to her. And the mocking bitch outside wasn’t helping.

Closing her eyes, Sookie tried to will away the waking nightmare that was her life. Why was this happening to her? What had she done to deserve it? She was a good person; she worked hard and loved her family and friends. Sookie felt a choke lodge in her throat as she thought of her family and friends.

Debbie groaned, smiled and raised her eyebrows suggestively to the other Weres. The slut was awake. Now the fun could begin. She opened the door slowly, not looking any more comforting with four large male Weres and another bitch behind her. “G’morning, bitch,” she snarled.

Raising her head, Sookie glared hatefully at Debbie. She honestly didn’t think she had ever hated anyone as much as she did Debbie. Not even Lorena.

“What? No hello for us?” she asked with a grin. She cracked her neck quickly, trying to intimidate the little fairy.

“Go to hell you piece of shit,” Sookie spat, refusing to show weakness in front of the werebitch.

“Oh, you little slut,” Debbie cooed at her. “You’re already there.” They stepped into the cell, a malicious look on her face as she thought about all she could do to this bitch who killed her fiancé.

Pulling herself to her feet, Sookie pressed her back against the wall as she stared at Debbie, defiance flashing in her eyes. She wouldn’t cower before trash like her. She was a Stackhouse, not some poor withering flower that needed a man to protect her. Sookie winced internally at that thought, in the weeks leading up to her kidnapping that is exactly how she acted, like a damsel in distress, begging her white knight to come and save her. Well this wasn’t a fairy tale and Bill Compton was no Prince Charming. No one was coming for her, but that was okay. She didn’t need anyone.

Debbie smiled as she saw Sookie backing away from here. Not only had this whore killed Coot, but she had fucked her Alcide. It would be so much fun to play with her. There was a sadistic glint to her eye as she imagined grabbing the slut by her hair and slamming her face against the wall over and over again. But for now, she had orders to get the bitch ready.

She nodded to one of the guys, who went out to where the guards had been waiting. He came back with the nozzle-end of a garden hose. “You have thirty seconds to strip. Those are the only clothes you’ll get, so I’d advise taking them off now before they’re soaked,” Debbie said.

Sookie flicked her eyes from Debbie to the hose the guard was holding, the last thing she wanted to do was take her clothes off in front of complete strangers, especially not strangers who had kidnapped her. Wet clothes might be better than no clothes at all.

“Ten seconds,” Debbie said plainly. She didn’t really care; let the slut get sick. The water was cold and not very clean from the hose. But she knew she would prefer dry clothes to wear. Then again, she thought, eyeing some of the Weres that were with her. Not all of the guards were as…nice as she was.

One of the older Weres shook his head as Sookie hesitated; he was getting tired of waiting. “Either take them off or we will,” he growled.

Sookie’s eyes widened in fright and she pressed herself further back against the wall, a small whimper escaping her lips making the Weres laugh. She wrapped her arms around herself in a desperate attempt to protect herself.

Debbie laughed at her fear and grabbed the garden hose nozzle from the Were who brought it in. She sprayed a spurt against her legs. The water was cold and had dirt in it, making it leave a tinge of brown on her tan legs.

Sookie hissed as the water hit her legs, she tried to back up, but her back was already against the wall. She closed her eyes for a second as the realization that she didn’t have a choice washed over her. Her hands shook as she pushed her skirt down her legs and then removed her top. She stood before them in nothing but her pale yellow underwear and waited.

Debbie smirked, especially when she heard some of the Weres grunting. Russell told her to wet Sookie down. It wasn’t her fault the only water source other than the sink and toilet was the hose. She pressed the lever, spraying the dirty water against Sookie’s torso, finding glee in watching her squirm from the cold water. She pressed it all the way down, ensuring the water would sting wherever it hit her with its velocity. She moved from her stomach to the girl’s chest. May as well give the Weres a show, Debbie thought, eyeing one of the rougher guys.

Sookie tried in vain to turn away from the direction the cold water was coming from. A chill was already starting to spread over her body and she desperately wanted Debbie to stop, but she wouldn’t beg. She couldn’t hold back a whimper as she saw one of the Weres rubbing himself over his pants. Her disgust of Weres was at an all-time high. They were worse than actual animals; at least animals have the excuse of being just that. These Weres were supposed to be intelligent human beings, although, looking at Debbie made her reevaluate that thought.

Debbie smirked. If she thought this was bad… She aimed the water at her head, soaking and dirtying the rest of Sookie’s body with the frigid water. “Spin around, slut!” she called out, ready to soak the back if her head and body. She’d even give her friends a nice show by spraying the blonde’s ass.

Sookie glared at Debbie and refused to move. She was already soaked to the bone there was no need for anymore. “Slut?” Sookie scoffed. “I can count the number of men I’ve been with on one hand. You’d probably need a calculator…and the ability to count.” It probably wasn’t a good idea to insult the insane Were but Sookie really didn’t care. She figured they were going to kill her anyway.

Debbie glared at the stupid bitch, lifted her hand holding the water nozzle, and said, “Say that again, cunt.” Her eyes were narrowed. Her body was tense, and she still had the malicious smile on her face, despite the insult; because the whore who took away Alcide and killed Coot was going to fucking pay.

“Why? Are you deaf as well as stupid?” Sookie sneered, hoping to provoke her into action. She’d rather die quickly than slow and painfully.

Debbie’s smirk just widened. “I had hoped you wouldn’t listen,” she said before turning on the water and spraying it directly into Sookie’s face. She really didn’t care if the cunt drowned. The boys would like to play with her body after at least. And Edgington could still eat her after.

Sookie held her hands up, covering her face as she felt the water pelt her. She shivered under the coldness of it, but still refused to play nice. Debbie would have sprayed her anyway, that was clear. Nothing she did or would do would change the insane Were’s mind, so why be nice? She was going to be hurt regardless.

The other Weres in the room laughed as they saw Debbie douse the blonde whore. Her pale yellow underwear was sticking to her body, revealing every inch of her curves. “I thought she had to take it all off,” the other female in the pack said, enjoying it as much as Debbie was.

“Wanna help her out, Bets?” Debbie called to the Were who spoke. Betsy was just as sadistic. She had lost a leader of the Pack, but not her fiancé and not her Alcide. Debbie had more to use for fodder; more to take revenge for. She stopped the water to let the Werebitch through.

Sookie eyed the black haired Were cautiously as she approached her. She could see the evil in her eyes, hear it in her mind. Darting to the other side of the room, Sookie pressed herself into a corner. There was no way in hell! She was not letting her strip her of her underwear, nor was she taking it off. She would not be paraded around naked.

Betsy laughed as her prey tried to dodge and just cornered itself more. “Here, little whore!” she called out like Sookie was hiding. She stalked towards her, pulling out a butterfly blade and letting one side swing open and around. She grasped both ends in her hands, now with the exposed blade. “If you stand still, maybe you won’t bleed,” Betsy called. Debbie laughed at the Werebitch’s game, catching the ‘maybe’ just as everyone else did. There was no question what Bets intended.

Sookie swallowed hard as she eyed the blade, there was no way in hell that Werebitch was getting anywhere near her with it. Reacting on instinct, she lifted her hand and willed her power to work. She let out a cry as she felt her hand begin to tingle and the light go shooting towards Betsy. Sookie grinned as she saw the bitch hit the wall hard. “I wish I could’ve said the same thing to you.”

Betsy was passed out, her head having slammed against the wall hard. “Stupid cunt!” a deep gruff voice cried as a large, hulking Were began stepping towards her. His teeth were bared and he looked on the verge of shifting uncontrollably.

“Bets is Petey’s bitch. You certainly aren’t a smart slut,” Debbie said, enjoying that she could toy with the Weres to get them to fuck with her. She hadn’t had to be too active yet in this little scene.

“Still probably smarter than all of you combined,” Sookie retorted. Will you shut up already, a voice inside her said as she continued to antagonize the Weres. “Is she his sister also?” Be quiet, the voice yelled, but Sookie paid it no mind.

Petey stalked forward, ready to dodge the fireworks in case they exploded from her hands again. “I’m gunna hurt you so bad, little girl.” He started breathing harder, holding back the change to his wolf form. He growled with the struggle.

“What ya gonna do? Breathe on me?” Sookie snorted. The voice inside her was screaming at her to be quiet, to just do as the Weres said, but still she paid it no mind.

“No,” he said, stepping up to her. He was over six feet tall and wide. Not all of it was muscle. Layers of fat helped bulge his clothing. “Firs’ I’m gunna break every finger in this hand. So ya can’t shoot me with yer fireworks. Then I’mma smash your head against the wall, like you did my Bet’s.” He grabbed her wrists, turning her hands so her palms would face her body. “Then, when yer out uf’it, I can play with yer body and break it as I please.” He grunted, satisfied with his plan.

“Can you repeat that in English so I can understand it?” Sookie asked, still refusing to play nice, despite the fear she was feeling. “Were your parents related? Like brother and sister?”

He grasped a finger and started bending it backwards. He put pressure at the bottom knuckle. “You certainly know how to use your mouth, cunt. I’m sure you’re great at sucking cock with how much you flap it. That’s certainly a better use for you.”

Sookie hissed at the pain he was causing her, “You probably have more experience with that,” she spat, before actually spitting in his face.

With her spit on his face, the hand holding her finger jerked backwards and a sharp crack was heard as the bone had reached the end of its resistance and broke. A squeal of glee erupted from Debbie’s lips. Petey’s tongue reached out of his mouth. His breath was rancid and teeth were dark, twisted, and some were broken. He licked up some of her spit, crudely slurping it. Then his tongue started at the bottom of her neck and licked up her cheek, leaving a trail of wetness that smelled almost as bad as his breath. “You, Cunt, taste good,” he said with a grunt.

He went to lick her again, but a strong hand was pressed into his cheeks, keeping his jaw open and his tongue in his mouth. “Petey, you don’t get to taste her. Sunshine is all mine,” Russell’s cultured voice said. He shoved the Were away by his face, pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the saliva off her neck. Taking in a deep breath, he held it out before her now released hands to take and finish cleaning herself.

Sookie’s hand shook as she took the handkerchief of Russell, her finger was killing her, but she refused to show the pain. She kept her eyes on Russell as she quickly ran the cloth over her cheek, clearing herself of the Were stench. For once she listened to that little voice inside telling her to be quiet.

“Now, my dear,” he said, slipping her unbroken hand into the crook of his arm, “you should get dressed. I can smell Northman and Compton on you. I do not know if the potion the witch made severed the connections to them, but we can’t waste the opportunity to be problematic, can we dear.

“Debbie, give her her clothing,” he said. Debbie wordlessly grabbed the clothes, but her smile returned as she pressed it into Sookie’s hand; making sure to bend and twist her broken finger with pressure and her other hand. She could not wait to see what Russell planned for the slut.

Sookie whimpered under the pain and bit back a nasty curse for the Werebitch. She struggled to pull on her clothing as she ran Russell’s words over in her head. Witches are real? Great, just another thing she knew nothing about.

Edgington released her arm and stepped back to watch her dress. Her body wasn’t anything that appealed to him. Her breasts were too big. He like his lovers more toned and defined. Not to mention with a cock dangling between their pretty little legs as he pounded into them. But he needed to see his canvas. He had to evaluate what he was working with.

Once dressed, Sookie stood still and waited patiently. She knew better than to mouth off to Russell Edgington, well she knew to hold back until she knew what he wanted with her. She fought the urge to fidget as the seconds passed by; she would not speak first, not because she thought they were playing some silly power game, but because she honestly didn’t know what to say and anything that spilled out of her mouth would probably get her throat ripped out.

“Good, girl,” he said, actually praising her. “Now, I figured you’d like to know that it has been a week since you were in that lovely little shack you call a house. You’re a guest in the cells of my home in a small Romani town in Romania. The Romani, or Gypsies as you probably call them,” his tone was condescending there, “are excellent at powerful magic. In fact, you can scream and no one outside of this room will hear you, even with the door wide open.”

“Why am I here?” Sookie asked, finally voicing the question that had been plaguing her since she was kidnapped a week ago.

“Oh, darling, you’re here because I wanted you. And you were hand delivered to me.” He held her chin in his hand, gently grasping it with his fingers. “You’re here because Eric viciously destroyed my Talbot. We’ll see if your blood and Romani magic can bring him back. And even if it doesn’t, you’re here to suffer in his place. Eric gave you to me. To mollify me . . . and I will destroy you, dear.” He stroked her cheek gently. “I will ensure that whatever ounce of care he has for you, even if he means more to himself, will suffer knowing you were tortured by a master in place of him.” One nail dug into her cheek, drawing a long thin line of a scratch in her cheek. He brought the fingernail, with just a trace of her blood on it, to his mouth. “Delicious.”

A tear trickled down Sookie’s cheek as she heard his words. She barely felt the pain of his scratch; his words had already caused her more pain than that. Had Eric really given her to Russell? She recalled the last words Eric spoken to her; they were at Russell’s mansion in Mississippi: You mean nothing to me. Nothing! It seemed he was telling her the truth. He had left her at Russell’s mercy at the mansion and now he had gifted her to the insane King. Pam, the voice whispered. Not Eric, Pam.

“Pam,” Sookie whispered.

“Yes,” Russell said with a smile. “She makes such a good delivery boy, doesn’t she? Well, my dear, enough stalling. Let me see the hand he broke.”

Sookie moved on autopilot as she lifted her hand and showed it to him. There was no point in fighting him, at least not yet. Oh, she’d fight, she kick and claw and make them regret the day they kidnapped her, but not yet. First she would learn all she needed to know, and then she would start to fight back.

He took it gently in his hand and examined it closely. “Oh well this isn’t enough,” he tsk’d his tongue against his teeth, shaking his head. Stroking it gently with his fingers, he looked at her face as he laid the fingers of his other hand against her broken one and pressed hard, breaking more than just the one finger. The hand holding it also clamped down, squeezing tight. Some of her metacarpals shattered. Some proximal phalanges and intermediate phalanges cracked. Even her trapezium, at the base of her thumb, was smashed, forcing her thumb to an odd angle.

Sookie bit her tongue to keep from screaming in pain, blood filled her mouth and she whimpered, but she still refused to voice her pain. She knew this would be the least of what they’d do to her, but she’d be damned if she’d start off screaming.

“Ohhh, that sweet aroma!” Russell cried, almost orgasmic, his head rolling back.

Tears streamed down Sookie’s face, the only sign of the pain she was feeling. She could hear the laughter of the Weres behind Russell. Debbie’s almost orgasmic cackle was setting her teeth on edge. Flicking her eyes over Russell’s shoulder, Sookie stared at them in disgust. She could see how much it was turning her on and it turned her stomach.

His fingers brushed her cheek and he scooped up her tears. Popping them in his mouth, he groaned. “Remind me to save your tears, dear. They’re like tiny doses of your scent, melting in my mouth.”

Sookie shook her head, hysteria building up in her. They were all fucking crazy. She’d been kidnapped by an insane vampire and his pet wolves.

Russell pet her hair slowly; “It’s okay, Sunshine, you did well when your hand broke. I am sure it’s still in a lot of pain. Keep that strength. You’ll need it. Come along now,” Russell said, escorting her out the door and into the room where the Weres had been waiting for her to wake. It was set up like a science lab with bright overhead lights, a metal table, a drain in the corner, and a number of instruments set up on trays and on tables around the room.

Sookie felt her fear skyrocket as she took in the room. Her eyes darting left and right as she took everything in.

“I love the way your heart speeds. Your breath shallows. Your pupils dilate. Your pores ooze sweat. There’s only so much you can hide, Sunshine. And just in case you worry, we won’t spill a drop of your blood. No, dear, it’ll all be collected in a container. You see the table here, which you will soon be strapped to, is slightly slanted. See the angle? Well at the lower end of the table, the ridge keeps it from going anywhere but through that one spout. And under that spout is a bucket. Every piece of you, darling, will go to use.” He closed the door, keeping the Weres out so it was just him and his fae.

“You…You’re going to drain me? Sookie asked aghast.

“Ha!” he guffawed. “No, dear. It will not be so simple. You see, I need more blood than you have in that pathetic body. So we will need to heal you to regenerate it. And then do that over and over again.” He grabbed the back of her neck, roughly maneuvering her to lie on the metal table, the spout near her feet. Before she could move, leather straps secured her wrists and bound her ankles. Pulling out a scalpel, he let it reflect the bright overhead light, showing her the blinding effect. “And with any luck, the bonds you had with those vampires are still working enough for them to feel this.”

OoOoO

The next conscious thought Sookie had was hours later. There wasn’t a part of her that didn’t hurt and she knew it was just the beginning. This was her life now, pain.

Debbie sat on a stool, watching Sookie come awake. She greeted her again: “G’morning, bitch.” Only this time, the greeting held a bit of self-satisfaction. She’d watched through the peephole as Russell had sliced her skin, cut deep into her flesh, and drained the blood for the magic with Talbot’s remains. She watched as Russell gave her a few drops of his blood. She was satisfied because she knew that tonight Russell would be back.

Sookie eyed Debbie with contempt as she forced herself into a sitting position. Lifting her head, Sookie pasted on a fake smile. “I think you have me confused with yourself. Everyone knows you’re the bitch here…or perhaps that should be whore.”

Debbie laughed. She was a bitch – the best one. “Don’t worry. As soon as I can I’ll make sure you get a chance to be a whore.” He eyed Sookie’s body like she was evaluating a cow to buy. “Your pretty little cunt could get me a nice penny in this area of the world. By the time we’re done with you here, bitch, you’ll be looser than a Mexican prostitute doing a donkey show.”

Sookie stiffened at her words, but gave no other sign of fear. “Something you’re familiar with no doubt,” she sneered. “How many do you take at a time now? Four? Five?”

Debbie sneered. She wasn’t about to respond. But she mentally tallied. Once she was accepted into the pack, she had to be bred by all of the men but before then…well before Coot…well she was a virgin once, and when she finally fucked Alcide, it had only been him. He didn’t like to share. Debbie just slammed her foot down hard on Sookie’s ankle. “However many I take, you can bet you’ll beat me out. And then when I can’t get any more money for your holes, you’ll be sold, or maybe I’ll make sure you’re buried in the fuckin’ ground.”

Laughter spilled from Sookie’s lips as tears sprang to her eyes. She blinked them back as she stared up at Debbie. “You seem to think you’re in charge here. You’re not. You’re just Russell’s pet,” she taunted. “Does he put you on a lead and take you for walkies?”

“Did you like his table, bitch? Enjoy the reprieve because you’ll be there again tonight. I so loved your cries of pain.”

“Alcide loved my cries of pleasure more,” Sookie lied, goading the deranged Were. She’d never done anything with Alcide, nor did she want to, but the bitch didn’t know that.

Debbie’s fists flew at the bitch’s face as she hurled herself at her. Her other fist was aimed towards her stomach. She screamed shrilly, her body catapulting towards Sookie.

Sookie grunted as she felt Debbie’s fist connect with her stomach, “Said I was the best he ever had,” she taunted. Pain spread through her, the voice inside screaming at her to stop and be quiet, but once again she refused to listen.

Debbie’s body connected hard with the fairy’s knocking them both on the ground, but Debbie was on top. Her fists were pummeling everything of Sookie’s that she could reach. Ribs. Face. Chest. Abdomen. Her blows rained everywhere.

Laughter spilled from Sookie’s lips as Debbie rained blows down on her. She ignored the pain, as she cowered, protecting herself the best way she could, and even managing to get a few blows in. “I think I hit a nerve.”

“I think, you fucking cunt, that you’re gonna pay. And I’m gonna fuck Alcide over the hole we bury you in.”

“Afraid he won’t be able to get it up otherwise?” Sookie taunted, spitting a mouthful of blood at Debbie.

Debbie backhanded her hard, watching gleefully as Sookie’s head snapped to the side with the force of her blow. She stood up and looked down at Sookie.

Sookie’s vision swam at the force of the blow and she closed her eyes to center herself. Opening them slowly, she tried to focus as she stared up at Debbie. The Werebitch smiled, drawing back a foot. She delivered a swift hard kick to Sookie’s stomach. Sookie brought her legs up and curled into a ball as the pain once again spread through her.  
Her foot once again came back, and she kicked Sookie in the face. Her foot came away bloody. Debbie just started laughing.

Sookie could feel darkness creeping in on her and she desperately tried to fight it. It might give her a reprieve from the pain, but she hated to think what they would do to her while she was unconscious.

“Just wait, bitch,” Debbie said as Sookie’s world faded to black. “This has just been a taste.”

Sookie still passed out with a smirk on her bleeding face. She wouldn’t stop trying to get the Weres to let their guard down.


	8. Chapter 7: Devils in My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> AN: Much love to our two wonderful betas' BEGiant and Christicdc. Thank you also to all our readers. This chapter will be a lot easier to read than the last one. There's a small time jump in this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: lemon (m/f)

Devils in My Head

Eric was sitting on his throne at Fangtasia. It had been six months; an entire half a year of looking for Sookie had led to finding nothing but dead ends. It was discouraging and disheartening. He refused to do as others had told him, though. He wouldn't believe she was dead, as Compton did. His little fairy was a fighter, she would survive and come back to him, he had faith in that.

He was examining old emails relevant to the search for her, looking for anything that could lead him in a new direction. But suddenly his head snapped up. That scent - sunshine - Sookie. She had walked right into his club in another red and white sundress. He was before her in a moment.

"You look surprised to see me, Eric," Sookie said, her tone light as if she didn't have a care in the world.

He almost fell to his knees. "Sookie..." he said breathily. He reached out to run fingers through her hair. They slipped through, feeling like silk. His hand moved to caress the side of her face.

Sookie pressed her hand over Eric and held it to her cheek, "I'm here, I'm real," she promised.

He did fall to his knees with that statement, not caring who saw him. His arms wrapped around her body and he pulled her to him. On his knees, his face rested right below her breasts.

Sookie stroked her hand through Eric's hair as he knelt before her, a small smile tugging on her lips, "It's okay," she cooed.

He looked up at her, and his hand went to the back of her head, pulling her down to kiss him hard. "I was so worried. No one thought -"

"I was alive," Sookie finished for him, as she guessed what he was thinking. "I doubt I would have been for much longer, but I am. I'm here."

His arms didn't release her as he stood up and lifted her up. Her body was still held in the same position, his face against her stomach, but now he moved her down slightly so he could rest his ear against her heartbeat. He carried her, and walked back to his office. He sat down on his new couch, causing her to straddle him, but he wouldn't let go.

"I'm not going anywhere, Eric, I promise," Sookie said, her arms going around his neck. "Not again. They can't take me again. It's over."

His mouth pressed against hers for the second time and he breathed her in. His hands ran down her back, along her sides, down her legs. They touched whatever they could to ensure she was there and unscathed. "What did he do?" Eric asked. "What happened?"

Sookie closed her eyes as painful memories came to mind. "He hurt me bad, Eric," she said. The scars on her body might have healed, but the ones on her mind hadn't. "He would torture me every night and leave his Weres to do it during the day, but they ain't too bright. I managed to fool them almost daily, making them think I was more hurt than I was."

He looked at her, eyes full of pride. She had escaped and gotten free. "Are they after you?" he asked. He would need to disappear with her if Russell was still alive. He would have to take her and get off the grid. This would be the first place he would look.

Sookie smiled brightly as she shook her head. "No," she said. "I may have set fire to the house I was being held in before I escaped. There were no survivors."

He pulled her even closer to his body, and his lips once again sought hers. He had heard a news report about a large fire destroying a house in Europe days ago. Could that have been the one she started? The relief was immeasurable. He had her back. She had destroyed their enemy. And his family, even, could enjoy their time in Asgard, knowing their killer was revenged.

Sookie returned his kiss eagerly as she threaded her hands in his hair. She sighed against his lips, all she had known for months was pain and torment, she wanted to feel something else, she needed to.

Eric's hands trailed down her body to the bottom of her dress, slipping it up over her head and tossing it away. His mouth was locked to her lips but would trail to her neck and breasts on occasion. Her skin tasted so sweet. He would not taste her blood until she permitted, but he could imagine, between her skin and scent, how wondrous it would be. However, even if she smelled and tasted like the foulest of his club, it wouldn't matter. She was back and in his arms.

Reaching behind her, Sookie unhooked her bra and pulled if off. She threw it to the side, uncaring of where it landed. Taking Eric's hands, she placed them over her breasts and moaned as she felt him give her a gentle squeeze. Her panties were drenched and she rocked against the rapidly growing bulge in his pants, desperate for some friction. "Make love to me, Eric," she whispered, as she pulled back and stared in his eyes.

Eric looked in her eyes his thumbs caressing her nipples, and he leaned his mouth to hers. His lips caressed and teased hers sensuously; his tongue reached out to tease her.

Sookie brushed her thumbs over Eric's cheek, her touch light as she sighed into the kiss. She could feel Eric's hands on her body and it warmed her soul. "I need you," she gasped.

Eric leaned back and pulled his shirt off. He unzipped and quickly pulled down his pants. "I missed you," he said his lips catching hers again. He thrust upward towards her, his length digging into her panty-covered pussy.

"I missed you, too," Sookie moaned. "Please, Eric, touch me. Make love to me."

He stood her up before him. His fingers slipped into the sides of her panties and he slowly drew them downward. He just looked at her for a moment, taking in her body. Then his lips and tongue went to her breasts, sucking, teasing, and nibbling. He pulled her towards him as he leaned back into the couch. He pulled her straddling him again. He groaned feeling her wet pussy kissing his cock, which was pointed up and resting between her lips.

Sookie rubbed herself against Eric before reaching between them and closing her small fingers around his thick cock. She rubbed the head over her swollen clit, hissing in pleasure at the feel of it. Lifting her hips slightly, she lined him up and very slowly began to lower herself onto him.

Bang, bang.

Eric blinked his eyes, suddenly righting himself. He stood up and opened the door, letting Nora into the room he had been given in the Authority in which he could spend the day. Pam was done with her silvering sentence and was going to be given her cold synthetic blood before being buried in the coffin for a year.

Entering the room, Nora smirked as she saw the impressive bulge in the front of Eric's pants, "I don't think I've ever see anyone so excited to attend one of these meeting before."

Eric frowned; he didn't want to think about how real it felt to have her in his arms. He hated thinking about how much more the reality hurt once more.

"Eric?" Nora said softly, as she took a step closer to him and put her hand on his chest. She could tell he was still troubled by Sookie's disappearance. She had never met the girl herself, but given how lost her brother was without her, Nora guessed she was something special.

"Are they ready for us now?" Eric asked, changing the subject and redirecting his energies. He could dwell in his guilt or finish his waking dream later. For now, he needed to give his strength to his child. No matter his feelings on the subject, he could understand the fear, apprehension, and weariness coming through their bond.

"They are," Nora replied, taking a step back. "They are waiting for us in detention area."

He needed to shut down his emotions. He needed to dominate them and not let anything in or out unless he allowed it. He walked down to the area with Nora, his face blank, his mind focusing on the rational and analysis rather than anything emotional.

Nora observed her brother while they walked in silence, she could tell he was hurting and wondered for the thousandth time why Pam had done as she had. Nora knew Pam claimed she done it to save her maker and to a degree she could understand that, but Pam must have known what she did would hurt him just as bad. She had never seen Eric and Sookie together and she knew her brother was in love with her, so Pam must have known as well.

Arriving in the detention area, Eric gave Pam a bit of strength and calm through their bond. It wouldn't do to have her go off and be punished once more. It would make him look even worse than she already had. He stood where he was told to and was more there to observe and wordlessly keep his child in line.

Pam stared up at her maker, blood tears rimming her eyes; the flesh of her upper arms had all but been eaten away from the silver. Her eyes pleaded with Eric to intercede; he could still take her place. He was her maker, so he was supposed to help her in situations like this.

Eric looked at her dispassionately. He examined her arms from the distance; trying to make sure the chains had been sturdy and wouldn't leave any flakes in her body resulting in poisoning. But he determined they were okay, and he needn't worry.

"Eric," Pam whimpered, as a guard entered the room with her cold blood. "Please..."

Eric projected calm at her. All he needed to do was to recall his dream and the reality of their situation to remind himself he would have done far worse to her.

"Help me," Pam begged, uncaring of the guard and Nora in the room. She had suffered enough, been punished enough, especially considering in her mind she hadn't actually done anything wrong. She couldn't believe Eric was being so cruel.

Nora rolled her eyes as she listened to Pam beg. She could almost guarantee that whatever she had suffered in the last six months was nothing compared to what her brother was going through. He was in hell night after night and her actions had put him there.

Eric's eyes hardened and he looked at Pam's face, closing off their bond. "Is that what Sookie said?"

"I'm your child," Pam said ignoring his question, as a tear trickled down her cheek. "I did it for you, just like you would have done it for Godric."

He didn't say anything to her, but just looked pointedly at the cold blood as it was handed to her.

Pam looked to Nora once she realized Eric wasn't going to help her. She had always hated the older vampire, but they were of the same bloodline and she was her Queen; she could help her.

"Don't look at me," Nora snorted. "If it'd been up to me you would've been chained in silver the entire time you're buried as well."

Pam glared at Nora, but said nothing as she took the bottle of blood.

Eric watched dispassionately as Pam drank down the blood. Even with her cringing at the taste, she still downed it after not having any blood for six months.

Pam dropped the bottle after she finished it, uncaring of the mess it made as it smashed on the floor. "Master, please," she begged, using everything she could to try and get him to help her.

"Pamela!" he said sternly and commanding. "You will act like a fucking respectable vampire. The Magister sentenced you to this. You will do as you are instructed and stop whining like a child." He didn't force her. There was no maker's command. But she would be foolish to disobey before everyone.

Pam dropped her head in shame. She closed her eyes as she willed back the tears. She had tried everything she could think of and still he wouldn't help her.

"I think we are almost done here," Nora said, as she saw the guards preparing the coffin Pam would be placed in.

Eric watched as his child was assisted into the coffin. Once she was settled, he reopened their bond and sent her some of his strength. He still wanted her to do well and impress him. He may not trust her, but she was his child. He trained her, lived with her, and worked with her for a hundred years. Even with her betrayal he wanted to see her succeed. He just knew he couldn't help her out here. She wouldn't learn if he just helped her out of it . . . and even then...

"Are you okay?" Nora asked switching to Old Norse once Pam had been secured in her coffin and buried.

"Fine," Eric said monotonously, moving to leave. They still had quite a bit to deal with tonight, and it was already enough that he had his let down earlier.

Nora fell into step beside him as they walked through the hallway. She didn't attempt to speak knowing Eric was in no mood for chit-chat.


	9. Chapter 8: Burnt Flowers Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: torture, sexual assault
> 
> A/N: Yay over 100 reviews on FF! Thanks for all of your support. Mega props to BEGiant and Christicdc for their beta work. Thank you both, ladies! I have to admit I am VERY curious about your reactions to this chapter. There is reference (nothing explicit and nothing happening as we tell the story - all past references) to sexual assault as well as to Uncle Bartlett (so child abuse, pedophilia, etc.). The sexual aspects of this chapter, I would argue, are easier than chapter 7. There is some torture, but I hope it's presented in a way that will make you think, rather than be skeeved out.

Burnt Flowers Fallen

Six Months after Sookie was taken.

The next six months passed in similar fashion. Every day Sookie met the morning wracked with terrible pain, the abuse of the Weres breaking her body in ways that were unimaginable, but she endured it all. She refused to show fear to them, she couldn't hide it from Russell, but she would never let Debbie see just how scared and in pain she was. She met their blows with sarcastic comments and insults, often resulting in further beatings from them, but she couldn't stop. Her words were the only weapon she had and she was going to use them.

Russell found himself in an odd position that he didn't often encounter. He was impressed. Supes of all kinds, including vampires, had buckled under less strain for shorter amounts of time. He found himself noting what she did. The looks of defiance accompanied the refusal to cower. It was all so...impressive. He chuckled as he recalled how she killed one of his Weres with a spoon of all things. She hadn't been permitted to use a knife or fork when she was fed, only a spoon. Unbeknownst to her daytime guards, she had hidden one and used the hard ground of her cell to sharpen it. One of his Weres had gotten a little over eager with her, and she had reacted by stabbing him in the throat with the spoon. The other Weres had beaten her severely for it, but she had just thrown insults at them in return.

She was resourceful, smart, and had an endurance and pain tolerance not often encountered. It made him respect her, to an extent. And it made him want to see just how far he could push. But all the same. The Romani seemed to think no matter how much of his and her blood they use, nothing will bring back Talbot. While that alone cause a particularly entertaining night of flaying her just for sport, and drinking her blood himself, she had still showed her resilience.

Russell poured himself a glass of blood from a crystal decanter as he recalled other showings of her resilience. The broken leg she suffered at the hands of Petey and Betsy, the cracked ribs at Debbie's hands, the burns, and various broken bones, and not once had any of them been able to silence her.

She was amusing and entertaining. She never stepped too far out of bounds with him, which made her smart. And she was getting stronger physically each time he healed her. Her looks now were a sight to behold...if he desired the fairer sex. But, oh how she loved tormenting his Weres. Russell would never admit it to her, but he rather enjoyed watching her tear them apart with nothing but her tongue. Some of her insults were truly inspiring.

No matter the torment, she would have some quip, some snarky reply for them. He especially loved it when she tore down Debbie, no matter what the Were bitch said or did, she could not get the upper hand. Sookie had used her telepathy as a weapon against them, she would air all their dirty secrets and then sit back and watch while they tore into each other. Every time Debbie would call her a whore, Sookie would just raise a brow and remind Debbie of her own indiscretions. She would name all of the men Debbie had fucked like a list, not caring if the Were's woman was in the room or not.

Knowing the resulting beating she'd get, she still didn't stop or censor herself. It took a special gumption to face certain pain. And he could tell through the blood, she was almost constantly in pain.

Russell had found himself giving her brief respites to recover. He used to bleed her every night, but of late he had been doing it every few nights and not to the extent he did. Her cries of pain were still sweet to his ears when he was able to wring them out of her. But even that was a rare instance. It made it all the more sweet.

She was stronger than she looked; stronger than almost everyone around her, definitely stronger than that worthless vampire who claimed to love her. Compton had broken after a bad dream. He hadn't suffered a tenth of what the girl did, and he had cried for his mommy like a child.

It was why he was giving her more allowances now. Sookie hardly knew where they were, let alone well enough to leave. She was a stranger with no knowledge of the land or language. She was never alone unless she was locked away, but she had a room now, rather than a cell. The room was pretty bare, but she had a bed with a mattress. The room let light in. And it had its own bathroom with a shower.

Sookie had been grateful, if not cautious. Russell had been surprised when she actually thanked him. There had been no sarcasm in her voice or mockery, she'd been honest in her thanks. He almost wondered how she would fare if she was more involved in the Supe world. Would he have had the opportunity to take her? She seemed to be too smart for that. If that Compton had actually told her about anything in their world, maybe she would have been less easy to take.

As far as Compton went, Russell had to wonder what his real game was. He knew Compton had been sent by Russell's own dearly departed wife to procure the girl, but Russell doubted that was his only purpose. The civil war vampire was oily as they came, but not too bright; someone else did the thinking for him.

He wondered, almost with some self-satisfaction, what problems resulted for Compton from his taking Sookie. There was something that made it seem like he was maybe even beaten to the punch when Russell took her. However, either no one back in the States knew or no one cared where Compton was in the vampire government. Compton was less important than the shit on his shoe.

A scream of outrage drew Russell's attention and he shook his head as he stood up. He wondered what his little fairy had done now. Judging by the way Debbie was screaming, he suspected it would be something fun.

Debbie was breathing hard when Russell walked over. "What happened here?" he asked the Were while hiding the smirk he wanted to wear.

"S-She kick - kicked," she struggled to breathe. "Kicked my chest."

"Broke a rib or two I'd say too," Russell added looking at how part of Debbie's rib cage was visibly concave.

"She walked in front of my foot," Sookie shrugged, a small smile curling her blood stained lips. "Very silly of her really."

Russell shrugged, not really caring that Sookie was defending herself much better lately. It made things more interesting, really.

"Russell, can - can I have some blood to heal?" Debbie asked, his eyes looking at the wrist he normally cut to feed and reign in his Weres.

"No; you're a Were. You'll heal soon enough. And you will get your ration with the rest of the pack. You'd know as much if you spoke to your Packmaster. Where is Petey?"

"Recovering," Sookie answered for her, as she wiped the blood from her lips. "Poor dear had a little accident."

Russell let out a laugh. "Well, Sunshine, that's just magnificent!" He pat her head, approvingly. "Debbie, why don't you go recover with him?" He looked back to Sookie, "You and I still have a date, as always." Russell said it plainly, thinking nothing of praising her for her defiance before telling her he would be torturing her.

Sookie said nothing as she followed Russell out of her room. She would talk back to the Weres all the time, but she knew better than to talk back or attack Russell. He could hurt her worse than all the Weres combined.

"So tell me what happened to the Packmaster. Tales of your days here are so entertaining!" Russell said as he walked her from her room down, past the cells, and into her other room.

"He learned it's not only vampires who bite," Sookie said, as she entered her torture cell. "And there're some places a man just doesn't want to be bitten."

"He tried to force you?" Russell asked, inexplicably angry.

"Yes," Sookie said softly with a small nod of her head. "He said it was my fault Betsy wouldn't suck him anymore, so I should do it in her place."

Russell paused, fuming a moment before he nodded his head. He helped her up onto the table gently. "If you did not get the message through to him with your bite, mine will ensure he doesn't touch you that way again." It did not seem right. Physical abuse from the Weres was one thing, but sexual just tasted like bad blood for some reason.

Sookie stared at him for a second, trying to decide whether or not he was being honest. She reminded herself that despite everything, Russell had always been truthful with her. He had never lied to her. "Thank you," she said simply, as she laid back.

He looped the straps over her and tightened them down. He nodded before cutting off her clothes. It was something he occasionally chose to do. There was nothing sexual to it. It was just her body. But sometimes he drew designs. This time, a smile lit his face. "Would you mind, dear, if I used your body to send Petey a message? Any other cuts I'll heal with my blood directly on your skin. And then tomorrow I will ensure you heal completely. But with what I have planned, maybe he will get the picture that you're mine." He imagined his message on her beautiful canvas.

"You know I can't say no to you," Sookie replied, a hint of cheek in her voice. Truer words had never been spoken. She couldn't say no to him, but she couldn't help but make a slight joke out of it.

He smiled, "But how you wish you could." Then, he began carving. The goal was still to punish her, but now he had another goal in mind. Artfully, he sliced her flesh. It was careful and deliberate. The blood seeping was almost a bonus. With the vampire blood currently in her system, the wounds were healing faster than normal. The cuts he wouldn't purposefully heal would be almost healed naturally, but still visible tomorrow for Petey.

The scalpel went deep into her flesh, parting it like butter as he cut very carefully. Sookie stared up at the ceiling as she felt the knife slice into her flesh; tears trickled down her face as she bit through her tongue to keep from screaming. The pain was intense and never went away, even when she was healed; it was always with her. Even if she couldn't actually feel it, the phantom pains of it remained.

He cut his message to Petey first, and then began his other work. The lines, strips, and stripes he cut into her seeped with blood, coating the table. Russell caught as many tears as he could from her cheek, but didn't mind if a few fell to the table to mix with her blood. "Once he sees this," Russell spoke to her, almost trying to take her mind off the pain, "he should never touch you like that again."

"He wouldn't be the first person to touch me without consent," Sookie replied without thought, lost in the pain.

"I hope you don't mean me, dear," Russell said. He stopped the flick of his wrist, pulled the blade away from her skin, and looked her in her eyes. "I would never touch you like that," he said sincerely.

"No," Sookie replied hoarsely, as she blinked back tears. "I was almost raped when I went to save Godric from the Fellowship of the Sun, and..." she trailed off and took a deep breath. "I had a funny uncle," the words came out in a rushed whispered.

"And what happened to your almost rapist and your uncle?" Russell asked as he resumed slicing. He was down by her legs, never going too high. He was cutting into her flesh, words, knowing she could not see them at the moment.

"Godric killed him," Sookie told him, the words coming up automatically. "He broke his neck. And dear ole' Bill killed my Uncle Bartlett. He said he did it for me, because he couldn't stand the thought of anyone hurting me," Sookie snorted at she remembered his words. "I guess he meant anyone but him."

"What did Uncle Bartlett do?" he asked, trying to get her mind away from the worthless worm of a vampire.

"He would touch me..." Sookie whispered, still pained by her childhood. "When I was a child. I could see what he wanted to do to his special girl in his head."

"Well, sweetheart, killing your uncle might have been the only good thing Compton has done in his existence."

"Please don't call me that," Sookie asked, as she turned her head to the side. "That's what Bill used to call me."

Russell looked at her and took in her expression. "Okay, Sunshine. I won't," he said simply in response. "I'm surprised he bothered to kill your Uncle, since that wasn't a part of his mission for Sophie-Anne and could have sabotaged it in all reality."

"What mission?" Sookie asked, as she turned her head back and stared at Russell.

Russell stopped what he was doing once more. He thought she knew. He didn't respond, but undid her bindings. The straps holding her legs, arms, and torso flat on the table were lifted. Russell extended a hand to help her sit up. "What do these say?" he asked her, gesturing to the words he carved into her legs. He would tell her, but found he didn't want to. He worried this would break her. And that would be Compton's doing, and not his own.

Sookie's eyes widened as she looked down at her legs, "Not a victim. I choose." she read.

"From now on," Russell said. "You don't need these here." He gestured to her legs. "You can know that. And make it happen. Even if someone abuses you like that. You are the one who can let it make you a victim. Or you can fight. And you are a fighter, my dear."

He pierced his thumb on his fang, rubbing out the carvings as they healed. "The threat to Petey will stay for now, but you'll find my blood in your system will heal you faster. I will make sure it is gone tomorrow night." He smiled, looking at her abdomen. Next time I'll cut off your cock. - RE Sookie was his now.

"So what would you do to your Uncle Bartlett now, if he was alive, young, and trying to touching you?"

A dark glint entered Sookie's eyes as she lifted her head and stared at Russell, "I would cut his balls off," she hissed.

Russell nodded. He wondered if she would see Compton's deceit as rape. If so, Billy had better get ready for his own testicles to be regrown. "I mentioned Compton's mission," he started, "because I thought you knew. If I knew you hadn't...I probably would have brought it up earlier, just to watch you fall apart."

Sookie tilted her head to the side as she pondered his words. A memory tickled her mind and she smiled sadly. "He didn't have that file because he wanted to know why Eric was interested in me, did he?" she asked, although she suspected she already knew the answer.

"No, he didn't. Had you ever met his Queen, Sophie-Anne?"

Sookie shook her head, "Until a crazy maenad tried to turn my town into a giant sacrifice, I didn't even know Louisiana had a Queen," she snorted. "Bill wasn't very forthcoming with information. He'd only ever tell me when I did something wrong."

"Sophie-Anne was a cow. We had willing donors in Mississippi. A hoard of eye candy that might even have tempted you, but then again, they never really went for the fairer sex either. Hard abs, young boy-like faces, beautiful; all of them were willing and most were compensated in some fashion. Talbot kept them well cared for. Bill's Queen, however, had no qualms about just taking humans who interested her; anything different or anything unique, be it in blood or skill. You, Sunshine, had both. Your cousin told us everything before we let her leave the palace. Your telepathy and your fairy blood were the ultimate temptation...Though your blood is very different from hers.

"However, William Compton, in the late 1980s came into her territory, killed her old procurer, Jacobs, and was hired in Jacobs's position. His mission was to procure humans for Sophie-Anne. He first tried to get them attached, using any means possible; blood, sex, love - anything necessary, especially for a longer process. And he was often successful."

Sookie let out a humorless laugh as she let his words sink in. "So really all this is Bill's fault," she said. She knew it should hurt, and to a degree it did, but she found herself more angry than hurt. "No, Sophie-Anne's...both of theirs. He... she... I..." She felt her anger growing as she struggled to put into words what she was feeling. "Motherfuckers," she screamed. "I'm here because that bitch wanted a new toy and sent Bill to get it. No Sophie-Anne. No Bill. No Eric. No you. No pain!"

He expected to be pushed away, but he pulled her to his chest to comfort her. If those assholes broke her before he could, or when he couldn't, he would return and kill them all.

Sookie found herself sagging into his arms. "I'll kill them," she whispered. "I'll kill them. Not a victim. Not a toy."

"No; you're not anymore." Russell was proud. She was speaking in vengeance rather than distress. "You'll be happy to know that Sophie-Anne is already dead." He stroked her hair. "So your hit list just has Bill Compton, Eric, and me left on it." He pressed his cheek to the top of her head and smiled.

"Bill first," Sookie growled. "You and Eric never promised me anything, so you didn't break it. He did. He took my virginity under the excuse of love."

"I know," he said, stroking her hair. "Why don't I take you to your room. We can take the rest of the night off. And you can be sure to deliver that message to Petey tomorrow."

Sookie nodded, suddenly exhausted. She hopped off the table, stumbling slightly as her legs gave way.

"Oh, dear," Russell said, catching her before she fell. He lifted her up, supporting her in his arms, carrying her as one might a child. "I'll take you to your room."

"Thank you," Sookie whispered sincerely, as she started to feel light headed. Due to her actions with Petey, the Weres hadn't fed her, and she was definitely feeling it now.

"Do you need some food? Drink?" he asked as they came to the door to Sookie's room.

"I've not had anything to eat since yesterday." Sookie admitted, seeing no point in lying. She didn't care if the Weres got in trouble, hell she'd welcome it. "I only had the water from the taps in the bathroom to drink."

"I will make sure you get some food," he said. He opened the door and placed her on her bed. "Relax tonight. I will see you tomorrow." He then left before she could comment. Within fifteen minutes, a Were who had never actually laid a hand on her was at Sookie's door with a plate of hot food, some sweet tea, and a needle and thread for her clothes.


	10. Chapter 9: Fade to Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: lemons (MFF 3some, femslash, non-canon pairings)
> 
> AN: Mega props to BEGiant and Christicdc for their beta work. Thank you both, ladies! As you can see by the warnings this chapter contains lemons. As Sookie isn't in this chapter it's safe to say it isn't her and Eric. A few of you were asking about the fairies and they do return in this chapter, so hopefully you'll get a few of your answers. There's another AN at the bottom.

Fade to Grey

It had been a year. One full year since Sookie had been stolen. And what did Eric have to show for it? Nothing but bullshit. There was bullshit with the Weres. Bullshit from Pam. Bullshit from Fairies. Even some vampires gave him bullshit, specifically Nan, Bill, some Chancellors, and the rest of the AVL pricks.

The only sight of Sookie had been in his mind. She consumed his thought, every day he thought of her, he remembered her smile, her laugh, the way her eyes would narrow when she was mad. He missed her more than he ever thought possible. He still hadn't given up hope that he would find her. Although it was only a fool's hope, it was all he had.

He wouldn't give up on her, couldn't. Everyone else might have, but not him. Her brother and friends could claim she was dead, but until he saw it with his own two eyes, he wouldn't believe it. Jason Stackhouse had sold her house and all of its belongings. The furniture, decorations, everything went. When Eric found out, he bought up what was left through various people he sent. And an offshore company was used to purchase her home. He would restore it to its antebellum state as best he could. It was through that home that he thought about Sookie most, thinking about what she would like. He wasn't ridiculous with his decorations, nor did he decorate with his own things. In fact, all he had really added for himself was what Sookie would have called a cubby - a light tight and secure place where he could rest.

Eric had decided he wouldn't abandon her like Bill had. The Viking sneered as he thought of the younger vampire; for all his claims to love her, it hadn't stopped him from announcing she was dead and moving on. Three months was all it took for Compton to give up hope and start fucking any loose pussy that crossed his path. Bill's current flavor of the month was Yvetta, the Estonian whore who used to work for him. Eric had fired her months ago when she tried to suck his dick while he was on the phone with Marcus chasing down a lead about Sookie.

Eric wouldn't claim to be celibate; he hadn't even been in a relationship with Sookie when she was taken. But it was more of a release than anything. He would choose a nameless bloodbag from the group of devotees, take what he wanted, and send her away. Sometimes it was blood. Sometimes it was sex. Most often his bloodbag got more out of it than he did.

The fangbangers still clamored to see him, his new darkness, as they so idiotically put it, appealed to them and they wanted to be the one to heal the Viking. The only thing that could heal him would be having his Sookie back.

Eric leaned back as the girl blowing him just wasn't working out. She couldn't even hold his attention enough that he could cum. Fuck it, he thought, pulling her up by her hair and sinking his fangs into her neck, to get his meal. As he drank, he rationed he'd be better off fucking his hand.

"Ooh," the girl moaned, as she tried to rub herself against him. "Master, please..."

Eric growled into her neck, pulled aside her underwear and thrust himself into her pussy. He was rough, plowing into her as he sipped her mediocre blood. She obviously enjoyed it, with the panting, screaming, scratching at his back, and overall gyrating. She screamed out her orgasm before Eric pulled out and jerked himself off to cum all over her face, but he was still unsatisfied. He put himself away before dismissing her.

"Thank you, Master," the girl said, as she shakily climbed to her feet and walked towards his office door.

He smirked, realizing she left with his cum covering her face, and turned back to his work. Beyond other matters of the state and his area, the fairies were his chief concern at the moment.

They were proving to be more of a hindrance than a help, for every lead they got they wanted to plan it out and assess the situation before acting. They spent more time having meetings than doing any real searching, but they were always quick to point the finger of blame at vampires.

There was a meeting with them tonight, which Roman and Nora would attend. Apparently Claudine and her sister Claudette would attend in lieu of their grandfather. Eric could hardly wait, he had met the sisters before and he hated both of them.

Claudine was the favored granddaughter, always perfect, being trained to lead. She was sent on missions often, but apparently she was available this time. Claudette, on the other hand, was probably Niall's best fairy warrior. She had trained for centuries and knew how to utilize magic and weapons training to easily kill her enemy. There was a definite message being sent by the use of these two for the meeting.

At least he would have his sister with him; she could usually stop him from doing anything stupid, like draining the two bitches. Although, knowing how Nora felt about them she might be more liable to do it herself. She truly despised the fairies and she made no secret of it.

Standing up, Eric left his office at Fangtasia, and, after checking with Thalia first, left the property to fly to his Queen's home. Nora had bought a home not too far away within Shreveport. It made his oversight of his area very easy while he was still able to perform his duties as the state's lieutenant.

OoOoO

"Good evening, Brother." Nora greeted, as Eric strolled into her office.

Eric looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She had that just fucked look to her and her office smelled like sex. He almost suspected someone was under her desk right now. "Nora," he said in greeting.

"You look tense, Eric," Nora remarked, as she ran her eyes over him.

"I just want this shit over with," he said, taking a seat.

"You and me both, Brother," Nora said, as she pushed her chair back and stood up. Pushing her dress down, she added "You can go," addressing the young woman she had under the desk. "Unless you're interested in a snack, Eric?"

He shook his head in the negative and watched as the woman who worked as Nora's appointment secretary crawled out. She offered her lips, face, and tongue to Nora so the Queen could taste herself if she wanted. Her face was juicy and messy. She was an enthusiastic pussy eater.

Nora gripped the woman by the back of her head and she flicked her tongue over her lips, "Mmm," Nora moaned, as she tasted herself. Sliding her hand up Jenna's legs, Nora ripped her panties off and pushed her fingers deep inside the woman's cunt.

Jenna moaned and leaned against Nora. Her pussy was so wet; she was on the verge of cumming just from having eaten Nora out. She would have cum just from the experience if she had been allowed to touch herself too.

"Are you sure you don't want a taste, Eric?" Nora asked, as she finger fucked the woman in front of him.

"I already ate," Eric said plainly, just enjoying the show.

Jenna writhed against Nora, loving that there was an audience. She would often sneak under Nora's desk and wait before a scheduled appointment. Then, her mouth would be available for the queen. Nora would regularly pull up her skirt and give Jenna all she desired while she discussed various things. As far as Jenna knew, those people were oblivious. But now she was being watched, and she loved it.

"Pull up your dress," Nora ordered, as she pushed a third finger inside her secretary and twisted them. "Show my second just how wet you are." Jenna pulled her dress up as ordered and spread her legs wider as she ground against Nora's fingers. "She loves my fingers."

"Yes ma'am," Jenna moaned wantonly.

"She has such a sweet little pussy," Nora said, as she pressed her thumb to Jenna's clit. "So tight."

Jenna moaned as he knees buckled. "Please ma'am," she cried out. "I want to cum!" She wouldn't cum unless she was given permission.

"I don't know," Nora chuckled. She licked her lips as she stared at her brother. "Do you think she's earned it, Eric?"

Eric slowly shook his head.

"He doesn't think you've earned it," Nora told Jenna, a smirk curling her lips. "Convince him you've earned it, Jenna."

Jenna pulled her dress the rest of the way off and dropped to her knees. She was naked except for her heels. She crawled slowly to Eric, her ass wiggling as she did. "Please, sir," she pleaded.

Eric looked to Nora, his eyebrows raised.

"Your call, brother," Nora said, as stood up and walked around her desk. Perching on the edge of her, she added, "make her get herself off if you like."

"You," he said his eyes on Nora. Grabbing the woman by her hair, he fingered her quickly before moving some of her juices to her ass. He pulled his cock out of his pants and had her sit down on it, slipping his cock into her ass. "Come eat her," he ordered his Queen. He spread her legs wide, so they fell on either side of his legs.

Nora grinned as she dropped to her knees in front of them, she licked her lips as she watched Eric's cock slide into Jenna's ass, "Does it feel good, Jenna?" she asked before ducking her head and snaking her tongue out.

Jenna cried out, "Yes!" She moaned in pleasure, "Please ma'am! Please! I need -" She couldn't get any words out anymore. Between the feelings from her ass and her clit and pussy, she was about to cum.

Nora thrust three fingers into Jenna's pussy and she sucked her clit into her mouth. She twisted her fingers, fucking her hard with them, "Has she earned it yet, Eric?" she asked, as she pulled back slightly.

He grunted fucking up into her hard. It was almost time for the fairies to arrive so he thrust hard a few times and nodded to Nora.

Turning her head to the side, Nora sank her fangs into Jenna's inner thigh as curled her fingers inside her. She pulled on the wound hard, drinking her sweet tasting blood.

Jenna screamed, her body convulsing as wave after delicious pleasurable wave enveloped her. It spread, concentrated at first in her clit, in her pussy where the thrusting fingers were still, in her ass where Eric was cuming cool seed into her and from the bite where Nora was consuming her. She screamed in passion, her head rolling back, back arching, and body collapsing against Eric as he continued to thrust into her ass through her and his orgasms.

Nora pulled back first, her lips glistening with Jenna's blood and cum, "Mmm, delicious," she purred.

Eric lifted the weak girl from his cock and gestured to Nora to suck it clean.

Nora licked her lips before wrapping them around Eric's cock; she moaned as she tasted Jenna on it and sucked eagerly.

When Jenna could move her limbs, she kissed Eric's neck gently and nodded respectfully to the Queen before putting on her dress and walking back to her desk. There were two beautiful women waiting, not so patiently. A blush colored her cheeks as the human picked up her phone to connect to Nora's line.

"Ms. Crane and Ms. Crane are here for you," she said once Nora picked up her phone.

"Send them in," Nora instructed, as she moved to the conference table she had in the adjoining room. "You might want to put your cock away, brother," she added, as she took a seat.

Eric righted himself before settling down at the conference table. He was here, not only as Louisiana's second, but also the one with contact to Niall. Roman was set to arrive soon too.

"Go on in, ladies," Jenna told the fairies.

Claudine stood up from where they were sitting, a scowl on her face. "I want her back," the fairy said to her sister.

"And you think this is the best way to do that?" Claudette asked in a hushed whisper.

"They owe us," she responded darkly. They walked into the conference room briskly. "Was it at least good? Nice that you're no longer concerned about my goddaughter," Claudine said harshly.

Nora rolled her eyes as she heard Claudine's words, "We've been the ones looking for Sookie, while you sit on your arse and have meetings every time someone so much as mentions her name."

Her piercing gaze turned to glare at the Bitch Queen. "And had you made any progress we could have been the first ones there. Had it not been for you," she said, turning to look at Eric, "and your kind," she turned back to Nora, "this wouldn't have happened."

Nora arched a brow as she stared down the fairy princess, "And if it hadn't been for you and your kind abandoning Sookie for the last twenty-six years perhaps she would have never been in a situation for this to have happened," Nora countered.

"Alright, enough!" Roman bellowed as he walked into the room. "I can hear your bickering from the front entrance." He kissed Nora on the cheek affectionately. "Hello, Wife," he said full of mirth.

"Good evening, Husband," Nora replied with a smirk, as she watched him take a seat next to her.

"So what's the discussion tonight?" Roman asked, falling easily into the leadership role he had as Guardian.

"They requested the meeting," Nora said. "So, the floor is theirs."

"I want to know the progress you've made. I want to know the efforts that are still being made and what is in the works. It has been a year!" Claudine said.

Nora bit back a growl at the sound of Claudine's voice, it grated on her nerves, "Eric," she said, turning her head towards him. "Perhaps you would like to explain." Eric had been in charge of everything to do with Sookie.

"We've had people searching. Everyone we have connections with in Europe, Asia, the Middle East, Africa, Australia and North and South America has been deployed and on alert. Every lead we've followed has fallen flat. Nothing has resulted in any further information and, if it had, you'd know it," Eric said, the bite to the end of his explanation due to the accusations from the fairy.

"This was a waste of time," Claudette said, addressing her sister. "They know nothing, they're too busy fucking each other to find our cousin."

Eric growled at her. He didn't care she was Niall's best warrior, he was confident he'd be able to kill her.

"We weren't fucking each other, we were fucking my secretary," Nora clarified helpfully. "And what have you been doing to find your cousin?"

Claudine spoke up. "We have our intelligence on it. There's no sight of her in any of the countries where fae reside."

"So basically fuck all," Nora replied.

An ethereal glow radiated from Claudine as her anger spiked. Her appearance began shifting, but she controlled herself and stopped it.

Nora smirked as watched Claudine, "I think I pissed the fairy off," she sneered. "Truth hurts, don't it?" The fairies were no closer to finding Sookie than they were, but instead of admitting that they blamed the vampires.

"Yet it wasn't fairies who took her. It was vampires who hired Weres, Vampires who turned her over, Vampires who went crazy on American television, and vampires who took her," Claudine said hotly.

"True, but it wasn't vampires who ignored her for twenty-six years; that was fairies. It was fairies who left her to learn how to control her gifts on her own. Fairies who never revealed themselves to her and showed her she wasn't alone. Fairies who left the kin they claim to love in almost poverty," Nora countered, refusing to back down.

"And she was raised human by a human. We don't question your practices within families," Claudine said pointedly looking between Nora and Eric, "and what we do is none of your business."

"It is when you bring it into my office," Nora replied.

"You're the one who brought it in!" Claudine said, standing up. "Now I want more done for my cousin! Vampires took her from where she was safely living for twenty-six years, and vampires had better get her back!"

Nora tensed in her seat, her gums itching as her fangs pressed against them, she would have loved nothing more than to launch herself over the table and drain the haughty looking bitch.

"Alright!" Roman said, hiding the smile he wanted to have. It was nothing he wasn't used to at Authority meetings, being used to the raucous nature and temper of his wife. "Why don't the two of you cool off for a while and Claudette, Eric, and I can discuss what's next?" He gestured to Claudine's seat, waited for her to sit down, and relaxed back into his chair when she did. "So, what are the fairy's plans for further searching? What are the vampires going to do further?" He addressed Claudette and Eric specifically.

"As you know Claudine has not been able to sense our cousin since she was taken," Claudette replied, "something is blocking her. We are looking into that; we suspect powerful magic that only a handful of people are capable of. If we can find out who is responsible we can eliminate them and get our cousin back."

"Bonds that had been forged with her too were broken. I'd agree; either powerful magic or she was turned. Sookie is too special for Russell to just outright kill her," Eric agreed with a nod.

"Grandfather believes the same," Claudette admitted. "He says Edgington would not risk turning her due to the nature of her blood and how special it is."

Eric nodded. He had never tasted her blood though. He didn't know how special it was, but he knew how special she was. "Even in other countries every newborn should be reported to their monarchies and all visitors should check in with the respective official. We have the kings and queens who are receptive keeping their eyes and ears out, but not everyone is on board with American tactics."

"Politics," Claudette huffed. If there was one thing the elder sister hated was politics. "It would be so much easier if we could just go in and slaughter them so we could do as we pleased."

"The problem with that, Claudette, is that could start a war, especially if the fairies are involved in killing vampires. And we all know fairies are still rebuilding after the fae civil war," Roman said with a stern look. Fairies would not be leaving their realm to kill vampires if he had anything to say about it.

"I was referring to all sides, humans, vampires, and fairies," Claudette clarified with a roll of her eyes. "We answer to more than just the Prince ourselves."

"Whether it is all sides or no, only fairies will be responsible for assassinations of fairies, just as only vampires are responsible for vampire assassinations," Roman corrected.

"Fine, I won't hit the vampires with anything pointy," Claudette replied.

Roman did not like her blasé attitude. "So we are in agreement. The vampires will handle any situations that arise within our ranks. And do not worry; it will get handled if either of us finds anything. Cousin or not, she was claimed by more than one vampire."

Claudette looked to Claudine for her agreement. Claudette had been given her orders and she would follow them, but Claudine was in charge.

Claudine just sat there, unwilling to agree. "I'll see what Grandfather says."

"I thought you were here as his representative," Roman asked hotly.

"Claudine, just agree," Claudette said an edge to her tone as she stared at her sister. "If it'll help us get Sookie back, agree."

"And you don't think Grandfather will have something to say about it?" Claudine asked her sister. She looked at her and nodded slightly. "Fine. Fairies will not assassinate vampires, but only if they do not try to get into our affairs," Claudine said.

"I would say the same for vampires," Nora said rejoining the conversation. "We won't snack on any fairies as long as they stay out of our affairs."

"We will stay out of matters of your monarchies," Claudine said with a nod.

"Then we are in agreement," Nora replied somewhat stiffly.

"Anything else related to my goddaughter?"

"Eric," Nora said, pushing the question to him. He had the most interest in finding the girl.

"Nothing more to share," Eric said, examining the fairies; Claudette, especially. He was surprised with how she spoke to Claudine.

Claudette met Eric's gaze and offered him a small nod of respect as her lips curled into a smile, "Perhaps we will have more to share at our next meeting."

"Maybe," he responded, not fully trusting them. Godric had told him they were picky with words. Never made promises they wouldn't keep, but never were direct with anything.

"If that is all, sister, perhaps we should go and leave them to their night," Claudette said.

Claudine stood up, ready to go. She looked at her sister, nodded, and they teleported away, needing to report everything to Niall.

"Well that went well," Nora snorted.

"They didn't really agree to anything," Eric said. "Just not to interfere in Louisiana and Mississippi."

"Were you expecting them to?" Nora asked with a slight huff. Meetings with the fae always left her in a bad mood.

Eric rolled his eyes at her childishness. "Your husband's here. Maybe he can deal with this attitude." He stood up.

"He usually can," Nora replied smartly. "I'm sorry; brother, but I can't stand either one of them. It's only because of you and the need to find your Sookie that I haven't drained them both."

He looked at her and nodded, forgiving and forgetting. "She's not mine technically," he said. He sighed unnecessarily. "Either way I should get back to Fangtasia. Thalia isn't as good with the public as Pam."

Nora stood up to see him out. Walking to the door, she placed her on his chest as she looked up at, "It was a pleasurable visit, brother," she said with a smile, "at least it was until they showed up."

Eric waggled his eyebrows and nodded respectfully.

"We will find her, Eric," Nora said, as she cupped his face in her hands. "You will see her again."

"We'll see," he responded. It wasn't that he believed her dead, but Russell could keep her from him forever if he wanted. As Louisiana's second, it wasn't like his movements could be too secretive without it seeming like the Queendom was looking to expand.

Nora let out a sigh, she wished she could do more for her brother, ease his suffering somehow. He was being cold, not to her, to her he still showed emotion, but to everyone else around him. He was almost like the vampire he was when they first met. She would never forget the day Godric first introduced them.

_Flashback: Agincourt, France 1415_

_Eric opened the door, excited to see his maker for the first time in over fifty years. While Eric had been happy to come and go as he wished, he did like having more time with Godric. Their bond had been indicating he was coming closer and closer for a while. But he still looked with excitement to where Godric was approaching. Eric had been following the long war between England and France closely. He had left Godric in England fifty years before to come to Northern France, where he currently was. The battles kept evidence of his feedings secret and the recent battle in Agincourt provided him with a hoard of French soldiers he kept glamoured and silent._

_Godric held Nora's hand in his as they approached the house his eldest child was living in. He could sense her apprehension as they grew nearer. He had told Nora about Eric, but Eric didn't know about Nora. He wondered how his son would take the news that he had a sister; he hoped it was well, but knowing his Eric like he did, Godric suspected there would be some anger to go with it as well._

_Eric sped out to meet his maker. "Broder!" he called out, but stopped short when he saw his maker had another vampire with him._

_Nora hung back as she watched her maker, their maker embrace his first child, "It is good to see you again, my child," Godric said, as he pulled back._

_"And you, Godric," he replied. "It's been too long," he said, switching to Swedish._

_Godric patted Eric on the back before pulling back and holding his hand out for Nora, "I have much to tell you, Eric," he said continuing in Swedish, as he felt Nora slip her hand into his. "Perhaps we should take this inside away from prying eyes and ears."_

_Eric led the way to his home and opened the door wearily. He did not trust other vampires easily; this one his maker had with him was not an exception. He would be on the defensive until he decided otherwise._

_"You are doing well for yourself," Godric remarked, as he looked around the house._

_"War is always profitable," Eric said gesturing to a few of the soldiers in offering. "Feel free."_

_"Maybe later," Godric replied, "we have already eaten."_

_Eric nodded and leaned against the wall. "Are you staying long, Godric?"_

_"I am afraid not," Godric replied apologetically. "I have some business to take care of further north. I just stopped by so I can leave Nora with you until I return. Unfortunately she cannot come with me and I am not ready to leave her on her own yet."_

_"Who is she?" Eric asked, thinking Nora could not understand the language._

_"She is your sister," Godric replied proudly. "Come here, child," he added addressing his newest child. "Eric, meet your sister Nora Gainesborough."_

_Eric didn't know how to react. He didn't want to disrespect Godric, but Eric wasn't a babysitter. Still ignoring Nora he asked, "Is she house trained?"_

_"Probably better than you I would wager," Nora said joining the conversation for the first time. Casting her eyes towards the evidence of Eric's recent meal, she added, "I at least know how to clean up after myself."_

_Eric eyed her angrily; "This is my house and I'll live as I please. If you do not like it or understand why bodies can't be dumped left and right, then you should beg your maker to find you somewhere else to stay."_

_"I would gladly do that," Nora retorted, "But father seems to think I would be better of with you while he takes care of his business."_

_"I can see you two will get along just fine," Godric chuckled, as he watched them argue._

_"Godric, you cannot be serious," Eric said in French, hoping to find a language Nora wouldn't understand._

_"He is," Nora answered for him, a smile curling her lips as she switched to French effortlessly._

_"Both of you behave," Godric ordered. "I have to leave, Eric, I have no choice. I cannot take Nora with me for security reasons. I expect you to keep her safe. She is family."_

_"I do not have a child because I do not want to worry about raising one now," Eric scrunched his eyes closed and sighed. "But for you, sire, I will ensure her safety."_

_"Thank you, Eric," Godric said with a small nod of his head. Turning to Nora, he cupped her face as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "He will keep you safe, child."_

_Eric waited for his affection from Godric, yearning to know his place wasn't usurped; she had called him father._

_Godric smiled as he turned to his first child, he could sense the uncertainty in their bond and wanted to reassure his son of his place. "You are my first," he told Eric, switching to Old Norse. "My chosen, she has not replaced you, my son. No one ever can."_

_Eric nodded and wrapped his arms around his maker, but his eyes focused on Nora and wouldn't leave her face._

_Nora watched Eric carefully as he embraced their maker. She wasn't sure what to make of him, he was certainly attractive, she wouldn't deny that, but it took more than just good looks to turn her eye. Since Godric had turned her she had been spoiled for choice in bed partners, so she was no longer easily distracted._

_Eric didn't know what to say to Godric. He may have been first, but it didn't change the fact that nothing would be the same between them again. Maybe when Nora was old enough to leave him they could spend some time together, alone, but who knew how long that would take._

_"As soon as I return we will spend some time together," Godric promised, as he pulled Eric's head down and placed a soft kiss on his lips._

_Eric's attention was then fully on his maker, on his lips, on the hand holding his head in place. He returned the kiss gently, lovingly. He pulled Godric's lower lip between his own to suckle on it for a moment. "I look forward to our time,' Eric said, making sure his innuendo was known._

_Nora cocked her head to the side and licked her lips as she watched them together. She knew Godric liked men as well as women they had shared many lovers in the last ten years, both male and female, but the sight of Eric and Godric sharing a kiss was more erotic to her than watching him fucking a man up the ass while he pleasured her._

_"Do you have to leave yet?" Eric asked a pleading edge to his voice. He did not want Godric to go, especially if he would leave him with her._

_"I am afraid I must," Godric told him reluctantly. "The Queen has sent for me and you know how she hates to be kept waiting."_

_"So do I," Eric growled in his ear._

_Sliding his hand between them, Godric rubbed it over Eric's rapidly hardening cock, "All in good time, my child."_

_Eric groaned, thrusting into his maker's hand. His teeth nipped at Godric's ear._

_"I must go, child," Godric said regretfully, as he took a step back. "Be nice to your sister."_

_"I said I'd keep her safe. I never said anything about being nice," Eric replied with a grin._

_Godric shook his head at his child, a rueful smile tugging at his lips, "Just don't hurt her," he warned._

_"No permanent damage," Eric promised jokingly. Beyond true death, there was no permanent damage to a vampire._

_"No damage at all," Godric said his tone firm._

_"Don't brothers and sisters fight sometimes?" Eric asked, running his fangs out._

_"And fathers punish their disobedient sons."_

_"I won't hurt her," he said with a nod to his fader._

_"Good," Godric said. "Nora, for the most is well behaved. She knows when to stop drinking and she hasn't drained anyone in almost eight years, at least not accidentally. I am leaving you in charge and if she needs punishing, if, then you have permission to spank her and nothing else. Understood?"_

_He grinned, "Of course, Godric."_

_"Only if she needs punishing." Godric reiterated before turning back to Nora. "You will be fine, little one." He said, brushing a soft kiss over her lips as well. "Be good, both of you." Before either of them had a chance to reply; he was out of the door and gone._

_Eric watched Godric leave before turning to Nora. "Listen, this is my home. And I was told to keep you safe, not happy. You will remain here until Godric returns. You will not leave the house or I will punish you. You will be a good little girl and do as you're told. Understood?"_

_Nora arched a brow at his forceful tone, "Would you like me to call you daddy as well?" she asked, thinking he sounded a lot like her human father._

_"If that means you'll do as I say, Pumpkin."_

_"But you're not my daddy," Nora pouted, actually enjoying herself. "And only daddy is allowed to punish me."_

_"And our fader told me I could. So think of me as your surrogate daddy until Godric returns." Hopefully that wouldn't be too long. He grabbed one of the humans by the back of the neck and lifted it up. Godric had gotten him all riled up, so if he wasn't going to get to cum with his maker, he at least needed to satiate his lust with blood._

_The soldier was limp from glamour, but Eric liked a bit of fun with his food, so he dropped it and listened to the human scream when it saw what had happened to its fellow soldier. Without any prep, Eric sunk his fangs into the man. He restrained his prey, feeling the muscles in it tense and release as it fought his hold. He drew deeply, messily, letting blood cascade down the soldier. He bit repeatedly, just liking the feeling of his teeth spearing the flesh. "You said you didn't want one, so I won't offer again," Eric said after he had finished and dropped the corpse at his feet. He was licking his lips. "I do need to bathe now though," he said with a waggle of his eyebrows. Nora was decent looking enough. "Want to join me?"_

_"I think I'll pass," Nora replied with a sneer. If he thought he was going to punish her, he had another thought coming. "I'll just wait here."_

_He laughed, as that had been what he wanted in the first place. He left for the lake to bathe under the moonlight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: This Wednesday they'll be an outtake being posted exclusive to our wordpress. It contains what happened after the flashback ended here. When writing we realized that the rest of it, *cough* smut *cough* wasn't necessary for this chapter. So we cut it off and are posting it as an outtake. We are also working on something very special for Answer to the Master and hope to have some information for you all in a few weeks time.


	11. Chapter 10: A Fortune in Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Only that a not-likable character becomes more likable?
> 
> A/N: Mega props to BEGiant and Christicdc for their beta work. Thank you both, ladies! We are checking in with Sookie again. There's no major warnings on this chapter.

A Fortune in Lies

Before Sookie knew it a year had passed, the one year anniversary of her kidnapping was remembered with a walk in the gardens of all things. For a year she had been cooped up inside, not allowed out, so to say she was surprised when Russell had shown up in her room one night with a new dress and the news he was taking her for a walk in the gardens, would have been an understatement.

"Come along, dear." Russell said once she was dressed. Since she had asked, he had never once called her sweetheart.

A smile touched the corners of Sookie's lips as she was led outside. "I think I've almost forgotten what the stars look like."

"They're the one thing that hasn't changed, especially in this part of the world. Three thousand years ago they were more easily viewed, but still the same stars, the same rotation."

"They're beautiful," Sookie said softly, as she gazed up at them. "They look so small, but shine so bright."

"The view wasn't too bad in Bon Temps, but Jackson was just awful. Less beautiful men easily available in this area, but the skies are clearer," Russell said. He had wrapped Sookie's arm around his crooked elbow so they could walk. Many of the flowers here were night-blooming.

"I used to love walking through the cemetery in Bon Temps. It was so quiet, just me in my own head."

"Other than the Weres, that should still be the case here."

"And their minds are practically empty anyway," Sookie replied cheekily.

"Especially these Weres," Russell agreed.

"Do you only use Weres?" Sookie asked before she could stop herself. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"You mean Werewolves? No. I use other Weres and sometimes shifters like your former boss. Werewolves are just the most populous."

"Other Weres?" Sookie questioned.

"Most any animal you can imagine, and some you can't. Typically mammals though. I'd imagine it'd be difficult to contain all of the internal organs in a mosquito form, for instance."

Sookie couldn't help but laugh at that. "So there are like Were elephants and lions? How about kittens? I like cats."

"Elephants and lions, yes," Russell said, smiling at her laugh. "I don't know of any house cats, but there are larger breeds like bobcats and tigers. There's a pretty famous Were-tiger. When he shifts, he looks just like a Bengal tiger, with the orange, black, and white fur. I bet you could pet him and make him purr."

"I'd teach him to do tricks," Sookie joked, for once at ease.

"You know, I could probably arrange that; and I'd so like to see it," Russell said. "What do you think about?" he asked, turning serious. "What do you think about to get the strength? Anger doesn't sustain strength like yours for that long."

"Revenge," Sookie admitted truthfully. "I'm past anger now. Anger won't do me any good. I want revenge." Pausing to look up at the sky, Sookie sighed, "You know it's funny, but you're the only person who has ever been completely honest with me." Dropping her gaze to Russell she continued, "You have told me what you expect of me, what you're going to do and have never made excuses for it. I've had people tell me they love me and then put conditions on it. I have had them tell me nothing and then get angry when I do something wrong. I have had them lie to me and think me a freak. They tried to make me think I was weak, but I'm not. I've proved I'm not, here."

"You're not. And you've truly impressed me," Russell said with a nod. "I was thinking we could cut back on our sessions. Not completely because your blood does such wondrous things, but a bit."

"Why is my blood so special?" Sookie asked, as she gazed up at the stars again.

"What did your Mr. Compton tell you about his research into your blood?" Russell asked, not believing he hadn't even explained her blood's unique properties.

"Nothing," Sookie admitted with a shrug. "He said I tasted sweeter than others and that no one else would be able to control themselves if they ever tasted my blood, but that's it."

Russell had her sit down on a stone bench in the middle of the garden. "Your sweetness, your telepathy, your other skills, comes from fairies. You, Sunshine, are part fairy. And judging from your taste, you had at least one parent who was Fae."

"I'm a fairy? How fucking lame," Sookie snorted. "Please tell me I'm not supposed to glitter and be three inches tall."

Russell smirked. "Fairies are much more delicious than that. You're talking about sprites. Fairies are beautiful." He inclined his head to her. "They are wily and resourceful." He smiled again, attributing those characteristics to her. "And they taste like pure sunshine - the most delicious and fragrant blood around. A full-blooded fae's difficult to catch and subdue, but when you do, they go down so sweet."

"So it was my blood Sophie-Anne was after and why she sent Bill?" Sookie asked. She paused as a thought came into her head and her brow furrowed in thought. "One of my parents was a fairy? So why doesn't my brother have the same abilities?"

"Well, I don't claim to be an expert in fairy blood. Perhaps you have the innate fairy abilities and he does not. They mention a spark that either gets ignited or not in their literature," Russell said. "Maybe it also affects the taste of blood, because your cousin tasted nowhere near as sweet as you, but she had some of the fairy blood in her."

"The light," Sookie whispered, recalling the words Claudine had said to her in that strange dream like thing she had. She had said Bill was trying to steal her light.

"I've always devoured any fairies I've had my fangs in and never gotten to question them. Tell me more about this light!"

"It was after Bill nearly drained me," Sookie replied, as she tried to recall what Claudine had told her. "I woke up in this strange place. Like Disney Land only with porn. Claudine said that I was in danger, I was in a coma dying, it couldn't get any worse at that point. When Bill healed me just before I woke she said he's trying to steal your light."

"Well as long as it was porn of the proper variety, I am all set to be there! How do we go?" Russell said, trying to lighten her mood.

Sookie laughed as she shook her head. If someone would have told her a year ago she would be sitting on a bench enjoying a nice conversation with Russell Edgington she would have said they were crazy, but here she was. She wanted to hate him, and in a lot of ways she still did, but he was the only one who could make her smile and laugh. He was the only one who talked to her and not at her. And in his own twisted way he protected her. None of the Weres had tried anything sexual with her since he had carved that message into her skin; they still beat her, but even that wasn't to the same extent as it was before. The pain no longer bothered her, or rather didn't bother her as much. She wasn't sure if it was because she had become used to it, or if the amount of blood of Russell's she had was healing her before she felt it all.

"Only ever been there once and that was after my ever loving ex thanked me for saving him from your place in Mississippi by almost draining me," Sookie said. "You know, he said he didn't know what he was doing, but he had the presences of mind to cover my mouth so I couldn't scream."

"Let's not talk about such unpleasantness," Russell said, patting her knee. "Besides your revenge or your freedom, if you could have anything that I could conceivably deliver to you, what would it be?"

"Some new clothes, a haircut," Sookie shrugged, naming some of the little things she would like. She hadn't had a haircut in over a year and other than the new dress he had bought her, she only had the outfit Pam kidnapped her in. "A new pair of shoes."

Russell nodded. Those could be easily accomplished. "No flightier dreams?" he asked.

"Learn a new language and how to play the piano," Sookie added with a small quirk of her lips. "I never had much growing up so I learned not to wish for things I'd never have. Besides, I had everything I needed."

"For obvious reasons, I wouldn't want to teach you the local language, but I wouldn't mind teaching you another. I know many languages. How would you like to learn ancient Greek, the language from my human days?"

Sookie's eyes lit up at his offer and she nodded eagerly. "I would love to. All I can speak is English and redneck," she joked.

"Well then, my dear, I will have a piano available to you when you have time. I can teach you that - maybe we can take some nights off. And on other nights, you can learn some languages. Maybe the language can be another thing for you to concentrate on while we work in your other room." Russell thought in silence for a moment; "I will need to find some donors for our nights off." he voiced his thoughts.

"I can read them for you," Sookie offered surprising even herself. But as she thought about it, she realized her offer was genuine. If he wanted her to, she would read any potential donors to make sure they weren't a danger to him.

"That's very generous of you," Russell said. He didn't want her to read all - some he would just rip apart to bathe in their blood. But those whom he liked, whatever beautiful men would bow before the gloriousness of his fangs and cock, those she could read.

"It's nothing," Sookie replied, making light of her offer. "You can never be too careful."

"That is very true. Expect clothes, shoes, and a haircut tomorrow. And, as it's your year anniversary with me, we are taking the night off. Would you like to begin your lessons on piano or start learning the true Greek?"

"Learning Greek," Sookie answered, almost giddily.

"Let's begin with our far superior alphabet, shall we? Once you get slightly more familiar with some common words, I will primarily speak to you in that language."

"So I'll pick it up easier," Sookie guessed. "Can I insult the Weres in it? It'd be funny watching them try to figure out what I've said."

Russell grinned at her. "I'll teach you your favorite curses first."


	12. Chapter 11: Price of Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: none
> 
> AN: As big thank you to our two wonderful betas’ BEGiant and Christicdc. Thank you also to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Your comments are really entertaining us. Starting this Wednesday we will be double posting chapters for a few weeks. You will get six chapters in a three week period. Plus another outtake.

One and a half years since Sookie was taken.

Eric watched, almost with satisfaction as the hole was uncovered. The ropes were still seated around the casket and just needed to be connected to the pully so it could be hoisted up. Pam was to be released. It was only a matter of seeing if she would have truly repented or just stewed in her resentment.

Pam could feel her maker near, finally at the end of her punishment he came to her. It was about time. She couldn’t wait to be free and take her place at his side again. They could forget all the silliness between them and continue on like they should have done from the beginning.

Eric watched as the coffin was pulled up and the silver was unchained. Warm blood was available for his child. Now that her punishment was over, the Authority let it all go and treated her as they would any other vampire.

“It’s about time,” Pam groused, as the lid of the coffin was opened.

Eric arched an eyebrow at the immediate rudeness but looked over his child. She was obviously in need of blood. Her body almost seemed emaciated. Her hair was limp and seemed to have faded in color. Her skin was so pale; it had a translucent look to it. She looked sickly. And instead of bitching she should be grateful for the copious amounts of warm blood she was offered.

“No donors?” Pam asked, as she struggled to climb out of her coffin. “I would love a tasty little blonde right about now.”

Eric’s fangs snicked down in anger. “You will drink what is offered.”

Pam rolled her eyes as she reached for the first bag of blood; she sank her fangs, quickly draining it before reaching for a second and then a third. She moaned as the blood filled her, healing some of her pains.

Eric watched his child eat and gladly noted how some of her color was restored. It would take a lot more blood and a bit of time, but she would heal.

Pam licked her lips as she drained the last bag, she still wasn’t completely healed, but it was a start, a nice live donor would go a long way in helping her regain her strength and she couldn’t wait to sink her fangs into one.

“Better?” Eric asked, gently. He needed to make sure she was lucid. Stronger vampires had gone nuts confined for that duration.

“Much,” Pam purred, believing Eric had finally seen the light and realized she hadn’t done anything wrong. “I’m ready to put it all behind me and move on.”

Eric nodded. “Good. When we return to Area 5, you need to check in with Thalia. Then we can settle your residence and figure out your schedule for working at Fangtasia.”

Pam stared at Eric in confusion, “Why would I need to check in with Thalia? Or my residence? I live with you.”

“Thalia is second in Area 5 and in charge of new check-ins. She expects you’re coming and was instructed not to give any issue with references. Just speak with her and arrange your schedule with her. Every vampire puts time in at Fangtasia still in lieu of monetary contribution. You may stay with me for tonight, but your own residence would be the best idea, since I am often between Fangtasia, the Queen’s home, and my own.”

“Why is Thalia your second in Area 5?” Pam asked. That was her role. She was always Eric’s second since she was turned. “And why can’t I travel with you. I will put up with Nora if I have to.”

“Thalia is my second because she is trustworthy and an excellent vampire. For eighteen months she has been assisting with the search and practically running the area. I handle major disputes, but the majority of the work has been done extremely well by her,” Eric said, responding to the first question. “You cannot travel because my travel is on state business, and you have no authority in Louisiana.”

“But…” Pam trailed off unsure of what to say. “I’m free now.”

“And I’m glad you are,” Eric said with a nod. “We will get you settled back in with the new restructuring.”

“Why is that necessary?” Pam asked a slight edge to her voice. “I’m capable of taking over my old duties. I will heal fully once I’ve fed more.”

“Your old duties are no longer your responsibility. Thalia has been an excellent and loyal second,” Eric responded, anger in his voice.

“You’re not still angry with me?” Pam asked disbelief clear in her voice.

“I will never forgive you for what you did, Pam. And you are clueless to the ramifications of your actions.”

“What ramifications?” Pam questioned. She couldn’t think of any.

“There is an international lookout for Sookie and Russell. The Fae are at odds with us and the situation is on the precipice of war. Because of you, many vampires might die at their hands.” Eric was speaking in Swedish so not everyone would listen in on the chastisement.

“Because of Sookie? They would go to war over her?” Pam asked clearly not believing it. Sookie was just a waitress from a town in the middle of nowhere. She wasn’t that important.

“She is the great-granddaughter of the Prince. And he had enabled a plan to rescue her.”

Pam was aware that the Prince claimed Sookie as his kin, but she still didn’t understand why they would go to war for her. He had more family; Sookie was just one in a number of probably hundreds. “Are you still looking for her?”

“Of course.”

“Why?” Pam growled, unable to believe he was still looking for the bitch after eighteen months.

“Because I’m sure she is still alive. I’m certain she is too valuable for Russell to have just killed her. And no matter what I am going to find Russell and kill him.”

“He will kill you,” Pam replied, her anger leaking through into her voice. He hadn’t learned anything; he was still obsessed with the fairy cunt.

“Do not presume to tell me what to do, child. I am your maker; I am the lieutenant of Louisiana, and I am the Sheriff of Area 5. You are lucky I am not burying you for another year in a hole I dig myself,” Eric said harshly.

Pam snapped her mouth shut at that. She couldn’t believe he was still angry at her, she had hoped the time would have cooled him off and made him realize she had done the right thing.

“When we return to Shreveport, you will continue subsisting on synthetic blood. You will also refrain from any sex. Both of these are until I say otherwise.”

“Haven’t I suffered enough?” Pam argued foolishly.

Eric stared at her. She truly believed that. She still did not understand the gravity of her actions. She didn’t care about the ramifications on anyone other than herself. “No.”

Pam glared at Eric, but said nothing. He might as well put her back in the coffin if he was going to treat her as he was. She was his child, his first, his only; he should have been begging for her forgiveness not punishing her still.

“Now come. You need to check in with Thalia, and she has other responsibilities tonight as well.”

Pam fell into line beside Eric, silently fuming. She couldn’t believe she had to check in with Thalia. A few years ago, the vampires had to check in with her.

“I have to go meet with our Queen about a meeting we have in a few days. Once you’ve checked in with Thalia, come to Nora’s and I can get you settled in one of my houses.”

“Fine,” Pam replied. She would check in with Thalia and then go and see their bitch of a Queen.

“And you will be respectful of Thalia and Nora,” Eric warned. “If I hear otherwise, I might make you some fang earrings. With your own fangs.”

Pam stared at Eric in horror, he wouldn’t do that, he couldn’t. A vampire fangs were almost as special as their blood. Eric glanced at her and nodded, his message well taken. “I suggest you do as you are told.”

Pam nodded, but said nothing. What could she say? Her maker had just threatened to remove her fangs.

“I will see you in a few hours,” Eric said with a nod. And he flew off.

“Well this is just fucking great,” Pam huffed, as she made her way to the bar. Eric could have at least flown her there first.


	13. Chapter 12: Shame on the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.
> 
> AN: Thanks to our two wonderful betas’ BEGiant and Christicdc
> 
> Chapter Warnings: VERY hard chapter: RAPE, torture, sexual abuse, physical abuse. NOTE: This is the pinnacle of this part of Sookie’s story with regard to abuse. If you have ANY triggers related to this, I would recommend asking for a summary. After this point, there is no rape in Sookie’s future. We will post two chapters this week and next to move through this event and what goes on with Eric quickly.
> 
> Unedited version. Please pay attention to the warnings above. If you want some of the harder-to-read material taken out (but still get the main context and content), look to our fanfiction.net or thewriterscoffeeshop.

Shame on the Moon

One and a half years since Sookie was taken.

Russell had been gone one night and would be gone for the rest of the week. It had been disgraceful, him leaving Sookie, the fuckin’ prisoner in charge of the pack. Debbie had been waiting until she had the opportunity to bring her planning to fruition, and now was that time. Sookie was sleeping finally, so Debbie snuck silently into her room. The little bitch wouldn’t get a chance to use her finger magic to fry her, no. So Debbie zip tied her hands together in front of her; it would mean no handjobs, but then again, why use her hands when all her other holes were available.

Betsy grinned from the doorway as she watched Debbie tie the cunt’s hands together. Like Debbie, she had been waiting for this for a long time.

“All the boys are ready, Deb,” she said, her voice low as to not wake Sookie up to soon. “Should we raffle her off to see who gets first pop?”

Debbie raised her eyebrows. “You planning on taking part?” Packmaster’s bitch or not, Bets still liked a cunt licking.

“Of course,” Betsy replied with a twisted smile. “The cunt can eat me while Petey fucks her sweet ass.” Jerking her head in the direction of the dresser, she added, “I also brought some things for us to play with,” referring to the bottles she had lined up on top of it. Betsy licked her lips as she ran her eyes over the still unaware blonde. “How many cocks do you think she can take at once?”

“I’d like to find out,” Debbie said. “I can’t wait to stuff her full. Then sell her holes to the locals and anyone who’ll pay.” She zip tied Sookie’s ankles together, which could be easily cut and resecured. Then she reached up and slapped Sookie hard across the face.

Sookie startled awake, her eyes darting around the room until they focused on a deranged looking Debbie. “What…” she stuttered, her eyes widening in fright as she realized her hands and legs were tied.

“Morning, Sunshine,” Debbie said, mocking one of Russell’s terms of endearment.

Sookie glared at Debbie, hiding her fear behind her hatred and anger, “Russell will kill you for this,” she spat.

“Oh, he won’t know. Before he gets back you’ll be sold to the highest bidder or dead, whichever, and we just won’t know what happened. ‘I don’t know Russell. She said she would punish us if we followed! I’m not sure, Russell, she just left.’ I’m not worried,” Debbie grinned.

Betsy looked down on the girl as well. “We tried to stop her, she just wouldn’t listen,” Betsy added, feigning remorse. She chuckled as she leaned over the tied Sookie and gripped her jaw hard, “You owe me teeth, bitch,” she growled. “Should we knock yours out like you did mine, I’m sure the boys would enjoy it better.”

Debbie grabbed Sookie by the hair, and dragged the girl from her room into the dining hall where the pack was waiting. “We should cut off her hands!” Bob said immediately, gesturing to Sookie with his stump.

“Dun damage the merchandise that much,” Petey said. “But we could break ‘er fingers an’ toes. Slam a baseball bat inta ‘er kneecaps. Drag ‘er back to her lil room downstairs and finish what bossman started with those instruments. ‘e’s got enough blood in ‘er now that it’ll all heal up before we sell ‘er holes.”

“Maybe after,” Betsy said, as she slapped Sookie on the ass hard. “We don’t want her passing out from the pain before she gets to enjoy the fun, do we?”

“So today, fellas, we’re raffling off the first taste of fairy poon!” Debbie called out. “Tha’s right! You can get your dick wet by our very own fairy bitch.” She turned to look to the grouping of Werebitches “And feel free to take part ladies. She still has her tongue…for now.”

Cheers went up around the dining room as Debbie’s words were heard. “It’s about time,” one of the older Weres shouted.

“And this is prime stock,” Betsy said, speaking above the ruckus. “And she’ll turn no one away unsatisfied.”

“So in this bag,” Debbie pointed to a reusable bag, “is a buncha numbers and designations. Y’all will pick. Numbers go from one to thirteen, one for each including the ladies, and holes are randomly assigned. That’s your order for when you get your turn. Feel free to trade, and use any tactics you want to get the number and hole you want. Once everyone’s had a turn we’ll go again in order, but you can choose your hole.”

She handed the bag to Bets. “First pick always goes to the Packmaster. Then he decides the order.”

“Good luck, baby,” Betsy said, as she handed the bag to Petey and he dipped his hand in it.

Sookie watched in terror as they all dipped their hands into the bag and picked out numbers.

“Hey, Debs,” Betsy called out; as she held the bag out in the order Petey had told her. “Why don’t ya let the pack see what they’re getting a taste of.”

Debbie laughed and pulled out a long hunting knife. She picked up the blonde and dropped her roughly on the dining table. “Let’s see the feast!” she called out. She grabbed the tank top Sookie was wearing, cutting off the top of each sleeve. She bunched together the fabric between the girl’s breasts and cut through it quickly, easily pulling the top away. Slowly she trailed the knife down Sookie’s stomach. Then she cut each side of the shorts she was wearing, leaving the girl only in her bra and panties.

Debbie slammed the knife, point down, into the table, making it stand upright. She grabbed the back of Sookie’s head and pinched her fingers against her cheeks, prying her jaw open. She stuck her tongue in the girl’s mouth, licking it crudely before pulling away. “She likes it rough too, boys!” Debbie called, smacking Sookie once more across the face.

She pulled the knife out of the table and cut each of the bra straps. She then undid the front closure of the bra and exposed Sookie’s D-cup breasts. She grabbed her flesh roughly and pinched her nipples, twisting them to make them hard.

Her mouth descended on Sookie’s left breast, and she sucked it in roughly before biting down hard and pulling away. Her nipple pulled with Debbie’s teeth before she released it, leaving a visible impression. With a gesture, she had Petey grab one foot and Betsy grab the other. She cut open the zip tie at the girl’s ankle and roughly ripped off Sookie’s panties, leaving Petey and Bets to tie her legs securely.

Petey and Betsy pulled Sookie’s legs apart giving everyone a peek before tying her ankles back together. Betsy laughed as Sookie tried to kick her. ”Don’t worry, you’ll be able to play soon,” she taunted.

Debbie slipped two fingers between her lips, playing it up for the hooting Weres. She trailed her fingers between Sookie’s legs and slipped them inside her roughly.

“Is she tight, Deb?” one of the Weres shouted.

“Maybe not enough for Mikey to feel anything,” she shouted back, harping on a small-dicked pack member. “But knowing her, this cunt’s never had anything up her asshole. And I bet that’s plenty tight. Even for you.” she said to Mike.

“Bitch,” Mike growled as he stroked his cock through his pants.

“Nevermind, Mike,” Betsy joined in “you can always use a strap on.”

Debbie laughed and called out “Who’s got One and which hole is it?!”

“I do,” a gruff voice called out from towards the back. All eyes turned towards him as he stepped out into a view. “That bitch is mine first,” he added, as he started to unbuckle his belt, “and I get her sweet mouth.”

Petey grunted his consent. He was going to pull rank or beat whoever had the first shot at her cunt.

“Step right up, Jeff,” Debbie said with a smirk.

Jeff grinned as he stepped in front of the table. He had wanted a piece of her since she had laid punishment down on him a few months prior. “You’re gonna swallow it all like a good cocksucker,” he growled, as he pushed his jeans down his legs.

Sookie thrashed on the table in an attempt to get a way, this was not happening. Russell had prohibited them from touching her. She was his. He protected her.

Debbie leaned down and whispered in her ear “If we have to, I have no problem breaking your jaw. And expect to be permanently disfigured if you try to use your teeth. Russell told you he’ll be back in a week. You’re fucked, girl.”

“You’re a fool if you think you’ll get away with this,” Sookie spat. “Russell will find out.”

“Come on, Deb,” Betsy shouted “make her blow him. The boys wanna see how well she sucks.”

“Damn, Jeff, why do I gotta do all the work? You’re the one with the hard on!” Debbie called. But she obliged, moving Sookie so her head was hanging off the side of the table. She once again dug her fingers into Sookie’s cheeks, prying open her jaw.

“Don’t pretend you’re not enjoying every second of this, Debbie,” Jeff said, as he wrapped his hand around his cock and guided into Sookie’s mouth. “You better suck me good, cocksucker.”

Tears sprang to Sookie’s eyes as she felt him slide his cock into her mouth. She refused to move, there was no way she was going to suck him off.

It didn’t really stop him. Instead he began thrusting into her face. “What can I say, Jeff,” Debbie started, “it makes me wet.”

Jeff grunted as he slid his cock down her throat, “Does it make her wet as well?” he asked, as he leaned forward slightly and grabbed Sookie’s breasts painfully.

Debbie smiled sadistically. “She’s gonna get fucked soon anyways, tie her legs spread!” she called to Petey. He and Bets undid the rope holding their feet together and spread her legs wide, tying them to opposite ends of the table. Her arms were connected with a rope above her head and around the bottom of the table, arching Sookie’s back in an awkward way. Debbie pulled her shirt off, noting some of the men were getting hard, rubbing themselves through their pants. Others had their Bitches on their knees before them. Some were just stroking themselves, watching. She needed to make the show good. Debbie rubbed her nipples against Sookie’s breasts, dragging them down her body. Her face got closer and closer, breathing her hot Were breath onto her skin as she traveled lower. Her tongue swept out against Sookie’s lips, and she moaned at the taste of fairy pussy.

“What she taste like, Deb?” She heard one call out as another asked “Is it good pussy?”

“The best. Fairy cunt tastes fucking amazing,” Debbie said, leaning down and giving Sookie a long lick from her asshole to her clit. Pulling one of Sookie’s lips in her mouth, Debbie bit down hard.

Sookie choked around Jeff’s cock as she felt the pain of Debbie’s bite. She prayed it would soon be over; she would rather take the physical torture than this.

“Oh fuck!” Jeff grunted, as he felt her choke around him. “Do that again, Deb, it drives the cocksucker wild.”

She licked at the bite mark she had left on Sookie’s skin. Her tongue traveled up and then back down to the other lip. Once more she sucked it between her teeth, caressing it with her tongue. Then her teeth clamped down once more.

“Fuck!” Jeff swore, as he felt Sookie choke around him again. Slamming his cock down her throat, he stilled as he came. “Who’s next?”

Debbie licked up the side again, asking who had 2. A waffy young pixie-like Werebitch stepped forward. “Mine says 2 and Pussy. I’m not much for fucking her, since I’d like to get off, but Petey seems to want her cunt. So,” Kate said, walking to Petey. She wanted to be lead bitch. And this might let her. She handed her paper to him, rubbing her hand along his chest. “I’ll ride her face while you screw the whore. If she doesn’t eat me, I’ll sit on her and she won’t be able to breathe. Imagine that, Petey. She’ll either lick my pussy until it cums all over her face, or she’ll flail around futilely in her bonds as my ass smothers her ‘til you cum.”

Petey grunted, already pulling his pudgy cock from his pants. “Git up ther’ then. I wanna see yer twat right on that tongue o’ hers.”

Stepping up to the table, Kate stripped down completely before climbing on the table. “Deb, hold the bitch’s head still,” she said, as she saw Sookie try to turn her head to them side. “I want her tongue in my pussy.”

Debbie clasped her thrashing head between strong hands. “Don’t worry, she’s not going anywhere.”

Kneeling over Sookie’s head, Kate lowered herself onto her face. “Lick my pussy, bitch,” she ordered.

Petey grunted and began prodding the delicious white pussy with the tip of his cock, already leaking copious amounts of precum.

Sookie thrashed beneath Kate, desperately trying to throw her off. Tears spilled down the side of her face as she felt Petey rubbing his cock against her.

“Fuck her already,” someone shouted from behind him.

Petey roughly grabbed her hips and thrust in. She was a little wet from Debbie’s tongue, but his thick cock definitely felt resistance. He didn’t care though, and just pressed through. He groaned as he was sheathed in her tight pussy. His hips drew back until he was almost out before he thrust back in to the hilt.

The Weres cheered as they heard Sookie scream in pain.

“Fuck her good, Petey.”

“What does she feel like?”

The cries could be heard from all around them. Petey ignored them all, slamming into her hard. He watched Kate’s hips gyrating on her face. Debbie was behind Kate, but her eyes were locked on Petey’s cock as it came away with a slight sheen of blood.

Kate rocked herself over Sookie’s face, the bitch wasn’t licking her pussy like she was supposed to, but Kate was getting off anyway. She threw her head back and laughed as she heard Sookie’s cries of pains. “She’s enjoying it.”

“She’ll love it even more once everyone has a turn and I grab her baseball bat to shove up her cunt,” Petey said, groaning and cumming into her at the thought.

“Three’s up!” Debbie called out. She leaned down over Sookie’s face and her tongue licked up her cheek. “But don’t worry, I don’t have a number. I can use any hole whenever I want.”

A dark haired Were stepped forward as his number was called. A smug smile curled his lips as he handed his number and hole to Debbie. He drew the virgin hole. “Read it out, Debs,” he said, as he stripped off his clothes.

“This lucky guy here,” she said excitedly, “is gonna fuck and fuck up the cumrag’s virgin asshole!”

Cheers went up around the room and the Weres started to chant his name as he stroked his cock.

OoOoO

Russell was excited. He had finished his business early, able to get Sookie’s surprise far easier than he thought possible. But Sookie’s office was empty when he checked, and the overwhelming scent was Were and fairy blood.

He growled as he stepped into the hallway outside her rooms; he hadn’t noticed in his excitement, but the stench of Were clogged the air. No Were was allowed in that hallway. Those were Sookie’s private rooms; only he, Sookie, and the maid were allowed in them. For the stench to be as strong as it was, he knew the whole pack had been there.

He opened her door abruptly, but no one was there. He let out a roar that echoed in the empty space. Her bed was rumpled and blood, sweat, and other bodily fluids were strewn across her bed. He followed her scent, winding up in the dining room, the lounge, the music room. Every room was covered in the scent of his fairy’s blood and Were.

Russell could feel his anger burning, the last time he had been that angry he had ripped the spine out of someone on live TV. By time he got done with those who had hurt his princess they would be praying for a similar fate. But he had to find her first. He had already lost his Talbot; he wouldn’t lose his Sookie as well.

He followed her scent down to the outside of the house. The guard houses were also littered with her scent, but it was fresher. And there was more. Humans — the Romani and others. And more than the one beating heart of his Sookie. One was beating quite quickly. He heard a groan from the human breathing hard.

Russell felt a white hot rage burn through him as he stepped into the guard house and saw some worthless man rutting on top of his precious girl while his Weres cheered him on. He could hear Sookie’s cries of no and it felt like silver to the skin.

The man had his dick ripped from him before being thrown aside. The Weres — all of his guards — were in the room with them jeering as they watched. They would all die.

There was a look of pure fury in Russell’s eyes as he turned his gaze on the Weres, pain was promised in his gaze and he would make good on it.

“Russell?” Sookie whimpered her voice hoarse from screaming. Her body was racked with pain; the torture hadn’t hurt as bad as that. She had been bled raw by the Weres before they had invited some locals to come and join in their fun. She had been sold to the highest bidder, and then the second, and then the third. Debbie had auction off her holes, as she so crudely put it, to anyone who wanted them. She had been violated more times than she could remember. Some of them had taken her three at a time and laughed as she screamed in pain.

“Russell?” Betsy said, the color draining from her face as she saw the ancient vampire in the room. She exchanged a look with Debbie and it was obvious they both knew they were well and truly fucked.

He reached for the closest Were — the one-handed Bob. The scent of Sookie’s blood was all over him, like he had bathed in it. He began removing limbs, wrenching his arms off with sheer strength. He ripped the flesh from the screaming Were’s bones, showering himself in blood. All of this was done in a split second.

Screams filled the guard house as Russell showed them how he got his reputation as the most dangerous vampire in existence. He tore through the Weres, their blood flowing like wine as he ripped them from limb to limb. He could smell Sookie on them and it just drove him even crazier knowing it wasn’t her choice. By time he was finished only Debbie, Petey, and Betsy were left alive, but he swore they would soon wish they weren’t.

“Petey,” Russell said, cornering the Packmaster, “I do believe I warned you. Something about ripping your cock off if you touched her.” He remembered the message he carved into Sookie’s skin. That night was more about her than her torture, so Russell couldn’t be sure how much he regretted it, unlike some of the other nights where she was strapped to his table. But, as the Packmaster cowered, Russell stepped towards him.

The Were was already naked, his dick wet with Sookie’s saliva. Russell stepped up and wrapped his hand at the base of Pete’s cock, holding both his limp shaft and balls where they connected to his pelvis. His other hand stroked the Packmaster’s shaft gently, hoping to see some unwanted blood flow to harden his cock. It would make him bleed out faster if the blood was already flowing to that area.

Petey trembled in fear as Russell stroked his cock; he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting his hips forward. His eyes darted to Betsy and he saw the fear on her face as well. Russell wasn’t supposed to be back for another four days; they were supposed to have a few more days to play with the cunt before Debbie sold her to the highest bidder.

“That’s it, Petey. How’s it feel to know you’re getting hard for me when you don’t want to? That the stroke of the fingers that is making your cock stiff . . . will be ripping it off?” Russell asked. Russell quickly stopped stroking long enough to grab some rope they had been using on Sookie. He secured Petey and Debbie quickly, to keep them from moving. But Betsy was free and soon in his grasp.

“Russell, please,” Betsy begged, struggling ineffectively in the ancient vampires grasp. “It was all Debbie’s idea.”

He noted his weapons here; his torture implements. While they had been used on his Sookie, obviously as her blood still littered them, their presence here was helpful. Russell grabbed the knife they had used to slice his fairy’s skin. He began slicing into Betsy’s arms and torso. He sliced into her cheek when she screamed, marring her face.

“Please,” Betsy cried, “I’m sorry.” She screamed in pain as Russell sliced into her again.

Russell ignored her pleas as she had ignored Sookie’s. He sliced her flesh off, exposing bone in some areas, revealing organs in others. It was slow and painful. Even when he cut open her intestines and they slid out of her body and to the ground, she was still alive.

Out of the three she was the lucky one, Petey and Debbie would get a much worse treatment. Sookie’s scent was all over them, they had been the ringleaders and they would pay the heaviest price. They all knew the price for touching his Sookie and now they would have to pay it.

Russell leaned his lips next to Betsy’s ear and growled, “You’re lucky,” before slicing her head off.

As it fell to the floor, he kicked it so it spun towards and against Petey, who screamed as the face of his girlfriend looked up at him.

Russell ran over to Sookie, ignoring the tied up Weres. They wouldn’t go anywhere. Her breath was shallow. Her heart beat slowly. They wouldn’t have gotten to sell Sookie’s body. She would have died before they had the chance. His hand smoothed her hair away from her face as he looked down at her.

Sookie’s eyes felt heavy as she stared up at Russell, she tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace. “I knew you would stop them,” she said, her voice filled with pain.

“Yes, dear I did,” Russell said. “But we have a problem here. You’re dying. And if you die, you won’t be able to destroy your Compton.” He checked first, but was able to rearrange Sookie so he was sitting beside her on the floor with her head in his lap. “I would assist you, but you and I both know that is not the same.”

“He’s mine,” Sookie spluttered. “She’s mine.”

Russell smiled slightly as he heard her words, despite the pain she was in and what those animals had done to her, she still had her fire. They hadn’t broken her, and he was beginning to doubt anyone could.

He had brought it up before. How excellent a vampire she would make. How glorious she would be when he turned her. Though they had never sat down and discussed it, believing they had time, he had known six months ago he desired her for his child.

“They’ll both be yours. The world will be yours,” Russell said, lifting her and taking her to his light-tight chambers. The room was dark, even during the night, and he didn’t turn on a light to help her see. The next time she woke, she would be able to see everything. He laid her on his bed gently, careful not to jostle her too much.

Sookie let out a whimper of pain as she felt the bed compress beneath her. Her eyes searched out for him in the darkness, despite it all she felt safe in his presence. She knew as long as he was near nobody would hurt her.

“Just relax, Sookie,” Russell said gently. Once his blood was doing its job, he would clean her body up. He sat next to her, shushing her as he leaned over her body. He would only miss her blood, which she had recently begun offering to him nightly. His fangs clicked out and he suckled gently on her neck’s pulse point. There wasn’t too much blood left to drain, but he wouldn’t make it hurt any more than he had to.

For the first time in days, Sookie didn’t feel afraid. She knew what Russell was doing, was going to do, and she welcomed it. She wanted to walk the night with him, she wasn’t ready to give up. She was a fighter; she had proved that over the last eighteen months, and she had proved that as the Weres abused her.

His saliva having numbed the area, Russell sank his teeth into the flesh of her neck and drew her blood into his mouth. He savored his last taste of this fairy. Once he drank enough and her heart was barely a flutter, Russell tore open his wrist, helping massage Sookie’s throat to have his blood enter her system.

Sookie drank as best she could as she felt Russell’s powerful blood enter her mouth. Her vision began to darken as the life was drained from her and her new one took its place. When she had had enough, Russell took her to his bathroom. He spent time, carefully cleaning the blood off his soon-to-be child. He washed her hair gently. He made sure her body was in top form with her hair and nails before he laid her back down on his bed. He curled his body around her, choosing to protect her tonight. Tomorrow, however, he would take on Petey. Changes took two or three nights. Sookie wanted Debbie for herself. So she would wait alone, one night, maybe two, until the baby Vampire would come for her revenge.

“We’ve gotta get outa here,” Petey said, once he realized Russell wasn’t coming back that night. “He’s gunna kill us.”

“Well, the fuck you expect me to do about it?” Debbie asked scathingly. Her hands and feet were tied the same as him. She had been struggling since she saw Russell enter the door. And it wasn’t lost on Debbie that Sookie said “she’s mine.” As soon as Sookie was healed, Debbie would be dead.

“This is all yer fault,” Petey spat. “You’re the one who wanted to play with the cunt.”

Debbie glared at Petey, she couldn’t believe he was blaming her for it all. He certainly wasn’t complaining when he was fucking the bitch’s ass while Jeff fucked her pussy.

“At least I’ll go knowing you died first you stupid redneck motherfucker,” Debbie said scathingly.

“You will suffer worse,” Petey spat. “You belong to the cunt now. And after what you did to her she’s gonna make you scream.”

“But I had over a week with her. And I’ll see her in hell. When I do, I’ll have a smile on my face knowing how she moaned for it.”

“The bitch’s pussy ain’t worth what Russell’s gonna do to us,” Petey argued. “No matter how many times you fucked the cunt an’ with what it ain’t worth it.”

“You ain’t got shit to work with, Petey. You’re fucked. But if Sookie’s the one who’s dealing with me; I can bat my eyes. Oh no! Sookie, imagine what this would do to Alcide. I was gonna finally go home to him. I was willing to do like he wanted and settle down. I’m gonna have his pups.” Debbie rolled her eyes. “Stupid cunt won’t kill me. I could even lay it on thick. It was the V, Sookie. I’ll never touch it again!”

Petey stared at Debbie in disgust. If she thought that was going to work she was even stupider than she looked. The bitch was a telepath, something that was often forgotten. All it would take would be a quick look in Debbie’s head to see how she was lying and how much she enjoyed hearing Sookie scream. The whole thing had been her idea. She had encouraged the pack to fuck the bitch in any way they wanted.

Debbie laid there, feeling satisfied with her plan. She didn’t forget about the cunt’s so-called telepathy, but she didn’t buy the bullshit. If she actually did have the skill, she either didn’t use it well, or didn’t know how. Either way, Debbie wasn’t worried.


	14. Chapter 13: The Ghost of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Violence. To us, this chapter contains a form of rape. It is a magic-induced M/F lemon that would not have happened otherwise. This is nowhere near as difficult as Chapter 12, since it reads more as a typical M/F lemon.
> 
> AN: Big thank you to our betas’ BEGiant and Christicdc. This is the unedited version of the chapter. If you want to read the edited version check out FF.Net.

The Ghost of You

“I don’t care what you believe Vampire. Sookie is dead and we demand compensation,” Claudine yelled heatedly at the meeting.

“You have no proof of that,” Nora replied her voice rising with each word. She marvelled at the nerve of fairies to announce the girl was dead and then demand money for their pain.

“Fairies know,” she said cryptically. “When one of our kin dies, we receive a message,” She said honestly. “Our closest kin knows.”

“You expect us to believe Sookie sent a message to you when she died,” Nora snorted. “The kin she knows nothing about.”

“Except it’s automatic and happens no matter what the circumstances of death are,” Claudine said with a sneer.

Nora looked to Roman to see what he was making of it. She was skeptical but then again she was skeptical of anything the fairies told her.

Roman nodded, having heard of the idea in the literature but still not trusting them. “And what did Sookie say?” he asked them.

“She did not appear to me,” Claudette said clearly displeased. “Grandfather says she appeared to him last night and told him her suffering was over and it was time for her to move on.” Her eyes flicked to Eric who had been silently throughout it all. “She gave him a location. A place in Eastern Europe.”

“Where?” Eric said, standing up. He was going to leave immediately; why had the damn fairies waited until now to mention it.

“Hungary,” Claudette replied before Claudine had a chance to stop her.

Claudine slammed her hand on the table. “It doesn’t matter! She is dead. And we need compensation. Vampires took her. Vampires killed her. Vampires owe us. One hundred million American dollars.”

“She’s not even cold yet Sister,” Claudette snarled shooting her a look of disgust. “Let us avenge her before you put a price on her life.”

“Grandfather gave me instructions Sister,” Claudine snapped back. “We need the money by tomorrow at sunrise. Or there will be problems between the fairies and vampires,” she said menacingly.

“This is why I hate politics,” Claudette snarled.

Eric smirked at her response. He stood up and walked out of the room, pulling out his cell phone to notify his contacts.

“I will leave you to tend to business, Sister, “ Claudette said distastefully as she rose from her seat and walked out.

Eric who was on his phone was now hanging up frustrated. He knew the King of Serbia, but not many of the ruling vampires in that area were friendly. And even fewer vampires cared about anything but the old ways.

“This is fucking ridiculous,” Claudette spat as she joined Eric in the hallway. “We should be marshalling our troops and laying waste to that bastard; not sitting around discussing money.”

“Well, that your grandfather’s doing,” Eric said, not refuting her statement.

“Well this time he is wrong,” Claudette replied. “My cousin deserves avenging.” Straightening her shoulders she stared at Eric. “And I am going to do it with or without his permission.”

“Nora would let me join you if that is what you choose to do.”

“We would have to act before the Prince finds out,” Claudette warned. “He would probably try to stop me.”

Eric nodded and pulled out his phone again to send Nora a text. He received a reply just seconds later giving him permission.

“I can teleport us both there,” Claudette said, as she took a step towards him. “I spent sometime this afternoon searching the place and I believe I know where to start looking.” She held out her hand for Eric and waited to see if he would take it.

Eric didn’t know whether to trust her. It was early enough in the night that it wouldn’t be daylight where she said she was taking him, but how was he to know her true destination.

“You can fly if you prefer,” Claudette said, seeing his distrust. “But it will take you longer to get there and they might be gone when you do.”

He grabbed her hand and held on tightly. However he wasn’t prepared for the feeling of disorientation he had before he was able to study his new surroundings.

Once they were in the rundown shack a few miles away from the nearest town, Claudette let go of his hand and took a step back, “Not too bad, right?”

Eric nodded his head, taking in the appearance of everything. “Now where are we?”

“A few miles outside of Hungary,” Claudette replied. “I couldn’t pop us directly into the city I tracked them to as we could have been seen. There is a bar in the town where some V-addicted Were’s go for a good time. I thought we might start there.”

“Okay, then let’s go,” Eric said impatiently.

Claudette restrained from rolling her eyes as she headed to the door and pulled it open. “We’ll have to walk,” she said.

Without saying anything Eric picked her up and flew, faster than they could have walked, landing in an alley, he let her go. “You were saying?”

Claudette staggered backwards, getting her bearings back after the short and unexpected flight. “Nevermind.”

They walked to the front of the bar and Eric pulled open the door for her to enter first.

“Such a gentleman,” Claudette said, as she stepped inside. “It smells like someone crawl up and died in here,” she added, as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

“Make sure you keep your scent under control,” Eric said softly, following her inside.

“If I can manage it around a roomful of vampires, I think I can manage it here as well.”

They stepped farther into the bar, but Eric was only focused on sniffing for any trace of Sookie’s scent.

“Anything?” Claudette asked, as she cast her eyes over the bar.

Eric’s eyes locked on a group of Weres who smelled of Sookie — within the last few days. His eyes narrowed and he nodded towards them, indicating to Claudette.

“I can lead them outside away from the others,” Claudette offered.

Eric nodded and slipped into a darker corner to watch and then follow.

Claudette pulled the zipper of her dress down slightly in the front, revealing her ample cleavage to the Weres as she approached them. She smiled brightly giving them a small dose of her Fae scent to entice them. “Hello,” she purred, her voice dripping with sex.

The Weres looked over to her and elbowed their buddies. “Hey,” one eloquent one said, his eyes locked on her cleavage.

Claudette bent over in front of them, her breasts practically falling out of her dress. “I seem to be having a bit of trouble and was hoping you could help.”

“We’re happy to help with that problem,” another said. “Many ladies such as yourself have had the same problem, and we’ve been more than happy to assist. They’ve all come away satisfied with our help.”

Claudette giggled as she batted her eyelashes, “My problem is outside.” She licked her lips and added, “I might need all of you to help.”

They all downed their beers and followed her out the door, joking and grinning to each other. They didn’t notice Eric slip out behind them.

Claudette pretends to stumble as she led them down a darkened alley “Oops,” she giggled.

One came up and caught her elbow. But no one noticed that one of the Weres was no longer following the group.

“Such a gentleman,” Claudette purred, as she leaned against him and rubbed her breasts against his arm.

“Only for show,” he said. “I’ll make sure you cum but don’t mistake; I plan on fucking you hard.”

She ran her hand over his chest as she leaned back against the wall. “I do like to be fucked hard,” Claudette said releasing her scent again and keeping his focus solely on her.

There were just two Weres and Claudette now. Eric having disposed of the rest. He stepped up behind them and said “Can I join?” While Were blood was running down his chin and his clothes were covered as well. Their deaths had been quick but messy.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Claudette purred as she lunged forward and attacked the nearest Were. Her attack was messy as she tore him apart with her hands and mouth, biting chunks out of him. Blood splattered her and she rubbed it over her while grinning.

The other one was decimated just as well. Eric ripped his head off forcefully, before the drunk Were could realize what was happening. He turned the body upside down and let the blood pour from the Were’s neck towards his open mouth. He felt giddy, hardly caring that the Were blood tastes so musky.

“That looked like fun,” Claudette laughed, as she rubbed more of the Were blood over her, dipping her hand down the front of her dress so the blood covered her.

Eric felt his cock harden from bloodlust. But he kept in mind that it was a fairy he was with; he shouldn’t fuck her. He watched carefully as she caressed herself, her cleavage still on display as her fingers stroked deeper.

Claudette moaned as she moved her hand lower, spreading the blood all over her. She dipped her hand between her legs and spread it over her inner thighs. “Are there anymore?” she asked.

“No, all dead. But Russell wasn’t here.” Eric replied, watching her hands and licking his lips.

Claudette pouted as she pulled her dress up slightly, revealing she wasn’t wearing any panties. She rubbed her fingers still covered in Were blood over her sex before holding out her hand to Eric. “Want a taste?”

Eric watched her, his fangs out, his cock throbbing. He stepped towards her, and took her hand in his. He lifted her fingers before his face and inhaled deeply. “We should get back,” he said, not licking, but just smelling the fairy pussy juice.

Claudette took her hand out of his and slid it down his chest, a light glow shone beneath her palm as she moved it lower and palmed his cock roughly. She grinned as she heard him growl. “In a minute,” she purred, as she pulled her hand back and slid it back between her legs and rubbed her clit before pushing two fingers deep inside her. “You sure you don’t want a taste?” She lifted her hand to his mouth and rubbed her fingers over his lips, a light glow shinning beneath her skin. “It’s delicious.”

Eric’s mouth opened, suddenly not caring why he shouldn’t fuck her until she screamed. He sucked her fingers hard, working his tongue over them like they had all the nerve endings of a cock.

“Want more?” Claudette asked her eyes darkening.

Eric nodded, falling to his knees and pushing up her dress. Her pussy was all bloody from the Were she smeared down there, and his mouth dove in, sucking on her inner thighs, licking at her clit, slipping between the folds to get whatever juice and blood combination he could.

Claudette moaned as she pulled her dress up and threw one of her legs over his shoulders, “That’s it, get it all. Lick my pussy.”

Eric growled into her folds and did as she said, licking at her, and getting all of her juices, everything he could. He sucked hard on her, fucked her with his tongue, and nibbled on her clit.

“Do you want my pussy?” Claudette panted, as she felt his teeth nibbling on her clit.

In answer, he sucked her whole pussy into his mouth, lips and all. Pulling away with a pop, he smirked up at her.

“Does it taste good?”

“So good, Sookie,” Eric said, lunging forward once more to dine on fairy pussy. He groaned sucking hard on each of her lips, one at a time.

Anger flashed in Claudette’s eyes as she heard the name. She fisted her hands in his hair and yanked on it hard as she ground her pussy against his face. She wanted to hear him scream her name. She wanted him to know whose pussy he was eating. “Make me cum,” Claudette ordered, “It’ll taste even better then.”

Eric sucked hard on her clit, and slipped fingers up her pussy, fucking her with them as she creamed fairy juices on his hand.

“Yes!” Claudette cried, as she pulled the zip of her dress all the way down.

Eric’s other hand reached up and grabbed her breast roughly. Eric then slipped her other leg over his shoulder, sliding her up the wall as he stood up and continued to suck out her pussy juices.

“Oh fuck!” Claudette cursed, as she yanked harder on his hair. “Do you want to fuck me, Eric? Do you want to slam your hard cock where your tongue is?”

Eric pulled his face back and manhandled her legs around his waist. Looking into her eyes, but seeing another pair staring back, he slid his entire length in her soaking pussy.

Claudette’s eyes widened as she felt him enter her, he was so big, stretching her to the point of pain. She tightened herself around him “Do you like that? Do you like my pussy?”

He growled against her neck and thrust hard, pressing her against the wall of the building. His lips and tongue were against her neck, getting the Were blood she had spilled there.

Claudette clenched around him again as she dug her nails into his back, “Does it feel good? Fuck me, Eric. Fuck it hard.”

Eric thrust hard into her, her back being scratched by the building he was fucking her against. The smell of fairy blood was just driving him farther into euphoria.

“Yes!” Claudette screamed, tightening her legs around his hips. Dropping her head, she buried her face in the crook of his neck and sucked on his flesh hard.

He groaned thrusting harder. His fingers dug into her hips. “You’re so wet,” he grunted.

“Just how you like it,” Claudette said. “Do you want to cum, Eric?”

“Yessss, Sookie!” Eric hissed his head rolling back as he thrust faster.

Claudette hissed as he called her that name again. Nibbling on his neck, she kissed her way up to his ear. “Where do you want to cum, Eric? In my pussy or my mouth?”

“Suck me!” Eric growled, dropping her legs.

Claudette dropped to her knees without hesitation and took him in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his head before closing her lips around him and sucking.

Eric groaned, his head falling back again. His hips thrust forward into her mouth.

Claudette reached up and moved Eric’s hands to her hair as she swallowed around him. She wanted him mad with desire, mad with need, mad for her.

He gripped her hair and began fucking her throat hard. He grunted with each thrust as the head of his cock hit the back of Claudette’s mouth and slipped it down her throat.

Claudette slipped a hand between her legs and rubbed her clit as Eric fucked her mouth. Saliva dripped from her mouth, coating his cock making it easier for him. He thrust hard a few more times, smelling fairy pussy in the air that made his eyes roll back in his head. His cock pulsed, over and over, as his balls tightened and he shot rope after rope into her mouth. He groaned and cried out, “SOOKIE!”

Claudette swallowed it all as her palm became to glow again. Turning her head to the side, she sank her teeth into his thigh, breaking the skin.

Eric groaned as she drank his blood, his head rolling back as he felt it taken from him. His cock hardened again as if the sucking on his thigh had a direct line to his cock.

Claudette licked her lips as she rose to her feet. Wrapping her arms around him, she teleported them to the abandoned shack. “I’m not done with you yet,” she told him.

Eric growled at her, feeling out of his mind with lust and excitement at finally being able to show her his love, and he took her on the hard ground.


	15. Chapter 14: Destroy Everything You Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Torture (not of Sookie).
> 
> A/N: Thanks to BEGiant and Christicdc for their awesome beta work. This is the chapter deals with Petey. There is reference to the rape in chapter 12, but no flashbacks or anything. This is the unedited version. For those more squeamish and/or who do not want to read about Russell’s time with Petey, feel free to check out the edited version on FF.net.

Destroy Everything You Touch

Russell woke hours before sunset the next night, his old age giving him advantages the new borns didn’t have. Looking down at his new child, he stroked her hair as he ran his eyes over her. He could tell his blood had healed all her wounds, physically at least, and she would definitely rise within the next two nights as a vampire. Russell took a moment to watch her. Eighteen months ago he wanted nothing more than to break her, to make her hurt as much as he had been, but now all he wanted to do was protect her, and he felt like he had failed. His Weres had hurt her in ways he had prohibited before he even came to care for her. They weren’t allowed to touch her like that, no one was. Leaning over, he pressed a soft kiss to her head before rising from the bed. It was time Petey learned why he should have never touched his Sunshine.

Petey was sleeping, finally exhausted after hours of lying awake, wondering about the next night. He was snoring loudly when Russell walked in.

Russell flicked his eyes from Petey to Debbie and back again. He could smell Sookie all over them, but even her sweet smell couldn’t disguise the foulness of their own. Crossing towards the sink at the back of the room, Russell filled a bucket full with cold water before returning to the still sleeping Petey. “Time to wake up,” he growled out as he threw the bucket of water at him.

Petey gasped, inhaling some of the water, resulting in a coughing fit. He tried to push himself up on his elbows to get air more easily. He hadn’t cared that he was naked before, but now the cold had an obvious effect.

Russell chuckled as he saw Petey shivering. “I wouldn’t worry about that, you won’t ever be using it again,” he said darkly, as he bent over the naked Packmaster and lifted him up.

Petey grunted as he was pulled up by his shoulders. He hadn’t been able to find an easy way to rest and anything he had done had strained his joints. Not only that, but he wasn’t a small man and he was not used to anyone manhandling him. Cold droplets of water slid down him as they escaped from his greasy brown hair.

“I warned you Petey,” Russell said as he dragged him out of the guard house which was still littered with the dead bodies of all those he had killed the night before. “I told you what would happen if you touched her but you touched her anyway.” Dragging him all the way to the main house, Russell took him into his playroom; the room Sookie had survived, but he guaranteed Petey wouldn’t.

The Packmaster fought best he could, kicking his bound legs as much as he could. The frigid temperatures of early Spring almost made him cry out as he was dragged between the guard house and the main house. His limbs began shaking as his naked body was exposed briefly to the freezing air. “D-D-Debbie,” he stammered out, trying to explain. It was all her. She had the ideas. She encouraged it all. She should be the one to pay. When he saw where he was the man began flailing. In a desperate attempt he shifted into wolf form, his adjusting bones and muscles broke the ropes holding him.

Russell caught him before he had a chance to make it to the door. “You didn’t think you would actually escape, did you?” he chuckled.

Petey snapped his jaws at the vampire, turning to try to rip him to shreds with his teeth and claws instead.

Russell growled at the Were in no mood to play games. Clamping his hands around his jaw, he yanked on it hard breaking it. “Turn,” he ordered, as he heard him whimper in pain.

Petey yelped in his wolf form when his jaw broke. Before the command even came, he was automatically shifting back to his human self, the pain radiating from his face making his eyes water.

“Good boy,” Russell mocked as he patted him on the head like an obedient dog.

He moaned pitifully; his jaw felt like the bone was crushed.

Laying Petey on the table, Russell walked around it, fastening the straps to hold him down. “Whose idea was it?” he asked although he already knew the answer.

“De-” was all he could get out before he cried out in pain at the feeling of bone rubbing against bone as he tried to speak.

“Debbie,” Russell finished for him. It was just like he thought; the Werebitch was behind it all. Picking up one of his knives, Russell ran the blade over Petey’s stomach, slicing into his skin. “Do you remember my warning?”

Petey howled in pain as the sharp blade cut through the surface of his skin. His head rolled back and he cried out. He was shaking his head, but he wasn’t sure why. It was either to get Russell to stop or to deny knowledge or to save his cock.

“You touched something that didn’t belong to you,” Russell said, as he slid the knife lower. “But worse than that you hurt my precious girl.”

“No-no-no-no-no!” Petey begged. “Please!” he cried out.

“How many times did Sookie say that?” Russell growled. “How many times did she beg you to stop?”

“She didn–” he shook his head. “De– said she lo – ve’d it,” he said as best as he could.

“I heard her begging you to stop,” Russell growled furious that he dare lied to him and claim Sookie liked it. Lifting the knife, he brought it down hard, driving it deep into Petey’s shoulder. “How many times did you rape my girl?”

Petey cried out as the blade tore through his muscle. “Nooo!” he cried out. “I din.”

“I can smell her on you,” Russell spat as he picked up another knife and drove it deep into Petey’s other shoulder. “It’s on your face, on your fingers, and on your dick. I know she never consented; she wouldn’t, she despises you.”

Petey yelped his pain. He started screaming out; knowing it was futile and he would only hurt his own ears.

Russell laughed as he heard Petey scream in pain. He hadn’t been on the table ten minutes and already he was screaming and crying like a baby, not like his brave girl; she endured it all. Russell felt a stab of pain when he thought what Sookie had actually endured, what he had put her through. He regretted little in his life, but he definitely regretted that. But then again, it was through all that did he see just how strong and special she was.

The wolf was arching his back and pulling at his restraints, anything to get away from the pain. When Russell twisted a knife in his shoulder, grinding into bone, he thrashed around like a fish out of water.

Russell grinned as he picked up a pair pruning shears. “I think I will cut off everything that touched my girl; fingers, tongue, and dick.” Petey just flailed as best as he could, not caring that he was looking ridiculous and not caring that it was futile.

Grabbing one of Petey’s hands, Russell flattened it against the table, making him spread his fingers. “You should not have touched her,” he growled as he placed the first fingers between the blades and closed them.

Petey screamed loudly as the first finger was removed. He tried to pull his hand away from Russell but his restraints kept him from moving anywhere. His eyes closed and he wailed.

“This is rather embarrassing, Petey,” Russell chided as he lopped the second finger off. “You are . . . were, a Packmaster. You are supposed to be strong.” He thrashed around in response, his vision swimming as the pain overtook his consciousness.

Russell repeated his actions of all of Petey’s fingers; cutting them off and dropping them to the floor. “If I take your tongue I won’t be able to hear those pretty screams,” Russell mused, as he dropped the shears and picked up another knife.

Petey shook his head and tried to clench his mouth shut to avoid the knife. His broken jaw was the least of his worries at this point.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to take your tongue . . . yet,” Russell said. “I want to hear you scream for this.”

Petey scrambled as best he could but he knew his body was in no shape to shift; there was no other way he could escape the bonds. His body flailed, and his cock and balls slapped against his body as he did.

Russell smirked as he reached out and stroked Petey’s cock. “You can try all you like, you won’t ever break free,” he said.

Petey continued to flail, feeling horror as his cock started to harden, despite his situation. “Nonononono,” he said wailing.

“You should not have touched her,” Russell said repeating the words he had said before. Russell stroked him to full hardness before pulling his hand back.

Petey groaned. He didn’t know which was worse; that his cock was in danger or that Russell had made him hard. He flailed still but now felt his heavy blood-filled cock slapping against his fat stomach. He grunted, trying to turn away from Russell as best he could.

Picking up his knife, Russell ran the blade over Petey’s cock, nicking the skin and drawing his blood. “Should I have a taste?” Petey cried out vigorously shaking his head no as he watched the drop of blood roll down the side of his dick.

“You are in luck that is one thing I don’t want in my mouth,” Russell chuckled, as he slid the knife in a little deeper. Petey howled in pain, his hips bucking as they tried to dislodge the weapon.

Pulling the knife out Russell grabbed Petey’s cock and squeezed painfully. “You should have listened,” he said darkly, as he swung the knife and cut straight through it.

The Packmaster watched as Russell pulled away his cock and testicles. Blood was seeping from his body from where they used to be. His cry was strangled as the Were passed out.

“What a pussy,” Russell grumbled. He grabbed the hose the Weres had used the first day with Sookie and sprayed the wolf in the face, making him sputter awake. “I didn’t give you permission to lose consciousness.”

Petey coughed out the water he had inhaled and moaned in pain once his consciousness came to him.

“That’s better,” Russell said, as he picked the knife up again. He ran the sharp blade over Petey’s chest, scoring his flesh.

Petey screamed out as it woke him up further. “Stop!” he cried.

“Why would I want to do that when I’m having so much fun?” Russell asked, as he sliced into Petey’s chest.

He cried out shrilly. His head was shaking ‘no.’ His body had tremors and he couldn’t control his movements.

As he cut into Petey’s chest, Russell recalled Sookie’s cries of no when he walked into the guard house. He dug the blade deeper into his Were’s chest until his cries of pain were replaced with Sookie’s in Russell’s mind.

Petey strained against his bonds again; panting quickly. He was once again light headed. And his vision swam before his eyes. He welcomed the darkness as he tried to let it take him under again.

Russell slapped Petey hard, startling back awake. “How many times did you wake her?”

“I didn — Deb-bee,” he stammered.

“Debbie will answer to Sookie,” Russell growled, “but you will answer to me.”

“Deb,” he said shaking his head, “no.”

“It was all Debbie’s idea, I know,” Russell replied. “But you went along with it. You hurt her.”

“I didn- Russ–” he stammered out. It was useless to deny but still he said “Debb- pla-n. Shhh do it all.” He was breathing quickly, his eyes were unfocused.

“Do not lie to me!” Russell shouted, driving the knife through Petey’s arm.

“Fuuuuuuck!” he cried out in pain. “Please! I’m sorry!”

Russell shook his head in disgust; Petey had broken much quicker than he thought he would. “Pathetic,” he sneered, as he raised the knife up and brought it down over the Weres chest, driving it deep into his heart.


	16. Chapter 15: Coffin Builder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Torture (not of Sookie). Canon character death.
> 
> AN: Thanks to our two wonderful betas’ BEGiant and Christicdc. This is the unedited version of the chapter. If you want to read the edited version checkout FF.Net. I think this is the chapter some of you have been waiting for. Sookie’s revenge. There’s some reference to the rape Sookie suffered in the previous chapters, but nothing graphic.

Russell felt jubilation at the stirrings in their even more developed bond. It was only the second night, and his child was rising. Russell sat on the bed near his Princess to await her awakening.

Sookie could sense him near her, his blood calling to her, demanding she wake. Her eyes slowly began to open, adjusting to their improved sight. “Russell?” she called softly.

“I’m here Princess,” he said softly. He recalled the awkwardness and need to adjust to increased sight, sound, touch, and taste.

Sookie reached out for him needing that reassurance. Her body was healed from the abuse of the Weres but her mind was still scarred. She could still feel them forcing their way into her body and hear Debbie’s laughter as she screamed in pain and the cheering of the others.

Russell leaned to her, letting her touch his arm. He laid down beside her, as he had rested during the day, and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. “It’s okay, Sunshine,” Russell said stroking her arms gently.

Sookie relaxed against him, her eyes finally opening fully. “Hey,” she said softly. “I knew you wouldn’t leave me.”

“Never,” he said softly. “They’ll never hurt you again.”

“Are they all dead?” she asked.

“Yes dear and Petey apologized.”

“How thoughtful . . .” Sookie snorted as she sat up. “Was that between screams?”

“And sobs,” Russell said. He sat up as well and helped her stand. “Can you see now?” he asked, making sure everything was okay.

“I can,” Sookie nodded as she took a look around. “Everything is so much clearer.”

“Everything will be more acute,” Russell added.

Turning to face Russell, Sookie dropped her eyes to the floor as she recalled some of the things the Weres had said and done to her. “They said you wouldn’t come for me, that you didn’t care,” she told him.

“And you know that’s false. I still have your surprise that I was travelling to get. I thankfully managed to obtain it early.”

Sookie smiled as she heard about her surprise; he had been teasing her about it for weeks and she couldn’t wait to see what it was, but first they had some business to take care of.

“Are you hungry?” Russell asked.

Sookie nodded as she felt her hunger well up in her. “Very.”

“Would you like someone before Debbie? If you go right for her, you might not be able to take your time.”

Sookie growled at the mention of the Werebitch’s name. She was looking forward to tearing into the bitches flesh and hearing her scream. “Someone first, please.”

Nodding Russell led to her the kitchens, where he had procured a few humans for her consumption.

Sookie licked her lips as she ran her eyes over them, she could feel her hunger growing as the sound of the blood pumping through their veins reached her ears. “Who are they?” she asked, not recognizing any of them.

“Tourists, stupid idiots; why they’d come at the end of winter I couldn’t guess.”

Stepping towards them, Sookie eyed them hungrily, her gums itched as her fangs pressed painfully against them. “Show me how.”

“Your fangs will automatically extend.” His fangs came out with a snick. “You will learn to control them with time. You will also probably speak with a lisp at first. Again all that’s perfectly normal.”

He stepped up to the first young man. “Lick the pulse point first. Your saliva now had numbing and healing properties.” His tongue gently stroked over the pulse that was becoming faster. “When your meal is ready, slip your fangs in. You do not need to press hard. They should part the skin like a hot knife through butter,” he said the expression he had once heard her use with an exaggerated southern twang. “You might find it difficult to stop at first, but if you want I will keep you from killing them. Pay attention the the strength of their heart beats. Fear speeds it, so try to calm them unless you want them dead. Once the strength wanes slightly — five or six mouthfuls at most for a fully grown man — withdraw.” He demonstrated sinking his fangs in, pulling a mouthful, and pulling away. “The saliva you left will slightly heal the wound, but you may need to apply more if you want them to feel no discomfort.” He licked the wound clean and stepped back.

Sookie let out a gasp as she felt her fangs drop for the first time “Oh.” Stepping towards one of the donors, she did as Russell instructed and licked his neck before sinking her fangs in. She moaned low in her throat as the first drop of blood touched her tongue and pulled on the wound harder. She was counting the mouthfuls of blood she was taking when she felt the man’s hands reach out to touch her. “Don’t touch me,” she screamed, as she jumped back.

Russell’s arms went around her as the man stepped back. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“He touched me!” Sookie growled. “I didn’t give him permission.” She could feel the hands of the Weres and the humans Debbie had brought to the house on her, assessing the merchandise. “Not allowed to touch me.”

“Alright,” Russell said with a nod. He grabbed the eyes of all three of the humans. “You will keep your hands and bodies to yourselves.” He stroked her hair gently. “You did so well, Sookie,” he praised.

Sookie flicked her eyes from Russell back to the glamored men as she took a step towards them. Grabbing the one who had touched her, she sank her fangs back into his neck hard, uncaring of whether or not she hurt him.

He shrieked in pain, eyes clenched and afraid. Russell just watched. If Sookie wanted him to keep her from killing him, she hadn’t said so.

Sookie drank deep, punishing the man for the actions of others. She didn’t care he was innocent or that he hadn’t been one of the ones to hurt her. She needed to assert some control and unluckily for the man he was her way of doing it.

Russell heard the man’s heart losing strength. He placed his hand on Sookie’s shoulder, neither encouraging nor dissuading her from pulling more blood. “He did not hurt you like they did. But we can easily glamour his disappearance to his friends. However, if you do not want to kill him you should stop.” His speech was in the language of the Romanian village near their home. Once he had stopped his torture of her, he began teaching her the language; since the village was isolated, they spoke a version of Romanian that was unique to themselves.

It wasn’t easy, but Sookie managed to pull back before she completely drained the man. Russell was right; he hadn’t hurt her and the Werebitch was waiting for her in the guard house. She would suffer for her actions, not the men in front of her.

“Good girl,” Russell praised. “Have some from the rest now. If you want to teach Debbie without losing control you need to be fully sated if not over full.”

Sookie nodded as she moved to the next man and repeated the actions, his blood didn’t taste as nice as the first and she wrinkled her nose as she pulled back, “I don’t like him as much.”

Russell licked some of the still healing wound from the first man before going over and licking the second. “Blood type, my dear. You don’t seem to like A-positive, but you do like O-negative. Try the third and we’ll see if it’s a penchant for O-neg or a dislike of A-pos.”

Moving towards the third Sookie tilted his head to the side and licked his neck before sinking her fangs in, she moaned at the first taste and pulled harder on the wound.

“Better than the first?” Russell asked with a smirk. He wanted to see if it would turn sexual for her as with most newborns or if she was too traumatized; as hinted by her earlier outburst.

Sookie nodded “He tastes sweeter,” she said, as she licked the last drop of blood of her lips. She flicked a finger at the man, dismissing him as she stepped closer to her maker.

Again, Russell licked the man’s wound and smiled down at his child. “You have good taste, my dear. AB-negative is the rarest, purest, and sweetest blood when it is not marred with drugs. Well done, Sunshine. I did not need to restrain you once. You have remarkable control.”

A smile lit up Sookie’s face at Russell’s praise “I had something to focus on,” she admitted; her mind going back to Debbie.

“Would you like your time with her now? Or we could see your surprise first.”

“My surprise,” Sookie replied with a small smile.

“Close your eyes,” Russell said, leading her out of the kitchen after he glamoured the men to forget the instance and enjoy the rest of their vacation.

He brought Sookie into the music room and stood her in front of the gift. “Open,” he said happily. Before her was a beautiful piano. “It’s an Erard original,” he said “Made in Paris for Louis XVI in 1775. This particular piano was thought to be destroyed in the French Revolution but a Vampire had actually taken it and hidden it. And now Princess, this piano made for a king, is yours.”

Sookie took a step towards the piano and carefully ran her finger over the top “It’s beautiful,” she said her voice filled with emotion. “Thank you.”

“Most of that era are destroyed or so decayed now that they are worth little. This, however, is not.”

“It’s priceless to me,” Sookie said as she played a few notes.

“It will still be here when you finish with the Bitch,” he said, giving her something to look forward to.

A dark glint entered Sookie’s eyes at the thought of Debbie and she moved back towards Russell. “I think I’ve made her wait long enough.”

“Petey met his end in the dungeon; any preference for your location?” Russell asked, guiding Sookie towards the guard house where Debbie was still stored.

“My old room,” Sookie growled, her vampire side emerging as her anger grew. Debbie had raped her in that room and Sookie wanted to spill her blood where she had committed her worse crime.

He gestured her towards the door content to follow and see how she’d do.

Stepping inside the room Sookie groaned; the scent of death was heavy in the air and she found she liked it, especially considering whose death it was. Spying Debbie sleeping in the corner, Sookie strolled towards her; each step she took a memory popped into her head.

Debbie laughing as she screamed in pain as one Were after another fucked her up the ass.

Debbie’s hands on her body, her teeth sinking into her breasts.

Debbie ordering Petey to hold her still while she fucked her.

Crouching down beside the Werebitch Sookie twisted her fingers in her hair and yanked her head back hard. “Wakey-wakey.”

Debbie shouted awake and in pain. She cracked her eyes and then smiled “Good morning, Sunshine.” It was her usual greeting.

“Not this time,” Sookie replied darkly as she yanked Debbie to her feet with ease. “At least not for you.”

“And never again for you, I see,” Debbie said smartly, grunting with the pull on her body to stand.

Sookie smiled and ran her tongue over her new fangs, “I’ve traded the sun for the moon and stars,” she said, as she started to drag Debbie out of the guard room.

Debbie let herself be pulled, not fighting at all. “Where are you taking me?” she asked.

“To where it all began,” Sookie replied cryptically “to where you sealed your fate.”

Debbie relaxed as much as she could into Sookie’s hold. She knew to save her energy for when it mattered.

Sookie dragged Debbie through the gardens back to the main house and towards her old room throwing her inside. “Fitting don’t you think, that it will all end where it started?” she said.

Debbie looked around. “I recall it started in Jackson; this still looks like this frozen shithole.”

“True,” Sookie admitted, as she took a step back. “It did start in Mississippi, but here is where our story really started. Before here all you really were was the junkie whore Alcide had the misfortune to once love but it all changed here.”

“No. Before here you were the bitch who killed Coot and who fucked Alcide when he wanted me back; don’t try to simplify it. You’re all pissed but if you kill me you’re still one up. You killed my fia — my future husband. To save a vamp you plan on offing anyways.”

A cruel laugh spilled from Sookie’s lips as she stalked towards Debbie, “You really are delusional, aren’t you? I know you don’t believe it but I never killed that poor excuse for a Were you called a fiancee. That was all your precious Alcide’s doing.” Looking over her shoulder to Russell she added, “Best thing he ever did if you ask me. He wasn’t a very good Were.”

“You’re full of shit, you stupid bitch!” Debbie shouted. Her Alcide wouldn’t do that. Unless it was a fight to death for her in a traditional challenge and they were naked. And whoever won fucked her in front of everyone; the Were way.

“Shot him right in the head,” Sookie taunted. “It was a beautiful thing to see, you should’ve been there.”

Debbie shifted and lunged at Sookie, her jaws snapping at her legs as drool and some foam flowed from between her snarling teeth.

Sookie didn’t hesitate the second Debbie lunged for her leg, she pulled her foot back and swung it at the wolf, kicking her clear across the room. She smiled as she watched her crash into the wall hard.

Debbie yelped and whimpered with the impact. But she remained in wolf form. She knew well that there was only one door and no windows that would lead her out. So she needed to get through Sookie. She snarled, snapping her teeth towards the vampire, watching her movements carefully.

Sookie hissed at Debbie as she crouched down ready to attack, there was no way that bitch was getting by her. Sookie hadn’t had her fun yet.

Debbie tried to move to the side, hoping Sookie would do the proper fighting move and circle with her to retain her position.

Sookie cocked her head to the side as she watched Debbie. “Do you think Alcide will be upset when I mail him your heart?” she taunted.

Debbie couldn’t respond in wolf form, so instead she feinted left and ran towards the right, ready to leave.

Sookie threw herself forward, tackling Debbie before she had a chance to make it to the door. She grabbed ahold of her jaw and crushed it under her hand, her new vampire strength coming in handy. “It’s not time to leave yet.”

Debbie yelped as she was crushed to the floor and her jaw was held shut with a punishing hand. She shifted back, trying to dislodge herself from the baby vampire’s grip. “Get off me!” she shouted.

“Why would I want to do that?” Sookie asked, as she hauled Debbie to her feet. “We are just getting started.”

Debbie grunted as she was lifted again. “Sookie – imagine what this’ll do to Alcide! He wants me. He needs me. I was going to go back to him as soon as Russell released me.”

“Then I’ll be doing him a favor,” Sookie replied, as she threw the Werebitch to the other side of the room.

Debbie cried out as she hit the ground. “He’ll be devastated!”

“He’ll get over it,” Sookie replied dismissively.

“I’ll get off the V, Sookie!” Debbie cried. “I’ll change — for him.”

“And do what? Settle down, get married, and have his pups?” Sookie asked.

“Yes! He wanted my pups. And I want to give them to him. I wasn’t ready then but now I am,” Debbie said, hope exploding through her.

“Then I really am doing the world a favor,” Sookie replied. Looking over her shoulder at Russell she added “Can you imagine how fucked up her pups would be?” Russell nodded and let out a laugh but watched their interaction intently.

“Sookie it’ll kill him,” she cried.

“You seem to be under the impression I care,” Sookie said. Slowly she started to advance on the Werebitch. She could read her easily and she knew Debbie was trying to play on her weaknesses; she couldn’t wait to show her just how fucked she was.

“You don’t care about your friend? He rescued you from that vamp. You’re gonna do somethin’ that’ll destroy him without a care?”

“Yes,” Sookie replied simply.

Debbie stalled unsure of how to reply. She knew Sookie to be weak, to do what her friends’ desired. To follow a vampire who was sent to take her and save him; mainly to be a dumb shit.

“No Debbie, I did dumb shit but not anymore,” Sookie said, dipping into the Werebitch’s mind. “But please, tell me how you’re going to return to Alcide and have his pups. It’s amusing me.”

Debbie snarled at her lunging again as she shifted once more — it would be the last time she’d be able and she needed to make it count. She bound towards Sookie but switched to run towards the door; hopefully before the baby vamp noticed.

Before she realized what was happening, Sookie was in front of Debbie cutting her off. “Did you really think that was going to work?” she asked.

Debbie lunged trying to sink her teeth into Sookie’s calf.

Sookie balled her hand into a fist and brought it down hard on the Wolf’s head, her anger getting worse with each passing second.

Debbie yelped, a headache exploding suddenly, but she didn’t stop. Her head still whipped up and her teeth snapped at Sookie’s abdomen.

Sookie lifted her hand again and brought it down harder, she heard the crack of bones breaking and smiled.

The wolf yelped out in pain as her ribs shattered. She couldn’t keep her form and shifted back, crying in pain when she did.

“Now that’s much better,” Sookie said, as she bent down and yanked Debbie back up. “I told you, you wouldn’t get away with it.”

“Away with what?” Debbie wheezed. Even in pain, she was going to fight this cunt.

Wrapping her hand around Debbie’s neck, Sookie lifted her into the air effortlessly, “Raping me,” Sookie said bluntly. “By my hand or Russell’s you will die.”

Debbie’s airflow was cut off and she couldn’t respond as Sookie’s hand held her. Her legs kicked uselessly as she struggled to be released.

Loosening her hold, Sookie threw her backwards as her eyes landed on some of Debbie’s toys. “You’re the only one left now, the others all paid for their crimes.”

“And you moaned like a whore,” Debbie said once she caught her breath. She laughed. “You actually came a few times. So don’t pretend you didn’t love it.”

“You’re sick,” Sookie spat. “You actually think I enjoyed that? You think I enjoyed being raped for days on end?”

“If the way you were writhing there in pleasure was any indicator, you certainly liked parts,” Debbie said with a sadistic smile.

Sookie shook her head in disgust. There were no parts of it she had liked, she had screamed and begged them all to stop and they had laughed at her. The louder she screamed in pain the more they hurt her. It was like a game to them.

“And we all certainly liked it, Sunshine,” Debbie digged.

“You’re a sick bitch,” Sookie snarled. “And you need to be put down.”

“At least I won’t die a blood sucking fanger. Actually, wanna give me some of your blood? I bet your V tastes as sweet as your pussy did.”

Sookie advanced on Debbie slowly, her words were just spurring her on. Sookie knew it was Debbie’s last night; she would die that night. She could say all she wanted it didn’t matter anymore. She had survived. Debbie wouldn’t.

Debbie smirked. “Come on, Sunshine; just open a vein. I can take it straight from the source.” She licked her lips lewdly.

Sookie said nothing as she continued to advance on the Werebitch, backing her up with each step she took.

When Debbie hit the wall by Sookie’s old blanket/bed, she stood and faced the baby Vampire. “What, want to eat me again?” she asked. She grabbed her bare breasts, having torn her clothes when she shifted, and held them to Sookie.

Sookie still said nothing as she stared at her. She refused to let Debbie’s words get to her. Everything she had done she had been forced to do, none of it was by choice.

“Want one last lick? Is that it?” Debbie asked. “I’ll lay back for you. That tongue worked wonders.”

Russell watched by the door as his child advanced on the Werebitch, he wasn’t sure how Sookie was able to keep her calm, he was ready to rip Debbie’s head off for the things she was saying to his girl. The bitch felt no remorse for what she had done and she was probably lucky it was Sookie who was dealing with her as she would have been in pieces already if it would have been him.

Debbie tweaked her own nipples and licked her lips taunting Sookie.

Sookie smiled cruelly as she caged Debbie in. “I’m going to ask you the same question you asked me,” she said, recalling the word Debbie had said to her before she raped her for the first time. “Fast or slow?”

“You know I like it all ways, Sunshine,” Debbie said as her eyes trained on Sookie.

“Yes, I seem to remember you bending over and letting Betsy fuck you with a strap on.” She ran her tongue over her fangs, the need for blood rising in her.

“Oh did you like that? Did you get off watching it?” Debbie asked, taunting.

“Nobody could get off looking at your emancipated ass,” Sookie replied finally backing the Werebitch up as far as she could.

Debbie was pressed into a corner but stood up to her. “Jealous of Bets? Wanted the taste yourself?”

Sookie laughed darkly as she ran her eyes over Debbie. “I can see why Alcide moved on so quickly,” she said suddenly. “Sure, he pretended to be hung up on you but you had to have known he was fucking half the Werebitches at the bar. They loved that hurt puppy act of his.”

Anger flared up in her. “Satisfied knowing you were just another cunt in the line of Bitches he fucked, are you?” Debbie asked.

“The best he said,” Sookie retorted. “Last time we spoke he was looking forward to introducing me to Jackson. He said I was the kind of woman he could take home to meet the family.”

Debbie laughed in her face. “Well have fun there, Sunshine. Jackson is a drunk and an addict. He would sooner grope your tits then invite you to dinner.”

Sookie tilted her head to the side as she regarded Debbie. “Didn’t Alcide tell you?” she questioned, a smile taking over her face.

“Please, you were just an available pussy. Don’t think that I’ll believe a word you say,” Debbie said a growl coming from her throat.

“He didn’t,” Sookie laughed, amusement clear in her eyes. “Alcide was so happy when he told me. He said things were finally looking up for him, for them.”

“And I’m sure Jackson moved out of his trailer into a three-bedroom house with Alcide. Where he no longer hires prostitutes, and he’s even gonna be Packmaster!” Debbie replied with an eye roll.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Sookie chortled, toying with her. “One bedroom flat and a job thanks to some woman called…” Sookie trailed off as she pretended to try to recall the name, “Caroline… No, Christine, that’s it; Christine Larrabee.”

Debbie laughed again. “Yeah, he’s probably fucking his Packmaster’s wife. That’s why she’s helping him; doesn’t make him any better than you or me.”

“Her husband’s dead,” Sookie replied with a frown. “Didn’t anyone tell you that. For a Were you don’t know very much, do you?”

“Not my pack, sweetheart,” Debbie said.

“No, but it’s Alcide’s, or it is now, he was joining them,” Sookie said. “He stated he was ready to step up to the challenge.”

“And if I can go back there I’ll join him,” Debbie responded.

“But sweetheart . . . you’re not going back there,” Sookie said. “Alcide will settle down, marry and have a litter of pups with some other Bitch.”

“And I’ll die knowing I had you on your back, moaning like a whore. Like a Bitch in heat, waiting for the next cock to fill your hole.”

“No, Debbie, you will die screaming in agonizing pain, begging for your mommy, like the pathetic little bitch you are,” Sookie countered.

“But it won’t change the fact you were a whore. Won’t alter that you have been fucked by dozens of men . . . including Compton; who was only there to take you to his queen.”

“Being taken against your will is not being a whore,” Sookie said simply. “You, Debbie, who spread your legs for every member of your now dead pack, are a whore.”

“Last I knew selling or being sold for sex is a whore. And I made a pretty penny off your three holes,” Debbie taunted.

“Shame you won’t get to spend it,” Sookie shrugged, refusing to let her words get to her. “You don’t have to worry about us doing the same to you, no one would buy what you’ve got. It’s damaged goods.”

“And my goods made you moan Sookie. Never forget that. And now you’ll have a long time to remember.”

“You keep telling yourself that but now . . . I’m gonna make you scream.” Before Debbie had a chance to reply, Sookie lunged at her and sank her fangs painfully into her neck, tearing into her flesh.

Debbie did scream at the bite; shoving against Sookie.

Sookie twisted her hand in Debbie’s hair and yanked her head back hard. She twisted her fangs in the Werebitch’s neck; widening the bite mark and making it hurt even more.

Debbie struggled, her nails clawing against her captor. Her broken ribs did not help her struggles to breathe as her neck was being torn open.

Blood dripped from Sookie’s chin as she pulled back, “Were blood is revolting,” she groaned.

Russell laughed at the messy eater that his child was being. “Never had a good fullblood Were.” He laughed again and pulled out a synthetic blood. “Make sure she doesn’t bleed out.”

“We wouldn’t want this to end too soon, would we?” Sookie grinned, as she took the bottle of blood and forced Debbie to drink it.

Debbie coughed as the bottle was shoved in her mouth and partly down her throat. She spit up some of the blood as she coughed.

“Much better,” Sookie said. “But I think we need a change of scenery. Let see how she fairs in the old playroom, shall we?”

“You’d know more than me about that location,” Debbie snarled, ignoring that the question wasn’t addressed to her.

“How long do you think she’ll last?” Sookie asked, ignoring Debbie’s words as she dragged her out the room and down the hallway.

Russell shrugged, “It depends on what your plan entails.”

“Can I play with your knives?” Sookie asked, as she stuck her bottom lip out. “Please.”

“Of course Princess; you can use whatever you’d like. Just be careful. And I will tell you which are silver. If you use those, you must handle them with gloves.”

Dragging Debbie into the room, she threw her on the table, happy to see Petey’s body had been removed, “Now, where should we begin?”

Debbie kicked at her and tried to scramble off of the table. “Do not forget to secure the Bitch,” Russell reminded unnecessarily.

Fisting her hands in Debbie’s hair, Sookie slammed her head hard against the table before placing the restraints over her arms and legs.

Debbie screamed loudly, if nothing else hoping to agitate the sensitive hearing of the new vampire.

Grabbing one of Russell’s knives, Sookie gripped Debbie’s jaw hard and snarled “You’re making too much noise.” Pinching Debbie’s tongue between her fingers, Sookie smirked as she raised the knife and swiped, cutting it off in one smooth movement.

Debbie was choking on her blood at the same time as she was trying to scream without her tongue. The result was a goat’s bleat, punctuated by the sounds of someone drowning on their blood. “Make sure to cauterize that with something hot or you could just spit in her mouth to close the wound,” Russell said, “or she’ll just die from that.”

“I could always use my curling iron,” Sookie mused before spitting into Debbie’s mouth. “But I don’t have them handy.”

The blood stopped seeping from where her tongue used to be. She continued bleating, but couldn’t do much more than that and struggle.

Picking up the knife again, Sookie slowly moved it over Debbie’s chest, the blade nicking the skin. Sookie watched as blood bubbled to the surface; she used the knife as a paintbrush and spread the blood around, digging into the Werebitch’s flesh when she needed more red.

Debbie bleated her pain while Russell gave tips and pointers when he felt necessary. “If you don’t want to cut, stroke with the dull edge of the knife. Then you could jab upwards to pierce with the tip of the blade.”

Sookie did as he suggested and grinned at the result. “She’s never looked so good.”

“You’re doing beautiful work there,” Russell praised.

Sookie smiled at the praise as she turned the knife over and started carving patterns in Debbie’s bloody flesh.

Debbie was bleating and struggling best she could. “Dear, she’s still so noisy. Would you like a gag?” Russell asked, gesturing to various gags he had in the room.

“Please,” Sookie nodded.

He grabbed two kinds: a ball gag and one with a phallus instead. He held them both out to her, letting his child choose.

Sookie eyed the gags before deciding to use the ball gag, the other reminded her of having things stuffed in her mouth, and she wasn’t going to go there. Shoving the gag in Debbie’s mouth, Sookie fastened it so she couldn’t spit it out, “Now that’s much better,” she said, as she reached for a pair of pliers and moved to Debbie’s hand. “You’re not going to need your fingernails anymore.”

Debbie clenched her hands in a fist and shook her head side to side. She twisted her wrist, trying to make it as hard to get to her nails as possible.

“I supposed I could just break your hands first,” Sookie mused, as she laid her hand over Debbie’s fist and started squeezing it.

Debbie didn’t care; she wouldn’t unclench her fist. A muffled cry was heard as the bones in her hand broke and her fingers loosened.

“Maybe I should take the whole finger instead, what do you think?” Sookie asked.

Debbie shook her head hard, but Russell smirked and said, “Now you’re getting there!”

“Will these work for that?” Sookie asked, holding up in the pliers.

“Anything can work, Princess. You just need the right force and leverage.”

Sookie grinned as she closed the pliers around one of Debbie’s fingers, “If I don’t get it right first time I’ve got another seven fingers to practice on.”

“And ten toes,” Russell said, listening to the crunch the pliers made as Sookie held them too tight and crushed the bone. “Now what you’re doing there will just destroy the finger, bone and all. You can remove it that way, just crushing the bone and ripping the skin off. However, you need to take more care if you want to have a whole bone ripped from the joint in which it sits.”

“Show me,” Sookie requested with a pout.

Russell took the pliers from her hand and smirked when he saw Debbie’s eyes go wide. He put the pliers back where Sookie had gripped too tightly. He gripped just as hard and pulled, ripping the skin and bone away, but leaving a bloody nub at the bottom. “See, that’s the section you missed by crushing the bone.” He took a scalpel and cut away Debbie’s skin from the bottom knuckle to the second. “See the kind of joint we have here. It’s different than a thumb, It only moves one way: up and down. If you take the pliers too hard, you’ll crush the bone. If you pull to the side, you’ll crack it still. The trick to removing the finger is separating it exactly where the phalange meets the metacarpal — those are both of the bones.” He took the pliers to the exposed bone and pulled, with just enough force, to separate Debbie’s entire finger from her hand.

Taking the pliers back from Russell, Sookie tried to do as she showed. She was hit or miss, crushing some fingers before she learned how to apply just the right amount of pressure and rip the finger off.

“Excellent!” Russell praised after she had gotten it right twice in a row. “You’re getting better, However; I think with that last one, your Were passed out.” He looked to Debbie who was breathing shallowly and was no longer conscious.

“She’s no fun,” Sookie complained with a smile.

“When they pass out you have two options: continue and have them wake up later or stop to wake them up so they can rejoin the fun. Petey passed out twice. One time I could slap him awake. The other I needed to toss cold water on him.”

“It’s not as much fun if she doesn’t know what’s happening. Let’s wake her up,” Sookie said.

He gestured to her to go ahead. He planned on observing and teaching more than any real participation. It was Sookie’s revenge to take.

Leaning over Debbie, Sookie pulled her hand back and slapped her hard. “Oops,” she said, as she heard something crack. “I might have hit her a little too hard.”

“That’s okay,” Russell said as he looked at Debbie. “It was just her cheek bone. I don’t think you snapped her neck or anything. But that is part of this lesson, Sookie. You are vampire, so you need to be always conscious of your strength.”

Sookie nodded as she slapped Debbie again; this time not as hard. She grinned as she saw the Werebitch start to wake. “We thought we lost you there for a second.” Debbie’s eyes blinked to orient herself before the waves of pain hit her. Her hand, her ribs, her mouth, and now her face were all in pain.

“Aren’t you enjoying yourself?” Sookie asked, remembering how Debbie would ask her the same question at certain points.

Debbie looked at her defiantly and with the finger that hadn’t been removed, told her to fuck off.

“Silly me, I forgot one,” Sookie said, as she grabbed the finger. This time she intentionally used too much strength and crushed the finger, she twisted the pliers as she tugged, taking the finger a little bit at a time.

Debbie bleated mutely behind the gag.

“All gone,” Sookie said, as she threw the twisted mess of a finger to the ground. Debbie laid there, panting through the pain. Her chest was heaving, only making her ribs hurt more.

Dropping the pliers Sookie placed her hand on Debbie’s chest and pressed down hard, making even harder for her to breathe.

A strangled cry erupted from Debbie’s throat. Her head failed from side to side in pain.

Picking up her knife again, Sookie pressed it between the valley of Debbie’s breasts and slowly dragged it down her body, adding more pressure as she went.

Debbie thrashed again when she felt her skin being split, the farther down Sookie went.

Sookie flicked the knife over Debbie’s stomach, with each slash she made a memory would rise to the surface.

Debbie forcing her to lick her cunt while – Betsy fucked her from behind.

Debbie bringing in her first customer; holding her down and allowing him to fuck her.

Debbie tying her up bent over a table and leaving her like that so the Weres could fuck her whenever they wanted.

“That’s it Princess. It’s her fault. Take it out on her,” Russell said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Sookie slammed the knife into Debbie’s stomach with force as she recalled everything the Werebitch had done to her. The physical abuse, the emotional, and the sexual; it all came out in a flurry of violence.

Debbie thrashed and a gurgling came from her throat as blood seeped out of the wound. “Keep going, Sunshine. Let it out, all out on her,” Russell said gently.

Dropping the knife Sookie tore into Debbie’s flesh with her bare hands. She could hear Debbie’s laughter in her head as Petey made good on his promise and raped her with her baseball bat, her cheers encouraging him.

Russell watched as Sookie literally tore Debbie apart. She used her fingers, teeth, everything available to rip into Debbie’s flesh. Sookie didn’t realize it, but she was shouting at Debbie. And when she was done, Russell wrapped his arms around his bloody child. “That will never happen to you again. You are safe now,” he assured her.

Sookie sagged into his arms, her anger spent at having torn Debbie apart. “They hurt me,” she cried.

“And this is a part of healing,” Russell assured. “You will heal. You will move on. They will not. They are all gone and cannot hurt you again.”

“You promise?” Sookie asked, as she lifted her head.

“For you, Princess, anything. I promise,” Russell said with a gentle smile.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Sookie rested her head against his chest as she let the tension and unease flow out of her. Unlike almost everyone else in her life, Russell had never lied to her or broken a promise.

Russell lifted her up, carrying her as he did after a session when she was human. He took her into one of the various showers and, not undressing either of them, stepped under the water once it heated to wash away the blood and every other toxic thing Sookie needed to wash away.

Sookie stood under the spray of hot water and let the filth be washed away. She watched as the blood circled the drain, her eyes fixed on it. Everything was different now, she was different.

Russell pulled his own shirt off his body before shedding the rest of his clothes and went to strip her as well but asking first “May I?” He had seen her naked plenty, stripped her without consent before. But now he knew she needed to give it.

Sookie paused for a second as she thought about it. She knew there was nothing sexual in it with him, neither of them saw the other one that way and he was gay and proved by the fact that he had seen her naked hundreds of times. “Yes,” she finally vocalized while nodding her consent.

Russell, with care, gently undressed her, hardly able to see anything due to the steam rising around them. He used some shampoo, massaging her scalp and getting blood and other parts of Debbie out to flow down the drain.

Sookie let Russell take care of her, her mind hardly processing it as he cleaned her of all the blood. She couldn’t remember the last time she had had a shower, The Weres refused to let her bathe.

He didn’t need to condition her hair, since her Vampire hair would looked perfect, and the shampoo was just to get the stray Debbie out. After washing his own hair, he moved to clean her body. He used a gentle soap with a slight vanilla scent. Even still she smelled like sunshine; Russell didn’t want to wash that away. He ran the loofa over her body making sure all was clean. Nothing was sexual with him, and he knew; she knew it as well. So when he ensured nothing had healed wrong between her legs, he was happy to note, for her sake, that his blood had done its job. He quickly washed himself and turned off the water. Large warmed towels were there for him, and he wrapped his waist first, before lifting her out of the shower and gently towel drying her hair and then her body. He then wrapped her in the warm towel and hugged her closely.

“I’ll be okay,” Sookie said softly, seeking to reassure him. “I’m not a victim.”

“I know Princess,” Russell said with a gentle stroke of her hair. “Would you play your new piano for me?” he asked.

Sookie smiled her first real smile since she had walked into her old cell. “Yes,” she said. The light returning to her eyes as she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the door.


	17. Chapter 16: Harvester of Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: lemons (MFF 3some, femslash, non-canon pairings) (Reference to what happened to Eric and the after-effects.)
> 
> A/N: Thanks to BEGiant and Christicdc for their awesome beta work. I have a few notes for you all, some in response to questions we’ve gotten and another as more of a public service announcement. Firstly, yes, as we’ve said from the prologue this is an Eric/Sookie HEA story. That will not be altered in any way. Will it be a traditional HEA? No. Obviously with the last chapter there won’t be a situation where Sookie and Eric settle down with 2.5 kids in a house with a white picket fence. However, they will be together in the end. And they will be happy (though we have an idea for a side story that shows some trouble in their lives once they’re together). It will take awhile to get there. We currently have 34 chapters separated and we’re not there yet. We have, however, written the start of it. So yes. We will get there. But the end result isn’t what’s important here; it’s the journey! Secondly, there won’t be an update on Sunday on fanfiction, twcs, or ao3. Sunday is an outtake. Sunday’s outtake will not be for everyone. There are funny parts. There are sexy parts. But this outtake involves a 4some sex scene with two men (one of whom is Eric) and two women (neither of which are Sookie). There are also some more extreme acts like double anal sex. If you hate Bill but love how we wrote his relationship with Nan, you’ll like some parts. This foursome watches a video of Nan and Bill. Together. Alone. There’s pegging, there’s some dominatrix!Nan. It’s fun and funny. But I warn you 1. because we won’t update everywhere on our regular day to update and 2. because I know not everyone will be happy with reading some raunchy stuff when Eric isn’t with Sookie. One last part for this ridiculously long A/N: Wednesday will be our last Wednesday update for a little. We went quickly through this part of it, posting twice per week, because we knew it contained some difficult material. After Wednesday we’ll be back to our regular Sunday posting schedule. Also (and this is the last part) Wednesday’s update is titled Interlude. It involves a big time jump. With that tease done, happy reading!

Nora sighed as she lied back on her bed, her mind far away and not even her husband and secretary could distract her. It had been two weeks since she had last seen Eric, two weeks since the fairies had declared Sookie dead and demanded their compensation and she was beginning to get worried. She absentmindedly stroked her fingers through Jenna’s hair as the young woman attempted to please her.

Jenna was putting in her full effort, taking out all her tricks as she slipped a pair of fingers in Nora’s ass, stretching her gently. But nothing seemed to get her mistress to cum. She felt Roman slap her on the ass, telling her to move so he could see to his wife. Jenna smiled as she moved to the side. When Roman moved between her mistress’s legs, he began sucking Nora’s breasts licking her nipple while they were in his mouth. Jenna, on the other hand, slipped under Roman, sucking his cock to lubricate it.

Nora couldn’t help but moan as she felt Roman sink his teeth into her breast. She smiled as she looked down and saw Jenna sucking his cock. The pretty brunette had been the perfect engagement present and they both gotten a lot of pleasure out of her. “Enjoying yourself husband?” she asked. Her back arched slightly as she felt him push his fingers into her.

Roman was thrusting into Jenna’s mouth while he suckled. He grunted as he pulled out of Jenna’s mouth once he determined his wife had been licked wet. He eased his cock in slowly, groaning as her walls spread around him. “You’re so tight,” he groaned. Jenna had moved out from between them and came to rest beside Nora. Her lips were on her mistress’s neck, sucking at sensitive points to make her squirm.

“Ahh!” Nora moaned, as her back arched further. She spread her legs wide as she raised her hands above her head and gripped the headboard.

Jenna’s lips went to Nora’s kissing and sucking through her moans; Roman leaned back to give Jenna more access, thrusting in and out slowly. “That’s it Nora.” Roman praised as Nora relaxed.

Raising her hips, Nora met Roman’s thrusts as she felt Jenna move lower and suck on her breast, her tongue swirling around her nipple. “Let go of it, Nora,” Roman said, grunting with each hard thrust. Jenna’s teeth bit down as she sucked a nipple into her mouth. Jenna moaned at the taste of her cool skin as her hot mouth heated the one spot where she touched.

Nora cried out as Roman slammed into her again, her body overcome with pleasure “More,” she begged.

“Jenna,” Roman said commandingly. At her name, Jenna let go and moved her hot wet mouth to Nora’s clit. She flicked her tongue out, caressing his cool cock as it pounded into Nora. Her tongue then flicked to her clit, sucking hard, before repeating the action.

“Yes!” Nora cried her back arching off the bed. “Harder.”

Roman began fucking her harder, not caring if Jenna’s face was getting in the way of his thrusting hips when her hot mouth just felt so good when it would brush his shaft. Jenna locked onto Nora’s clit and sucked hard, her tongue flicking at it and teeth nipping.

“Fuck!” Nora screamed, the combined feeling of Roman’s cock and Jenna’s mouth was sending headlong into a powerful release and she clawed desperately for it.

Jenna’s hot hand cupped one of her own and one of Nora’s breasts. She propped her ass up so Roman could smack it and finger her. She moaned when one of the Guardian’s rough fingers went into her ass. He fucked Nora harder while roughly grabbing her ass. Roman fucked harder, but moved Jenna so her dripping pussy was hovered over Nora’s face.

Nora snaked her tongue out and lapped at Jenna’s dripping cunt as she felt Roman’s cock slam into her over and over. She pulled Jenna’s clit into her mouth and sucked hard as she moved her hand to hold the woman still.

Jenna convulsed at the touch of Nora’s cool tongue on her clit. “Oh fuck!” Jenna cried. She pushed herself up, leaning forward and grabbing Roman’s lips with her own. He growled into her mouth, still fucking hard into his wife while he watched her devour the girl’s pussy. Jenna’s lips descended, chewing gently on Roman’s neck before she attacked his nipple. She tried to grind her pussy onto Nora’s face with a moan.

Nora moaned as she pushed her tongue into Jenna’s pussy, her finger digging into her hips to hold her still as she fucked her with her tongue. Her own pleasure was rising and she wanted the woman to cum on her face before Roman filled her with his seed.

Jenna rode Nora’s face, moaning loudly. She smirked at Roman. She slapped Nora’s clit hard.

Nora screamed as she felt Jenna slap her clit, her hips bucking wildly as her release hit her. Jenna lifted her pussy off her mistress’s face so they could hear her scream as she came and moan as her orgasm went on. Roman stilled, feeling Nora’s pussy flutter around his cock.

Nora stared up at her husband, her mouth wet from Jenna’s pussy. She made a show of licking her lips and moaning at the taste. Roman leaned down, still stilled in Nora’s pussy, and licked her lips slowly, tasting Jenna’s pussy from Nora’s face. He pulled his cock out to lean forward and gather some more juice from the source.

Nora grinned as she watched Roman bury his face between Jenna’s legs, her hand slid down between her own and she rubbed her clit as she watched. Roman slurped up some more from Jenna, and then licked Nora’s tongue, transferring the amazing taste of this human to Nora’s mouth.

Nora sucked on his tongue, tasting their human. She bit his lip and tugged on it slightly making him growl. “Where do you want to cum?”

“On your tits so Jenna can lick it off,” Roman grunted.

Nora leaned back and spread her arms out, linking her hands behind her head, “Do it,” she ordered.

Roman straddled her waist and leaned forward, feeding Nora the head of his cock. Jenna leaned down to lick up Nora’s pussy juice that were still on the sides of Roman’s cock.

Nora parted her lips as she snaked her tongue out and flicked it over the head. “Mmm,” she moaned before closing them around the tip.

Roman thrust forward into Nora’s mouth, loving the feel of Jenna’s hot tongue as she lavishly licked at any of Nora’s remaining juices. With a forceful hand gripping Jenna’s hair, Roman indicated she should change position. She swung her body to the side, stopping her movement when he roughly pulled on her hair. To the side of the vampires now, Jenna was able to snake her tongue in to lick Roman’s balls clean. She even pressed between them and sucked one into her mouth, helping coax his orgasm.

Pulling her head back slightly, Nora grinned at Roman “Come on husband, cum on me. Cover me in your cum.”

Roman grunted at the dirty talk, and the grunt turned into a moan when Jenna slipped a finger in his ass to massage his prostate. He backed up slightly, shooting rope after rope across Nora’s tits.

“Jenna,” Nora said as she pointed to her chest; instructing her to lick it all up.

Jenna leaned down, her tongue licking up each rope. Her fingers were in her pussy and playing with her clit. She moaned, licking a shot that had gone across Nora’s nipple. She blew cool air against where she had just licked before pulling it in her mouth again, even though her nipple was clean.

“I think you got it all, Jenna,” Nora laughed “But if you’re good maybe Roman will let you suck his cock later.”

Jenna nodded, pulled her fingers out of her pussy and leaned back, sucking her fingers clean of her juices. She didn’t care she hadn’t come. She only came when her mistress wanted.

“Cancel all my appointments for the rest of the weekend,” Nora ordered slipping into business mode.

“What are you doing?” Roman asked.

“I’m going to go and find my brother,” Nora replied. “I’ve not heard from him in two weeks. He went hunting Weres in Hungary and now he seems to have disapp–”

The door opened and Eric walked in, sitting down on the couch in Nora’s room. He held his head in his hand as he leaned back.

Nora was off the bed and beside him in an instance “Jenna out,” she ordered not unkindly, but her full attention was on her brother. “Brother, what is it?” she asked switching to old Norse. Jenna scurried out of the room naked, her wiggling ass; the only goodbye she gave.

“Oh nothing other than somehow being fucked and fed on by a fairy for a week before being stranded in a country I had no contacts nor money in,” Eric replied. “And I need a new cell.”

Nora took a minute to process all he had said, “I’ll kill her,” she growled anger coursing through her.

“I don’t — I knew I shouldn’t. And then it didn’t matter. Blood lust maybe? I don’t know,” Eric said, shaking his head. “Did they get their money?”

“The Prince came to collect it personally,” Nora hissed, as she rubbed a hand over his back. “Fucking tosser actually thanked us.”

Eric had had to fly to Western Europe, winding up in Germany. He had an account connected to Sweden there, so he was able to withdraw money so he could afford to get a flight back. His body, even before the long almost 600 mile flight, had felt drained.

“Have you fed?” Nora asked him concerned as she continued to rub his back.

“Regularly,” Eric responded.

“You didn’t feed on the fairy, did you?”

Eric growled at her accusation. “No, Nora. I didn’t. I’m not a fool.”

“Shame,” Nora shrugged. “You really fucked her? You must have been mad withbloodlust.”

“Not at first.” Eric shook his head and closed his eyes, needing to center himself. He blew out an unnecessary breath and rolled his head back. “What else did I miss?”

“The fae are still being cunts, as is your child,” Nora said “And a threesome with Roman and Jenna.”

“None of them are surprising,” Eric responded with a smirk.

“I was worried about you so I wasn’t able to enjoy it as much,” Nora replied, nudging his shoulder. “I only came once.”

Eric nodded, distracted himself. Something felt off about his time with Claudette. He had been wanting to leave, when suddenly he had been overcome with lust.

“Eric, what is it?” Nora said softly, as she slid off the couch and kneeled in front of him uncaring of her naked state. Something was wrong with her brother, she could feel it.

“It didn’t feel like I was me.”

“How do you mean?” Nora asked, needing him to talk it out.

“I said we should come back here. And then suddenly I didn’t care. I knew I shouldn’t fuck her. And then I couldn’t figure out why not.”

“Did she say anything? Do anything?” Nora knew her brother and she knew there was no way he would spend a week fucking a fairy whore he didn’t even like, at least not without draining her at the end of it.

“Not that I can remember. And she was drinking my blood. She’d bite me. And drink, almost each time. I’d want her to stop, but then that desire just went away.”

Nora frowned as she tried to think of what to make of it. Eric didn’t share his blood with just anyone, and no one just took it and lived. The bitch had to have done something to him. Standing up, Nora moved between his legs and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a hug. She could tell it was bothering him, it was bothering her.

He loosely hugged her back, resting his head on her stomach.

“Did you eat anyone around her?” Roman asked, finally contributing. Eric shook his head, looking pensive. “And you didn’t drink her blood?” Eric stared at him, having already answered. Roman looked at Nora, trying to work with her to think about what could have happened. Eric was almost twice his own age. How had he been tricked into giving his blood?

Nora stroked her fingers through Eric’s hair as she stared back at Roman. It was obvious something fucked up had happened, but what? “You said you were tracking Weres; I’m taking it you found them and killed them, yes?”

Eric nodded. “She killed one; they all smelled of Sookie but Russell wasn’t there.”

“Then what happened?” Nora asked.

“She took their blood and rubbed it on her tits and pussy. Fuck if it was Were blood, I still wanted to lick off her. But I knew I shouldn’t. I said we should go back. And then she said we shouldn’t and then I didn’t care. I was eating her and the blood and it didn’t matter.

Nora turned her head and looked to Roman to see what he was making of it all as she pressed Eric’s face into her stomach. She didn’t care if he was her elder, he was obviously troubled and she wanted to comfort him and she had seen Godric do it whenever something was bothering Eric, with her, he would pull her into his lap.

“Magic or drugs is all I can think of,” Roman supplied. “He’ll need plenty of good blood, not synthetic and not drugged up fangbangers and maybe some time transforming it to aggression.”

Nora dropped to her knees and offered him her neck without hesitation. “Have Jenna send up the donor pool, will you please, darling?” she said, shooting Roman a grateful look.

Eric bit into his sister’s neck and drank. He could feel his body trying to restore itself for whatever had happened. His maker’s blood would have worked best. His sister’s was the closest compromise. Roman nodded and left the room after slipping on some silk boxers.

“Take all you need, brother,” Nora encouraged, biting back a moan. He sucked more, drinking deeply and stopping so he didn’t drain her; just as Nora had a miniorgasm.

“I may need to do that again in a few days,” Eric cautioned.

“My blood is yours,” Nora said simply.

There was a knock on the door and six humans entered; a mix of ages and genders. “You should have a few,” Eric insisted, gesturing to them. He stood up, selected the closest one, and after a quick prep, ate. The more he drank, the better he felt. And Nora’s blood had done wonders in improving his constitution.

Nora fed alongside her brother, but she barely tasted it; her focus on him. She was happy to see he was beginning to look better and hoped there would be no lasting effects to whatever had happened to him.

“I need to check on Thalia. Did she check in at all? Any Area problems you heard of?”

“Everything’s fine in Area 5,” Nora replied, dismissing the donors. “I spoke with her last evening.”

Eric nodded as he finished up with the last donor and shooed him out the door.

“Feeling better?” Nora asked, as she ran her eyes over him.

“Much,” he replied, closing his eyes again. “I still should check in with my second.” He stepped towards the door with a weary look on his face. “Drugs or magic, Roman said?”

“That’s what he thinks,” Nora replied.

Eric nodded and walked out of the room to check in with Thalia.


	18. Chapter 17: Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: none
> 
> A/N: This is the last Wednesday post for now. Beginning Sunday we'll have our regularly scheduled posts. Thanks ChristiCDC and BEGiant for beta work! This is a very short chapter that just sets up the next part of the story.

Shreveport, LA  
Twelve years later

Two figures -- a man and women -- were dressed for a masquerade ball. They had clothes with them (to change into) but their current ones were as decadent as the elaborate masks obscuring their faces.

“Such a pretty party,” she cooed, as she took it all in “Look at how they dance.”

“Animals; Cattle, Europeans are -- never mind. They’re good for a show, a meal,” he replied.

She hissed as she saw a blonde haired vampire leading a young woman through the yard towards the large house. “Naughty girls.”

“What was she thinking?”

“That she’s going to make him proud and hurt the Queen,” she replied. “Who is the Queen?”

“Northman’s sister,” he reminded her, having gone through this information before. “Would you like to eat the girl?”

“Yes please,” she replied, her eyes lighting up at the thought.

“We should make a game of it,” he responded, a smile on his face. “I have a feeling this party is invitation only and were without one; let’s play with light.”

“Goody,” she clapped, as she moved in front of him. She took in her surroundings before she pulled the light in, envisioning it as a cloak, just like she had done so many times before.

It was an odd sensation. Being there, but not reflecting any light. It made them invisible for the most part. And when the door opened and the blonde vampire stalked outside again without the young human, they were able to slip in the house.

“Which way?” She questioned; her voice barely a whisper.

The man smelled the air to see where the female vampire brought the girl. “Upstairs; top floor.”

“You don’t want to have a look around first?” She asked. Yet even as she said the words she was moving in the direction of the stairs.

“We can look later,” he said following her.

Climbing the stairs; she took care not to bump into anyone as she followed the scent of the girl. “Two doors down.”

They stepped carefully into the hall, slipping through the darkness silently. When they reached the door his smile was visible in the small bit of moonlight.

“All alone she is. Should we go in and keep her company?”

“After you dear.”

“Why thank you,” she giggled as she opened the door and stepped inside the room.

He followed behind her and the girl hadn’t yet noticed their entering. Really, for being a spy, she was fairly clueless.

“Silly doggy,” the female visitor chided as she step up behind the girl.

The girl had been looking out at the lawn. If only she and her vampire had been allowed at the party tonight; she could have gotten some good information, maybe even moved onto some more important vampire. When the voice called out behind her, she was about to shriek when a hand clapped down over her mouth.

“We must not scream,” the woman covering her mouth hissed.

The girl began to struggle in her arms but only managed to hurt herself.

“Where are we going?” she asked, as she looked over her shoulder.

“For now . . . nowhere,” he responded.

“I guess that gives us time to get to know each other,” she said; a twisted smile lighting up her face.

The girl tried to scream but the hand on her mouth kept her silent.


	19. Chapter 18: Invisible Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: none
> 
> AN: Thanks ChristiCDC and BEGiant for beta work! We are back to our weekly Sunday updates for a while now.

Fairy lights twinkled in the trees, casting a soft glow on the ground as they lit up the pathways for the human guests. The wine flowed freely as soon would the blood as the guests lost themselves in the revelry of the Halloween masquerade ball. The costumes ranged from the exquisite to the indecent.

Anonymity was key in a party like this, which seemed almost like tribute to Bacchus. People's identities were all they had to hold sacred and all they were required to try to hide. It was easy to blend in when no one overtly knew who anyone was.

The scent of magic hung heavy in the air enticing the vampires as the land was concealed from the prying eyes of those not worthy to join in the celebrations. While obnoxious brats dragged their pliant parents around for another piece of fattening sugary confection, those at Area 5's celebration of Louisiana's ever magnanimous Queen had different kinds of tricks and a whole other sort of treat.

Laughter rang out among the trees as inhibitions were lost. The masks that the human party goers so foolishly thought concealed their identities from the vampires gave them the courage to act out their wildest fantasies. They gave into their baser desires.

Pam stood at the edge of the property as she watched the revelry unfold. A sneer curled her lips as she saw a young woman strip down to her underwear on the front yard, the mask still covering her face. These were the important people of Shreveport, the high rollers. In the harsh light of day they pretended to be above the vermin on the street or who visited Fangtasia. They looked down their noses at them and at vampires but under the cloak of darkness and anonymity they lowered themselves to the fangbangers' level; no one there that night was there against their will. The Halloween masquerade ball was an exclusive by invitation only celebration. No common fangbangers were invited; only the elite were invited and they practically fought for an invitation.

As she cast her gaze over the land, Pam's eyes were drawn to a single light shining through a window on the top floor of the stately home. She could see the silhouette of her pet as she stood by the window and looked out on to the party. Pam would've liked nothing more than to bring Clara down so she could entertain her and join in with the fun but the her maker had prohibited it. Eric had informed Pam that the party was for the elite; not for any cheap piece of ass who would spread her legs for any vampire who crossed her path.

Pam had been furious at the insulting way Eric had spoken about her pet. While she didn't have any strong feelings for the woman, Pam knew Clara was anything but a common fangbanger, she had better taste than that. Clara had been untouched by vampire fangs when Pam met her.

Yet only the elite 'upper class' of humans were allowed. Like that made a difference. In all honesty, the humans here were those who put on a good facade. Either through money or social status they were able to seem better than Clara or even the common fangbanger. But really, she thought, looking around they were the same when the self-imposed rigidity was allowed to be removed. Clara was more well behaved and a higher class of humans; better than the majority of those at this party. She glanced again at the woman and resisted letting out a frustrated sigh.

Pam knew before the night was done that all inhibitions would be lost and the elite would be fucking the vampires like common fangbangers; and as usual she would not be allowed to join in. Thirteen years had passed since she had done what no one else had the guts to do when she handed the telepathic bloodbag over to Russell Edgington. She had saved her maker and she could argue all vampires would have done the same; yet still she was punished for it. Thirteen years before she didn't regret it and she still didn't. She had done the right thing; she knew she had. But Eric and the Authority had both thought differently. For thirteen years she had suffered due to Sookie fucking Stackhouse; most of the time Pam wished she would have just ripped the annoying little bitch's throat out. Although, she was sure Russell had done that. Pam had thought that would have been the end of it. When she handed Sookie over to Russell; Pam had believed things would finally return to normal. She would have her maker back but instead he had pined over Sookie like a fool. Even Compton gave up on Sookie quicker than Eric did. It had only taken Bill Compton two and a half months to move on; while Eric had searched for her for years. Even now he hadn't truly given up. Oh, he no longer looked for her and finally believed she was dead but she was still in his heart.

And that was why Pam was stuck out here unable to partake in any of the upper snob of human society. She could have made the ladies scream her name with one swipe of her pinky finger; but no. It did not make sense to her that she was doubly punished. Not only had the Authority declared their sentence but Eric to this day still tormented her. Being silvered for six months wasn't enough; being confined to a coffin for a year after that didn't even satisfy him. No, when she was released Pam still had to deal with the bullshit of no longer having any power. She wasn't even Eric's second anymore. No credit cards. No clothes. She was "permitted" to still work for him but that was it.

She had become just another vampire to him. She was only his child in name. She had lost all her privileges but more importantly she had lost his trust.

As the hour grew later the party grew wilder. Inhibitions had now been cast completely away; the masquerade ball had descended into little more than an orgy. Humans and vampires alike fucked out in the open in full view of everyone. Pam shook her head as she spied that the woman from earlier was now dressed in only her mask and on her knees in the middle of the front lawn; a line of men in front of her waiting for her to suck their cocks.

Of course she was on guard duty. Only the upper echelons of human and vampire were invited to the Queen's annual anniversary party. She didn't rate. Never mind being the child of Area 5's lieutenant. Never mind that her maker was the Queen's second. Never mind that her maker and the Queen shared a maker. Nope. Pam just wasn't good enough to attend Queen Nora's celebration. She tried to imagine what the vampires were doing inside. The sex; the blood, her fangs were itching for it all.

Pam let out a huff as she heard a scream come from the direction of the tree line. She swore if some little upstart vampire had taken things too far she would have their fangs regardless of what her royal highness had to say about it.

She left her post walking in the direction of the cry. As she got closer she could hear the sounds of a person and a vampire. She sped up unsure of whether she wanted the excitement or hoped there wouldn't be any bullshit. She sped behind a grove of trees but what she saw made her growl. A vampire - someone in Nora's guard - was rutting into a party guest. Instead of the scream from earlier it was just moans, fake sounding ones, coming from the woman. And the pair had really bad form too, she thought, examining the display for a moment before turning back to leave.

As she turned a flash of yellow caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Turning in its direction, Pam froze, her eyes widening in shock, "It can't be," she exclaimed her voice barely above a whisper. There was no way she was seeing what she thought she was seeing. It wasn't possible.

Golden hair, pale; slightly tanned skin, piercing blue eyes, and white shining fangs dripping with blood. That same blood covered her body and stained her clothes. Worse yet was the sadistic smile adorning her face.

"Sookie!" The name spilled from Pam's lips before she could stop herself. Her feet moved of their own volition as she took a step towards her and then another; before she knew what she was doing Pam was rushing towards her. Launching herself forward Pam threw herself at Sookie but instead of capturing her Pam found herself hitting the ground hard.

Sookie hadn't moved she was sure of it. No vampire could move like that. Pam knew she somehow went through her. But now Sookie turned to face her and her form was smirking knowingly. Was she seeing things too? Eric apparently had seen the spectra of Godric. Was she seeing the ghost of Sookie now?

"Silly vampire," Sookie chided, as she wagged a finger at Pam. "That wasn't very nice now was it?"

Pam stared at the vision before her as she climbed to her feet, her eyes taking in every last detail of the woman who had caused her no end of trouble and pain for the last thirteen years. "I hoped you were rotting away in some dark rat infested dungeon," she snarled.

"And I hoped your face had caved in and everyone could see what a disgusting bottom feeding whore you really are," Sookie replied without missing a beat. "But we don't always get what we want, do we?"

"You are dead," Pam stated simply. The proof was standing in front of her, Sookie Stackhouse was dead. She was having a conversation with her bloody ghost.

"Now that's not very nice," Sookie replied, clucking her tongue in disapproval. "Do I go around telling you, you're dead? That's quite hurtful."

The apparition of Sookie rocked back on her heels but continued to examine Pam. She guessed someone wasn't allowed to be more than a doorman or guard dog for this party.

A smile lit up Sookie's face as the last thought popped into her head and she clapped her hands in delight as she bounced on her toes. "A doggie," she cooed. "I want a doggie but I'm not allowed one," her smile turned into a frown as she continued; "I just have a kitty. I don't like him though. He's a bad kitty."

Pam took a step back as Sookie continued to complain about her bad Tabby. As she watched her, Pam was convinced Sookie was insane. An insane ghost, that was new. In her hundred plus years walking the earth Pam was convinced she had seen it all but nothing could prepare her for this. She had faced vampires, werewolves, witches, and humans. She had experienced the anger of her maker and the punishment of his queen; that bitch would never be her queen, but nothing had ever unnerved her like this.

"You're a bad girl," Sookie said suddenly. "And bad girls are punished."

Before Pam had a chance to reply Sookie disappeared into thin air. Spinning around Pam cast her eyes over the area in search for her but was unable to find her.

"Was that real?" Pam asked herself as she made her way out of the trees and back to her post.


	20. Chapter 19: Dead Man's Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: lemons (M/F [various, non-canon pairings])
> 
> AN: Thanks to our two betas’ ChristiCDC and BEGiant. Thanks also to everyone who has read/reviewed. This is an unedited version of the chapter. We edited the lemon out of the FF.Net version due to their strict guidelines. We have another outtake being posted this Wednesday.

Inside the house the party was in full swing; music blared loudly as men and women stripped down to their masks. No one was removing the small bits of fabric that was concealing their identities, not even Eric who knew who everyone was, even with the masks on. He snorted at the foolishness of the humans. Their belief that little scraps of fabric concealed their identities from their vampire hosts was laughable. He and Nora had both taken the time to whittle out the elite from the common. They knew everyone on their guest lists; their faces may have been concealed but their scents weren’t. For example, he knew the young woman on her knees before him sucking his cock was the daughter of Shreveport’s mayor. The same way he knew the man with his head buried between Nora’s legs was the grandson of the minister of the New Orleans Fellowship of the Sun church.

Tangling his hand in the brunette’s hair, Eric forced her to take more of his cock into her mouth. If she wanted to stay on the elite list she should at least know how to suck cock properly. Or more to the point, she should know how to suck his cock properly. He didn’t care how she sucked anyone else’s. The only vampire’s pleasure he cared about was his own and Nora’s. The only vampire he trusted was his sister. Eric had once thought the only vampire you could trust was one you made yourself but Pam had proven him wrong there. She was his and she had betrayed him in the worst possible way.

He sighed unnecessarily. It was a wonder this girl even knew what a cock was; she certainly had no idea what to do with one. The only question remaining was whether to take his pleasure into his own hands and by that just fuck her throat, or just get her to stop. Sadly, it was nights like tonight that always brought his thoughts to what had precipitated Nora being Queen. Thoughts of Sookie were too often in the forefront of his mind.

Eric missed his little fairy more than he ever thought possible. Pam had been lucky that he hadn’t ended her when he realized just what she had done. It didn’t matter how much time passed he still hadn’t forgiven her for her actions; although, a small part of that was down to Pam’s own behavior. She still hadn’t accepted that what she had done was wrong or that her actions had not been completely to protect him. She had actually believed she should have been rewarded for it. In her eyes she had saved both Eric and the other vampires from Russell. She had failed to realize she had just postponed the inevitable. Russell was still among the undead; he wasn’t going away anytime soon.

That did it, really. Thoughts of Russell were no way to sustain a hardon during a crappy blow job. He pushed the girl backwards not caring that she fell on her ass. Righting his clothing, Eric leaned back and surveyed the party. Hopefully Nora was…satisfied with the celebration. He glanced to the side and watched her writhe with pleasure. No wonder the boy knew how to work a pussy. His grandfather was one.

Nora caught sight of Eric as she threaded her fingers through the young man’s black hair. She held him to her sex, refusing to let him move as she took her pleasure. She kept her eyes on Eric as she controlled the human’s movements.

He looked back into her eyes, smirking. It was intimate and she was the only person he had truly relaxed around lately. “Don’t forget Nora humans need to breathe,” he teased.

“Such an annoying little habit,” Nora replied, as she loosened her hold on the young man. She flicked her eyes down to the brunette still sitting on the floor by Eric’s feet. “Not enjoying yours?”

“She’s not very good,” he said, not even sparing her a glance. “You’d think that humans would get better over time but all of their technology just increases mediocrity.” His foot pressed against the girls shoulder and he shoved, sliding her across the floor and away from him.

“Perhaps she just needs a little guidance,” Nora replied, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she darted her tongue out and licked her lips. “A helping hand so to speak.”

“I think even a helping mouth would not save that blow job,” he said with an arched eyebrow. His eyes scanned the room, as always, never completely relaxing with others around.

“Ah, brother, I’m sure I could teach her. In fact, I guarantee I could get you off using just her mouth.” He laughed, picturing her doing just that. Might need to remove her teeth first, spit on it for her, gag her on it to move her tongue. That was just too much work.

“Or perhaps you would just like mine instead. No one has ever been able to blow you like me, not even the professional whore you turned.” Tapping the young man who was still working between her legs on the head to get his attention, Nora flicked her wrist at him dismissing him. “You have been down there since New Years, you still haven’t made me cum and I was able to have a conversation. I think it’s safe to say your bragging was overly boastful.” Lifting her leg, she placed her foot on his shoulder and pushed him back, just like her brother had done with the girl.

Pushing her skirt down, Nora slid off the couch, dropped to the floor and crawled towards Eric. Being on her knees in front of him was not something she was ashamed of; she refused to crawl to anyone else but she didn’t mind showing submission to her brother. She would kneel before him just as he would kneel before her. For them it was not a power play but just another form of fun.

Eric smirked and leaned back when she reached him, feeling her fingers work to release his cock once more. He threaded his fingers through her hair, not because she needed a guide, but he knew he’d need to grab onto something. Nora had such a lovely mouth and knew just what to do with it. He groaned feeling her lips against his equally cool cock as she wrapped them around his head.

Nora moaned around his cock; in her six hundred years walking the land she had never found a cock she liked more and Eric certainly knew what to do with it. His boasting was not a false advertisement. Wrapping her lips around it; Nora swallowed around him taking him further into her mouth. She placed her hands behind her back and gave full control to Eric letting him use her mouth for his pleasure.

Eric smiled as she left herself to his control. His fingers, which had been just holding her hair changed their grip. He thrust his hips forward; his cock slipping down and securing in her throat. Keeping her face pressed against his pelvis, he relaxed back into the seat. Then he pulled her hair, pulling his cock out of her throat and then pressed her down all the way. Faster. The harsh pace and that he kept his large cock firmly lodged in her throat would have been a problem for a human or even some vampires but his sister Nora was one of the best cocksuckers he knew. Her tongue didn’t stop moving. Her teeth grazed his shaft just the right amount to tantalize the nerves.

Nora felt her own arousal skyrocket and longed to slip her fingers between her legs, but this was about Eric. She had given him control of her mouth and by extension herself. She wouldn’t attempt to touch herself until he was done with her mouth. She moaned as she felt Eric’s fingers tighten in her hair as he forced her down on his cock again. God how she loved this.

His thrusting got more erratic as he got closer to cumming. He pulled her mouth flush against his skin; all of his cock was shoved deep down her throat, his hips spasmed up as his balls drew upwards and cool cum jettisoned down Nora’s gullet. He groaned and leaned his head back. “Fuck,” he droned out as he pulled Nora’s head back and his dick fell with a gentle wet slap against his thigh.

Licking her lips, Nora sat back on her heels as she stared up at her brother; a knowing smile curled her lips. “Is that better?” she asked, as she slowly began to unlace her corset. Her elaborate costume was just getting in the way now and she wanted it off.

“You were much better,” he said with a gravelly voice. “Go slowly. I want a show,” he intoned leaning back and looking at her with a leer. He palmed his cock which was starting to get hard again.

Nora laughed softly as she rose to her feet; she swayed to the music as she turned her back to her brother and slowly lifted the skirt of her dress up showing him her ass before dropping it down again. She ran her hands over her body, cupping her breasts as she turned to face him again. Her eyes met his as she pulled on the laces of her corset again; the material parted and revealed her breasts to his heated gaze.

Eric slowly stroked his length, watching her hands move, her tits jiggle, and he even cocked his head to the side when she flashed her ass. “That’s it,” he said, his voice deep with arousal. His fangs were down and he licked his lips. “Come here,” he said sitting up and suddenly wanting to participate.

Nora’s hips swayed as she sashayed closer to Eric. Bending forward slightly, she placed her hands on his legs and spread them so she could step between them. Straightening up, Nora teased Eric by holding her corset to her chest covering her breasts from his hungry gaze. “I’m here now what?”

With a dangerous glint in his eye, Eric rested his hands on Nora’s hips. He trailed his palms slowly up her toned thighs, letting the material of her skirt slip down after being pulled up slightly, as he ran his hands around to cup her shapely ass. Once there he used his fingers to slowly pull up the length of her skirt. The gauzy material slid easily against her legs as he raised it to rest high on her thighs. His arms suddenly pulled her so her pelvis pressed against his chest. His tongue snaked out to lick a bit of her exposed abdomen right before his hands pulled harshly in opposite directions, tearing what was a beautiful floor-length skirt.

“Eric!” Nora gasped in mock chastisement, as she stood in front of him in nothing but a pair of hooker boots and a diamond choker. “Is that anyway to treat your Queen?”

“Of course . . . not, my Queen,” Eric said pulling away her corset with one hand and tossing it away. His hands ran up to cup her breasts and tweak her nipples. His tongue swirled around her navel before he began planting open mouth kisses along the subtle difference in musculature separating torso and thigh that lead straight to her groin. “Is this better my Queen?” he asked with a smirk as his fingers pinched her nipples in the way that always had her arching her back for more.

Nora pretended to think it over as she thrust her chest at him. “A little,” she conceded, as she dropped her fangs. The rough way he was pinching her nipples sent a ripple of pleasure through her. “But I think you can do better.”

“You do my liege?” he asked, seemingly contrite. His head tilted down for his tongue to caress her clit gently, his hands slipping down to hold her waist. His head turned to suck hard on it and nip at her inner thigh before he pulled her body and settled her pussy against the length of his shaft. His mouth went right to the pink flush of her nipples. His tongue circled her nub and his teeth gently bit down, nipping at it.

“Oh God!” Nora cried out, rubbing herself against him as she gripped the chair arms. She threw her head back, presenting her chest to his talented mouth as her arousal bloomed. “I do,” she moaned, finally remembering to answer his question. “I think you should do as your Queen demands.”

“Well then, my Queen,” Eric said. His lips trailed to her neck and he nipped at the sensitive skin. Gripping her hips, he ground her pussy against his length. He angled his hips and ground his hard shaft against her clit. His mouth moved to her other nipple and he sucked hard, his tongue swirling around her nipple. “Command me.”

Fisting her hand in his hair Nora yanked his head back. Lust filled her eyes as she ducked her head and licked his neck. She could sense the eyes of the room on them and it turned her on even more. “Fuck me, Viking,” she demanded. “Show all these people here how a real vampire fucks.”

He let out a growl, lifting up her hips and aligning his length. He pressed the head of his cock against her pussy, rubbing it against her clit and teasing her entrance. He slipped it back and teased her second entrance before returning back and slipping the head in slightly. Before she could slam herself down on it, he had her facing away from him, pressed against the arm of the couch. Slapping her ass, he positioned his cock before swiftly impaling her with his length.

“Yes!” Nora cried, as she felt Eric enter her hard. She clenched her muscles around him, sucking him in. “Fuck me, Eric,” she demanded, pushing back against him. “Show all these bastards how a Viking fucks. Make me scream.”

Eric began thrusting his length over and over; hitting her g-spot with the head of his cock as it slid in. His hands grabbed her breasts, fingering her nipples. “Do you like this, Nora? All of the vampires here; every one of them –” he punctuated each word with a hard thrust, “– all have to bow to you. And yet here you are –” One hand slipped around to rub and gently pinch her clit. “– coming apart on my cock.”

“Fuck!” Nora screamed, as she pushed back harder against him. “Love it… This… More…” Her body was his to control, to pleasure, she could feel the eyes of her subjects on her and it just made her ache for more. “Harder,” she demanded digging her nails into his arms.

His cock pistoned harder in and out of her tight pussy; he pulled her back up against his chest changing the angle, gently biting her earlobe as he said “Tell me, my Queen, how does it feel to have your subjects see you fall all over yourself . . . Desperate for cock?” He grunted his hands grabbing her hips to quickly pull her back against him hard as he increased the pace of his thrusts.

“Your cock,” Nora gasped, as she lifted her arm and wrapped it around his neck. “Just yours.” Lifting her leg, she placed her boot clad foot on the arm of the couch, opening herself to the gaze of everyone. “And if they knew what it felt like, they’d be on their knees begging for it.”

He pulled out of her, flipping her around to lie back on the couch. “Grab your ankles, Queen,” he said gruffly. He leaned over her between her legs and rested his length against her stomach; giving everyone the ability to see just how far inside of her his cock actually went. Then, before anyone could blink, he slammed it into her. His mouth descended on her nipples. Sucking. Nipping. Licking. He fucked her hard; the couch shaking with the power of his thrusts.

Raising her legs, Nora put them over Eric’s shoulders and dug her nails into his arms. “Is that the best you’ve got?” she taunted, licking her lips as she gazed down to where they were joined.

He pulled out with a smirk. “Really, Nora? Should I stop?” His eyes didn’t leave hers as he began moving his hand over his cock in slow smooth strokes, jerking off before her. “I could pull out and just make myself cum on you. Maybe some of these people would beg you to lick it off.” He exaggeratedly thrust his hips, groaning and leaning his head back. His free hand gently played with his balls before he dipped two fingers into her pussy and presented them to her. “Taste yourself. You’re fucking soaked Nora. Don’t tell me this,” he indicated what with a hard thrust into his hand “isn’t enough.”

Wrapping her hand around his wrist, Nora brought his hand to her lips and sucked his fingers into her mouth. She nibbled on the digits before licking them clean. “Mmm,” she moaned. “I’m sure they’d love to lick their Queen’s second’s cum off her.” Sliding her hand down her stomach, Nora rubbed her clit before dipping two fingers inside her; she twisted her fingers making herself moan. Pulling them out, she slid them lower and teased her other entrance before pulling back and rubbing her clit again.

He watched her fingers closely. He prodded his cock head against her pussy lips, thrusting slightly. “Do you want me back in here Nora?” he asked with a growl. “Or maybe I should go here.” He angled his cock downward and thrust against her asshole, circling it slowly and groaning. Pulling his cock back up through her folds, he thrust again against her clit, grabbing all the juices he could before stroking once more. “You liked the taste of your pussy so much; maybe you’d like to taste it from my cock?” He pulled softly on his balls, rolling them gently. “Which hole my Queen?”

A naughty grin spread over Nora’s face as she stared up at him “All three,” she purred, a laugh escaping her lips as she heard the other people in the room moan. A quick look around told her that many of them were watching her and Eric intently. A few of her vampires had humans on their knees before them. “Pillage me, Viking.”

Eric grunted and rested his cock against her swollen lips. Two fingers plunged into her pussy, gathering her wetness before they were positioned back and slipped into her back hole. His fingers fucked her ass, and he scissored them to stretch her. Once he pulled out, he slid his cock into her pussy for a few short strokes and then pulled back.

Slowly he shoved his cockhead against her ass and watched as the skin slowly spread, stretching and expanding to accommodate his girth. Once his head was firmly seated inside her, he brought his two fingers that had been in her ass up to her mouth. “Taste yourself,” he repeated his line from earlier.

Nora kept her eyes on Eric’s as she parted her lips and sucked his fingers into her mouth. She moaned around them to the delight of those watching them. Sliding a hand between her legs, she rubbed her clit as she continued to suck his fingers obscenely.

He seated himself fully in her after she took his fingers between her lips. The sucking of them and swirling of her tongue controlled his pace. The better she sucked the faster and harder he fucked her ass. Any time she was distracted, he would slow down. His other hand grabbed at her breast, his thumb flicking back and forth over the nub of her nipple.

Nora moaned around Eric’s fingers, his cock stretching her to the point of pain making her enjoy it all the more. Eric and their maker were the only people Nora had ever let her take her like that. The only vampires she trusted completely, and now Godric was gone; it was just Eric. She felt a pang of pain at the thought of Godric and briefly recalled how he and Eric would take her at the same time. Flicking her eyes back up to Eric, Nora bit down hard on his fingers and smirked up at him.

His free hand released her nipple and slapped her exposed pussy before he thrust hard with both his cock and three fingers that were shoved into her free hole. He was penetrating all three of her holes. While she controlled what her mouth did, he controlled the pistoning of his cock into her ass. He controlled how fast he slammed his fingers into her pussy. He decided how hard and fast his thumb strummed over her clit. And he smirked as he curled those three fingers inside her, putting pressure on her g-spot.

Her eyes widened as she felt him fill her so completely. She sucked on his fingers harder as she tried to move her hips. The pleasure he was giving her was exquisite and driving her mad with need. She could hear the guests moaning around her and whether it was from watching them or fucking themselves, Nora didn’t care. All she cared about was the Viking between her legs.

Leaning down, he put more pressure on the sensitive spongy part inside her that could make her squirt. His body contorted so he could fuck her ass hard and deep while his teeth bit her nipple without breaking skin. “Cum Nora. Let them see you scream. Fall apart while everyone watches you. And if you’re good I’ll still cover you in cum.” He smirked as he bottomed out, twisting his hips slightly before pulling back and slamming back in at vampire speed.

Nora threw her head back, the combination of his hands, cock, and words sending her spiraling to the edge. She opened her lips and let out a deafening scream as she came apart beneath him. A string of curses spilled from her lips as she fought the urge to sink her fangs into her brother.

He groaned, holding back as she spasmed around his cock and fingers. Pulling the former out, he continued massaging the walls of her pussy and slowly flicking over her clit, while his other hand, released with her scream, grabbed his cock. He pumped into it, cumming all over her breasts. The slightly red-tinged cum spurted powerfully, landing on her neck, chest, and stomach. He wiped the tip against her inner thigh as she began to come down from her orgasm.

Sagging against the couch, Nora slid a finger through the cum on her chest and brought it to her lips. Flicking her tongue out, she licked her finger and grinned. “I’m not sure I want to share it brother,” she said laughter clear in her voice.

He arched an eyebrow at her incredulously. With a contented look he relaxed back on the couch, allowing one of the desperate girls to come over and suck Nora’s juices off his softening dick. He pushed her away when she started trying too hard, pulled his pants back on from where they had been tossed, and tucked himself in again. “And my mask’s still on,” he said with a smirk.

Nora ran her finger over the simple lace mask she still wore. “As is mine,” she said with a small sigh. Flicking her eyes over the party guests she smirked, “Who should I allow the privilege of cleaning me up?”

“Ohh! Me Mistress!” cried out an older woman — a judge’s wife.

“What do you think brother? Is she worthy of your cum?” Nora asked.

Eric let out a breathy laugh and raised and lowered his eyebrows. “It’s entirely your choice whose tongue is slurping from you.”

Nora shook her head and flicked her wrist at the woman, dismissing her. “I think not. I don’t want grandma down there. Next?”

The first volunteer’s husband stepped up, eager to suckle on Nora’s nipples, cum-covered or not. “Please Miss.”

“Who ordered the geriatrics?” Nora asked turning her head to the side.

A young, barely legal boy stepped forward. He was naked from the waist down. He fell to his knees, his eyes locked with Nora’s. He began crawling slowly toward the couch, his eyes never leaving hers. Stopping before her, he tilted his head forward while still maintaining eye contact. “If it pleases you, Mistress.”

Cocking her head to the side, Nora let her eyes fall over the young man as she spread her legs. “You have one minute to show me why I should let you.”

The boy leaned forward his tongue flicking quickly through her folds and over her clit. His mouth sucked briefly before he released her and his tongue licked downwards. He swirled it against her nether hole and licked up whatever he could get. His tongue slipped in and he sucked hard against her hole. He turned his head, latching on to where Eric had wiped the cum and juice from her orifices on her thigh. He groaned, tasting their combined juices. His tongue licked up the tail end of one line of Eric’s cum, leaving it on his tongue, holding it out so she could see, before he ran his tongue through her pussy, shoving it inside and fucking her with it.

“Oh,” Nora cried out, as she arched her back. She spread her legs wider letting the young man go to work. “I think I might keep you,” she moaned, as she felt him fucking her with his tongue. “You can be my personal cleaner.”

“Not a job I’d care for,” Eric said, once more distant.

His tongue was broad and made long swipes from her ass, through her lips, and over her clit. “Mistress,” he murmured contentedly. He kept going back and forth gathering more of Eric’s cum on his tongue, mixing it with the juices that were flowing once more from Nora before swallowing it down. He licked some off her nipple, suckling on it for a while before swallowing. “Would Mistress like some?” he asked, licking up the rope that had fallen on her neck and extending his tongue to her if she chose to accept it.

“I only take it straight from the source,” Nora said, shaking her head. “You enjoy it.”

The boy smiled, his mouth open wide, showing how he let Eric’s cum slide back on his tongue and down his throat. He made his mouth a vacuum as he followed the various trails of Eric’s cum along her torso. He groaned, scraping his blunt teeth along her skin, and ran his tongue back down to her pussy. His tongue swirled around her hole and back down to her ass once more to make sure it was all clean. “I got it all, Mistress but if it pleases you I can continue.” He was almost hoping she’d deny him, slap him in the face and kick him. That might just make him cream himself.

“Perhaps you would like some more cum in there first?” a voice cut through. Nora hissed as she saw Bill saunter towards them, his eyes running over her naked body. Lifting her boot, she kicked the boy away as she reached for something to cover herself with. She never had a problem with nudity, but she did have a problem with Bill sodding Compton eye-fucking her.

Eric looked at Bill quickly. “You really couldn’t…measure up,” he said, scoffing.

Bill sneered at Eric before turning his attention back to the Queen. He licked his lips as he ran his eyes over her barely covered form. He had been trying to bed Nora for almost thirteen years now, he hated the bitch, despised her for taking his rightful place as monarch of Louisiana but he couldn’t deny she made his cock hard. He wanted nothing more than to sink it into her and make her scream his name. She had rebuffed his every advance, openly mocked what she called his pitiful attempts of seduction. He had watched her and her bastard brother fuck countless times, neither of them had any shame when it came to fucking, often doing so out in the open for everyone to see and hear.

Bill wanted to take something from Eric, just like Eric had taken something from him. It was Eric’s fault Russell got Sookie, it was all his fault and Bill wanted him to suffer. Bill had lost his fairy blood bank, so Eric should lose something he cared about as well and since he no longer cared about Pam, it just left Nora. Bill knew he couldn’t eliminate the Queen; she was older, faster, and a lot stronger than him. Plus she had some of the best guards around. So, if he couldn’t kill her, he’d settle for fucking her. Eric would hate that; he would hate losing his sister to my superior cock. Bill had only ever come close once, it was a little over six years ago and in a stroke of luck he had managed to get his hands on some pure fairy blood and with the help of a witch he had bewitched it before he had spiked Nora’s drink.

Eric knew Nora could defend herself against Bill. She had every time other than the one. It had been pure coincidence that Eric had stopped by that night and kept Compton’s tiny dick from essentially raping his sister. He still wanted to rip Compton’s head (among other things) off for that but he worked for the AVL. Roman and the Authority owned his ass but the public nature of his job made it hard to just off him. He extended his hand to the human who was standing there, holding his leather jacket for the night, and laid it across Nora’s body. “How is being Nan’s butt boy working out for you? Getting pegged nightly has got to be a pain in the ass.”

Bill growled at the insult as he snapped his eyes to Eric. He would have loved to take the Viking down a peg or two but as history had shown him he wasn’t actually capable of it. No matter what he tried Eric always came out on top. He still hadn’t forgiven him for showing up that night and stopping him from fucking Nora; he had been forced to listen while they fucked as he healed from the unprovoked attack Eric had laid upon him. Bill’s hatred of Eric had only grown stronger since Sookie had foolishly gotten herself kidnapped and killed. Despite climbing the ranks of the vampire hierarchy, Bill was still second to Eric in everything. Even his vampire whore Salome lusted after Eric. Although, Bill knew Eric had turned her down at every turn, much to her anger.

“I am the spokesvampire for the AVL,” Bill replied, puffing out his chest in a failed attempt at dominance. “I am not Nan’s butt boy.”

“As interesting as this is,” Nora said, as she stood up and slipped into Eric’s jacket. “Why are you here? This party was for the elite only and you most certainly do not meet ‘that’ criteria.”

Bill turned his gaze back to Nora and licked his lips as he ran his eyes up her legs. He rubbed his hand over the growing bulge in his pants as he recalled how close he came to having them wrapped around his hips.

Eric growled at the move. He really didn’t want to see Bill jerk off.

“I’m here on official business,” Bill said finally, making no attempt to stop rubbing his cock through his pants. “I need an audience with the Queen.”

“Lucky me,” Nora replied with a roll of her eyes. “I was having so much fun as well.”

“Alone,” Bill added once she was finished speaking.

“As her second, Bill,” Eric said “I can stay if she wants.”

“And I do,” Nora stated firmly. “Say what you have to say Compton and then leave.”

Bill glared at the two of them as he seethed. If he wanted a private audience with the Queen, he should be permitted one. “Edgington has been sighted in Europe,” He spat.


	21. Chapter 20: Master of Puppets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.  
> Chapter Warnings: none  
> AN: A big thank you to our two wonderful betas' BEGiant and Christicdc. Thank you also to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Your comments are really entertaining us. I think this might be the chapter some of you have been waiting for. Eric and Sookie finally in the same place at the same time.

Eric was shocked, but only showed a blink of his eyes. He looked to Nora for her reaction. Through the bond his surprise and a glimmer of hope were evident.

“Everyone out!” Nora ordered immediately, her voice rising above the crowd as she flicked her eyes to her brother. She knew what this meant to him, for him, and she wanted to hear what Bill had to say as soon as possible. Eric stood stoic, not letting any emotion cross his face.

The three of them stood in the room while Nora’s guards ushered everyone out. They could hear the complaints of the guests but neither Eric nor Nora cared. This was much more important than some silly party. Bill frowned as he watched the Queen’s guards escort everyone out. He was hoping to sample some of the flavors on offer. Eric glared at anyone who hesitated. They needed to be out now. It was unacceptable that Bill knew more than him in the first place. He refused to wait any longer and was willing to bodily throw people from the room. But none of that was revealed. He leaned back on the couch where they sat and crossed his long arms across his body.

Sensing her brother’s frustration, Nora decided to speed things along. “Perhaps this would be better dealt with in my office. Eric?”

Eric nodded and extended his hand for Nora to lead the way…and effectively put his body between her ass and Bill’s eyes. Nora probably also has some clothing to wear, other than his jacket, in her office as well. When they reached the door Eric reached out before her opening the door letting it swing open.

Nora froze as the door swung opened, her eyes widening in shock, “Eric,” she whispered, as she looked over her shoulder at her brother.

He looked at her as she called to him and quickly pushed his queen back as he saw who was in the office.

Russell Edgington held up a finger to have them wait. He smiled as much as he could, his teeth in the neck of a middle-aged man. The man — naked except for a mask — was struggling futilely. His flails were slowing with his heart, however, and he died at the mouth of the former King. “Sorry. You all were just taking so damn long. I was starting to think you’d never get around to visiting me. I certainly hope that you don’t mind me partaking in the local livestock.” He tossed the body, someone who had worked with the Shreveport mayor, across the room and into a corner next to the door.

The sound of Russell’s voice caused Bill to step forward; he pushed passed Eric and Nora and stepped into the room, an air of arrogance surrounding him. He puffed out his chest as he faced the ancient vampire. “Russell Edgington, you are wanted by both the AVL and the Authority for crimes against vampires and the mainstreaming movement. As a loyal follower and employee of the AVL, I hereby place you under arrest by order of the Authority.”

A mad tinkling laugh filled the room as Bill finished his big speech. “Oh isn’t he funny. The only thing funnier is the little thing he carries between his legs.”

Eric’s eyes widened as he angled himself to confirm who said that. He almost fell to his knees as he beheld the flitting girl. Blonde hair was matted with bright red blood. Her dress was covered with blood and something that looked like intestines. In her hand was a human heart. He watched as Sookie put a valve to her mouth and sucked the blood from it like it was a vampire juice box. He was speechless.

“Sookie!” Bill cried, finally seeing what Eric was. Rushing forward, Bill reached out his hand intending to grasp her by the arms when he felt a stinging blow on his cheek. The force of the blow caused his head to snap to the side and he dropped his fangs and growled. Shock spread through him when he realized Sookie had been the one to hit him.

“We must not touch what we do not own,” Sookie told him as she danced towards Russell. “Mmm, I got my dress all dirty.”

Russell’s hand slipped up and caressed her cheek. “It’s okay Precious. We’ll clean it; if we can’t we’ll buy you a new one.” His hand slid off her cheek, down her arm, and grabbed her hand. He sat down behind the desk in Nora’s chair and leaned back. His lap was open, giving his Princess the option of sitting there or remaining standing. “I am actually here to see you, Northman. You see,” he continued “my Sookie would like her home back.”

Eric had been standing here, defensive and just watching, staring dumbstruck. “What–” he wanted to continue, but didn’t know where to begin. What happened? What are you doing here? What’s happened to her? What the fuck happened to his night? What is she doing here? What can he do for her?

Sookie cocked her head to the side as she regarded Eric, a small smile curled her lips as she stood beside Russell’s chair, her arm lying over the back of it. “You look surprised to see me Eric,” she said, a hint of mischief in her tone. “Didn’t Pam tell you I was back? I spoke to her just this evening.”

He couldn’t help it — surprise showed on his face. He sent a sharp call to his child through the bond, demanding her presence immediately. “Sookie,” he hadn’t said her name in years but it spilled off his lips like he had been whispering it every night. “How are you here? I looked . . . The bond . . .”

“Oh, Angel it looks like you shocked him,” Russell said, glee coloring his voice. “You see, Northman, it’s really none of your fucking business why we’re back. My Sookie wants her home back and only you can provide.”

“It is the business of the AVL,” Bill interrupted foolishly.

“Do you think if you talk loud enough we will start listening to you?” Sookie asked, as she took a step forward and perched herself on the edge of the desk.

“Sookie!” Bill said, not quite believing she was talking to him in such a way.

“Daddy make him be quiet, he’s hurting my head,” Sookie pouted.

Russell grabbed the closest item — a stapler — and threw it hard at Bill’s head, enough to shatter his skull. “I don’t recall addressing you, you fucking worm,” Russell said. He had glanced to aim, but didn’t even look at Bill to see if it hit him. “Since Northman’s mute and we need to check in anyways, maybe the Queen can answer for him! Queen Nora, my child and I will be living in Bon Temps for a while. While I can’t guarantee his long term safety, I can say I don’t plan on killing off your brother yet. All I require is my child’s former home. Since it’s currently a possession of your second, you can order he give it to us. If you don’t . . .” He fingered the computer mouse, his next projectile.

Bill whimpered on the floor, his head pounding in pain from where Russell had hit him with the stapler. He swore as soon as he got up he would arrest both Russell and Sookie. Before Nora had a chance to reply, Pam came speeding into the office. The power of Eric’s call causing her actual pain. “What the fuck?” she spat as she stopped beside him, not paying attention to anyone else in the room.

“Oh look, everyone is here now,” Sookie said, her tone taking on a sing song quality as she waved at Pam.

“You knew?” Eric said harshly to Pam, his eyes full of rage. It was all he could do. His head was spinning in so many directions that he felt out of sorts. One thing at a time. Pam was first.

Pam’s eyes widened as she saw Sookie perched on the edge of the desk. “It’s not… She’s not…” she trailed off as she once again launched herself at the believed ghost. She would show them that Sookie wasn’t real. So lost in her hatred of Sookie and the need to prove she wasn’t there, she never noticed Russell sitting behind the desk.

Eric reacted quickly, before Pam could do anything so stupid as to try to attack Sookie who was obviously Russell’s child and…Sookie. He grabbed the collar of her shirt, stopping her mid leap. “Pamela,” he said, delivering a sharp command to her. Even with her punishment and his lack of trust, he did not use commands to control her like this. But more than not wanting to do that, he did not want to lose his child for her continued foolishness.

They were in the room now, close to Bill, but a foot in front of him as tried to pull himself back up to standing with blood running down his head from where the stapler impacted it.

“She’s not real,” Pam said, trying in vain to fight against her maker’s command.

“I would say she is very real,” Nora cut in, flicking her finger in the direction of the girl Sookie had used as a juice box.

“Clara!” Pam cried, finally seeing her dead pet. “You fucking bitch,” she snarled. “I’ll kill you. You killed my pet…”

“Was she yours?” Sookie questioned, as she climbed off the desk and walked around it. She swayed side to side as she ran her eyes over the dead girl. “Her head was filled with all kinds of nasty things… and not the nasty we like. Daddy, she was naughty.”

“Oh Princess,” Russell said, leaning forward to grab Sookie and lift her up. He sat her down on his lap and gently stroked her hair. “Tell me what she thought,” he said gently. “What was in her mind?” The words came out like a habit, as if he had said them many times with her perched in his lap, resting her head on his shoulder as she leaned into his chest.

“She thought Salome was better at eating pussy than Pam,” Sookie said with a giggle. “Who’s Salome?” She shook that thought off as she ignored Pam’s cry of outrage and continued. “She was not happy she wasn’t allowed to join the party tonight. How was she supposed to report what was going on if she was locked in the room?”

“Oh dear, that does sound naughty Sunshine. Salome is someone in the Authority — I told you about them. She’s the same bitch from that Christian Bible you used to study. Did you hear who Clara was reporting to?” He asked, his hand trailing up to gently rub the back of her neck. Eric was listening raptly; Pam, of course, had brought in a spy.

Sookie nodded a knowing gleam entering her eyes as she cast them around the room. “You is a bad doggie,” she chided, as they fell on Bill. “She’s been reporting to him. She works for him, has done so for years. He liked having her suck his dick while calling him your majesty but you’re not King, William.”

Eric turned slightly, able to keep Bill and Russell (and thus Sookie) in his view. It wasn’t really a surprise that Bill had a spy but that Pam fell for it was. He growled at the younger vampire.

Russell pressed his lips gently to Sookie’s temple. “That was wonderful Princess,” he told her. “Now . . . Nora, not only have I volunteered to wait to kill your second, the man who killed my mate, but I also outed and killed a spy with information on your Queendom. I’m waiting for your answer.”

“She wasn’t a spy,” Pam denied. “You think I didn’t glamour her into telling me everything before I took her on as a pet.”

“She was also a witch,” Sookie supplied helpfully, as she snuggled into Russell’s arms. “He had her do all kinds of terrible things.” Looking up, she met Nora’s gaze “like bewitch blood meant for a Queen.”

Nora growled as she heard Sookie’s words; she didn’t know the girl but she found she believed her. There was no way she could have known what Bill almost did to her if she hadn’t read it straight from the girls mind.

“This is ridiculous,” Bill said, as he finally managed to climb to his feet. “You are not actually believing them, are you? He’s a known criminal and she’s…well she’s obviously mentally deficient…”

He was cut off when he felt Nora’s hand wrap around his throat. Lifting him in the air, she threw him across the room, a snarl escaping from her lips. “And you’re a rapist and coward. You forget, Bill we already know you spiked the blood.”

“Do it again. Do it again,” Sookie cheered, as she clapped her hands in excitement. Russell chuckled softly at his child and gently petted her hair. He enjoyed shows like this. They were like puppets he controlled; all but his precious.

Eric growled, but held his ground, watching his Queen establish her place. He hated being reminded once again of that night when Bill ‘Fuckstain’ Compton tried to rape his sister.

Stalking towards Bill, Nora dropped her fangs as she reached down and yanked him up. She no longer cared about her almost naked state. “I want you out of my state,” she growled.

“You can’t order me out,” Bill wheezed, struggling ineffectively against her hold. “I work for the AVL…”

“And I don’t give a fuck,” Nora snarled. “If you’re not out of my state within the hour I will personally remove your head from your shoulders.”

Eric sighed audibly as Bill was thrown from the room and he turned back to Edgington. “I need to know . . . what’s wrong with Sookie?”

Russell frowned. “Oh, what do you mean, Eric? There’s nothing wrong with my child. She is the best fighter I have trained. She has more skill than I did at a millennium in other areas. She can fuck with your head easily — just ask your Pamela. She is perfect. She was perfect!” His voice was escalating throughout the tirade, finally yelling the last sentence in frustration.

“I’m his perfect princess,” Sookie cooed. “Stronger than all the others. I survived, they didn’t…” she trailed off as a grimace spread over her face. “Daddy!” she cried, almost doubling over. “It hurts.”

His arms wrapped around her and Russell opened their bond, keeping the madness out of him while taking away some of her pain. “I know Princess,” he said. “Let me have it.”

“You can have the house,” Eric said, watching their interaction closely. “I just want the details about what’s causing her the pain and what’s making her mad.” He looked to Pam “Get the paperwork from Fangtasia at first dark tomorrow.” He looked back to Edgington. “I’ll sign it over tomorrow if you just tell me what’s going on. I — I want to help.” He hated bargaining, giving allowances. He hadn’t had to do so in years. But for her he would.

Pam scowled but said nothing. The cunt had killed her pet and was being rewarded for it.

Sookie whimpered pitifully as she burrowed into Russell’s embrace. Her body was racked with pain and she did as her maker asked and let him have some of it. “I wanna go home,” she cried.

“Shhh–” he soothed his child. “We’ll stay there today, and it will be signed over tomorrow,” he said. With Eric’s nod, Russell continued. “Magic, more powerful than that of the Romani. She has bouts of pain that wrack her body.” He stroked her hair and siphoned her pain through the bond and into himself. “So strong,” he whispered. “Her lucidity and. . . cognition comes and goes,” he continued. His fingers wound through her hair as he gently stroked it, a father taking care of his sick daughter.

Lifting her head, Sookie blinked back tears as she looked from Russell to Eric. “I can go home?” she asked, her tone childlike.

“Yes, Princess, soon,” Eric said softly. He wondered if it was coincidental — Princess.

“Why did you come back?” Nora asked softly, as she wrapped Eric’s jacket around her. “You were free. Nobody had a clue where you were.”

Russell scoffed; he had not agreed to answer her questions. But, for the moment, she was his Queen, even if he was still sitting in her chair. “She’s dying. She can only take in so much blood. The pain — it’s ripping her apart. I give her my blood. But…it doesn’t heal her. I would drain her and change her again, but I worry that that would only make her body weaker to fight off the magic.”

“I want to die at home,” Sookie said weakly, resting her head against Russell’s shoulder.

“Shhh-” Russell cooed to his child. He had already told her not to talk about such things — not that he could blame her since Nora brought it up.

Eric was once more unsure of what to say. He reached into his pants pocket, and pulled the key to Sookie’s house off his key ring. He placed it on Nora’s desk and sat down in a chair before it.

Sookie snatched up the key like she was afraid it would disappear. She clutched tightly in her hand as she smiled.

“No vampires live in Bon Temps anymore so you shouldn’t be disturbed,” Nora said, as she eyed Sookie. All she knew about her was what her brother told her but even she knew this wasn’t right. The girl was obviously suffering. “Try not to eat the locals.”

Russell nodded to Sookie, listening to, but generally ignoring Nora. “All I can think of for the cause are the Fae,” He said. He looked at Nora, Pam, and Eric, trying to judge their reactions. “Know of any portals?”

“Portals?” Pam scoffed, interjecting herself into the conversation. She hated being ignored, they all spoke like she wasn’t there unless it was to bark orders at her. “Why would they do this to her?”

Raising her head Sookie eyed Pam; disgust clear on her face. “If she opens her mouth again, can I kill her?” she asked.

“I’d like to see you try,” Pam sneered foolishly; her hatred once again overtaking her. “I’m older and more powerful than you.”

A dangerous glint entered Sookie’s eyes as she curled her lips into a smirk. Lifting her hand, she pointed it at the hate filled vampire and let her instincts take over. A flash of white enveloped the room as Pam went flying backwards and crashed into the wall. A scream was wrenched from Pam’s mouth as she felt intense pain; it felt like her face was on fire.

“Older, not more powerful,” Sookie informed her, seemingly lucid. “You forget, Pamela. I was never just human to begin with.”

“Pam!” Eric yelled, feeling the pain in his own face as well, once again the result of his child’s foolishness. She was liable to get them both killed if she continued. “You will go wait by my car!” he snarled.

Russell laughed as the puppets danced. Displays like this were why he lived. “Scoot along now,” he taunted. “If he needs anything I’m sure he’ll call you so you can fetch.”

Pam glared at the vampires in the room, but said nothing as she stormed out. How dare Eric dismiss her like that? That bitch had killed her pet, attacked her, and her maker was taking her side. He should have demanded the cunt be punished for attacking her. She should have killed the whore when she had the chance.

“I don’t know of any portals but it would make sense if there was one there. So many supernaturals seem to be attracted to that area,” Eric noted, once Pam had stomped out.

“We have had no dealings with the Fae since…” Nora trailed off, as she flicked her eyes from Russell to Sookie, her meaning clear. They hadn’t had any dealings with the Fae since Russell kidnapped Sookie. “They threatened us with war due to Pam’s actions but obviously that was averted.”

“Why, pray tell, did you even have contact with the Fae in the first place?” Russell asked. He had known about a lot of Louisiana’s and Mississippi’s business through informants while he had been with his child. However the connection with the Fae wasn’t something he had found.

Nora flicked her eyes to her brother, the original contact came through him. She had met a few fairies in the first few years after Sookie was kidnapped but she couldn’t say she was impressed. Sure she would have loved to rip their throats out and fuck in their blood but she wouldn’t invite them to one of her parties.

“I’m sure you know they’re her relatives,” Eric said. He didn’t want to go into his plan to save her from exactly what had happened. It didn’t make sense to reopen wounds right now.

“I don’t like them,” Sookie whined.

Russell looked to Sookie and nodded. “I know dear; they made you sick,” he stroked her back some more and examined Eric and Nora, wondering how much to share. “Hopefully once we find the right kind for you to eat you’ll be all set.”

Eric and Nora exchanged a look as they watched Russell care for Sookie. Neither of them knew what to make of it. Sookie seemed to be at ease with him, seeking his protection and comfort.

“There’s a cure for her sickness?” Nora asked.

“That’s what the Irish fairies said between screams,” Russell said a growl in his throat. “They didn’t hold up nearly as well as my strong girl here.” He praised Sookie often now, after their less than ideal beginning. “They told us whatever we wanted to know. Their blood and mine helped Princess here but the blood of a fairy from her family would truly rid her of the curse.”

“They only lasted four days,” Sookie added with a giggle, memories of ripping into their flesh making her giddy.

“And you did so well, Sunshine,” Russell praised. Really, her skill with the iron tools had been excellent. She put her cooking knowledge to great use when handling the knives he had permitted her to use.

“It hurt less for a while afterwards,” Sookie said.

“She drank their blood, with some of mine mixed in for good measure. But the pain and other symptoms returned,” Russell told them.

“I can contact them — her family,” Eric said, surprising himself. But Sookie was more important to him than any connection with the Fae had ever been. And it seemed, from what they were saying that this was somehow resulting from her family.

Nora nodded her head in agreement. She already hated the Fae, they had used Sookie’s kidnapping to assert power and bargain for riches. She had no place for someone who would betray family to improve their own standing. Not to mention what they had done to Eric.

“Are you willing to work with us?” Russell asked. He was a smart strategist. He could imagine the Northman killing him if he could, not that Russell would ever offer him the opportunity. But Northman was one of the few vampires around over 1000 years old. He and his sister were trained by Godric, who was notable in his prowess. He would be a fool not to utilize his skills given the opportunity like this. Once they cured his Princess, then he could end the Viking.

Although she was Queen, Nora looked to Eric, knowing the history between her brother and Russell, she wouldn’t agree to anything without his okay.

Eric nodded his head, to reassure both Nora and Russell. His guard would be up constantly. Sadly it seemed he’d have to keep it up even around Sookie. Who knew what she thought of him now but he would help her.

“We will work with you,” Nora said, voicing it. “Eric will contact her family and I will forget to inform the Authority of your return… for a few nights at least, anything else and they will know I intentionally concealed it from them.”

“What will your Authority do once they do find out?” Russell asked. He was confident he could destroy each one of them if necessary. The oldest was Salome, and she was a thousand years younger than him.

“It is not the Authority I’m concerned about but the AVL,” Nora answered as she tried to explain. “Things have changed in the last thirteen years. The AVL broke away from the Authority around ten years ago and while the Authority are still the ruling body; the AVL has gained a lot of power. They are the ones that could make things very difficult.”

“Is Flannigan still running that mockery?” Russell asked. She wouldn’t be an issue. Truly, he was more than likely, the oldest and strongest being in the States at the moment.

“Along with Salome; she was not happy her position was… downgraded,” Nora replied, being somewhat diplomatic. Truth was Salome hadn’t been happy when she had been overlooked as Queen for both Louisiana and Mississippi. She was even less happy when Roman had kicked her out of their bed and taken Nora to it instead.

“No longer attached to Roman at the dick?” Russell asked, not mincing words.

Nora couldn’t hold back a laugh at his words. “No, the Guardian got tired of her trying to rule the Authority. He decided she was no longer desired to warm his bed.”

“I’m not worried about the AVL. Sookie and I could handle them,” he pet her head approvingly.

“I’ll contact Niall. I’m sure he’ll have something to say about her being here.”

Russell looked up with a start “Niall is her family?” Eric nodded his confirmation.

“You know of the Prince?” Nora asked, distaste clear in her voice at his mention.

“At my age, I know or know of most of the older Supes,” Russell said with a nod.

“If he agrees to help he’ll probably want something in return,” Nora warned. “He put a price on her disappearance.”

“Then don’t ask him for help,” Russell said plainly.

Eric nodded, having thought the same thing. He had known about the price. “I can tell him she’s back here,” he suggested. “I’m sure he would send someone . . . no matter what his intentions are.”

“I want to go home,” Sookie said suddenly, interrupting all their talk. She felt tired and wanted to rest in her own home for the first time in thirteen years.

“Alright, Dear,” Russell said holding her back to help Sookie stand up before he stood up from Nora’s chair. He led Sookie to the door but looked back. “Either her family will help us willingly or not, or we are here until Sookie’s body cannot hold out anymore,” he addressed Nora, making her fully aware someone would die as a result of their being there. The only question was whether it would be Sookie or some of her family.

Once she was sure they were gone, Nora turned to face her brother, concern clear on her face. “Are you okay?” she asked, but the question sounded stupid even to her own ears. Of course he wasn’t okay, he had just come face to face with the man who had killed his human family and kidnapped the woman he loved. And found out said woman was now Russell’s child.

Eric had sunk down into the chair where she had sat when she asked, looking where she had been led out and still clutching the key he had given her. It was surreal and amazing. Was it a second chance or just an opportunity for Russell to fuck with him more? He had always known that it would be coming. There was no denying that Russell would seek him out and kill him eventually. But what did that mean for him now that Sookie was thrown into the mix. He wasn’t sure. Eric looked at Nora; almost like he was surprised she was still there.

“Brother,” Nora said softly, as she took a step towards him.

“She’s alive. And with him –” Eric started. But she seemed to care for him, as he did her. This was just craziness.

“He seems to care for her,” Nora said, voicing his thought as she kneeled before him. “Do you think he is telling the truth? About her illness?”

“It seemed. But we can’t trust him either way, really,” Eric said. He sighed. His life just got so much more complicated.

Nora rubbed her hands over Eric’s legs in an attempt to comfort him. “At least she is still alive.”

Eric nodded. “I should get to dealing with Pam,” he said, standing up. “I’ll call Niall as soon as I wake tomorrow.”

“You’re more than welcome to rest here tonight. You and Pam,” Nora offered, as she rose to her feet.

“Thank you but I should probably go home,” he nodded to her respectfully.

“It was an enjoyable night despite how it ended,” Nora said with a smile. “Thank you for my party, Brother.”

“You’re welcome, dear Sister.”


	22. Chapter 21: Creeping Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: flashback to human!Sookie helping Russell 'punish' Weres (torture)
> 
> AN: A big thank you to our two wonderful betas' BEGiant and Christicdc. If you don't like the idea of human Sookie getting a measure of revenge against the Weres you might wanna skip the flashback. No long winded AN today as I feel bloody awful.

Creeping Death

"What the hell is going on here?" Russell yelled, and it was the first thing Sookie heard as she came out of her day rest.

Looking around the cell they were in, Sookie frowned as she tried to make sense of what was going on. Where the hell were they? The last thing she remembered was Russell laying her down on the bed in the cubby Eric had built in her home.

An hour before sunrise, the pains had hit her again. This time Sookie had been more lucid. She had thankfully taken the time to look around and see the improvements Eric had made on the house. It had been painted. The interior was redone. But there were many elements from when she had lived there that still remained. She could smell him - Eric obviously visited her home fairly frequently. And he had built a hidden cubby with locks and security for them to sleep in. She had been so happy to be in the familiar. It had been thirteen years since she had been home.

When the pain hit, Russell took her into the cubby and laid her down on the bed. He wrapped the covers tightly around her, tucking her in. His hand stroked her forehead, and he only left to ensure they were secured in the space.

Pulling herself into a sitting position, Sookie cast her eyes over the cell, "Where are we?"

"The Authority and AVL headquarters," Russell answered. He had been here before, as a guest when he had been King of Mississippi. "Did you get anything from them last night implying this would happen?" he asked.

Sookie shook her head "No, they were being honest." Closing her eyes, she cocked her head to the side as she put her telepathy to work. "Silly puppets, never learn; there are humans here," she added, as she opened her eyes and looked at her maker, a twisted smile spreading across her face. "He is a very bad doggie. Can I punish him?"

"Of course! I would never deny you what you are so good at!" Russell had been having her assist him in his punishing since she was still human. It was beautiful the way Sookie would cut into his Weres who had stepped out of line and needed to learn their place.

Flashback: Fifteen months after Sookie was kidnapped.

"What do you mean he tried to touch you?!" Russell shouted, his anger was not directed at Sookie; the person to whom he was speaking but to the Were who had tried to assault her.

Sookie rolled up her sleeves and showed Russell the finger shaped marks on her arm from where she had been grabbed. "He tried to manhandle me back into my room. He said I wasn't allowed to be outside, and he would punish me for it," she explained.

"What did you do to him after?" He asked her in Ancient Greek.

A sinister smile lit up Sookie's face as she pushed her sleeve down. "I showed him why it was a bad idea," she replied in the same language. "He will never lay his hands on me again. He can't," she shrugged, her voice took on a mocking tone as she added, "the poor dear lost them."

Another three months had passed since Russell offered to teach her Greek and a lot had changed. The Weres were not permitted to touch her at all anymore. She was allowed free run of the house and had wardrobes full of beautiful and expensive clothes. Her ability to punish all those who did wrong was her favorite change. At least once a week she would sit beside Russell and offer suggestions when his Weres had broken his rules. Russell would often let her punish them herself, and she had to admit she took a great amount of pleasure cutting into the flesh of the Weres; especially when it was one of those who had hurt her. Their screams of pains were music to her ears and it just proved she was stronger than them.

"Did you also punish Petey?" Russell questioned.

Sookie shook her head as she answered, "No, I haven't even seen him today."

"We've gone over this," he scolded gently. "Not only is the perpetrator of the crime punished but the Packmaster is as well. Petey should have had better control over Bob's actions. He would have were he doing his job as Packmaster. Therefore, both must be punished." Russell pulled Sookie off her bed, where they had been sitting. "Let's go find Petey."

"Right," Sookie nodded, as she fell into step beside Russell. "Petey is responsible for his own actions as well as everyone else's. It's his job to make sure everyone follows your rules. What are we gonna do to him?"

"What do you recommend?" Russell questioned switching to French now, trying to teach her and get her to recall their lessons.

"We could break his fingers," Sookie replied, slipping into French. She still hadn't mastered it completely and her accent was off but she was getting better every day. "Or make him some silver gloves out of one of the silver nets."

"I like your first idea, personally. Make the penalty slightly less than the one his underling suffered, but still something to make him remember the crime. How did you remove Bob's hands?" he switched to Cantonese. They had gone through the basics of a number of languages in the first month. Sookie was a quick study really. She was smart when she wasn't overwhelmed with the minds of others. Russell had even begun teaching her the languages he knew many authorities of America used, including Old Norse.

"With a butcher's knife," Sookie answered switching to the new language without even realizing it. "I was in the kitchen when he accosted me. It was the nearest thing to me. I had to incapacitate him first, a frying pan helped with that."

Russell nodded. "Good use of your surroundings," he praised as they arrived at the Were's dormitory. "Petey!" He called. When he had the Were's attention, he was behind him before the Packmaster could blink. "I hear Bob touched what's mine." He had Petey's neck grasped roughly in his hand. He walked the large man out to the Were's punishment area.

Putting his hands in place, Russell said to Sookie, still in Cantonese, "Show me the knot you would use to secure his hands."

Grabbing some rope, Sookie looped it around Petey's wrists before pulling it tight and knotting it.

"Good," Russell said. "Now immobilize him." He wanted to see how she decided to keep him from moving.

Looking around the room, Sookie smiled as she saw the baseball bat she had used to knock Betsy's teeth out after she had spat at her just a few days ago in the corner. Picking it up, she swung it at Petey's knee before he had a chance to react. The amount of blood she had taken over the last fifteen months had increased her strength and she grinned as she heard him let out a cry of pain as he dropped to the floor. Sookie brought the bat down again over his back before throwing it to the side and grabbing another piece of rope, this time she tied his legs together.

"Well that's creative," Russell said. "I did only mean with the rope but that will work as well." Her sadism had reached new levels with her Were tormentors. "Now . . . for his punishment." He pulled the Were up and placed him on the table, holding his wrists down so his hands were available to her. Petey was whimpering, his kneecap was shattered, and it felt like his back might be broken. He couldn't believe that that wasn't the full extent of his punishment. He couldn't control everything his pack did but saying that aloud would only worsen the pain, he had learned.

"You don't have to say it aloud, Petey," Sookie said "I can hear it anyway."

He cringed, waiting for the pain. The waiting was almost as bad. "What did you hear, Sunshine?" Russell asked.

"He was thinking he couldn't control everything his pack does," Sookie replied. "He shouldn't be Packmaster if he can't make them follow your rules."

Russell nodded and looked pointedly to Petey's hands. "You can decide the punishment for that as well; though I will carry it out, but first his punishment for not controlling Bob."

Taking a step towards Petey, Sookie smiled. "Do you remember my first punishment Petey?" She asked, a dark look entering her eyes. "How you took my fingers" she reached for his hand and pried it open "and bent them back," her fingers wrapped around one of his, "and did this." she bent it back until she heard it snap.

A loud yell welled up in the Packmaster's throat. He remembered breaking her finger, and fought to live in that sensation he had than in the present, but the pain kept him from doing so. "Please!" he cried out.

"Please," Sookie repeated with a snort. "You beg like a little bitch. I never begged when you broke mine." Gripping his other fingers, Sookie repeated the action, breaking each of his fingers in turn.

Petey cried out in pain as she took her time, bending each finger back. He knew there was nothing to be done, but he still struggled in Russell's grip.

"Very good, Sookie," Russell said once she was finished. "Now how do you suggest I punish him for his rebellious thoughts?"

"Mmm," Sookie pondered, as she took a step back. "You could break his toes as well. Or pull out all his teeth."

Russell laughed lightly, "Remember we need to be fair as well. You shattered his kneecap and broke all the fingers on his hand. His back seems just badly bruised. We just need to assert my authority and remind Petey of his place."

"Okay," Sookie nodded. "If he can't control his pack maybe they should control him. Or give them all an incentive to obey you. If one steps out of line, they all suffer the consequences," she suggested.

"Good thinking out of the box!" Russell praised. "Here is my typical punishment for the Packmaster's poor way of thinking." His fangs descended and he slammed them painfully into Petey's neck. Pulling them out, he let the wound bleed a little before he spit on the bite, making the blood stop, but leaving the mark very visible.

"This asserts my control and shows his disgrace to his pack," he explained.

"Like a brand," Sookie mused. "Not a mark of respect but of disgrace."

"Exactly! And I always do it on the same side as his brand showing he is of my pack."

"You show he was chosen but also not above the rules. That you're the one always in charge."

"Alright, Petey!" he said, pulling the whimpering Were upright. He dragged the Packmaster back towards the dormitories and planted Petey on his bed. Grabbing the nearest Were he told her, "Tell the Weres, any one Were steps out of line with what's mine and you will ALL be punished."

"I think he soiled himself," Sookie said disdainfully, as she wrinkled her nose.

Climbing off the bed, Sookie walked towards Russell and wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her head against his back. "It was the worm," she said in a whisper using the language they had picked up from the Romani. "He told them we were back."

"Not that I'm surprised he stayed to eavesdrop . . ." Russell said in the same language, relaxing a little into her hold. "How are you feeling?" He asked, concerned if this would delay her healing or even make her worse.

Sookie took a second to take stock of how she felt. She wasn't feeling any major pain, in fact she felt quite good. "Okay," she answered cautiously, expecting the pain to return at any second. "I think they might have been a portal in the area last night. I feel... similar to how I did after the Irish ones."

He nodded. "That's a good thing. Hopefully we can get this treated soon." He put her hands in his to loosen her hold and turned around to face her. "Can you get anything from them we can use?" Russell asked, plainly calculating.

Closing her eyes, she dropped her shields and sifted through all the minds in the building. "A human in the office three floors up is practically shitting themselves thinking you're gonna eat her."

Russell laughed and asked again in the Romani language, "I meant, can you hear anything from the vampires?"

"Empty, empty, empty," Sookie counted off as she moved from one mind to the next. "Nan is here, she in a meeting with someone; I can't see who, but Bill is there. "Eww," Sookie said suddenly shivering in disgust. "She was so turned on by the news we'd returned she fucked Bill up the ass with a strap on. They want something from you but I can't hear what. They're thinking around it."

"You'll learn soon, dear, that they always want something," Russell said. She hadn't told him anything he hadn't suspected. Once she mentioned the bad doggie, he knew Bill would be here to claim his reward for capturing the dangerous Edgington.

"The Magister is here and he's not happy," Sookie said, as she looked up and opened her eyes.

Russell nodded. Dieter apparently was a good Magister. He tended to be firm, fair, and extremely inventive with his sentencing.

"It's not just us he's not happy with," Sookie told him with a smile. "He's pissed at the three bitches as well."

"Maybe, my dear, you can help them thin the herd." His lips went to her ear as he whispered the names of various targets. "Are you ready to show off?"

"Oh yes," Sookie purred. "And I can still play with the bad doggie?"

"I'm sure you can find some way to make him pay," Russell said with a nod. He began hurling things at the silver bars and causing a ruckus; anything to get attention.

A guard came in with a vampire. Salome was swinging her hips as she stepped up to the bars. "Oh dear, Russell . . . Look at the mess you've gotten yourself into."

"You're right, Daddy, she does look like a whore," Sookie said, with an innocent smile.

Russell smirked, "Salome, your reputation precedes you!" He said good naturedly.

Salome stared at them, before instructing the guard. "Just him into Room 2. She can stay here and rot for all I care."

"Naughty lady is going to be punished," Sookie sang, as she took a step back from Russell. "Oh how she'll cry."

Salome looked at Sookie incredulously as the guard stepped into their cell. She followed him. Silver cuffs wrapped around Russell's wrists when he didn't resist. They pulled him out before closing and locking the silver bars back in place.

Salome grabbed Russell's arm and stroked it, walking him towards the exit of this grouping of cells. "Don't worry, Sweetheart," she calls out to Sookie. "I'm sure you will have a visitor soon. We have a meeting once I'm done with Russell here, but I hear Bill wants a word with you."

"I do hope they are, 'Ow, stop it, that hurts,' I've longed to hear him say those words," Sookie said with a wistful sigh as she turned to sit on the small cots mattress. "Remember to tip her when she's done, Daddy."

Russell laughed as Salome gripped harder on his arm, bringing him away from his child and towards Room 2. "Salome, haven't you licked enough shit kickers clean to be above this station now?" he asked her.

She growled. "No your disappearance helped fuck me over." The guard pushed open the door to Room 2. There was a chair and medical set up near it. That was it. Salome took Russell over to the chair and latched him in once she rid him of his cuffs. Dismissing the guard she closed and locked the door. She went to a corner of the room and detached a few wires.

"Now we won't be bothered," she said, having disconnected the surveillance system in the room. She hooked Russell up to the silver injection system and went to sit on a chair across from him.

Sookie closed her eyes and counted to three hundred as she waited, once she was satisfied no one was near, she opened her eyes and went into action. Envisioning the corridor outside the cells, she projected her image into it; much in the same way she tormented Pam the night before. It was a unique gift she had; she and Russell used it often. It seemed her fairy side was good for something else than a high. She could manipulate light anyway she wanted. Pulling the light in the cell around her, she concealed herself from view and waited. The fun was about to start.

A stampede of feet were heard less than two minutes later. Whoever was watching the cameras was good. They had mustered the troops quickly, deploying them immediately. Most were heading to where she was projected, but some came into the corridor where Sookie was contained.

"How the fuck did she get out?" a burly vampire groused as he stared into the seemingly empty cell. "Nan's gonna have our balls for this."

"Not if we get her back in before she finds out," a redhead vampire replied, as he unlocked the silver bars of the cell. He frowned as he stepped inside the cell. "The cell was locked."

A human guard, dressed all in black, followed him in as well. He began looking around, trying to find any weakness in the bars, any holes in the floors. Nothing seemed amiss.

Idiots, Sookie thought as she slipped through the open cell. She paused for a brief second, tempted to lock them in the cell, but she decided not to show her tricks just yet. Gliding down the corridor, she followed the bond towards her maker. She knew that bitch Salome was torturing him and she wanted to show her why it was a bad idea.

In Room 2, Russell sat, looking stoic as silver was injected into his body. "Really Salome? You think I will help you kill Roman? Two thousand years old and you're still a power-hungry little girl."

"Somebodies being naughty," Sookie sang, still concealed from view as she slipped unnoticed into the room. "Whatever shall we do?"

Russell only smiled, refusing to show the pain of the silver. Salome spun around, fangs out, looking where she had heard Sookie's voice. She didn't know Sookie was out of her cell, but figured she had fled the room trying to draw her out when Salome saw Sookie wasn't with them. She stepped to the doorway and called "Come back, girl!" Then she pressed the button again to inject more silver into Russell.

"I'm still here," Sookie whispered "I never left and I never will."

Salome spun around, her fangs out and a hiss. Russell just smiled. "She disconnected the camera already."

"Oh goody, it saves me a job." Lifting her hand, Sookie revealed herself as she let her light flow and blasted Salome across the room. "Stay," she ordered with a wag of her finger before pulling the straps off Russell.

"You're magnificent, Princess," he said, standing up. He wouldn't show it, but the silver injections definitely slowed him. He would need to feed and maybe even share blood with Sookie.

Sookie grinned at the praises before turning to face the slumped Salome, "I promised you would cry," she said darkly. "Should we see if we can make her scream as well?"

"Let me see you work, Sookie. Show a two thousand-year-old vampire how it's done," Russell said to her.

"You think I'll cry for you?!" Salome said, using the table to help drag herself off the floor.

"I think you will scream, cry, and offer to sell me your soul before I'm done," Sookie replied. "But don't take my word for it, let me show you."

"You can try," Salome said. An infant vampire wouldn't be able to subdue her without Russell's help, so if he stayed out of it, as he said, she didn't see how Sookie would be able to accomplish anything she boasted.

"I'll do more than try," Sookie promised, as she blasted her with the light again. She concentrated it on Salome's legs, burning her skin off. She laughed as the scent of charred flesh filled the room.

Salome hissed and stifled a cry. It felt like pure sunlight on her legs. She backed away, trying to shield herself with anything she could, but the bare room made that difficult.

"We can do better than that," Sookie taunted, as she advanced on the old vampire. Blasting her with a quick burst, Sookie sped towards her and yanked her up. Throwing her towards the chair, "I wanna play with that," she growled.

Salome stumbled backwards and against the chair. This vampire was too strong, Salome thought. Vampires had been destroyed before if they showed too much power. She would need to petition to the Guardian for this girl's death. She was uncontrollable. She could control sunlight in her palms, disappear, who knows what else? She struggled to stay standing as her legs and other areas that had been burned healed themselves.

Russell, however, assisted her into the seat. That was where Sookie wanted her. So he sat Salome down and strapped her to the chair. Even though he hadn't fought hard, Russell had tested the straps. No amount of vampire strength could break the straps made of silver covered with leather.

Gliding to Russell's side, Sookie lifted herself up onto her tip toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Thank you," she cooed before turning her full attention to Salome. "Let's see what we have to play with." Sookie danced around the room as she took stock of everything the Authority had to offer. She pouted as she realized how little they truly had. "No fair," she grumbled. "They don't have any of our toys." Letting out a huff, she eyed the liquid silver contraption. "I suppose this will have to do." She took a few minutes to familiarize herself with the item before smiling brightly. "Wherever shall we stick the needles?" She ran the one of the needles down Salome's body, tutting as she struggled under her binding. "Shouldn't do that," she added, as she jammed one of them painfully into the other womans breast. Humming softly, Sookie flicked the switch and sent the silver into Salome's body.

Salome cried out as silver was injected directly into her breast tissue, letting out a scream before she could catch it. "Y-you'll be killed," she stuttered out. She gritted her teeth and her head rolled back in pain.

Sookie laughed as she sent another dose of silver into Salome. "Now why would they kill us when we have so much more to offer? Our talents don't lie between our legs unlike yours." Turning her head to face Russell, Sookie frowned as she saw the effects the silver had on him. She moved her hair off her neck, silently offering him her blood if he so desired. "What did she want?"

"Later -" Russell said, in response to the blood. Sookie was weak enough already with the fairy poison; they needed to tie the Authority in a neat little bow in order to leave easily. "She wanted me to destroy the Guardian, the Magister, and our Queen for her," he responded to her question.

Pulling the needle out of Salome's breast, Sookie scored it over the restrained vampires flesh before stabbing into her other breast and giving her another dose of silver. "Now why would she want those three dead?"

Salome screamed; her chest felt like it was being rested on a bed of red coals. The silver was penetrating her system slowly, since it was going into flesh rather than into her bloodstream.

"Power; Roman kicked her out of his bed, Dieter aligns with Roman, and Nora is the third most powerful Chancellor beyond those two," Russell said, informing his child.

"Now that's just naughty," Sookie chided, flicking Salome on the nose. "If you want someone killed, you should do it yourself. We do."

Salome looked to Sookie. There was really nothing she could do. Whatever this sadistic fucked up baby vampire decided was what would happen to her.

Sookie looked up suddenly as she heard voices drawing nearer, she nodded her head in the direction of the door informing her maker of their soon to be guests. She sent one last dose of silver into Salome before she dropped the plunger and took a step back. "Maybe he kicked you out of his bed because you were a terrible lay."

"I've been known for prowess for over two thousand years," Salome said.

There was a sharp knock on the door. "Chancellor Agrippa," a human guard called. "I need to come inspect to ensure there's no chance for the escapee to be in there."

"And he still replaced you with the Queen," Sookie whispered. She smiled at Russell as she added, "Should we invite him in?"

"One human, alone?" Russell asked. When she nodded, his fangs popped out, showing his intent.

Sookie bounced on her toes as she watched her maker. "Invite him in," she ordered Salome but got no reply. "Always have to do things the hard way." She shook her head as she crossed the short distance to the door. "Hi," she greeted, as she opened the door and yanked the man inside.

"Thank you, Dear," Russell said, grabbing the man and latching onto his neck before he could scream. His hand covered the guard's mouth and he drank down all of his blood. When his bloodbag was empty, Russell tossed it on the table, now empty. The guard went a ways to helping his recovery, which seemed to be quicker in all things since his fifteen-month diet of fairy blood.

Sookie giggled as she watched Russell toss the man on the table. "None left for you," she taunted Salome. "But it seems more are coming."


	23. Chapter 22: Anger and Apathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: violence
> 
> AN: Thanks to BEGiant and gyllene for their awesome beta work. I know some of you're wondering about Sookie and her craziness, I will only say her strange/crazy behavior is down to the poison/curse. You will see signs of the old Sookie in the upcoming chapters.

As soon as Eric rose that evening he had done two things. Firstly, he called Niall and left a message with the answering service. "Sookie has returned. She is in her home."

Secondly, he had checked his messages. The most important had come last, informing him that Sookie Stackhouse and Russell Edgington had been taken to the Authority and AVL's headquarters. He immediately got ready, grabbed Nora on the way, and headed to where they were.

"It was Compton who reported them," Nora told him, although she suspected he already knew. "I spoke to Roman, and he said Compton reported them last night shortly after we kicked him out of the house."

Eric and Nora had flown as quickly as they could as soon as the sun set, but they still arrived after the alarm had been sent out. They were warned at the entrance of a vampire who had escaped her cell. "She's still a troublemaker and very ingenuous," Eric said, surprised she had managed to outsmart the Authority's security.

"Oh, I do hope she hasn't done anything too terrible," Nora snorted, not meaning it in the slightest. She knew most of the people there worked for or were spies for the AVL. She wouldn't mind if they had a nasty accident. "Roman and Dieter should be in the conference room; they should know what's going on."

He nodded and they strode towards the room, knocking once before entering.

"Guardian, Magister," Nora greeted with a nod as she strolled into the room. "I hear the guards are having some problems with the prisoners."

"So it seems," the Guardian replied. He had a hidden panel in the wall open and was watching the surveillance cameras.

Taking her seat at the table, Nora watched as well, "How did she escape?" she asked "And why isn't the camera in the room they're in broadcasting?"

"Salome disabled it. And I'm not entirely sure. One moment she was in her cell and the next she was walking the halls," Roman said, not looking away from the monitors.

Eric looked to Nora; both of them knew from where her telepathy came. Would she have gained the ability to teleport as the Fae did?

"Why on earth would Salome disable it?" Nora asked, as she exchanged a look with Eric. Just what could the vampire fairy do?

"She always gets creative, but it's probably something to do with the Sanguinistas," Roman said. He watched as the other Chancellors approached the conference room door, not turning his attention to them as Rosalyn, Alexander, and Kibwe entered the room and took their seats at the table to observe.

Nora bit her lip to keep from smiling as she saw Sookie start to skip down the hallway. It was clear she was having fun.

Suddenly the blacked out camera came back on. At the same time, the frolicking Sookie disappeared and into the camera waved another Sookie.

"What the…" Nora trailed off as she stared at the screens.

The Authority members watched in shock as Russell and Sookie walked out of his interrogation room and into the hallway; a badly burned Salome being dragged behind them.

Roman listened to the crackle of the radio as Nan's voice crackled out to the guards informing them of the fugitive's locations. What Nan was doing in the control room and on the radio was beyond him, but that was not his primary concern. Edgington was in the Authority. And they needed to take him out while they still could. It seemed like his child would either need to be tamed or destroyed too.

"Did she just pet one of the guards on the head?" Rosalyn asked her eyes fixed on the screen.

"She did," Nora replied with a smile, as she watched Sookie treat the guards like dogs.

"Find her and KILL HER!" Alexander said, ending in a yell. It wasn't because of her treatment of the guards. But he had big plans tonight. He had bought a new erector set and wanted to assemble it. This was keeping him from that.

"I thought you wanted to talk to her, to them?" Nora questioned, turning her attention to her husband and the Guardian of the Authority. Killing Sookie was not an option.

"I do. We need to see if she can be tamed, Alexander," Roman gently scolded.

"I think Edgington might object to that," Kibwe remarked, as he watched Russell stepped in front of Sookie on the screen. "He seems protective of her."

"Then we use her to make him toe the line," Rosalyn said, as she leaned back in her chair. "If he doesn't we kill her."

"First we need her in our control," Roman said.

"That won't be an easy feat, Guardian. Even as a human Sookie was hardpressed to listen well," Eric said. "There is more you need to know." He was choosing his words carefully, and Roman knew it.

Nora flicked her eyes over the others in the room as she placed a hand on Eric's leg; she knew he wouldn't reveal what they had learned the night before in front of everyone, but she couldn't stop herself from squeezing it in warning. She trusted Roman and Dieter, but she didn't trust the others. If they knew what had been discussed the night before they would do anything in their power to stop them.

"I think it's clear that Edgington and Miss Stackhouse could have easily escaped," Dieter said, as he pulled his eyes away from the screens. "They are just toying with the guards. So the question is why haven't they?"

The doors flung open and a limp Salome was plopped down right on the conference room table. Russell was older than everyone in the room, possibly combined. He smiled a hello while Sookie did as he had instructed in the hall.

Slipping in the room behind Russell, Sookie waved at everyone present, "Are Bill and Nan hiding?" she asked, as she stood beside her maker showing a united front. "I'd thought they'd want a front row seat for this."

"Nan is in the control room. Miss Stackhouse, I presume?" responded the Guardian as he kept an eye on the two rogue vampires and his former lover.

"Yes," Sookie replied absentmindedly, as she took in everyone sitting at the table. She wasn't surprised to see Eric and Nora there; she knew they would have been called. She frowned as her eyes landed on Rosalyn, "Who turned Sharon Osbourne?"

Alexander turned and glared. "How. Did you. Get. Free?" he enunciated.

"That. Would. Be. Telling." Sookie replied mockingly.

He jumped up to his feet. "Do not mock me, Vampire!" he shouted, his fangs bore.

"Aww, he's so cute," Sookie giggled, as she looked up at her maker. "Can we keep him?"

"Afraid not, Dear. See, he's Sanguinista, and that would honestly just fuck up everything," Russell said. If he wanted to do as he pleased, he could go to other areas of the world. Here, where humans were not subjugated, the beautiful men just flocked to him. It was always better to have them willing than always thinking about fleeing.

"Boo," Sookie pouted. She wagged a finger at Alexander, scolding him like a parent would a child. "You're very naughty. Off to bed without any supper."

Alexander said, "I am not Sanguinista! I have nothing to do with that movement! Humans are friends, not food." Maybe channeling his favorite movie, the Disney's classic Finding Nemo, would help his case. He backed away from the table, his eyes on Sookie.

Nora exchanged a look with Roman as she listened to Alexander's words. They both knew the brat was a member of the Sanguinista, his denial was fooling no one.

Alex looked back at Roman and then, figuring he could take down the much younger vampire, went to attack her. His fangs descended and he ran at her, jumping and extending his hands towards her neck.

Sookie reacted on instinct and lifted her hand, the light shot through her radiating warmth as she blasted Alexander back. "That wasn't very nice," she scolded, her tone as cold as ice. "Daddy, can I kill him?"

"You know we're here to take out the blood fiend Sangs," Russell said. He glanced at Roman who nodded. It was time for the Sanguinistas to be weeded out of the Authority; they had enough power in the AVL. "Go ahead, Princess," Russell finished.

"Oh goody," Sookie purred, as she advanced on the still recovering Alexander. "Naughty boys must be punished."

Alexander had writhed on the floor for a moment in pain before getting up, prepared to defend himself. The other Sanguinistas had meanwhile jumped out of their seats, looking astonished at what was happening. Roman ignored their questions of whether he was just going to let Sookie kill a Chancellor. He was getting a demonstration of her abilities and judging Russell's attitude at the same time.

Sookie clucked her tongue in disapproval as she raised her hand again and sent another burst of light at him, only this time she intentionally sent it wide and hit Kibwe with it instead. "Whoops," she said innocently, as a smile lit up her face.

With her intentional miss, Alex was able to run towards her once again, staying low this time and coming towards the young vampire from a wide angle.

Sookie dropped her fangs and hissed at the child vampire, showing her vampire side for the first time. She curled her fingers into claws as she threw herself forward and tackled him to the ground. Twelve years of training with Russell had shown her how to prepare for a low attack.

Alexander bit at and scratched at the taller vampire. He had over two hundred years on Sookie, but she had 3000-year-old blood in her system. The perpetual nine-year-old had no idea what he was encountering.

Gripping his face tight in her hands, Sookie let her light travel through her again, only this time she didn't hold anything back. She laughed as she heard his screams fill the room, his flesh being burnt off, his bones charred.

"Do not only rely on that skill, Sookie," Russell scolded, critiquing her fight.

Taking in Russell's words, Sookie pulled back her light before lifting Alexander's head and smashing into the floor. She could feel his blood seeping over her fingers and it only spurred her on more. Gripping his head again, Sookie wrenched it, breaking his neck before ripping it clean off. She threw the disintegrating head on the table as she stood up. "I got my dress dirty again."

"We need to work on how to do a clean kill," Russell said, but reassured her still. "We need to buy more clothes for this climate regardless.

"It's going to be so messy," Sookie said, as she moved to stand beside Russell again.

"Well you're already a mess. Show me how you can take out a vampire now, using only Vampire skills," Russell said, gesturing towards the two other Chancellors who had been at the table. Russell wouldn't let them both try to fight her at once, but one-on-one, he was confident of his progeny's skills. He would keep an eye on whoever she did not choose to take on. Really, it was nothing for him to destroy the entire Authority if he chose. But if he selectively could show off his progeny, it would impress Roman enough to gain his assistance with the fairies if necessary.

Sookie flicked her eyes from Rosalyn to Kibwe, her mind running through all she knew about them. With her eyes focused on Rosalyn, Sookie launched herself at Kibwe, taking him by surprise. She pressed her thumbs into his eyes, blinding him. Russell grabbed at Rosalyn once Sookie struck out, preventing her from attacking while the almost twelve-year-old vampire took on one three hundred years her senior.

Kibwe roared, his arm lashing out and slamming into the side of her torso. Sookie grunted under the force of the blow before shaking it off; she had suffered worse when she was still alive. Pain was a constant for her with the Fae curse; she had been living in it for the last eight months, so a tap from the vampire barely fazed her. Sookie ducked as Kibwe swung at her again before bringing her own fist up and punching hard in the jaw, she smirked as she saw him stumble and pressed forward. Pulling back her fist, Sookie aimed it at his chest and drove it straight into his heart. She knew it would take more than that to kill him, but it would incapacitate him giving her the chance to finish him off.

Kibwe stumbled, growling. How was a baby vampire so strong? He wondered. He moved quickly, trying to get behind Sookie to remove her head.

Sookie anticipated the move and threw her head back, slamming into his face, breaking his nose. Spinning around, she grabbed his arm and pulled on it hard, dislocating his shoulder before driving him to the floor hard.

Kibwe cried out; grunting and flailing wildly from the floor. "Get off me! Guardian, you'll let her do this?! Magister, she is taking your job! You'll be next." He was doing anything he could to get them to listen and tame this bestial girl.

"And she is doing a fine job of it," Dieter remarked, as he watched Sookie rip Kibwe's arm off and hit him with it.

"Was she always this entertaining?" Nora asked, directing her question to Eric.

"In a different way but yes. It's just –" Eric didn't want to say it where Sookie and Russell could hear him. While the saucy and violent Fairy Sookie was out to play, and obviously had been for a while, there was something that he liked about sweet and innocent Sookie.

"I'm tired of playing," Sookie said, as she grabbed a nearby chair and broke the leg off. Lifting up her makeshift stake, she slammed it into Kibwe's chest and watched as he exploded. Rising to her feet, she grinned as she saw the frightened look on Rosalyn's face. "Two down and one to go." Sookie faltered as she took a step forward in her direction, she gasped as a wave of pain swept through her. "It hurts," she cried out switching to Romani instinctively.

Eric didn't know the local language they were speaking, but the expression on her face and the pain in her voice made him take a step towards her. It was only Nora's hand that went to his arm to subtly restrain him that kept him from comforting her. Russell, however, didn't hesitate to rip out Rosalyn's spine, letting her drop uselessly to the ground, right before he held Sookie in his arms. He murmured in Romani, "I'd offer you my wrist right here, but the silver is still in me, and I don't want to somehow hurt you on top of this," he shushed her gently, holding her face gently against his chest.

Sookie nodded in understanding as she clung to him, her arms going around his waist. "I know," she whispered.

Dieter and Roman exchanged looks as the watched Russell comfort his obviously hurting child. They weren't sure what to make of it; they had never seen Russell show so much emotion before, not even with Talbot who had been his mate for seven hundred years.

"What's going on?" Roman asked. He didn't care who answered. Eric and Nora obviously knew more than they let on. The display Sookie was giving had been impressive. Now he wanted to know what the fuck was wrong with her.

"Guardian," Nora said, as she flicked her eyes to Salome who was still lying on the table injured. She would tell Roman anything he wanted to know, but she was hesitant to say anything in front of Salome, even if she was burnt to a crisp.

Roman nodded. He called out on the radio for a vampire guard to come escort Salome to her room. One of those who had been in Sookie's cell entered and stood dumbfounded. A scorched Salome, vampire remains — Alexander, Kibwe, and Rosalyn — and the two escapees were standing in the room with the Guardian, remaining Chancellors, and Louisiana's second.

"Guardian?" the guard questioned confused.

"Do as you're told and take her to her fucking room already," Roman said impatiently.

"Yes, Sir," the guard said, as he hurried to the table and pulled the whimpering Salome off it. He practically dragged her out the room and back to her own.

"I think we should all sit for this," Nora said, as she retook her seat.

Eric sat next to Nora while Roman sat at the head of the table with Dieter to his left. Russell sat a seat down from Dieter with Sookie on his lap.

Sookie rested her head on Russell's shoulder as she watched the others in the room; the pain was beginning to lessen slightly. "Ask your silly little questions," she said, as she felt Russell's arms tighten around her.

"You need to explain what you know now, Nora," said Roman; his voice full of business.

"She's dying," Nora said, seeing no point in sugarcoating it. "They suspect it is fairy magic."

"Why would the Fae do this?" Dieter asked. "It is to my understanding Miss Stackhouse is, or rather was part fairy."

"She is," Russell said scornfully.

"Are you sure the Fae are responsible for this?" Dieter asked his tone firm. While he knew the Fae were ruthless, he could see no reason for them to do that. "What reason could they have for doing this?"

"Why don't we invite them around for afternoon tea and ask them," Sookie replied, her tone filled with malice. "They did this. We know they did."

"We . . . spoke with the Fae in Ireland. They confirmed," Russell said matter-of-factly. He stroked her back gently, still feeling the pain lingering in their bond.

No one missed Russell's brief pause and everyone knew how said conversation went, "Is that why you have returned?" Dieter asked. "Do you think there is a cure for her here?"

"They said she needed blood from her Fae family. Niall has a portal in Louisiana, does he not?" Russell said, knowing he dropped a bomb on them. Russell truly didn't care if Sookie ate the only remaining Prince of Fae, as long as his child was healed.

"You intend to let her drain the Prince of the Fae?" Dieter asked, not sure if he was hearing what he thought.

"It's him or me; I choose me," Sookie answered, as she lifted her head off of Russell's shoulder. "They did this; they've gotta face the consequences."

"You support this, wife?" Roman asked Nora, once he didn't see any surprise in her face.

"I do," Nora replied without hesitation. "The Fae used her disappearance to better themselves. They put a price of her life and now they are trying to take it away. Miss Stackhouse is right. They should be held responsible for their actions. After all, we are."

"Vampires first," Roman agreed with a nod.

"I contacted your relatives as soon as I woke. We — or you — would benefit more from being at your home, where I informed Niall you would be staying," Eric said, choosing to direct his information directly to Sookie rather than around her.

Sookie nodded, but said nothing in reply. Any question she had, Eric couldn't answer. He had no idea why she was targeted by the Fae or what poison they had used on her. Not even she and Russell were able to find the exact kind. All they learned was it was meant to kill her slowly and painfully. She was meant to suffer.

Roman looked to Russell. "You and your child just destroyed half of the Authority's chancellors. Your television debut was only a decade ago. That is on the internet and doesn't go away. You owe me. And I want to know what you can offer."

"You wanted us to destroy your Chancellors," Sookie said, speaking up. "You wanted to know what I could do; if I could be of use to you."

"And you could be, which is why your fate is not necessarily tied with your maker's," Roman said, harshly. He was the Guardian. And his word needed to be law in the Authority.

"You're wrong," Sookie told him softly. "It is. I'm loyal to Russell and I always will be. He's more than just my maker, he's my family."

"He kidnapped you," Dieter said, not understanding why she was so loyal to him.

"He tortured me too," Sookie replied flippantly. "But he still has my loyalty."

"And you are not whom I am questioning," Roman interrupted them.

"What is it you want? I'm 3000 years old. Generally I can do. . . whatever the fuck I want," the ancient vampire responded.

No one could argue with that. Thirteen years ago he had proven that when he killed someone live on TV. They couldn't control him then, and they doubted they could now, but things were different now. He was no longer mad with grief, a deal could be made.

"Don't think I want you to do it all on your own. But the AVL has been overrun by fuckin' Sanguinistas," Roman gripped.

"You want us to kill Compton?" Sookie asked, her eyes lighting up at the prospect. She would gladly do that. She was planning to regardless of what they wanted anyway.

Roman stared at the young bloodthirsty vampire. "You may, Sookie," he said. "And the rest of the Sangs in their program as well, Russell. But do not worry. I am not like Salome. I fully intend to help you. Once your child is healed we will come back here and there will be…a restructuring."

"Done," Russell said, willing to do anything for Sookie's health.

"One more thing," Roman continued. "You will remain in the States. You and your child will work for the Authority. And you will help her learn how to kill without making such a mess. These carpets will have to be replaced now."

"I know how to kill without a mess, we just chose not to," Sookie giggled. Russell had taught her how to kill without even spilling a drop of blood, but sometimes you just had to get dirty.

"But your dress," Eric teased her.

"It got all dirty, but Daddy will take care of it," Sookie replied her tone light. "He always does."

Eric's eyes caught hers as he looked at her. He was glad that she seemed lucid and not in as much pain. He still examined her face, looking for the slight twinges that revealed her body and blood was betraying her.

Sookie relaxed into Russell's arms as she stared back at Eric, her eyes assessing him. The thought of him had crossed her mind a few times over the past thirteen years, and she wasn't sure what to make of him. Whatever relationship they had ended before she was even kidnapped. And things were very different now. He hated the person she loved the most. She wasn't lying when she said her loyalty was to Russell.

Roman watched their interaction closely. "Russell," he said, "Nora, Dieter, and I need to talk to you." The Chancellors, Guardian, and ancient who would soon be the eldest member of the Authority needed to talk shop about taking out the AVL's Sanguinista base.

Dieter watched as Russell tightened his grip on his child. It was obvious there was no trust among them, but if this was going to work they would have to start trying.

"I will be fine," Sookie said switching to Romani, as she placed her hands over her makers. "They mean me no harm."

Russell examined Sookie's face for a moment while he also probed their bond, looking for any trace of pain or unease. While there was caution, and even slight nervousness, there wasn't fear. That and her assurances were enough for him.

She smiled as she felt his acceptance, "And they know if they try anything you'll rip them apart," she added still speaking Romani. "No one hurts your Princess and lives."

Russell laughed before patting her back gently to get her to stand up. "Where to Chancellors, Guardian?" he asked.

Sookie rose to her feet and let Russell get up; she smiled as she watched him play nice for her sake.

"This way," Dieter said, leading him towards the only office he knew wasn't bugged, his own. Molly made sure of that.


	24. Chapter 23: Fuck the Pain Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: lemons, (hinted) violence
> 
> AN: Thanks to BEGiant and gyllene for their awesome beta work.

Fuck the Pain Away

Russell, Roman, and Nora followed him from the room. Russell was still on alert, as he was sure they were with him.

“How long before Nan comes sniffing round, do you think?” Nora asked, directing the question to her husband.

“I’m sure she already is,” Roman said, imaging her jerking her huge black strapon, watching them walking down the hall.

“Compton’s ass is going to get it tonight,” Nora said, as they slipped into Dieter’s office. “I’d feel sorry for him, but I remember what he tried to do to me.”

“Alright then, let’s get this over with so I can make sure Sookie doesn’t miss her fairy meal,” Russell said once the door was closed.

“How long has she been sick?” Dieter asked, as he took a seat behind his desk. He needed to know what kind of a time frame they had. Dieter knew Russell would only help them as long as something was in it for him. If they couldn’t save Sookie and she died before Russell cleaned house it was a safe bet that Russell would turn on them next. He had been mad with grief after his mate Talbot had been killed, Dieter didn’t think anyone would survive if Sookie died.

“Eight months. It was worse before Ireland two weeks ago. We figured fairies had a hand in it. By the time we managed to capture a few and get the information, we also learned that fairy blood in general can help ease the pain and promote lucidity.”

“Why would the Fae do this?” Dieter asked, trying to make sense of it. Thirteen years ago, Niall had been furious that his great-granddaughter had been kidnapped. He had threatened war unless they got her back. When they had failed he had put a hefty price on Sookie’s life.

“How did they even know where she was?” Nora countered, as she took a seat. “Twelve years ago, they had declared her dead and demanded their compensation. They thought, we all thought you had killed her. For them to do this, they must have known, or at least discovered in the last few years that she was alive or undead.”

“You know as much as we do. The fairies didn’t know who she was but were able to figure out the nature of the magic as their own,” Russell explained, leaning against a side wall.

Roman stood next to the exit, his fingers steepled in front of him. “So on the word of some fairies you tortured, you will attack the Prince’s family or the Prince himself?”

Dieter looked at Russell and waited for his reply. He had to admit if the situation was reversed and it was his child Molly who had been poisoned he would do anything in his power to protect her. So he wouldn’t fault Russell for doing the same thing.

“Yes,” was all Russell said in response.

Roman nodded, also understanding. Beyond that, the Prince was Sookie’s family and thus should have been ensuring her safety and wellbeing. Where had he been prior to Russell’s involvement?

“How long has she been a vampire?” Nora asked curiously. Like everyone else she thought Russell had killed the girl shortly after taking her. She wondered why he turned her, from what Eric had told her part of the reason Russell took Sookie was because he knew how much she meant to him.

“Almost twelve years,” Russell said, knowing full well how that tied into the Fairy’s decree she was dead.

“Could they have known she was turned then?” Dieter asked, voicing the question they were all thinking.

“It’s possible,” Russell said. He had no idea how the machinations of the Fae worked. “But tonight, I will take Sookie to her home. We will await Niall’s messenger. And Sookie will eat whoever it is. If necessary, we will repeat this action, over and over, until she eats all of the Fae and is cured.”

“I like that plan,” Nora admitted with a shrug. She honestly didn’t care if Sookie drained every last fairy in her state. Her interactions with them thirteen years ago had shown her that they had no honor or loyalty.

“I cannot guarantee the full Authority’s weight, but Mississippi will assist you if necessary,” Roman said.

“So why was this necessary to be separate from my child’s presence?”

“This wasn’t, but the next part is,” Dieter replied. “The Sanguinista Movement all but controls the AVL. Salome, Nan, and her little puppet Compton are at the head of it. They foolishly think we are not aware of their real agenda and we plan to use that against them. Your child wants Compton, and we are willing to give him to her. He’s has been a pain in our ass for quite some time.”

“Salome you could easily take out now. I’m sure she’s still recovering. Nan and Compton won’t be an issue either. Are those the only members of the AVL you want out, or are there more?” Russell asked Dieter.

“There’s more,” Dieter admitted. “It is only through the strength of us three and the assistance of Northman that we are still in charge of the Authority. Salome has been trying to seize power for the last thirteen years. She has gained a lot of support in the States, and we need to eliminate that as well.”

“And this information cannot wait until my child has drank her fairy?” Russell asked, becoming impatient.

“Give him the file we have collected on them all,” Nora cut in. She suspected Russell wasn’t far from losing it completely, and she personally didn’t want to see that. “He can read up on it while they wait for her takeout.”

Roman handed him the file she was referring to and Russell took it, eager to get his Princess to her home.

OoOoO

“I’m sorry,” Eric had said as soon as the door closed behind the Chancellors and Russell.

“For what?” Sookie asked genuinely curious.

“I did everything I could to find you. I searched for so long. I did not know until the next night that Pam had handed you over and then…” Eric stared at her, his mind at a loss for what to say to explain.

“And then Russell led you on a merry dance,” Sookie said. “I don’t blame you, Eric, I never did. I hate that bitch you call a child, but I never thought you had anything to do with it. Russell told me you didn’t.”

Eric looked at her shocked. He was certain she would blame him — he certainly did — and he never expected Russell to tell her the truth.

“Not the reply you were expecting,” Sookie grinned at his shocked look.

“How can you not?” Eric asked, incredulously. He had enabled his child. He had let her have the night off when she asked, knowing she had watched the bar while he was in Jackson. He had told her what happened at Russell’s. He had let her take Sookie away from him. He had let her give Sookie to Russell.

“Why would I?” Sookie countered her mind clear for a change. “We were both victims to the circumstances. Hadley, Sophie-Anne, Bill, Pam, they made the choices and the rest of us paid the price.”

Eric closed his eyes, guilt wracking his body. He let out an unnecessary breath and looked back up at her. “You make a magnificent vampire.”

“That’s what Russell tells me,” Sookie said, as a smile lit up her face. “He says I was made for this life.”

“Your fairy powers remained too,” Eric said, more of an observation than a question. His eyes were scouring her face for any sign she missed him as much as he did her. Each time he was around her it became harder and harder not to say something.

“They did,” Sookie nodded, as she leaned back in the chair. “They were stronger than you had seen before I was turned. Russell thinks it’s because I had so much of his blood. It made me stronger.”

Really, he didn’t want to seem like he was inventorying her abilities. That wasn’t the point. He had gone through what he would say over and over in his mind. He had had daydreams of her, of the moment he had laid eyes on her. And he had been struck silent last night. Tonight, the normally loquacious vampire was unsure of what to say.

Sookie stared at Eric, refusing to break the silence that had descended over them. She was sure he had a lot to ask her, but she honestly didn’t care. She just wanted her maker to come. They hadn’t been parted for more than a few hours since the night he turned her. Russell no longer trusted anyone else around her, and Sookie trusted nobody but him.

“I was worried about you. I’ve seen what he’s done to people. Heard about even more. I’m glad you’re happy with Russell, but knowing you were with him. . . And his Weres…”

Sookie tensed as Eric mentioned the Weres, she hadn’t forgotten what they did to her and she never would. She had healed from it all both mentally and physically, but the memory still lingered. “Russell protected me,” she said, her voice taking on a frosty tone. “He doesn’t let anyone hurt me.” the words, not anymore, were left unsaid.

Eric didn’t push the point, especially when Russell walked in the room. “Let’s get your meal, Princess,” he said, extending a hand to her.

Eric looked at her, guilt once again overwhelming his consciousness. “Nora and I can come by tomorrow night. Niall won’t do anything until then anyway,” Eric said to Russell.

Russell nodded at Eric in acknowledgement and appreciation.

Taking Russell’s hand, Sookie let him pull her to her feet. She smiled as she pressed herself to his side, “I hope they send extra,” she giggled. “I’ve worked up quite the appetite.”

“Tomorrow at first dark,” Russell told her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. His eyes went to lock on Eric’s too, to also tell him to be at the house at that time.

Eric nodded in reply, but said nothing. There was nothing to say, at least not yet. He watched as Russell led Sookie out, his eyes never leaving them until they slipped out the door.

“You look pensive, brother,” Nora said, as she reentered the room.

“She’s more than I believed. But it’s strained and different,” he clarified.

“She’s been through hell, Eric,” Nora replied. “She is bound to be different. I did find out she was turned almost twelve years ago.”

He nodded, thoughts clicking into place. The fairies must have known. Which meant they probably knew where she was. With their abilities, they should have been able to easily get her. Eric’s confusion was being laced with anger. “Anything else?”

“She’s been sick for eight months,” Nora said, telling everything she knew. “Eric, they must have known where she was.”

Eric nodded. “I already came to that conclusion as well. They must have known before she even was turned,” he said, his eyes flashing in anger.

“They left her there for a reason and now they’re trying to kill her twelve years after doing so,” Nora remarked. “None of this makes any sense. Twelve years ago they declared that she was dead and demanded a hundred million dollars in compensation. Their words, not mine.”

“I know this, Nora!” he said, his anger clipping out of him. After almost thirteen years of acting more vampiric than he had in centuries and letting his anger explode from him freely, being in a location he couldn’t destroy at will and with people he couldn’t just kill wasn’t helping him cope with reemerging emotions.

Realizing how close he was to the edge, Nora reached for Eric’s hand and dragged him towards the door. She knew he could snap at any moment and the prying eyes of the AVL didn’t need to see that. She held onto his hand tightly as she pulled him out the building, she knew he could pull himself free at any moment if he wanted to, but she was banking on him trusting her enough to know she was only looking out for him.

Eric allowed her to drag him away. She was lucky too. He had reigned himself in enough that he didn’t pull himself away from her grasp and turn on her instead. He restrained himself so he wouldn’t instinctually do that. But he had stopped himself, which was saying something if she kept in mind his behavior.

“Trust me, brother,” Nora said, as soon as they were outside. “There are too many eyes inside.” Before Eric had a chance to say anything, Nora tugged on his arm and took to the sky. She knew of a wooded area a few miles away where he could release his emotions without the watchful eye of the AVL.

Eric followed and when they landed, he began uprooting trees, tearing up clumps of ground and hurling it. Anything to release the tension. He yelled, just trying to let out steam. He turned to Nora, wanting to spar her and release some energy.

Nora watched Eric as he uprooted the trees, his anger breaking through. She nodded as she saw him turn to her, knowing instinctively what he wanted. Kicking off her high heels, Nora crouched down in preparation and waited.

Eric threw himself bodily at her, lashing out. He didn’t care so much about form or strategy as he normally would. This was about release. Pam and Russell and fuckin’ Compton had taken Sookie. If Godric never left him on that roof, everything wouldn’t have gone as it had. Feeding. Fucking. Trusting Pam. Having his maker available to calm him down.

Nora blocked his first blow and delivered a stinging jab of her own. She knew he needed this; he had needed it for the last twelve years. He needed to release it all, the anger, the pain, and the guilt. He had held onto them for too long.

Her fist connected with his ribcage, but he didn’t care about the pain. He swung his fist toward her swiftly in retaliation. He needed to connect, to punish her and himself, to do something to push it away.

Nora grunted as she felt his fist connect with her shoulder. She staggered back under the force of the blow. Her fangs snapped down and she threw herself at her brother, attacking him with an array of blows.

He blocked a few, but didn’t care about most of the punches she threw. At this point he preferred the pain. He grabbed a tree and threw it hard at her before propelling himself after it.

Nora darted into the air out of the tree’s path. She knew from experience being hit by trees hurt. By avoiding the tree she left herself open for Eric, and she cried out as she felt him slam into her, driving her hard into the ground. She snarled up at him as she thrashed wildly.

He pinned her down briefly, showing he could before he jumped off her and let her get up. He would wait for her to come after him this time.

Nora eyed Eric as she climb to her feet, assessing his moment. Feigning right, Nora launched herself at him, her movements a blur as her fist connected with his jaw.

He grabbed her arm as she punched and pulled her closer to him. His foot came out to trip her and take her down once more.

Pulling Eric down with her, Nora let her instincts take over and rolled them over using the momentum of the fall to her advantage. She growled as she attempted to pin her brother beneath her, her fangs going for his neck.

Eric flipped her, refusing to be bested. He tried to flip her, so she would be on her stomach as he pinned her again.

Nora hissed as she twisted beneath him. Her dress was ruined, dirt covered her legs, and a small trickle of blood slid down her cheek. Her body pressed against his as she tried to escape his hold. Eric held her arms pinned behind her back, and he jumped off her once more.

But this time, he didn’t stop. Just as she got up, he began throwing punch after punch, ignoring any hits she got in just in an attempt to cause pain.

Nora scratched and clawed at Eric, her nails ripping into his flesh. The scent of blood filled the air, spurring them on and making them more savage.

His reach and strength were greater than hers, but her stature and speed made her a difficult target. Despite their age difference, the fight was still rewarding. There were very few times in the past when they sparred that Nora had won, but she was able. Eric grew more careless, just wanting to transfer the pain from himself.

Seeing an opening, Nora launched herself at Eric and tackled him to the ground. She straddled his hips as she lunged for his throat, sinking her fangs into him.

He howled, thrashing his body and trying to pry her off. But eventually he stilled, sagging in defeat.

Pulling back, Nora stared down at her brother, his blood dripping from her chin. She could feel her body healing itself from the fight as she smiled. “Better?”

Eric growled at her, full on bloodlust as he thrust his hips up at her, dry humping his hardon against her.

Nora hissed out in pleasure as she felt his jeans covered erection rub against her. Tilting her head to the side, she offered him her neck in a sign of submission. He had lost control and he would want it back, and she would be more than happy to give it to him. She would submit to him one last time.

He leaned up, his fangs sinking into her neck hard. He thrust up at the same time, undoing his pants and pushing them down to his knees.

Nora surrendered control, giving Eric anything he wanted, her body was his to use as he pleased. She moaned as she felt his hands running over her body, squeezing her breasts almost to the point of pain.

He pushed up her dress and ripped her panties off. With a harsh growl, he thrust upwards into her, seating himself deep with the one thrust.

Nora screamed out at the sudden penetration, her body adjusting to his large cock. Grabbing the hem of her dress, she pulled it up over her head, revealing her bare breasts to his hungry gaze. “That’s it, brother,” she cried. “Take what you want.”

His teeth moved from her neck to sink into her breast. He drew blood from where he latched on, his lips surrounding her nipple. He was fucking her hard and handling her roughly. He was hardly processing it at all, just thrusting and drinking and living the debauchery.

Nora fisted her hand in his hair and yanked his head back before crashing her lips to his; she bit his tongue mixing their blood together as she slammed herself down on his cock forcefully. Pulling back, she climbed off his lap and turned herself around. Pressing her hands into the dirt, she thrust her ass out at him in invitation and waited for him to mount her.

Eric grunted and growled at her offering. He lined up wordlessly, and shoved his cock up her ass, not caring that he gave no warning. He plowed into her hard, hearing the slapping sounds of his balls hitting her pussy. His hands gripped her hips hard as he fucked her. The force of his thrusts pressed her into the hard ground. Eric placed his hands on her back, holding her down as he fucked her hard.

“Yes!” Nora screamed. She dug her hands in the dirt beneath her as she felt him slam into her ass. She knew this was their goodbye, things had changed now and she was fine with that, but for one last night she would give Eric all he needed. He could take her anyway he wanted.

Eric continued fucking her hard. He flipped her over onto her back and placed her legs over his shoulders. He put his cock back to the entrance of her ass and he watched when he shoved in as the skin expanded, pulling his cock in deeper.

“Fuck!” Nora yelled, as she felt him sink into her ass again. She dug her nails into his arms, drawing blood as he slammed into her hard.

“Fuck yourself,” he growled out, looking down at her exposed pussy.

Sliding her hand down her body, Nora rubbed her clit in time with his thrusts, “Tell me what to do,” she demanded. “Order your Queen.”

“Put your fingers in that cunt,” Eric said gruffly. “Fuck them in and out as my cock punishes your fucking ass.” He thrust hard to make his point about his cock being a punishment. She had had a little bit of her pussy’s juices on it, but his cock was mostly dry when he had pounded it into her ass.

“Yes, brother,” Nora purred, as she dipped her fingers lower and slid one of them inside her dripping cunt. She thrust it slowly knowing full well Eric wouldn’t be happy with that; she enjoyed his punishments.

Eric growled and thrust forward, seating himself fully. “Like this,” he said, pulling her hand away and throwing it to the side. He held up three fingers before her face and moved them down. He scooted forward, putting more of her weight on her shoulders as he pushed her hips upwards to improve his access. Her pussy was dripping wet as he pushed his fingers roughly into her hole with no preparation. He began fucking her pussy in earnest, putting his entire arm into the motion. After a few rough thrusts, he pulled out, wiped his fingers on her stomach and ordered, “Try again. But I expect you to try to fit four.” He then began fucking her ass again in earnest, grunting with each powerful thrust.

Nora grinned up at Eric as she slid two fingers inside her wet pussy. Moans spilled from her lips as she added another and twisted them. She fucked her pussy hard as Eric fucked her hard, her other hand slipping down to rub her swollen clit. “Better?” she asked cheekily knowing she only had three inside her.

Eric thrusted harder and more poignantly. His hips would have bruised if not broken a human’s body with their force. “One. More,” he said with each hard thrust.

Nora rubbed her clit faster as she worked a fourth finger inside her; she held her hand still as she adjusted to the feeling.

“Don’t stop,” Eric growled aggressively as he thrust against her and grinded into her ass. If only they were in his basement at Fangtasia. His chains and whips in his dungeon would teach her to be so cheeky. “Fuck. Your. Self. Hard,” he said, pounding into her ass and punctuating each word with a rough hard thrust.

Nora thrust her fingers into her pussy as she watched Eric’s cock fuck her ass. “You want to punish me, brother?” she said, her voice taking on a slightly taunting tone.

His hand lashed out and smacked her ass hard as he pounded into her. His other hand grabbed her breast roughly.

“God, yes!” Nora screamed, as she stilled her hand again. “Come on, brother. Punish me.”

He smacked her ass with every thrust, pinching her nipple hard. He growled, increasing his pace.

Pulling her fingers out her cunt, Nora lifted her hand and offered it to Eric, “Want a taste?”

She was far too aware of things if he was asked. He reared back, pulling out of her ass suddenly. His hand came down and spanked her pussy hard, his fingers hitting her clit and swollen wet lips. Then his cock pounded back into that hole; he grunted with each thrust.

“Fuck me!” Nora demanded, as she cupped her breasts and pinched her nipples hard. “Give me everything you’ve got.”

The ground was getting indented with the power of his thrusts. His teeth sunk into her neck and he drew hard.

“Fuck, yes!” Nora screamed, as she scratched her breasts, breaking the skin.

He pulled hard on her neck, thrusting in rapidly a few more times before his cum began to rush out of him.

“Eric!” Nora yelled, sliding her hand lower and rubbing her clit fast.

His body was also pressing her hand into her clit with each hard thrust as he came spurt after spurt into her. “Cum!” he commanded.

Nora thrashed beneath him wildly as she felt him cum, “So close.” she moaned, as her fingers sped up.

He pulled back, his lips, tongue and mouth bloody. He pressed his mouth to hers and bit his own tongue, giving her a mouthful of their combined blood. His teeth sunk into her tongue as well when it entered his mouth. He continued thrusting hard into her through the kiss.

“Oh fuck,” Nora mumbled against his lips as she felt her own release wash over her. She dug her nails into his back painfully as she came hard.

He groaned, feeling her pussy clench around him. He stayed still letting her ride out her orgasm. When she was done, he laid his head on her breasts.

She stroked her fingers through his hair as she held his head to her breast, a small smile tugging at her lips. “I’m going to miss this,” Nora admitted.

Eric smiled sadly and pressed his lips gently to hers. “You’ll always have me, sister.”

“I know,” Nora replied, “and you will always have me. But you’ve been given a second chance and I would never stand in your way.” Stroking a finger over his lips, she smiled as she added, “I just wish I would’ve put that talented mouth to use one last time.” only half joking.

He half laughed in response. “Your loss,” Eric said, waggling his eyebrows.

Nora pouted playfully, “I didn’t even get to benefit from it last night.”

“Oh, sister,” he said, standing up and finding his clothes. “Quit bitching.” He lightly smacked her ass.

Nora laughed lightly as she stood up and searched for her dress; “You ripped my knickers,” she scolded good naturedly, as she bent over and picked her dress up.

“And they were so pretty,” he said jokingly. “Thank you though.”

“For fucking you? That was my pleasure.” Nora replied with a cheeky grin.

Eric smirked. “That too.”

Slipping on her dress, Nora looked around for her shoes, “You feeling better now?” she asked, as she located them and slipped them on.

“Until tomorrow. Then we’ll see,” Eric said. “We are meeting at her home tomorrow at first dark. I offered yours and my services.”

“That’s fine,” Nora reassured him. “Hopefully tomorrow will go a little more smoothly.”

“I hope I can watch her take out Compton.”

“I would pay good money to see that,” Nora admitted. “He’s had it coming for a long time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you probably won't be happy with what happened between Eric and Nora here, especially now that Sookie's back, but I will say this was the last time between Eric and Nora. Or Eric and anyone who is not Sookie.
> 
> Also if you are interested there's a teaser for the next chapter on our profile page.


	25. Chapter 24: The House That Built Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: violence
> 
> AN: Thanks to BEGiant and gyllene for their awesome beta work. Yep, it’s that time again. No long winded AN today. Enjoy!

The House That Built Me

The next night Eric and Nora flew to Sookie’s old home, knocking on the back door.

Russell opened the door and let them in, leading them into the living room where Sookie was lying on the couch. She had had a bad night and was recovering as best she could as they waited for the fairy takeout.

“Are you alright?” Eric asked, looking at her.

“I’ve been better,” Sookie admitted. “I think I had a little too much excitement last night.”

He looked at her, analyzing her features, what she was favoring, anything that seemed off. “Tonight should be the last you need to worry,” he said with a nod.

Pulling herself into a sitting position, Sookie grimaced as a wave of pain hit her. “I hope so,” she moaned, “I’m ready for this to be over.”

“I’m not sure who Niall will send but he won’t let it go without a reply.”

“He’ll show up eventually,” Nora said, as she took a seat on the chair opposite the couch. “I personally hope he sends one of his pains in the ass granddaughters.”

Eric looked over, just noticing Nora and Russell had joined them.

“Why’s that?” Russell asked.

“They’re a pair of haughty bitches who use magic to get what they want,” Nora replied her eyes flashing with anger at the thought of fairy princesses.

“I know of them. But I was asking for specifics,” Russell said unapologetically.

Nora cast her eyes to Eric. It was his story to tell; he had been the victim of their magic.

Eric shook his head slightly. It was nothing he wanted to recall.

“The two of them were more of a hindrance than a help when we were looking for Sookie,” Nora replied, refusing to break Eric’s confidence. “For every lead we got they delayed us from following it. It’s only by the grace of my husband that they’re still alive. I would’ve drained them both twelve years ago.”

Russell nodded, but hadn’t missed the exchange between Nora and her brother. “Do you need some of my blood for strength, Sookie?” He didn’t feel any remaining silver in his body. Between the blood he drank last night at the Authority and when they returned, and the bit of blood his child had given him before her pains hit her, his body felt purged of the silver.

“Please,” Sookie replied. She needed to be as strong as she could for when the fairy arrived. She knew Russell would prevent him or her from leaving, but she didn’t want to appear weak.

He picked her up from her seat and sat down, placing her in his lap. His wrist was extended before her mouth so she could tear into it.

Sookie snaked her tongue and licked his wrist, she knew she didn’t have to, he would heal regardless of what she did, but it had been something she had done before she was even turned and it gave her comfort. Dropping her fangs, she sank them into his wrist and moaned as his blood flowed into her mouth. Russell closed his eyes, feeling the stirrings of sexual pleasure from her pulls, even though it was a person whom he had never viewed sexually. The simple act of drawing on his blood was connected so closely to his cock.

Eric looked away, not wanting to watch Russell doing for her what was so intimate of an act. He walked towards the windows by the front of the house to watch for their visitors.

Sookie pulled away when she had had enough and licked her lips. “Thank you,” She said, never forgetting her manners. Russell’s wrist healed quickly and he kissed her forehead before standing up and placing her back down on the couch.

“Anything yet?” he asked Eric. Eric shook his head in response.

“Have you drained any fairies?” Sookie asked, not directing to the question to any one person. She knew Russell had, the two of them had torn apart a few in Ireland.

“Almost recently,” Eric thought with a smile. He had been gaining on a fairy when they had almost come to blows when he disappeared, called back to their realm. “And centuries ago with Godric we indulged in a few.”

“They’re delicious,” Sookie replied with a giggle. “They’re not fond of lemons though.”

“Or iron,” Nora added with a smirk.

“Do you have either?” Eric asked, slightly concerned she was unprepared.

“Of course,” Sookie replied, like he was silly for even asking. “There’s lemon juice and iron bars in the kitchen.”

Eric nodded, just having needed the confirmation. However, a hard knock on the front door alerted them someone was there.

Sookie’s eyes darted to the door as a smile lit up her face, “That’s not a fairy at the door,” she said almost giddily.

Eric looked to Sookie for permission before opening the front door. His name was on the deed after all, and the good people of Bon Temps expected him to answer whenever anyone was there.

“Is it true?” Jason asked, as soon as the door was opened. “Is Sookie alive?” Word had spread like wildfire through Bon Temps that his sister had been sighted and was back and he needed to know if it was true.

Eric pushed the door open the rest of the way begrudgingly. Jason had been better than Compton, but rather than asking Eric for help with the bills, he had sold everything off after less than a year. While they initially united in his search for Jason’s sister, the way he had easily dismissed her as having died never sat well with Eric.

Jason froze as he stepped inside the house, his heart pounded wildly in his chest as tears sprang to his eyes, “Sook?” he questioned, as he saw her sitting on the couch. He looked to Eric for confirmation that it was really his sister he was seeing.

Eric nodded and closed the door. He planned on keeping an eye on the window, just in case Niall or his messenger showed up.

“How?” Jason said, as his feet finally started to move forward, he barely noticed anyone else in the room, his eyes focused on his sister. “Sook, is that really you?”

“Yes,” Sookie replied softly, as she made a move to stand up. “I’m back.”

Russell held her down by the shoulder. He eyeballed the man. Jason was in his early 40′s now. He was still handsome, but had a distinguished quality to him. It wasn’t that that made Russell weary. It was the handgun holstered to his belt. “Your firearm,” Russell said, not mincing words. “If you expect to approach my child it had better not have silver or wooden bullets.”

Jason moved his eyes from Sookie to Russell and back again, “You’re a vampire, Sook?” he said, making Sookie snort.

“Still smart as a whip, Jason,” Sookie replied with a smile. “Yes, I’m a vampire.”

“Okay,” Jason said simply, as he removed his gun and laid it on the coffee table. He honestly didn’t care that Sookie was a vampire; he was just happy to see her again and know that she was alive. He had given her up for dead twelve years ago. The pain of losing her had just about killed him, and he was never more happy to be wrong.

Russell rolled his eyes. Sookie had said her brother was a little slow. But not realizing she hadn’t aged since he last saw her was a little much. Eric snorted at the simple response as well.

“Ya look great,” Jason said, as he closed the distance between them. “Ya won’t bite me if I hug ya, will ya?”

“No, Jason, I won’t. I can control myself,” Sookie laughed, as she stood up, her spirits high at seeing her brother.

That was all Jason needed to hear. Before Sookie could blink, Jason had her wrapped up in a fierce bear hug. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too,” Sookie replied, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Russell watched the display, happy for his child. She had occasionally spoken of her family, but didn’t often dwell on them. He knew of Jason, Hadley, and Hunter — her blood family — and Lafayette, Tara, and Sam — her friends. So focused on the fairies, they hadn’t spent time yet to see what had come of them all. Her brother, who she had spoken of most when she worried about what would come of him, was alive and still in Bon Temps, apparently working for the local police force.

Releasing her from his hug, Jason lifted his hands and cupped her face, “Where have been been?” he asked. “We all thought you were dead.”

“I technically am dead, Jason,” Sookie replied with a giggle. “It’s a long story and I don’t really have time to get into it tonight. We’re expecting guests.”

“Maybe you could return tomorrow? We don’t know how long our meeting tonight will take,” Russell suggested.

Jason looked from Sookie to Russell only really noticing him for the first time. “You promise ya’ll be here,” he said. “Ya not gonna disappear. Little Susie needs to met her auntie Sookie.”

Eric smiled to himself. Jason’s young daughter was sweet, and looked so much like pictures Jason had showed him from when Sookie was young. Even though Eric had disagreed with Jason, he had kept an eye on the man and now on his family. He needed to ensure, if Sookie was allowed to come back, that she would have a good family in addition to a decent home.

“We’ll be here, Jason,” Sookie promised. “I want to meet my niece. We’ll catch up tomorrow.”

Russell saw the man stalling, so he locked his eyes on Jason’s. “You will return with your family tomorrow after nightfall.” They had little time to waste.

Jason nodded and did as he was instructed. Sookie watched as he walked out the door, a smile tugging her lips, “He looks well.”

“His family is doing well,” Eric said with a nod.

“He broke a few hearts when he got married,” Nora added with a smile. “Little Jessica was positively heartbroken.”

“Jessica? As in Bill’s child?” Sookie questioned.

Eric nodded. “She works for the AVL with your ex. But at one time, she and your brother had a fling. He wanted more serious, and she didn’t; didn’t stop her from being upset when he moved on and settled down.”

“It didn’t stop her throwing a fit every time Jason fucked another woman either,” Nora said, recalling witnessing more than one of the baby vampires temper tantrum.

“Modern teenagers are young and stupid,” Russell responded, knowing how different it was even a hundred years ago.

“And with a maker like Compton it’s no surprise she is still so stupid,” Nora replied. “They both think their position in the AVL gives them free rein to do as they please.”

Russell loved gossip and anything else he could potentially use against anyone; “Really? What did she do?”

“Tried to attack a Queen,” Nora said a smile curling her lips. Russell wasn’t the only one who loved gossip, the Authority thrived on it; she knew almost everything that went on in her area. “Drained a few humans, and rumor has it she fucked Salome as well.”

“Well I’d like to see that,” Russell said with a laugh.

“She didn’t hurt Jason, did she?” Sookie asked. It sounded like Jessica had embraced her vampire side and Sookie didn’t have a problem with that, lord knows she certainly had, but if she hurt her brother she would be sorry.

“She tried to glamor him into breaking off his engagement, but we stopped her,” Nora answered. “She knows if she hurts your brother in any way she would have to answer,” she flicked a finger between herself and Eric “to us.”

Eric nodded and was about to respond, but what he saw through the window stopped him. Anger flowed through his veins and his fangs ran out. “She’s here.”

“Who?” Russell asked, wondering if he meant Jessica or a fairy.

“Claudette.”

“Rip the bitch’s throat out, Sookie,” Nora growled, her eyes flashing dangerously at the mention of the fairies name.

Russell nodded to Sookie and sent her his considerable strength. “She is your blood.”

“Then she is mine,” Sookie growled, bolstered by the strength she was getting from her maker.

There was a knock on the door. Eric stepped back and even stepped into the kitchen, letting Sookie answer it. She, after all, would be who Claudette would be expecting.

Claudette smiled as the door was opened. “Cousin,” she greeted, careful not to get too close. “It’s good to finally meet you.”

“Won’t you come in?” Sookie said the picture of Southern manners.

Russell was on alert, iron dagger in his pocket. He smirked at the fairy, eyeballing her. “Welcome to our humble abode!”

Claudette eyed Russell with suspicion, his reputation was well known even among the Fae and he wasn’t someone to turn your back on. She nodded, but made no attempt to enter the house. “You’ll forgive me if I’m cautious.”

“Well of course. So why did Niall send his famed Claudette to greet my Sookie?” Russell asked.

“Grandfather couldn’t come himself and Claudine is busy taking care of her family,” Claudette replied moving her eyes from Russell to Sookie. “She is sorry, but she couldn’t leave them. I was the only one available.”

Russell nodded, but would not relax with his child exposed to the fairy.

“Eric,” Claudette purred, a smile lighting up her face as she thought of the Viking vampire. She hadn’t forgotten their time together, although she was sure he would have liked to, “said you wanted to meet, that you had some questions.”

Sookie frowned at the way Claudette said Eric’s name and she wondered if that had something to do with why Nora hated her so much.

Eric held back a growl, but instead silently slipped out the back door and circled the house to come up behind her.

“He’s a tasty vampire,” Claudette said as she licked her lips. “Talented too.”

“I haven’t had the pleasure,” Russell said lightly.

“It’s a shame. He goes all out,” Claudette recalled with a shudder.

Eric waited out of sight, knowing that an element of surprise would be needed. And Claudette had yet to advance why she was there or let down her guard. Besides, Eric hadn’t mentioned she had questions, just that she was found alive and in her home.

“You fucked Eric?” Sookie said, not really caring either way, but talk of him was certainly distracting the fairy.

“I did,” Claudette moaned. “Didn’t he tell you?”

Eric stepped on the porch being her. Anger colored his features as he replied, “I remember it differently.”

“Eric!” Claudette cried, as she whirled around to face him.

He stepped forward aggressively, trying to drive her into the house. If she touched him, it would take a lot of strength for him to remember that Sookie needed her blood, and he couldn’t just kill her.

Claudette took a step back as she eyed Eric, “What are you doing here?”

“I wasn’t sure who Niall would send. Or what his purposes would be,” Eric responded. “So tell me, Claudette, why did Niall send you? You were always his brawn.”

“I told them, the others are busy,” Claudette replied, as she tried to put some distance between them all. They were caging her in and she didn’t like it.

Eric leaned against the doorjamb. “And is Niall’s messenger armed?”

Claudette smirked as she held her hands up, “No. But you can search me if you like. If you find one you can spank me,” she purred, as she ran her eyes over him. “It’ll be just like old times.”

“Like old times when you drugged me?” Eric asked, his voice hard and angry.

“She drugged you?” Sookie asked in disgust moving her attention to Eric.

“Or used magic. Either way, I never would have fucked you,” Eric said with a sneer.

“You keep telling yourself that,” Claudette snorted, “but you loved every second of it. You forgot all about my little cousin while you were between my legs.”

Eric sneered at her and stepped forward again aggressively. “I’m pretty sure you need to drug every one of your bedmates then. If you really believe you’re that good.”

“You screamed my name and begged for more,” Claudette taunted. “You came inside me so many times I was dripping with your cum.”

“And don’t think you’ll get away with it,” Eric said. He glanced to Sookie, but never let his guard down.

Sookie took a step out onto the porch as Claudette focused on Eric. The news that her cousin had used magic to force Eric into fucking her turned her stomach. It was no different from what those Were’s did to her. She flicked her eyes to Russell as she crept closer. Her maker only encouraged her with a discreet nod. He was close enough that at his age he could intercept Claudette if she made a move against his daughter.

“And what did stealing my blood do for you, anyways? Niall supports V-addicted fairies now?” Eric asked scathingly.

Sookie’s eyes widened at Eric’s words. Fairies were taking V? That was interesting. She took a step closer, her feet barely making a sound as she crept over the porch, just a few more steps and she would be there.

“Did it give you dreams?” Eric asked, staring at her. He needed to keep her attention while Sookie advanced. “It gives the humans dreams. I bet that’s why you’re so hung up on it.” He took a small step to her. “It increases sex drive too. I bet you went wild after.”

Claudette flushed as she recalled some of the dreams she had had after taking his blood. The things he would do to her in them were bordering on illegal, and she loved every second of it.

“But don’t think there was a thing you did that I liked, Claudette,” Eric said angrily.

“Who are you trying to fool?” Claudette asked her focus solely on him. “You would come so hard in my mouth.”

Just a little bit farther, Sookie silently encouraged herself. She was almost there.

“And had you not used magic to force me, it wouldn’t have happened,” Eric growled. He stepped forward towards her.

Claudette took a step backwards; right into Sookie’s waiting arms. “Well that was easier than I thought it would be,” she remarked, as she tightened her arms around Claudette, holding her still.

Eric didn’t relax. He had his eyes on Claudette, watching her every movement to ensure she wouldn’t turn and try to attack Sookie.

Claudette struggled in Sookie’s hold as she tried to get free. Her eyes widened in fear when she realized she couldn’t teleport away. “How?” she cried, thrashing wildly.

Russell also stepped out on the porch. He took the fairy’s hair in his hands and grasped firmly. “Don’t be dense, Claudette,” he said.

“Cousin,” Claudette pleaded. “How can you do this?”

“You poisoned me,” Sookie spat, taking a guess.

Claudette’s reaction confirmed it and Russell extended his fangs to cue Sookie. Bad guys in the movies talked too much and wound up dead. She was better off just draining Claudette and healing.

Sookie nodded before biting down hard and sinking her fangs deep into Claudette’s neck. She moaned loudly as her sweet tasting blood filled her mouth, she swallowed all she could, the magical properties of Claudette’s blood healing her and making her whole again.

Eric watched, feeling oddly vindicated even though he wouldn’t be the one to kill her. But after all of the crap the fairies had put them through and his own turmoil with Claudette, it was no surprise he felt satisfied.

Sookie licked her lips as the last drop of blood slid down her throat. She watched as Claudette turned to dust before turning to Russell, “That was fun,” she said before she fell over.

“Sookie!” Eric cried rushing forward. Russell already had her in his arms and was pulling her into the house.

“Princess,” Russell said, stroking her face as they settled on the couch.

Sookie giggled as she stared up at him, she lifted her hand and gently tapped his nose, “I didn’t save any for you,” she said.

“It’s okay; I’ve had plenty before you,” Russell said with a smirk. She had gotten a bit drunk before in Ireland, but never to the extent where she was falling over.

“Eric!” Sookie cried, noticing him watching her intently. “You can kill the next one,” she whisper/shouted as she attempted to sit up. “They all need to be punished.” Russell helped her sit up and smiled when she was so unsteady.

Eric nodded. “Your grandfather seems to be up to something,” Eric said, only half trying to speak to her seriously. He smirked to Nora about the young drunk vampire.

“It makes you stronger,” Sookie sang, as she climbed to her feet uneasily. “Dance with me,” she added, directing the request at no one in particular as she started to sway to the music only she could hear.

Russell stood up and slipped his arms around his child. He was weary to make sure the blood worked. And he didn’t want Sookie to fall down. He let Sookie lead, only keeping her from pulling them both over and knocking into things.

Eric was less jubilant. Though he had worked with Sookie to kill Claudette, he had also had to deal with her taunts and the memories connected.

Nora watched with a small smile as Sookie lead Russell around the room; she certainly looked in better spirits, unlike her brother. Stepping up behind him, she placed a hand on his back. “Bad memories?” she guessed, having heard what the fairy bitch had said to him.

“I do not want to speak of it,” he said.

Nora nodded, respecting her brother’s wishes, they had spoken of it once and that was enough. “Did you ever think you would see that?” she asked, jerking her head at Sookie and Russell.

“No, and I’m not sure how I feel about it,” Eric said.

“She looks happy,” Nora remarked, “and she’s alive, that is the main thing.”

“Are you okay?” Russell asked Sookie, not sure how much she would be for serious conversation. But she also had to have realized Eric had been essentially raped.

Sookie laid her head on Russell’s chest as she continued to sway slightly, “They were no better than the Weres,” she said, switching to Romani without even realizing. It had become a custom to them to speak in it whenever a troubling subject was brought up and they needed privacy.

“Explain,” Russell said, resting his chin on her head.

“She used magic to take away his control, to violate him,” Sookie replied, as she wrapped her arms around his waist. “They used force to take away mine, but it’s the same thing. They’re still rapists.”

“Yes, they are,” he said, stroking her hair. “Are you feeling okay? No pain? No weariness? Other than being obviously intoxicated, you seem lucid.”

Sookie raised her head and smiled brightly, “I feel great, better than I did after the Irish ones.”

“Do you think it worked?” Russell asked, knowing she was the best judge of her own wellbeing.

Sookie took a moment to assess herself; she felt lighter, freer, there was no heaviness that seemed to have been weighing her down for the last eight months, nor was there any pain. “I do,” she said with a small nod. “I think it did.”

He felt a weight lift from himself, and he relaxed slightly. “We still need to be aware,” he continued. “We do not know their endgame.” he said referring to the vampires in the room with them. “And we do not know what the Fae were trying to accomplish.”

“It makes you stronger,” Sookie said, repeating her words from earlier. “It made me stronger.”

“What do you mean?” Russell asked.

Sliding her hand down his arms, Sookie rubbed her thumb over his wrist, “It made me stronger before I was turned,” she said, hoping he would get her meaning.

“And you think that’s what she was after?” Russell mused.

“It could be just a coincidence, but they declared me dead twelve years ago…” she trailed off, as she turned her head to the side and eyed Eric and Nora, “What month was it when they told you I was dead?” she asked, switching back to English.

“It was in early Spring,” Eric said, remembering the cold of Hungary. “March.”

Sookie nodded as she turned her gaze back to Russell, “It was when I was at my strongest,” she recalled. “You remember the month leading up to it. I could use my light without really having to try and my shields were stronger, it was why I didn’t suspect what the…” she trailed off again, not wanting to open old wounds.

“It would explain why she bit me and drank my blood,” Eric finished.

“It’s also more proof to them knowing where Sookie was,” Nora put forth.

“This was before you were turned?” Eric asked.

“Yes,” Sookie nodded.

“Were you in Hungary at all around then?” he asked, intently. “I smelled your scent — on some Weres…” Eric trailed off, the same as she had, not wanting to open old wounds, though she had more of an idea than he had about her situation.

“No,” Sookie replied, “It wasn’t until after I was turned did we start traveling. If they carried my scent it was because…” she stiffened in Russell’s arms not wanting to finish her sentence.

Russell held her and nodded slightly, confirming to Eric that he was right in ripping them apart. “If it helps at all, they were dead within twenty minutes of me smelling you on them,” Eric said softly.

“Thank you,” Sookie said, her voice slightly muffled.

Eric only nodded. “Feeling better?” he asked her.

“Much,” Sookie grinned, happy to have the conversation off the Weres. “She really hit the spot other fairies can’t reach.”

“Good,” Eric said with a smirk.

In the meantime, Nora received a text from Roman. They need to take care of the AVL. Seriously can’t stand those motherfuckers anymore.

Nora grinned as she read the message, “It seems my husband has finally had enough of the AVL. He wishes for you to take care of them.”

“We can do that,” Russell said with a nod. “We’ll just need them in one location, even at the Authority would work.”

“That should be easier to arrange,” Nora replied. She fired off a message to Roman and waited for his reply. Nora was just as eager to have the AVL taken care of as Roman. They had been a thorn in her side as well for the last eleven years. Both Salome and Nan had opposed her taking the role of Queen of Louisiana, a few years after she had taken the position, Salome had tried to use the AVL to have her removed. The biblical vampire had claimed Nora had only been given the state because she was the Guardian’s whore. Unfortunately for Salome and Nan, Nora’s record spoke for itself and the fact that she had turned the state around and was now thriving was all the proof the AVL needed at that time to offer her their backing, but that was before they had broken away from the Authority and before Nan had cleaned house of all those who didn’t agree with her.

“Is it just Salome, Nan and Compton?” Russell asked, making sure they knew who.

“Those are the main ones,” Nora replied. “If you take them out Roman and Dieter are confident the rest will fall in line. Those are the ones calling the most trouble.”

“And you had Salome half filleted, yet you didn’t kill her?” Russell asked, slightly annoyed.

“We didn’t,” Nora admitted. “But only because Dieter has been interrogating her. She hasn’t healed.”

“Did Dieter find anything?” Eric asked.

“He found out the Queen of New Jersey and the King of Georgia are in bed with the AVL… and Salome,” Nora replied. “He also found out Compton wants Sookie.”

“No surprise there,” Eric said rolling his eyes. He looked to Sookie to see her response to both the news and his reaction.

“He’s thirteen years too late,” Sookie replied, turning in Russell’s arms so her back was pressed against his chest and she was facing Eric and Nora.

Eric nodded but Russell looked at Nora. “Anything else?”

“Nan is trying to have you brought up on charges and have Sookie removed from your care,” Nora replied “for her own safety. Roman told her to go fuck one of her strapons, but don’t be surprised if you don’t get a visit from some representatives soon.”

Russell laughed, “Because Nan Flanagan can make me do anything, even with her fake storm troopers.”

“The only person Nan can make do anything is Compton,” Nora smirked, thinking of the video she had of those two.

Eric chuckled, but didn’t go into detail either.

“I’m not sure I wanna know,” Sookie said seeing the amused looks on Eric and Nora’s faces.

“Oh I do!” Russell said with a laugh as he cupped his hands jokingly over Sookie’s ears. “Tell daddy.”

“Let’s just say Nan’s a fan of pegging,” Nora replied, as Sookie slapped at Russell’s hands playfully.

“Oooo, I bet he takes a big one for her,” Russell said with a laugh. “Good for her, though. He’s certainly not my taste.”

“Without drugging people with blood, he’s no one’s taste,” Sookie said with a hint of bite.

Russell gently kissed the top of her head and whispered in Romani, “Soon.”

“So we take out the AVL and then what?” Sookie asked.

“And then your maker becomes a Chancellor and you and I work for the Authority in other capacities,” Eric responded. “If you choose to stay in Area 5, there are other requirements, but nothing too taxing.”

Sookie looked over her shoulder to Russell to see if he was okay with that, “They won’t try to separate us?”

“I would never let them,” he said, stroking her hair again.

“We can stay for a while then?” Sookie asked, directing the question to Russell.

Russell looked to Eric and Nora, examining their reactions. Eric looked weary and hopeful at the same time, assumedly wanting Sookie around but unsure of Russell’s own position. He knew eventually they would come to blows, and more than likely one of them would die. After all, Russell had killed his family and Eric had then done the same. But if Sookie wanted him alive, which she seemed to at the moment, Russell wouldn’t kill Eric.

“As long as Roman is in charge of the Authority you won’t have to worry about anyone trying to separate you,” Nora said.

Nora seemed to respect Russell enough, but she was worried about Eric still. “If you want, Princess,” Russell whispered in Romani to her ear.

“As long as I can stay with you,” Sookie replied turning in his arms to face him.

“If you want to be here, we can. I’ll be with you no matter what,” Russell nodded to her.

“I want to see my niece,” Sookie said. “But if they cause trouble we’ll go.” she smiled up at him, her eyes clear of all pain for the first time in months, “you’re still my daddy.”

“I’m glad you’re back, Sunshine,” Russell whispered in English.

Sookie wrapped her arms around Russell and hugged him tight. The last eight months had been hell on both of them as she was happy to be back to her old self.

Eric nodded and motioned to Nora. “We should head out. I can speak with you tomorrow night about the duties to the area and kingdom. Would you like to come to Fangtasia, or I could come here.”

Sookie looked to Russell to see if he had a preference; she was concerned about seeing Pam again with her mind clear, she wasn’t sure if she would be able to control herself.

“You can come here. All we have planned for tomorrow is meeting with Jason’s family,” Russell said. “Let me know when everyone is in one location,” he said to Nora with a nod.

“It will take a few nights to organize without them being suspicious, but I will see Roman tonight and see if we can arrange it for this weekend,” Nora said. “It will give you a few nights to settle in and make sure everything is okay.”

Russell nodded and said, “Tomorrow,” to Eric as the pair walked out.

“What do you think?” Nora asked once they were clear of the house.

“She seems better. He seems cooperative though understandably weary. Was there something else you’re referring to?” Eric asked.

“No,” Nora replied with a shake of her head. “I will go and check in with Roman and report.”

“I’m sure I’ll check in sometime tomorrow. I’ll let you know how it goes here,” Eric said.

“Not too early,” Nora replied with a cheeky grin. “I haven’t spent any quality time with my husband in almost a year.”

Eric shook his head with a small chuckle, and took off to Fangtasia


	26. Chapter 25: Innocent Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: none
> 
> AN: Thanks to BEGiant and gyllene for their awesome beta work. We have reached about the halfway mark with our story now.

Innocent Eyes

Jason paced in his front room, his nerves getting the best of him. He could hardly believe Sookie was back. The last thirteen years had been hell on him, he had moved on with his life, getting married and having a child, but there had been a big gap where his sister once was.

Michelle saw him thinking harder than, well, ever before. “Ya okay?” she asked him, her fingers stroking through his hair as she laid a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Yeah,” Jason said absentmindedly, as he pulled her into his arms. “Just a shock is all.”

She settled on his lap and kissed him again gently. “It’s getting dark now, shouldn’t you head over?”

“You don’t wanna come and meet Sook?” Jason asked, as he gently moved her off his lap so he could stand up.

Michelle hesitated. “I’m kinda scared of Vampires,” she admitted, looking up at him. “I had nightmares when they came out. And isn’t that one you said was with her the one that killed the news anchor on tv?”

Jason nodded, “Yeah, but Sooks with him so he can’t be that bad,” he said.

“Jason . . . please? Let me stay here. I’ll make sure you have a big steak and potato dinner for when you get back. You can take Susie and spend time with your sister. I know you’ll keep her safe. And if anything happens to our little girl I expect you’ll go hunting with wooden bullets.”

“Alright,” Jason agreed reluctantly. “Susie, come here baby.”

“Daddddieeeee!” Susie squealed, running to Jason. Her arms wrapped around his legs in a hug before she released him and raised her arms to be picked up.

“Hello, pumpkin,” Jason said, as he lifted her into his arms. “Have you been good for mommy today?”

“Uh’ course!” Susie replied happily. “We had so much fun!” she said, flinging her arms around his neck in a hug. “We went on a walk and went to the park and I played on the swings! I swinged so high, Daddy! And then I eated a tuna sandwich. And Mommy made me do my homework and then I watched Zaboomafoo and the Tinkerbell movie again. Mommy said I could be her for my birthday, but that it won’t be for a while. Can I get a Tinkerbell costume now anyways?”

“Maybe next week, pumpkin,” Jason said. “Tonight we are gonna go see your aunt Sookie.”

Susie looked at her Daddy with wide eyes and then smiled and pressed her face into his shoulder, tightening her hold on his neck.

Leaning into Michelle, Jason brushed his lips over hers in a soft kiss, “Ya sure ya don’t wanna come?”

“Go,” she said with a smile, shooing them out the door.

Leading Susie to his truck, Jason buckled her in, “Ya looking forward to meeting ya aunt Sookie?” he asked, as he jumped in the driver’s side.

Susie grinned at him and shrugged her shoulders. Her tongue played with her first loose tooth — one in her lower front — and made it wiggle. She giggled at the sensation.

“I bet she’s looking real forward to meeting you,” Jason said, as he started the engine.

“Is she pretty?” Susie asked, giggling again.

“Next to your momma and you, Sookie is the prettiest girl around.” Jason replied.

“Do ya think I’ll be able to hear her?” Susie questioned.

“I don’t know, pumpkin,” Jason said, taking a quick look at his little girl. “Your aunt Sook has had a lot of practice. She might be able to keep you out of her mind.”

“Really?” Susie asked excitedly. She had worked hard with her Daddy, using techniques he remembered Gran teaching Sookie to build up her walls. She was pretty good at it, especially because Mommy made her practice so much. She had been able to hear everyone she encountered so far, except for Mr. Eric and Miss Nora. There had been some others, but she hadn’t met them. “Daddy, are we there yet?”

“Almost,” Jason chuckled, as he turned onto Hummingbird Lane.

Susie waited a few seconds. “Are we there now?”

“Count to twenty and we will be,” Jason said with an affection smile.

Susie grinned wide before counting out loud. She was in first grade this year. She could add and count by twos and fives and tens. Counting was baby stuff, but she did it. “TWENTY!” she screeched as her Daddy made the truck stop. “We’re here!” she yelled out the open window.

Jason chuckled as he opened the door and raced around to her side. “You remember to be good,” he said, as he lifted her out the truck.

Susie nodded seriously. “I will,” she whispered, spying Russell and Sookie standing at the door behind Jason’s shoulder.

“Come on, pumpkin,” Jason said, as he took her hand and led her up the porch steps. “Susie, say hello to your aunt Sookie.”

Susie hugged her Daddy’s leg and pressed her face into it before glancing up to her Aunt and Russell. “Hi Aunt Sookie,” Susie giggled again and pressed her face back against Jason’s leg, hiding.

“Hi, Susie,” Sookie said bending down so she was on eye level with the little girl.

The six-year-old glanced at her, and reflexively reached out with her mind to feel how Sookie’s and her friend’s head felt. Daddy had her checking on everyone and being aware of everything since she was old enough. Her eyes lit up when they were silent. Daddy had warned her about silent heads before, but she just loved trying to push harder to find her way in. It was a game: finding any cracks. Susie concentrated, pulling down her walls to try to listen for anything from her aunt.

“Hello,” Sookie said telepathically making Susie jump.

Susie’s eyes went wide and she giggled again. “You too?!” Susie asked with her mind.

“Yes,” Sookie replied, still speaking telepathically to her niece. “Hello, Jason.” she added aloud as she smiled at her brother.

Russell nodded at Jason and leaned down to examine the mini-human. She smelled sweet. Sweeter than Jason. “Are you like Sookie?” Russell asked the girl.

“She is,” Sookie answered for her as she watched Susie duck behind Jason’s legs again. “Couldn’t your wife make it, Jason?”

“Nah, she’s busy,” Jason replied, seeing Sookie’s raise her eyebrow he let out a laugh as he added, “and you scare the crap out of her.”

“We scare a lot of people,” Sookie said shamelessly. “But not this little one,” she added with a smile as she turned her gaze back to Susie. “She’s just pretending to be scared.”

Susie giggled again and looked up at the vampires. “You won’t hurt me,” Susie said confidently.

Russell’s eyebrows raised and he looked to Sookie. “I won’t,” He responded. “You?”

“You should be used to us Stackhouse women by now, Russell,” Sookie said with a laugh. “No one will hurt you here, Susie.”

“I know,” Susie said stepping forward to take a closer look at her aunt. “You are pretty!” she grinned.

Russell stepped back; “Invite them in, Sookie! You weren’t raised in a shack of a home like me.”

Sookie shook her head as she bowed theatrically to Susie, “Won’t you please come in?”

Russell went through the kitchen to the couch — it was one Eric had bought — and sat down. He just liked to watch Jason, who was aging beautifully. He had not met the boy before he took Sookie, but had he, he definitely would have had a romp. Even now — if Sookie and Jason didn’t protest. He had maybe less muscle tone, but his face showed some wisdom that came from hard years, maybe when he had believed his sister lost.

Susie clung to her Daddy’s arm as they walked inside. “This is my Daddy’s old home,” Susie informed Sookie. She eyeballed Russell and probed with her mind, trying to find his cracks. It wasn’t often, but occasionally she’d been able to get into Mr. Eric’s mind if she worked hard enough. Daddy always told her to keep what she learned from minds quiet, so she hadn’t told him or anyone, but she always liked when she would see visions. Snowy areas or sometimes blue eyes that were like hers, only different. She only took glances, but she always liked what she saw in his mind.

“It is,” Sookie agreed. “Me and your daddy lived here together for a while.”

Susie smiled as she got in Russell’s mind; she heard words she did know and a few pictures that her mommy had scolded her daddy for explaining. Big boy and girl stuff.

Susie dragged her daddy to the couch and had him sit so she could perch in his lap. “Were you little like me when you lived here?” Susie asked Sookie.

“I was,” Sookie said. “My gran helped me with it, just like your daddy helps you.”

Susie giggled as her aunt misunderstood. “Nooo,” she scolded, laughing. “I mean were you six too? Daddy says he was six at our house and ten here.”

“Yes,” Sookie laughed. “I think I was six or maybe seven when we moved in here with gran. She would’ve loved you.”

Susie smirked like Eric did and curled her legs up on Jason’s lap. She laid her head on his chest and just watched her Aunt.

“How long ya gonna be in town for?” Jason asked, as he wrapped his arm around Susie.

“Not sure yet,” Sookie shrugged. “We have some business to take care of. How is everyone else?” she asked, changing the subject before Jason could poke at it.

“Some good, some bad,” Jason replied. “Lafayette and his husband are still here. They’re happy.”

“Husband?” Sookie questioned.

“Yeah, Lafayette got married about seven years ago to a guy name Jesus,“Jason told her. “He’s alright, and you like him don’t ya, pumpkin?”

“Uncle Jesus is so awesome, Aunt Sookie! He’s nice and he’s more harder to hear,” she went to wink her eye, like her Daddy did, but wound up just blinking obviously. “And Uncle LaLa is so funny!” She giggled thinking about how he would joke with her.

Sookie grinned as she listened to her niece talk about her uncles; she hadn’t met Jesus personally, but she was sure he had to be a good guy if Lafayette married him. Lafayette wouldn’t settle for anything less. “What about the others? Tara? Sam? Terry?”

“Terry’s here. He’s married to that lady you don’t like, Daddy. She’s not nice anyways,” Susie said, replying about the only person she knew in her list.

“Arlene?” Sookie questioned, even though she already knew the answer.

“Yeah, her and Terry got hitched about a year after you disappeared,” Jason said. “Tara up and took off about six months after as well. No one knows where she went, or really cares. She went on a vampire hating jag and nearly got herself killed. And Sam got married to a girl name Luna and he moved away with her and her daughter.”

Susie cocked her head to the side. “Can you show me how to keep people out of my head too?” Susie asked Sookie. No matter what she did, she couldn’t get into Sookie’s mind. There wasn’t a crack or a hole she could slip through.

“Of course, sweetie,” Sookie said. “Maybe you and your daddy can come by in a few days and I will help you then. I will teach you some of the tricks I learned.”

Susie nodded and slipped off her Daddy’s lap to look around. At first she just stayed in the living room while the grownups talked, but she eventually wandered to other rooms too.

“She’s gorgeous, Jason,” Sookie said, as she watched Susie wander off.

“Looks delicious,” Russell confirmed with a wink.

“What? No!” Jason cried jumping to his feet ready to protect his daughter. “My baby girl isn’t delicious, she’s my baby.”

“Russell, stop it,” Sookie said, a small smile turning her lips. “Jason, no one will hurt her.”

“Sorry, Jason. When you’re my age, you need to find humor in life. I wouldn’t hurt her. She looks like a miniature Sookie,” Russell said. He looked up when there was a knock on the back door and got up to answer it. Susie ran from the hallway past him and into the kitchen. She had her hand on the doorknob before Russell had reached it. “Susie!” Russell said, slightly scolding. “You always need to wait for an adult to answer the door if you don’t know who is on the other side.”

Susie dropped her hand and looked at Russell wide eyed, mouth slightly open. “It’s Mister Eric,” she said quietly.

“Are you positive?”

Susie stopped for a moment to concentrate, her tongue poking out between her teeth. She grinned at the vision, one of her Aunt Sookie last night on the front porch. She nodded enthusiastically, returning her hand to the doorknob and wrenching it open. “Mister Eric!” Susie said excitedly.

Eric grinned as he saw Susie pull open the door; he nodded at Russell before allowing the miniature Stackhouse inside. “Miss Susie,” he responded.

“Up!” Susie demanded, raising her arms. Eric was so tall, he could fly her like an airplane around their house and she would almost touch the ceiling. The thousand-year-old vampire bent down and lifted the blonde little girl, doing exactly as she desired and flying her over his head to the living room where her daddy waited.

Russell made sure the door was closed before he followed them into the room.

Jason smiled as he heard his little girls squeals of delight, “Did you say please, pumpkin before you demanded Eric pick you and fly you around?”

“Noooo…” Susie said. She looked down at her own Vampire ride. “Please Mister Eric.”

“That’s better,” Jason said.

Susie screamed as Eric almost flew her into the chandelier, banking right at the last instant. “Mister Eric! We almost crashed!”

Sookie laughed as she watched them. Her niece obviously loved Eric and Jason trusted him around her. She wondered what had happened that made them closer, and then realized it was probably her disappearance.

Eric flew Susie into Jason’s arms, letting her go only when he knew Jason had her securely.

“Sookie, Russell, I’m sure you both know typical protocol. Most areas take monetary compensation to contribute to state funds. I take care of that. Instead, all I ask for is your time. Two nights per week at five hours in Fangtasia; I don’t care when you come or if you come together as long as you’re there. And don’t worry about Pam. She doesn’t have a say or stake in the company or Area. She works as a bartender most nights, but if you feel uncomfortable or weary of possible consequences, let me know when you’ll be there and I’ll make sure those are her nights off.”

“That seems okay,” Sookie replied. She was leary about being around Pam, but she wasn’t going to let her affect her in anyway. “Russell?”

Russell nodded, so Eric continued. “I expect all vampires be employed in some aspect, whether it owns property and gaining wealth that way or some other job, mostly for the government. I can help in that aspect if you need. Additionally, I would go into residences and behavioral expectations. However, I don’t expect we’ll see another event like we did on live television thirteen years ago.”

Russell bristled slightly. It was only due to Eric’s actions that he had gone as far as he did thirteen years ago. Instead, Russell smiled and inclined his head, but his eyes stared at Eric’s intently.

“Any news from your sister?” Sookie asked, sensing the tension in the room and wanting to put a stop to it.

“They’re on their way as we speak, which is why I figured we’d get the formalities over with and go over some other information. I don’t know if you want everyone here for this discussion; or for their entrance. The AVL, your Compton included, might love to know it’s not just your looks that runs in the family,” Eric replied.

Sookie turned her gaze to her brother, “Jason, you might wanna take Susie home,” she said getting Eric’s meaning. “Innocent eyes don’t need to witness any of this.”

Jason looked from Sookie to Eric and back again before he nodded slowly. He loved his sister and was happy she was back, but by the sounds of it something big and possible bad was about to happen and she was right when she said Susie didn’t need to witness it. Ten years ago he would’ve stayed with her, but now he had Susie, and she would always come first.

Susie held out her arms. “Hugs! . . . please!” she demanded, the please an afterthought.

Sookie laughed as she bent down and wrapped her niece up in her arms. “It was nice to meet you.”

Susie wrapped her arms around her Aunt’s neck. “I like you, Aunt Sookie,” she whispered, pressing her lips to her cheek in a delicate kiss.

“I like you too, sweetie,” Sookie replied before pulling back and standing up. “And I will help you shield better soon, I promise.”

Susie nodded and turned to Eric, extending her arms. He gave her a hug and she wrapped her arms around his neck, swinging there for a moment before placing her feet down. She looked cautiously at Russell before extending her hand.

Russell laughed at her decorum and bent down to a knee, gently shaking her hand, which she returned with a firm shake, just like Daddy taught. She eyeballed him for a moment once he stood before quickly hugging his knees and then running back to Daddy.

“I’ll call once everything is okay,” Sookie said addressing Jason.

“Hopefully by then Michelle will be more open to seeing you,” Jason said, as he scooped Susie up and made his way to the door.

“Bye, Susie,” Sookie said with a wave, as Jason carried her out the house.

“Bye Aunt Sookie! Bye Mister Russell!” she screamed over her dad’s shoulder. “Bye Mister Eric!!!” was her loudest cry, now through the window of the truck once she was situated.

Once the truck was out of sight, Sookie stepped closer to Russell as she faced Eric, “What do you think they will do? The AVL?”

“They should be here within the hour,” Eric responded. “With the numbers and vehicles, they’ll probably take you back to the headquarters again. Let them. Roman is there, as is Nora. I will follow the vehicles overhead to make sure nothing deviates. At the Authority, Roman will back you up. I can almost guarantee they’ll separate you again. From there, expect Roman, Nora, and I to interfere and assist you. At minimum, Salome, Nan, and Bill should be destroyed. Beyond that . . . feel free to take care of anyone who is obviously aligned with them. The humans are all paid guards, try to incapacitate rather than kill them.”

“Kill the vamps, spare the humans,” Sookie summarized. “I think we can do that.”

“Then get ready; because they’re here,” Eric replied, hearing the cars come down the driveway. He slipped out the back door and flew up to the roof to watch.

“This should be fun,” Sookie said, as she heard someone bang on the front door.

Russell opened the door, letting the AVL’s dumbass storm troopers in followed by Nan, looking, as ever, constipated.

Sookie tilted her head to the side as they all walked in “Can I keep one, Daddy?” she giggled, feigning madness.

“Of course, Princess!” Russell said with a laugh. “What brings you to our humble abode, Nan?”

“Shut up, Edgington. You both need to come to the Authority for questioning. No silver this time, just information about where you’ve been and how you evaded notice. Roman requested it.”

“Well if Roman requested it who are we to refuse,” Sookie said. She paused as she took a step forward, a frown creased her brow as she added, “Who’s Roman?”

“You remember him, Princess,” Russell said pleasantly. “We met him a few days ago.” He slipped his arm behind her, leading her by the small of her back to the car Eric had left for them to take.


	27. Chapter 26: Immaculate Crucifixion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: lemon (M/F, non-canon pairing), violence, canon character death (don’t worry — you won’t cry)
> 
> AN: Thanks to BEGiant and gyllene for their awesome beta work. Thank you also to everyone who is reading/reviewing. Note the warnings on this chapter. This chapter contains a lemon involving Sookie, but not Eric. I know that will no doubt piss some of you off. But this is the last time Eric or Sookie are involved in lemons with other people.

Immaculate Crucifixion

The trip back to the Authority passed in silence, neither Russell nor Sookie were willing to speak and risk the chance of being overheard. As Eric had suspected as soon as they were inside the building the two of them were separated for questioning. Nan lead Russell off for his interview while a brown haired vampire escorted Sookie to where she was supposed to go.

Roman covertly followed Sookie and the vampire, as he, Nora, and Eric had quickly planned. He kept an eye on how roughly she was handled (not at all), what the vampire said to her (not much), but had no reason to wonder where she was being taken. When the vampire stopped outside William Compton’s personal quarters, Roman stilled out of sight. A quick rap on the door and it was opened, ostentatiously, by one Bill Compton. Once Sookie was escorted inside, Roman slipped into a corridor with viewpoints and access routes to each of the rooms. It was primarily for safety to have another way out, but Billy hadn’t been told about this access route yet. And Roman could intercede at anytime, barging into the room and staking Compton if necessary.

Bill ran his eyes over Sookie in a leering manner as she entered his room. He could already feel his cock hardening and couldn’t wait to once again claim her as his own. “I’m sorry for all of this, sweetheart,” he said, as he took a step towards her, “but it was necessary to get you away from Edgington so you can speak freely.”

“I can speak freely when Russell is with me,” Sookie retorted, as she took a step back, pretending to nervous. “He never tells me to be quiet.”

Roman smirked, realizing he would learn something as well, as he watched through the peep hole. It wasn’t ideal, but short of being in the room, it worked well. He could see the entire room. He watched as Bill analyzed Sookie’s nervous behavior. The strain on Bill’s too tight pants was obvious as he walked over to comfort and assuage the fears of his “sweetheart.”

“Edgington can’t hurt you anymore,” Bill said, mistaking her pretend nervousness as fear. “You’re safe.”

“Russell never hurt me, he wouldn’t. I’m his Princess,” Sookie replied, her bottom lip trembling as if she was on the verge of tears.

“He kidnapped you,” Bill said firmly, thinking she was suffering from some kind of Stockholm syndrome.

Sookie fought the urge to roll her eyes as Bill started listing all the ways Russell had hurt her. It would’ve been impressive he if knew what the hell he was on about. Half the things he listed Russell never did, nor would he. Her maker had too much honor to rape anyone. As she listened, Sookie realized Bill was listing some of the things he had and would do.

Bill’s hands reached out and he began massaging her shoulders, trying to calm her from her supposedly upset state. “You’re safe now, sweetheart,” he said, as he started to move his hands slightly lower.

Sookie stilled as she felt Bill begin to slide his hands down the top of her dress. Was he really going to try and cop a feel while comforting her over the torture Russell had supposedly laid on her for the last thirteen years? “No one will ever hurt you again,” he whispered. “I won’t let them.”

Roman shook his head and silently laughed to himself. If this was how Billy tried to get laid, it was no wonder he was taking Nan’s strap on up the ass, more often than not.

“Russell’s over three thousand years old,” Sookie replied, as she took a step forward and away from his wandering hands. “You couldn’t protect me when I was still human.”

Bill shook his head at her foolishness. She still didn’t understand. Soon Russell would be dead. And then she would need him to protect her.

“But then, you never really tried to, did you, Bill?” Sookie continued, her lips curling into a smirk as she turned to face him. “I mean, if you would have protected me, then there’d have been no way for you to get your blood in me and basically drug me.”

Bill frowned as he stared at her. “I didn’t drug you,” he denied.

“No? What’d you call standing back and watching while I was almost beaten to death so you could get your blood into me?” Sookie asked, as she took a step forward.

“Who told you that?” Bill growled. “Was it Eric? He had no right.”

“Are you for real? Out of everything I said it’s Eric you focus on,” Sookie snorted. “But, no it wasn’t Eric. But I see you’re not denying it.” As she stared at him, Sookie wondered what she had ever seen in him. He wasn’t that handsome; she had definitely been with better looking men, more skilled too.

“I had no choice,” Bill said rather weakly. “But it was before I got to know you. Before I fell…”

“I swear to God, if you say it was before you fell in love with me, it’ll be me shoving something pointy up your ass, not Nan,” Sookie promised darkly.

Bill’s eyes widened at her words. She was supposed to be running into his arms and begging for his help, not threatening him. And how did she even know about what Nan shoved up his ass? “What happened to you?”

“I got away from you and grew up,” Sookie growled. Her fangs slid down as she advanced on him slowly. There was a darkness in her eyes that Bill had never seen before and it gave him pause. “But we can still play. Do you want to play, Bill?”

“Sookie…”

“Russell taught me all kinds are nice games,” Sookie continued, talking over him. “He showed me so many things. He taught me how to remove organs from vampires. Should we play operation?”

“Sookie, sweetheart, you don’t want to hurt me,” Bill said softly, as if he was talking to a frightened child.

“Oh, but I do,” Sookie assured him. “I’ve been waiting thirteen years just for this opportunity, and I’m not giving it up now.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Sookie,” Bill said, trying to calm her.

“You couldn’t if you tried,” Sookie snorted.

“I’m a lot older than you,” Bill replied arrogantly, as he puffed out his chest.

“So was Salome, but she still cried like a bitch.”

“Russell overpowered…”

“No, sweetheart,” Sookie mocked, “that was me. Just like Alexander and Kibwe. Isn’t that right, Guardian?”

Roman laughed as he stepped out into the room. “Yes, you put on a lovely display with them. Sadly, I didn’t get to watch you torch Salome. I’m sure your maker will do you justice with her true death.”

“He’s very inventive,” Sookie purred, a smile lighting up her face as she watched Bill. “I learned everything I know from him.”

“Not everything, I assume.” Roman said, thinking of the light that exploded from her hands.

“No, that’s all me,” Sookie replied realizing what he meant. “Would you like a demonstration, Bill?”

“You’re not going to allow this, are you, Guardian?” Bill said, as he looked between the two of them.

“Allow this?” Roman said as he walked over and gently placed his hand on Sookie’s shoulder. “I ordered this.”

“You’re screwed, Bill,” Sookie grinned, “and not in the way Nan does it.”

Before he knew what was happening, Sookie was on him. Her hands tearing at his face as she ripped pieces of his flesh away. Angry snarls tore from her throat as she gorged at his flesh. For thirteen long years she had been waiting for this. Since the moment Russell had told her the real reason Bill returned to Bon Temps, she had dreamed about revenge.

Roman watched her impressive form. Russell certainly had taught her well. Though cleanliness wasn’t something she was concerned about again, there was something about a hot vampire ripping someone apart. And that Bill was hundreds of years older only made it better.

Sookie gripped Bill’s face in her hands and pressed her thumbs into his eyes; a laugh spilled from her lips as she felt her thumbs go through them, blinding the much older vampire. “I wish we had more time to play,” she purred, as she scored her nails over his face. “I would’ve loved to show you all that Russell has taught me.”

The Guardian examined her form as Bill scratched at her and tried to grab her hair. His body was flailing as he grabbed at her wrists and tried to pry her hands away from his face.

Sookie laughed as Bill tightened his hold on her wrist, the slight pain just driving her on. Lunging forward, she sank her teeth into his nose and yanked on it hard, tearing part of it off. Blood dripped down her chin as Bill screamed in pain.

Roman breathed in unnecessarily as he watched Sookie’s savageness. His eyes trailed the droplets of blood as they went down her smooth neck and into her dress. He shook his head and blocked out the screams from Compton while imagining exactly where that droplet went and what it might have looked like slowly sliding between her cleavage.

Sookie knocked Bill to the ground and straddled his waist, the skirt of her dress riding up her legs as she held him down. “Scream for me, Bill,” she purred, as she put her hands on his chest and sent a bolt of light through him. Small wisps of smoke rose from his chest where she had burnt him and Sookie repeated the action before bending over and ripping into his throat.

His eyes trailed up Sookie’s exposed legs and his fangs clicked out audibly. They were smooth and long and still had a slight tan. Roman watched as Sookie used her light differently and he groaned audibly when she taunted him. “I’ve been a bad man,” he murmured to himself. His cock was hard watching this young vampire’s display of incredible power. He thought he would cum in his pants when she leaned down and tore his neck open.

“You taste horrible,” Sookie said distastefully, as she pulled back. “I’ve had Weres that were better.” She ran a blood covered hand through her hair as she smiled down at the bloody mess that was Bill. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, it’ll all soon be over.”

Roman stepped up to her, stake in his pocket and smirked down at her. “Don’t ask if it’s a stake in my pocket or if I’m happy to see you. It’s both,” he smirked. “Would you like it?”

“Oh yes,” Sookie purred, her eyes lingering on his crotch. “Can I have it?” she stuck her bottom lip out as she stared up at him.

“The stake or my cock?” Roman said. He was purposefully being ridiculous. He saw Compton wheezing like he wanted to speak but his vocal cords were gone.

“The stake… first,” Sookie replied, as she darted her tongue out and licked her lips.

Roman smirked and turned to the side so she could reached in his left pocket. And he always hung to the left.

Sookie slipped her hand into his pocket and slowly pulled the stake out. “That’s a big one.”

Roman grunted lewdly. “Oh yeah; just like that, baby!” He began undoing his shirt, taking it off he asked, “May I?” before crouching down behind her, his thighs gently against this amazing vampiress’s body. “Do you want a lesson on staking from the Guardian?” he asked. “I’m sure your maker has staked plenty of vampires, but I am the Authority on that particular maneuver,” he joked.

“Yes, please,” Sookie replied, leaning back slightly. “Show me how the Guardian does it.”

Roman’s hard chest was pressed against her back. His hand started at her waist and slid up her side, caressing the side of her breast, caressing down her arm, and held her hand around the stake. His bicep rested against her shoulder as he explained. “To really do the job, it needs to come from your shoulder. Most of the time you need to be prepared to hit ribs, though I’m sure you could rid him of them.”

Sookie arched her back as she felt Roman press against her, “I could, but I like cutting them open to do that and I don’t have my knives,” Sookie said. She growled as she felt Bill buck up and try to throw them off him. Bending forward, she headbutted him hard before ripping into the other side of his neck. “Naughty boys are punished.”

Roman’s other hand drew up her side and around onto her stomach. “Keep your core tight,” he instructed. “Rear back, and quickly thrust your long, hard stake into your conquest.” His lips were against her neck as he spoke. “At least that’s how I do it.”

“Sounds like fun,” Sookie purred, as she tightened her fingers around the stake. She ran the point over Bill’s chest, smiling as she saw him squirm. “But sometimes, you just need to…” she lifted the stake and brought it down hard, driving it deep into Bill’s heart. She moaned as she watched him explode, “do it hard.”

Romans hands slid up to her breasts and caressed them gently. “Is that how you want it then?” He bit roughly on her neck, not piercing, but with blunt teeth.

“Yes!” Sookie hissed, as she pushed her chest out.

He pulled her to standing and slowly unzipped her dress. His hands brushed her bare skin as he ran his hands back up to her shoulder.

Sookie turned around to face him and let her dress fall to the floor. She stood before him in a thin pair of panties and her shoes. “I’m all dirty.”

He groaned. He pulled his undershirt off and began undoing his pants. “Want to get dirtier?”

“Much,” Sookie purred, her eyes devouring him as she watched him undress.

Roman let his pants fall to the floor. He was without underwear as always, and his thick, hard cock was standing away from him prominently.

Sookie took a step back, walking through the mess that was Bill as she backed up, “You really were happy to see me.”

“I’ll be happier to fuck you,” Roman growled, hunting her like she was prey. For every step she took back he took two forward. He was naked and stalking towards her, his eyes locked on her delicious body.

Sookie grinned as she took another step back and then another, her panties were drenched with her arousal and she couldn’t wait to feel him. She stumbled as the back of her legs hit the bottom of Bill’s bed and fell backwards, landing on top of it.

Roman crawled on top of her, holding her hands to the bed above her head. His other hand caressed her breasts, smearing Bill’s blood, and went down her body. He wrapped her panties around his fist once, twice, and then pulled hard, ripping the fabric from her body.

“Oh!” Sookie moaned, as he ripped her panties off her. She licked her lips as she stared up at him, lust shining brightly in hers. “Do you want it? Me?”

“I want you,” Roman said. “I want to fuck you. You can see that much.” He thrusted his cock towards her. “And I can smell that you want to be fucked.”

“How do you want me?” Sookie asked, as she slid her hand down her body and wrapped her fingers around his cock.

He groaned and thrust his hips forward into her hand. “I want you to ride me so I can see those glorious breasts bounce over me.” His hands caressed said globes, stroking her sensitive skin, his thumbs nudging her nippled as they passed over them.

Sookie arched her back as Roman’s fingers teased over her nipples, a moan spilling from her lips. She loved it when someone would play with her breasts, something she recalled Bill never did. Lifting her hand, she grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled his face down towards her hard nipples.

His mouth latched on, sucking on her nipples. He wasn’t sure how she liked it, so he experimentally went a little rougher, listening to her moans and cries for hints.

“That’s it,” Sookie cried, as she threaded her fingers in his hair, her back arching offering more. “Such a talented mouth.”

She did like it rougher. He smirked, biting down a little hard on her nipples. He would suck them hard, get them sensitive and blood-filled. He would lick them, exposing them to the air. He would blow air on them, to make them harder than she thought possible. And then his teeth would bear down, not too hard, but enough to curl her toes.

“Oh God!” Sookie cried. Lifting her legs, she planted her feet on the bed and bucked her hips against him. She needed more, craved it.

“What do you want, Sookie?” he asked, biting again.

“Everything,” Sookie moaned, “but I’ll settle for your mouth to begin with.”

“Where?” he teased, moving his mouth up to her neck as his fingers continued to play with her nipples — he wouldn’t abandon them.

“On my pussy.” Sookie all but begged. It had been eight months since she had last been fucked and she needed it desperately.

He licked across her mouth before descending quickly and plunging in. He tossed her legs over his shoulders and propped her ass in the air slightly as he gave her pussy the same treatment he had her nipples. His tongue licked her labia, getting a taste of her sweet pussy. He blew cool air between her legs, making the skin sensitive. Then he attacked, sucking her clit hard, nipping gently at it.

“Fuck!” Sookie screamed, as she twisted her hands in the covers. Pleasure shooting through her as he sucked on her clit.

He bit a bit harder once before moving on, sucking on her lips before fucking his tongue into her pussy.

Sookie cupped her breasts as he fucked her with his tongue, her fingers pinching her nipples to the point of pain.

Roman nibbled on her labia and thrust two fingers into her. He went back to her clit as he fucked her with his fingers, stretching her pussy as he scissored his fingers in her.

Sookie thrashed her head side to side as she arched her back, “More!” she demanded, tittering on the edge of her release.

He looked at her, smirked, with his fingers still fucking her hard, and then bit into her clit.

“Oh fuck!” Sookie screamed, the pain of his bite sending her hurtling over the edge. She screamed out his name as she came. Lights flashing behind her eyes.

Before she ever came down he was over her, thrusting his cock into her hard. He bit into her shoulder with blunt teeth.

“Yes!” Sookie hissed, lifting her legs and wrapping them around his waist, “Fuck me harder.”

He grabbed her ankles from behind him and tossed her legs over his shoulders, bending her in half as he fucked her harder. “You wanted harder. I wanted deeper. This satisfies us both,” he grunted out before lifting her hips up higher as he jumped to his feet and planted his hands over her head. He was jackhammering his cock into her pussy.

Sookie’s eyes widened as she felt him sink deeper into her, she clenched her muscles around his cock as he pounded into her, “More…”

He slammed harder, taking hold of her ankles and holding them by her ears. “Your pussy’s so sweet, Sookie.”

“Do you like fucking it?” she asked, dropping her eyes to where they were joined.

“Watch me,” he instructed, knowing she already was. He pulled all the way out, his cock aimed down towards her center. He then thrust in hard to the hilt. He did that again, his eyes flicking from her pussy to her face and back.

“Oh God!” Sookie cried, as she watched him thrust his cock into her over and over. Her eyes were fixed on where they were joined, she could see him splitting her open and loved every second of it.

He pushed himself back, grabbing her hips with him as he began fucking her harder. His hand slapped her clit, pinching it before pulling back and smacking it again.

“Yes! Yes!” Sookie screamed, loving the slight pain of his slaps.

Roman flipped her on her stomach, propped her doggy-style, and then shoved into her pussy again. He grabbed her hair like a handle and pulled hard, yanking her head back. He smacked her ass hard with his other hand before gripping her hip hard and using it for leverage to fuck her even harder.

“Fuck me, fuck me!” Sookie cried over as he slammed into her hard. The force of his thrusts causing the bed to bang against the wall.

Roman grunted fucking her harder as the bed began hitting the wall too hard and breaking some plaster. He smacked her ass again before flipping to his back and having her ride him. “I told you, I want to see your tits bounce.” He was high up on the bed, against the headboard so she could hold it for leverage, and it wouldn’t stop hitting the wall as she grinded on his cock.

Sookie leaned forward, her hands gripping the headboard as she lifted herself up until the head of his cock was the only thing inside her. She rotated her hips teasingly before slamming herself down hard, her breasts bouncing with the movement.

Roman extended his head forward, capturing a bouncing nipple as it passed to suckle on it. His face was being battered by her other breast, but he just grunted and bit at each slap against his face.

Taking his hands in hers, Sookie moved them to her ass, as she ground herself against him. Her body was alight with pleasure and she was mindless to anything else.

Roman released her nipple and grabbed her hips. “You had better cum on my cock, Sookie.” He thrust up hard into her, his voice commanding as he topped from the bottom. “You had better cum all over it. Because I’m going to cum.” He grinded her clit into his pelvis with each hard thrust.

“Make me cum,” she growled, as she squeezed her muscles around him. “Make me cum and fill me with your seed.”

His eyes flicked up to hers and his fangs descended. He impaled them in her nipple and areola, not drawing or drinking any blood, just piercing. He thrust up hard and held her still as he came.

Sookie threw her head back and let out a scream as she came, her body shuddering above his as she felt his cool seed enter her.

He released her nipple holding her against his hard toned chest as her body convulsed uncontrollably.

Sookie pressed her lips to his chest as she came back to herself, a smile curling her lips. “That was fun.”

“My wife is faring well. How’s your maker?”

Sookie closed her eyes as she tapped into their bond, she laughed as she felt him, “I’d say he’s having the time of his life,” she replied, as she opened them. “He’s playing with her.”

Roman grunted in discomfort, pulling something out from under his thigh. “What the fuck? — Holy hell!” In his hand was a large black strapon cock. It wiggled in his hand as he held it by the base.

“Is that…” Sookie trailed off, as she started laughing.

“You don’t know the half of it!” Roman said, groaning and tossing it away. “Video surveillance is in every room. And I have access to all of the feeds. Your Eric, my Nora, and I are known for our movie nights.”

“I trust this footage won’t be shown,” Sookie said, ignoring his remark about her Eric.

“Unless you want a copy,” he said, smirking. “But as for ‘Mister Big’ over there, Nan liked to fuck your ex.”

“So I heard,” Sookie laughed. “I can’t fault him for liking it up the ass, but the real deal is much better.”

“Well imagine Mister Big being attached to Nan. And not only did he get it, he had to swallow it and ride it.”

“I think that’d put me off sex for life,” Sookie shuddered.

“The swallow and ride? Or Nan?” Roman teased, running his fingers up and down her spine.

“Nan,” Sookie replied, as she squirmed against him, his touch tickling her.

“Would you like to go watch your Maker? We can view the surveillance in the control room.”

“I don’t need a surveillance camera to watch him,” Sookie replied with a hint of a smile.

Roman smirked and nodded to her.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait here for a while longer,” Sookie grinned.

“I certainly don’t mind,” Roman said, tweaking her nipples again. “Your tits are your best physical feature. Nora should require her vampires be topless at all times.”

Sookie moaned as her tweaked her nipples, arousal pooling between her thighs. “You should make the most of them before I have to cover them.”

Roman buried his face between her fleshy orbs at her command. He moaned into them, thrusting his now stiff cock against her dampening pussy.

“Again?” Sookie rocked her hips against him slowly.

“Again.” Roman rolled them over and thrust back into her, his face still in her cleavage.


	28. Chapter 27: Tear Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: violence
> 
> AN: Thanks to gyllene for the beta. Thank you also to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Your comments mean a lot to us. Just a little explanation of the last chapters AN. I write one AN for everywhere we post, but it’s mainly directed to the readers on ff.net. We’ve received a few, let’s say less than respectful reviews concerning the current relationship between Eric and Sookie. The story will be an Eric and Sookie story, but I think the build up is the most important part. Answer to the Master is a character/plot driven story and not a romance driven one. Again a big thank you to everyone who is reading/reviewing.

Tear Away

Eric popped his head into the room where Nan, Salome, and Russell, along with a number of guards, were located. “Nan — Roman said he needs to speak with you.”

She looked over at him, a scowl on her face. Why the fuck was he even here? She had noticed the old vampire was here more and more often. He was often here when his Queen was. She stood up, a superior look on her face. At least Northman was reduced to being a messenger boy. She followed him into the hall. “Where is he?” she asked, seeing both him and Nora waiting.

“Who?” Nora asked with a smirk.

“I don’t have time for games, girl. Roman. I was told he needed me.”

“I haven’t seen him since he left my bed earlier,” Nora said with a shrug. “Eric, have you seen him?”

Eric grinned, his fangs popping out, and he shook his head.

“What the fuck is going on here then?” Nan asked, accusing.

“Pest control I believe I’d call it,” Nora replied, dropping her fangs. “We’ve been infected.”

Nan popped her own fangs and looked between the two of them. “What the fuck do you want?”

“Nan, I’ve wanted you dead, ever since you spoke the way you did to our maker,” Eric replied, stepping towards her.

“You’re siblings?!” Nan said, caught by surprise at the information.

“How has no one killed you before now?” Nora scoffed. “The fact that I’ve called him brother in front of you never tipped you off?”

“Brother…” Nan stammered, looking between the two of them. “I figured it was just one of those things like they used to say in the Black areas in the 70s!”

Nora stared at Nan in disgust, “You really are a stupid cunt, aren’t you? Even your little pet Compton knew we shared a maker.”

“Okay, you share a maker. So get out of my way. I have a 3,000-year-old vampire to stake.”

Nora laughed at Nan, “You really think you could stake Edgington?”

“I can and I will. Now get the fuck out of my way, Chancellor.”

“Sorry, spokeswoman,” Nora replied, mocking Nan’s only real title. “But we can’t do that.”

“Well then what can you do? Certainly you don’t expect to be able to kill Russell yourself. We have the strike team ready to go in there as soon as I give the word.”

“She still doesn’t get it, brother,” Nora laughed. Eric shook his head and tsked his tongue, scoldingly.

Nan pulled out her walkie talkie that connected her to the guards. But Eric snatched it and crushed it before she could do anything. Beginning to get the picture, Nan backed up slightly, hunching defensively. “You’ll never get away with it.”

“Who’s going to stop us?” Nora asked, as she advanced on her slowly, toying with her.

Nan looked around her quickly, she was in one of the interrogation rooms that only had one doorway in — the one Eric was currently leaning against.

“I think she is finally getting it, brother,” Nora smirked.

“You won’t get away with it. Roman and the AVL will take you both out,” Nan snarled.

“I’m not too worried about the AVL, and as for Roman,” Nora smirked as she flicked her eyes to Eric and then back to Nan, “who do you think gave the order?”

“If only you had kept your bitch mouth shut when we were in Dallas with Godric…” Eric said.

“You never had the authority to remove him from his position.” Nora growled, anger leaking through into her voice.

“Oh, but if I went on tv, all I’d need to say is he was a lunatic suicidal vampire — which he was — and then the Authority couldn’t have afforded to keep him on! So I expedited the process.”

“You would have also ended up chained in silver and buried for ten years,” Nora replied, “this way you just get to die.”

“No one would have done shit to me, smartass. I’m on TV. You can’t touch me.”

“I’d like to test that theory. Brother, would you?” Nora said.

Eric smirked. Vamping up to her and roughly grabbing her arm before just tearing it off. “That’ll take at least a month to regrow, Nan. No TV for now. We need a new spokesman anyway, so why keep you alive?”

“Why indeed,” Nora agreed, as she listened to Nan scream in pain. “I think we should go for someone much younger this time. Not some hardfaced looking bitch.”

“Fuck you bitch!” Nan said, trying to get out of the door while Eric was distracted with tossing her arm away.

“Not even with ‘Mister Big’.” Nora snorted, cutting off her escape.

With her remaining arm, Nan swung a fist at Nora’s head, but didn’t anticipate being grabbed from behind by Eric.

“How did you survive so long?” Nora asked.

“Let go of me! You fucking traitors!”

“Why would we want to do that when we are about to have so much fun?” Nora questioned, as she pulled a stake out of her back pocket.

Nan struggled hard in Eric’s hold. So Eric gripped her neck and lifted her up by her head. “Don’t struggle too hard now, Nan. Or you might just disconnect your spine.”

“And that would be just terrible,” Nora chortled. “Face it, Nan, you’re screwed.”

“Fuck you. You belong in hell with your fucking maker.” She yelped as Eric squeezed harder on her neck.

“I say we rip her tongue out and shove it up her pussy,” Nora growled, incensed at the mention of her maker — of their maker.

“She’d like that too much,” Eric responded. “But feel free, dear sister.”

“I think I will pass, we’ve seen some of the things she’s shoved up her cunt, I might lose an arm.”

Eric laughed. “You could probably fit one in it.”

Taking the stake, Nora ran it down Nan’s chest as Eric held her still, “Nan, you’re fired.”

Nan growled and Eric held her still for his sister. “Fuck yo–”

“Sorry, you’re not my type,” Nora replied before pushing the stake into her chest. Eric let go as Nan dissolved into a bloody mess. He watched as Nan’s remains slopped to the ground and became a pool of blood, intestines, and — he laughed — implants — in a B-cup chest. Pointing them out to Nora, he smirked, “Maybe she was a man?”

“It wouldn’t surprise me.”

Eric smirked caressing her breasts. “But I know these are real. Though not the biggest.” He was teasing her.

“You’ve never complained before.” Nora replied, as she pulled her shirt tight against her chest.

“I like your boobs.” he said adolescently.

“They’re nice,” she said, pulling the front of her shirt down and looking down it.

“Let me see — I need another look to judge.” Eric teased, knowing it wouldn’t go too far with Sookie back.

Nora pulled her shirt further away from her body as she bent forward, giving him a good look down her top. “Well?”

“Like I said, nice as always.” he winked and smacked her ass, and questioned, “I wonder how Russell fared with Salome.”

“He’s probably peeling her skin off as we speak,” Nora replied. “And Roman is… Oh…” she trailed off as she got a tap on Roman’s feelings. She looked to Eric and wondered if she should tell him just what her husband was feeling. “Roman’s fine.”

Eric nodded, a little perturbed by her stammer and surprise. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Nora replied averting her eyes. “Probably just killed Compton is all.” She hoped he wouldn’t push it, she didn’t want to tell him that she was feeling lust from Roman and a lot of it. It was obvious to her that her husband was fucking Sookie.

Eric nodded, “Let’s check on Edgington?”

“Yes, Edgington.” Nora replied, a little too enthusiastically. She bit back a moan as she felt Roman’s pleasure. Their bond really did pop up at the most inappropriate of times. She was getting wet just feeling what he was.

“Excited to see Edgington?” Eric asked, his eyebrows raised as he smelled her pussy dampen.

“Of course…” Nora trailed off as a moan escaped her lips. What the fuck were those two doing?

Eric’s eyes darkened. “Do not lie to me, Nora. What is going on?”

“Nothing,” Nora lied, trying to get herself under control.

“I said do not lie,” Eric growled, growing angry. Even with Sookie’s reappearance, he was in the habit of having a short temper and little patience for fuckery.

“Roman is just… feeling a lot of things,” Nora said lamely. “We shared blood earlier and I’m tapped into his emotions.”

Eric growled and stalked off, intent on finding him. If Sookie was hurt, he swore to his gods that he would rip Roman apart, Guardian and husband of his sister notwithstanding.

“They’re fucking!” Nora cried out, stopping him in his tracks.

Eric stilled. His face became stoic, and he stared down the hall for a moment before he turned and nodded. “We should see if Russell needs any help with Salome,” he said blankly.

“Eric,” Nora said wearily not wanting to set him off.

“It’s fine, Nora,” Eric barked, entering Russell’s room after knocking once.

“Of course it is,” Nora mumbled under her breath. “My husband is fucking the woman you have been in love with for the last thirteen years.” as she entered the room.

Eric ignored her as he surveyed the room. Russell was sitting in the chair, feeling his child’s emotions, while there was a bloody pile on the table next to where he had perched his feet.

“Have fun?” Nora asked.

“Oh plenty,” Russell said with a savage smirk.

Nan had left a moment ago, called out by Eric, and leaving him with Salome. She had had a wonderful time when he was last here, filling his veins with silver. Well, before she was silvered and burned by his child.

“You should have agreed to my deal,” Salome said, as she circled the table.

“I still can,” Russell prompted, looking at her sideways. “Ever think that tying me to a chair and shoving silver in my veins isn’t the best way to get my cooperation? Offer me the blood of Lilith, the slaughter of humans, and some delicious men for me to pound into submission, well maybe then I’ll agree.”

Salome stilled, her eyes flicking over him at his words, “I can do that,” she said slowly. “But your child is a danger to us all.”

“Only because she kicked your ass, Salome,” Russell taunted. “Scared?”

“She can’t be controlled,” Salome growled. “She is too powerful. She must be destroyed.”

He growled right back, his hands curling into fists. “She listens to me and never say that again,” Russell said gruffly.

“She is a liability,” Salome argued. “Completely insane. She calls you daddy.”

His fangs clicked out and he backhanded her hard, sending her sprawling across the room. “She is my child. And she will be healed!”

Salome crashed into the wall under the force of his hit, the plaster breaking cracking. “She will get you killed.”

“No, Salome,” Russell said, stalking over. He grabbed her by the throat, lifted her up and slammed her back down on the table. “She will get you killed.” With that, he whipped out a stake and drove it through the bitch’s heart. He dusted off his suit, making himself more bloody before retaking his seat at the table. He had just propped his feet up and leaned back when Eric and Nora knocked and entered.

“Did she try to convince you to join her again?” Nora asked, as she examined the bloody remains of Salome.

“Yes. I’m afraid she is — or was that predictable.” Russell drawled.

“She’s tried to recruit us all at one point or another.” Nora snorted.

“What’d she promise you?” Russell asked with a smirk. He was watching them carefully. Something was wrong between the siblings, with Eric especially. They didn’t smell of sex, but Eric was standing there, arms crossed as he leaned against a wall. He was staring down at the table, at Salome’s remains.

“The blood of Lilith,” Nora replied, mocking the way Salome spoke. “Power, money, sex. I already have all of those things and I didn’t have to worship no stupid fucking fake vampire god to get them.”

“Touche,” Russell said.

“Of course I did let her go down on me before I told her to go fuck herself,” Nora smirked.

“Not something I’m interested in!” he teased.

“Shame Kibwe wasn’t around to offer,” Nora smirked. “Now he had a mouth on him. Dieter said he sucked like a hoover.”

There was another knock on the door and Sookie and Roman stepped in the room, both redressed and sated.

Sookie walked towards Russell and dropped herself down in his lap, her arm going around his shoulders. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Not as much as you!” he said, eyes twinkling. His hand raised up to stroke her back gently.

Sookie smiled proudly, not an ounce of shame in her, “They all dead?”

Russell nodded and looked to Nora and Roman, the orchestrators of their night’s entertainment.

“It will probably just be minor disputes from now on,” Nora said, stepping closer to Roman and putting herself between him and Eric. The last thing she wanted was for her brother to lose it and attack the head of the Authority and her husband. She could smell Sookie and sex all over him, so she knew Eric could as well. Given how the scent clung to him, to them both, she knew they had both cum quite a few times.

Roman was either oblivious to all of the tension or he was ignoring it. “You and your child will continue to reside in Louisiana?” he asked for confirmation.

Russell looked at his child to answer him.

“We will,” Sookie replied.

“Then you will work for the Authority and follow every law laid out for you as is required of all other vampires in Area 5 and Louisiana. For the Authority, we are going to restructure. Obviously this current system is not working, as it allowed so many Sanguinistas into ruling power. Russell, I need your mind to help me figure out how to lay it out,” Roman declared.

“I could help with that,” Sookie offered. She chuckled as she saw the skeptical looks on all their faces, with the exception of her maker. “What you think cause I’m young I’m stupid and don’t know how anything works? You’ve got Kings and Queens who bought or fucked their way to power.”

“Or were placed there by Nan and her cronies,” Eric added with a nod. He was blank, but for a split second, almost looked as proud as Russell did.

“You need to do the human thing when things are not going well and have an audit,” Sookie said. “No more free rides for those who spread them wide.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Roman said, sitting at the table and ignoring Salome’s goop. “Tell me more.”

“Disband the AVL and replace it with something else.” Sookie suggested. “You’ve had two major forces fighting over power. The Authority and the AVL. You all gave Nan too much power, the bitch said it herself thirteen years ago. ‘I’m on TV, I can do whatever I want.’ Also, who’s stupid idea was it to have Nan as your spokesperson? I’m sure she gave loads nightmares every time she came on TV.”

Roman chuckled and nodded. “Would you like to be on television, sweetie?”

“Not exactly what I had in mind,” Sookie replied with a smile.

Russell looked at the Guardian before prompting, “Why not, Princess? You’re the perfect southern belle. Beautiful, sexy and you could definitely charm a crowd, even when speaking to a camera.”

“You really think so?” Sookie asked, some of her old insecurities spilling through.

“Yeah. You’d be perfect,” Eric said for him.

“Okay,” Sookie nodded.

“That’s settled. So I’ll work on breaking up the AVL and you will be the Authority’s spokesman. Christopher is still good working for the White House — he’s my child,” Roman explained to them.

“Woman,” Sookie corrected with a smile. “Who will I be working with?”

“Eric, actually. He’ll be a Chancellor or whatever we call the new positions. But his focus is security. You’ll be with him whenever working for the Authority. Beyond that, we’ll employ the best filmographers, cosmetologists, and writers to assist you,” Roman reasoned.

Sookie looked to Eric briefly before she nodded, “Okay.”

“That’s the AVL,” Roman added. “It’ll exist in name only with Sookie and Chris as the visible elements. The Authority will be the only ruling body in the States.”

“Many Kings and Queens will need to be replaced,” Nora put forth as she moved closer to the table.

“Any ideas for that? Or consolidation?” Roman prompted.

“The Queen of New Jersey and the King of Georgia will definitely need to go,” Nora said. “They were both in bed with the AVL and Salome. We can either replace them and countless others or restructure the entire system. Widen the borders, appoint our own state leaders, seconds, etc.”

“If we were restructuring, what would you envision?” Roman asked her since she suggested it.

“Rework the borders and place a council in each of them,” Nora suggested. “The monarch’s answer to the council and the council answer to us, the Authority.”

“We could have Justine, Emile, and Xiu oversee areas of the States. Maybe Bashir and Nailah could handle Canada,” Roman agreed.

“That could work,” Nora said with a nod. “They’re loyal to the Authority.”

“I’ll ask them and I will be asking soon for recommendations for some new monarchies,” Roman warned.

“Not thinking of replacing me in Louisiana, are you?” Nora joked, as she thought over those who would be suitable and those who wouldn’t.

“Not unless Eric wants to be my wife,” he replied.

“I’m not sure you would survive the wedding night,” Nora whispered, seeing the look on her brother’s face. It was clear he still wasn’t happy.

“Well then,” Roman said, unperturbed. He knew that Eric wouldn’t do anything. “Anything else? I should probably tell the AVL they’re done.”

“I think that is it for now,” Nora said, casting her eyes over the other vampires in the room.

Eric pressed off the wall and walked out of the room after a general respectful nod to everyone.

Russell tsked his tongue against his teeth, scoldingly.

“Oh I hope he doesn’t kill anyone,” Nora mumbled, as she watched him go.

“He needs to be reminded of his place,” Russell said, annoyed.

“He needs to calm down before he does something stupid,” Nora countered heatedly. “He doesn’t think straight where certain people are concerned.”

“Well, I’ll make sure he’s straight,” Russell growled. He was defensive of his Princess. He wanted to stalk after the vampire and rip his heart out.

“He’d never harm her,” Nora said. “He’s just…” she trailed off not wanting to say he was jealous aloud.

“Yet he needs to be taken down a peg nonetheless,” Russell added.

“If he needs to be taken down a peg, I will be the one to do it as his Queen,” Nora said firmly.

“Or, as her maker,” Russell said pulling Sookie closer, “I’ll do it. Any action he takes, even his little temper tantrum here, could hurt her. And I won’t stand for it.”

Nora let out a breath she didn’t need, the last place she wanted to be was between Eric and Russell, they were both much older than her and she wouldn’t stand a chance. “I will talk to him,” she said before walking out the room.

Roman shook his head. “If you’ll excuse me. I’ll call.” He left the room as well.

“Can we go home now?” Sookie asked. “I need a shower.”

“You don’t want to talk about what just happened?” Russell prompted.

“About what? I killed Bill, finally.” Sookie shrugged.

“No telling me not to rip Northman a new asshole?” Russell said with a playful tone.

“Well don’t do that,” Sookie replied with a smile. “You two are never gonna get on, I know that. But for now you’re gonna have to put your differences aside.”

“Sookie,” Russell said sternly. “You need to learn I will not tolerate anything that will hurt you. And his actions, even without words, do hurt you.” He could feel in their bond the slight twinge of emotion when Eric didn’t look at her and just left.

“I know,” Sookie said softly. He had been protecting her since before she was even turned, despite their less painful beginning, Sookie knew Russell loved her. “He was…”

“He will be punished.”

“He was jealous,” Sookie said simply. The moment she walked in the room she could practically feel Eric’s jealousy, it was practically a living thing. “He knows what I was doing and with who and he didn’t like it.”

“Irrelevant. He will not hurt you more with impunity.”

“Do you remember the first time you felt me get aroused after the whole Were thing?” Sookie asked, her lips curling into a smile at the memory. “You broke the man’s hand and threatened to feed him his cock if he touched me again. It was a shock to you, as it was a shock to Eric. But, Russell, you’ve never had those kind of feelings for me. If he ever hurts me I will stand aside and let you do as you please, but please, let it go this time.”

“I was right to threaten that man. You told me the kind of thoughts he was having later. And they weren’t right for my Princess,” Russell said stubbornly.

“Then you really don’t want to know what I was doing with Roman,” Sookie teased.

“You do not understand, Sookie. While I may have gotten you out of the trade, Eric took Talbot from me. He took advantage of his vulnerability and then he staked him. That on top of this is my breaking point. Any more bullshit. I can’t guarantee he’ll survive.”

“And I’m sure he knows that, and if he doesn’t his Queen does,” Sookie said. “I fear we have a fight ahead of us Russell, there’s a change in the air. We need to be united for it.”

“We’ll see…”


	29. Chapter 28: Limelight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: none
> 
> AN: Thanks to gyllene for the beta. Thank you also to all our readers. This Wednesday they’ll be a bonus chapter being posted. It’s part of them main story, but it’s only a small chapter so we’re posting it as a midweek bonus.

“Are you scared?” Eric asked, mostly teasing as the makeup artist did her final touches with the bright lights.

“A little nervous,” Sookie admitted, shooting a glare at the woman as she heard her thoughts.

“And what did she think to earn that look?” Eric asked as the girl huffed and declared her “good enough.”

“The usual: white trash, must have fucked her way to the top, and she wants to suck you off,” Sookie replied, “I wish they’d come up with some new thoughts. Those got tiring long before I was even turned.”

Eric smiled. “It must be helpful on occasion,” he said checking her makeup himself. He ran a thumb gently over one cheek to even out her blush.

Sookie smiled up at him, “Maybe once or twice,” she said teasingly. “Like when I’m trying to find who stole some money.”

Eric smiled at the memory. “You understand now why I wanted to lick you from head to toe when you were covered in Longshadow.”

“And what would your reason be for all the other times?” Sookie asked cheekily.

“Your tantalizing body. Your incredible mind. Your smile. Your heart. The way you look at me. The passion,” Eric said seriously, before quickly moving away as the countdown to the live broadcast began.

“And we’re live in five. Four. Three.” He held up two fingers. He held up one finger. And then he gestured to Sookie.

Sookie pasted on a smile as she faced the interview. She could feel butterflies in her stomach and she knew they all wasn’t down to the interview. Eric’s words had warmed her heart.

“Hi, Miss Stackhouse. Thank you so much for making time for us at NBC.” The newscaster was visible on a video monitor.

“It is my pleasure and please, call me Sookie.”

“Okay. So Sookie, tell us about yourself. All we know is you’re the new AVL spokesman. We want to know more!”

“I’m just a girl from a small town in Louisiana,” Sookie said with a shy smile. “I was turned twelve years ago. I was dying and my maker couldn’t bear the thought of losing me, so he saved me.”

“That sounds so sweet! So are you and your boyfriend still together?”

“Oh no,” Sookie corrected with a laugh. “He wasn’t my boyfriend. He was like a father to me, he is.”

“Oh, how lovely. Well, what have you been doing for these twelve years?”

“Traveling mostly. He wanted to show me the world. But he was also teaching me about our world, the laws we have, the way we are governed,” Sookie explained. “He was teaching me to learn like any good parent.”

“That’s wonderful. And what makes you the best replacement for Nan Flanagan? We were sorry to hear about her retirement but certainly hope she’s enjoying her time off.”

“I do not mean to speak ill of my predecessor but Nan had become stagnant,” Sookie replied choosing her words carefully. She couldn’t really tell them the truth that Nan was a lying, hypocritical bitch, whose retirement was actually fertilizing the plants around headquarters. “Over the last several years, she advanced very little in the way of human/vampire relationships. I am still young, both in vampire and human years. I remember what it was like to be human. I remember the fear and uncertainty of the unknown, I still feel those things now at times. Despite what some might claim, being a vampire doesn’t destroy your humanity. I feel, I think, I love just as I always did. I’m just different now while I do it.”

“Well, it’s been great to speak with you today, Sookie. Any last messages you want to give?”

“Just that I look forward to being the new spokeswoman of the AVL and working with all the media to come to a better understanding of vampires and humans,” Sookie finished with a smile.

“Thank you again for joining us, Sookie. That’s it for us at NBC tonight have a great night everyone.”

Rising from her chair, Sookie gave a small smile to the people milling around as she made her way towards Eric. “What’d you think?”

“Excellent. I knew you would be,” he praised, smiling at her.

“Thank you,” Sookie replied. “Can we leave now?”

“Sure,” he said, handing her a cloth to remove the heavy television appropriate makeup.

Taking the cloth, Sookie wiped it over her face, cleansing herself before throwing it to the side. “How come even with all that makeup, Nan still looked liked she’d been dead for a few hundred years?” she giggled.

“She just didn’t have your natural fuckability,” Eric said crudely. “And makeup was made to enhance beauty. You can’t fix a clusterfuck.”

“Fuckability?” Sookie repeated with a smirk.

“You can’t deny it,” he said with the same wolfish grin that drew her to him. “Can I ask you something personal though?”

Sookie paused for a second as she looked up at him, “Okay,” she said, a touch of hesitancy in her tone.

He crouched down before her to look in her eyes. “What did you mean he saved you from dying?”

“I…I…” Sookie trailed off as she swallowed hard. That part of her life was still hard to talk about and only Russell knew everything, but as she looked at Eric, she realized she could trust him enough to tell him. “Can we go somewhere else to talk?” she asked, noticing all the eyes on them. “There are some things I don’t want broadcasted.”

“Of course,” Eric replied, backing up. “Where would you want to go? I think you actually have an office here somewhere.” He wasn’t sure exactly where Nan’s former office was located in the Authority or the state of it at the moment. He would imagine Roman had it cleaned out quickly after her death but who knew if there was anything in there at all. “Or I could fly us somewhere?”

“Too many ears here,” Sookie said with a shrug. “And Roman is having my office swept for bugs. We can go somewhere private, if that’s okay with you?”

“Sure.” Eric helped her to her feet and gestured for her to lead the way. He would follow her. He trusted her. Despite her obvious changes and not so obvious changes, she was still Sookie underneath.

Sookie lead him through the many corridors towards one of the hidden exits. Pushing it open, she smiled and took in an unneeded breath, “That’s better.”

“Here? Or is there another destination in mind?” Eric asked. He wouldn’t mind at all flying her someplace. It would mean she trusted him enough to let him hold her and to know he wouldn’t drop her.

“You can never have a private conversation here, Eric,” Sookie said with a laugh. “Let’s go somewhere else. Somewhere no one can disturb us.”

“I know a place. Wrap your arms around me,” Eric responded stepping close to her.

Sookie stepped into his arms and wrapped her arms around him tightly, “You better not drop me,” she warned teasingly.

“Like you wouldn’t land on your feet anyway,” he teased, slipping his arms around her waist and flying up. They flew south, towards Louisiana.

“Where are we going?” Sookie asked, turning her head towards his chest as to shield her face from the wind.

“You’ll see,” he said flying quickly, his voice almost lost in the wind.

Sookie held onto him as they flew. She had been flying with Russell hundreds of times over the years, but this felt different somehow.

When they landed, they were in front of a house Sookie had never seen before. Eric pulled out a key and let them in the front door.

“Is this your house?” Sookie asked, as they stepped inside.

“How’d you guess?” he asked, a sheepish smile on his face.

“The key to the front door might have given it away,” Sookie replied teasingly.

“I have many keys to many homes, Sookie,” he said, his tone serious. “But, recently at least, this is where I spend most of my nights.”

A small smile curled Sookie’s lips as she heard his words, the meaning behind them clear. This was his current primary residence and he was trusting her enough to show it to her. “It’s very nice. Very you.”

Most of the house was a mixture of neutral tones. There were, however, natural tones, interspersed throughout. Forest greens melded with the whites and dark browns. Deep ocean blues were mixed with greys and whites.

“I have to be honest and admit I prefer the house you had in Bon Temps more,” Sookie added cheekily, as she poked her tongue out from behind her teeth.

“That was where I stayed for many years,” he replied seriously, gesturing for her to sit on a couch.

Taking a seat, Sookie crossed her legs as she stared at him, “I never got to thank you for buying my house and giving it back to me,” she said. “So, thank you.”

“Don’t worry, I’m keeping track of interest. Thirteen years — how many months of interest is that?” Eric’s tone was light and he was obviously joking. He would have her live there as long as she pleased.

Sookie laughed as his playful tone, she found it strange just how at ease she was around him. Outside of Russell she rarely let her guard down and let herself be.

“So I can guarantee there are no bugs in this home. You and Nora are the only vampires who know I own it. The house itself is in the name of an offshore company.”

“I’m guessing you have a lot of questions,” Sookie said. “We haven’t really had a chance to talk since I’ve been back. Well, not while I was sound of mind at least.”

“I do,” he replied.

“I will answer anything I can,” Sookie told him honestly. “But if I say no, it means no. Don’t push me.”

“You said you were dying…” he started with the same question he has asked at the Authority.

“I was, but it wasn’t at Russell’s hands,” Sookie replied, a frown marring her brow as she thought back on it. “By that time Russell had already come to care a great deal about me. You could say I was his second. He would let me punish the Weres whenever they stepped out of line. He gave me everything I wanted. And as I’m sure you can imagine that didn’t make the wolves happy.”

“How’d you wind up having that kind of relationship with him? Knowing Russell and how you speak about your past, it couldn’t have always been easy,” Eric asked.

“It wasn’t,” Sookie admitted with a small shrug. “In the beginning it was… difficult. Russell was still grieving for Talbot and he took it out on me. He thought he could somehow use my blood to bring him back. For many months I suffered his wrath, something he is very remorseful for. I have forgiven him but he hasn’t or won’t, forgive himself. I think his feelings for me changed when he realized no matter what he or his Weres did, they couldn’t silence me. My words were the only weapons I had and I used them. They couldn’t break me, I wouldn’t let them. I impressed him.”

Eric smiled. “Honestly, you could charm probably anything . . . well except Pam, I shouldn’t be surprised you got under his skin.”

“The moment I did he wouldn’t let anyone touch me,” Sookie continued, her mind wandering back. “I was his, his Princess. When any of them tried he would make them sorry… with my help.”

“So they retaliated?” Eric said, connecting the ideas.

“They did,” Sookie replied, her tone taking on a cold quality.

“You don’t need to tell me. In fact, knowing Weres, I don’t think I want to know,” Eric said steepling his fingers together over his nose and taking unnecessary breaths to calm the anger that was welling. Especially since he knew that Russell and Sookie would have taken care of it. In fact, in spite of what had happened to him in Hungary, he was at least slightly satisfied that he had ripped apart the Weres with her scent.

“They’re all dead,” Sookie replied, a hint of satisfaction leaking through into her voice. “And they suffered; Russell made sure of that.”

Eric nodded. “Good.”

“That’s another thing he blames himself for. He was on the other side of Europe, buying me a beautiful old piano, when the Weres came for me. He still regrets the distance and the dampener he put on our bond so that I couldn’t feel his excitement.” She sighed, “I never questioned him. I can feel it — his guilt, his rage, his despair over what happened.”

With another unnecessary sigh she seemed to push the negativity aside. “So what about you, Eric?” Sookie asked, as she rose from the couch and took a few steps forward. “What have you been doing these last thirteen years?”

Eric leaned back and closed his eyes. “Nothing productive, really. When you were taken . . . a lot of time was dedicated there. I still kept ears and eyes out for you and Russell. I had new responsibilities, restructuring Louisiana. At my age, you pay attention to the special things, the special people. When they’re not around, life gets stale.” He opened his eyes and looked at her. “Nora was great — Roman too. And even Thalia. When Pam . . . they’re who I could rely on.”

“Godric must have been happy his two children got along so well,” Sookie remarked, overlooking his mention of Pam. She knew she would have to deal with Pam and what happened eventually, especially considering the glares and dark looks Pam threw at her whenever she saw her, but today was not that day.

He laughed. “I threatened to end her the second time we were all together. We fight like we actually are siblings — juvenile ones at that.”

Sookie smiled at his laughter, she hadn’t heard him laugh much since she had been back. There seemed to be a tension around them, one she wasn’t sure what to make of. She knew it wasn’t all down to Russell, although that played a big part of it. Things had been tense since the night they had taken out the AVL, since the night she had fucked Roman.

He smirked at her. “You might not know this. But I can be a little . . . short tempered.”

“You? Really?” Sookie replied teasingly. “I always thought you were the model of restraint.”

He glared at her jokingly. “She’s four hundred years younger than me, so I was flying centuries before she was even born. Godric had called me to him because I wanted to spend some time with him and he me. She was being a snarky bitch. Not surprising.”

“So you threatened to end her,” Sookie laughed. “I think that takes sibling rivalry to new heights.”

“Speaking of heights. Did you know I can fly really high? And if I pulled someone up with me, and dropped this person, let’s call her Snarky Bitch, she’d fall really far.”

“You dropped Nora?” Sookie said, amusement dancing in her eyes. “Was she hurt bad?”

“Sadly no. Godric caught her about twenty feet before she would have had one hell of a crash,” Eric said shaking his head.

“I bet he was angry with you.”

“It wasn’t our best night.”

“But you got over it and made up,” Sookie said, retaking her seat next to him.

“She still tries to get back at me for it,’” he replied, watching her sit down.

“You love her,” Sookie said, curling her feet up beneath her as she stared at Eric.

“Like she was my blood,” he said, making sure it was clear. He wasn’t in love with Nora. When their maker was alive, she was second on his list of people to protect. Now, well maybe she was still second.

“You’re bonded through Godric and your love for one another,” Sookie summarized. “She is family.”

He nodded. “Six hundred years is a long time. But sometimes six months can feel as long.” he said, examining her.

“You look like you have another question you want answered,” Sookie said softly, relaxing in his presences.

Eric didn’t want to ask what was on his mind. What she had thought of him. If she ever thought of him while she was away. It seemed like he spent too much of his time thinking about her. Or not thinking about her. But that wasn’t something he could ask. “Tell me about something you did, some place you went. Maybe something that won’t make me want to kill someone,” he tried to make it light.

“I went to France,” Sookie said, recalling some of her happier, non fighting, non fucking times. She didn’t think Eric would want to hear about those.

Eric smiled, “I was there in the fifteenth-century but not too often after that. Here and there. Never more than a decade before I got sick of the air there. Tell me some of what you did.”

“Russell took me to the Chateau de Versailles…”

Russell and Sookie: Year 2: Location: Paris, France

“Come, we need to get to the Chateau before it closes,” Russell said in French to Sookie, waiting for her to finish the donor she was currently drinking.

Sookie took one last pull before sealing her bitemark and dismissing the donor. Running a hand over her new dress, she brushed any wrinkles out of it before making her way to Russell. “I’m ready.”

Russell held the door open as the donor left and then waited for Sookie to leave first. “We are going to the Chateau de Versailles tonight, Sunshine,” Russell said. “The Chateau used to be in a small village but Paris expanded so damn much that it’s now just on the outskirts.”

“You spoil me,” Sookie said, as she linked her arm with his.

“Always,” Russell declared with a kiss on her head. “Now, Marie was a stupid twat, but Louis threw the best parties. Boys everywhere. Girls too if you’re into that sort of thing. And the debauchery to be had!”

“It sounds like he would’ve made an okay vampire,” Sookie remarked.

Russell smirked, “There were people looking for sure but he lost his head first, sadly.”

“Such a pity,” Sookie said, “I’d have liked to have met him.”

“No more than that prick Napoleon. Excellent mind for strategy until he doesn’t take weather into consideration. Fucking humans. Russia’s cold in winter. If you’re going to take it over, do it quickly and start as soon as the ground thaws.”

Sookie laughed lightly as she listened, “Not a fan of Napoleon then?”

“He was excellent until he was stupid; as a vampire you can’t be that stupid,” Russell said with a shrug.

“You have to adapt with the times,” Sookie said.

“Exactly,” Russell said, satisfied with that response. When they arrived at the Chateau, Russell took her on a tour, pointing out the true story behind the explanation any guide would give. He pointed out where Louis streaked naked at a party in the gardens. He described the orgy that took place after that incident. He gave intimate details about the young page boy he fucked that night. “Ages were less of an issue at the time. Sex was sex. It felt good. As long as everyone was consensual, everyone could get pleasure.” Russell said.

Sookie snuggled against him as she listened. She wondered if she would ever get to a point where orgies and multiple partners were normal. It had only been in the last few months had she started taking pleasure when she fed. The abuse she suffered at the hands of the Weres had lingered in her mind and for months afterwards the thought of doing anything sexual turned her stomach. She had gradually built up to it, a touch, a caress but she had always been in control.

He took her to the rooms of the museum and told his own tales in each room definitely going off script. They wound up once again in the garden. “They’re the same here, you know,” Russell said, gesturing to the stars. “They’re constant. Though you and I are constant to now, you should know I’m sorry. I cannot deny you were meant for this life but I regret how it happened.” He was obviously referring to the torture he had put her through.

“I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago,” Sookie told him truthfully. She had forgiven him before she had even been turned. Although she wished she could change how their story started, she would never want to changing how things were now. She belonged with him, at his side. He had given her everything she never knew she wanted.

“You may,” Russell said with a nod. But he didn’t. Russell stepped up to the fountain and looked at the water flowing from it. It was clear now but had been much more brown at the time.

Stepping up behind him, Sookie wrapped her arms around his waist, “We are better now,” she said softly.

His hands rubbed her arms softly as he saw each individual drop of water. “Do you want to practice here?” Russell asked.

Sookie took a quick look around before nodding. This would be the perfect place to practice her new gift. “Yes.”

“First try to hide yourself.”

Sookie closed her eyes for a second and tried to center herself, a slight tingle spread over her skin as she attempted to pull the light around her. She could feel a warmth around her as part of her disappeared from view.

“You’re split on an angle. You have arm and leg showing. Do it again,” Russell said sternly.

Letting it go, Sookie repeated the actions pulling the light towards her again. She envisioned it as a cloak, surrounding her body, protecting her. Once again she felt the warmth spread over her, only this time she could feel it surround her completely.

“Excellent!” Russell praised. “Do you feel any strain?”

Sookie shook her head and then giggled as she remembered he couldn’t see her, “No,” she said, as she let the light flow back and revealed herself to Russell once again.

“Good. Now I want you to do it again. A few days ago you could only hold it for a few minutes. Do it longer this time.” Russell smiled at her, proud of his child. She was so special, so unique.

Picturing the cloak again, Sookie pulled it around her and disappeared from view. She held it as long as she could, longer than ever before before the strain became too much and she released it again. “I’m getting better,” she said with a smile.

“Well done, Princess,” Russell praised. “Anything else you’d like to do in this city?” he asked. They had been there since not long after Sookie was turned.

Sookie shook her head as she looped her arm through his, “No,” she replied, as she eyed some of the people around them.

“Well then where to, Sunshine? I told you I’d show you the world.”

“Italy,” Sookie said after a moments thought.

Russell switched from French to Latin, “Only the church will speak the old language, but we can go.”

“Thank you,” Sookie said, as she switched languages.

“We can stay there for a few years, visit, see the sights. I think you are controlled enough now for me to even take you with me when we check in. We’ll stay in Florence. The Sheriff there is less sympathetic to the States.”

“That sounds great,” Sookie replied.

“What would you like to see in Italy?” Russell asked, still in Latin, testing her linguistic ability.

“The Colosseum,” Sookie grinned.

“You want to be a gladiator, a senator, Ceasar, or a spectator?” Russell asked with a smirk.

“A senator could be nice.”

“Ahh, but even the senate had to bow to the Ceasar. There’s always someone higher ranking or with more skill than you,” Russell instructed. “But let’s go pack. We can leave as soon as we settle affairs.”

“I thought you’d want to be the Ceasar,” Sookie said.

“I’m your Ceasar, but even I have my own Ceasar. And Ceasar always was subject to his God’s will. Filthy pigs they were, defacing and then stealing my Gods.” It was not the first comment Russell had made against Roman theology.

“What Gods did you worship?”

“Greek Gods,” Russell said in his own dead language. “Apollo, Zeus, Aphrodite. Poseidon, the Moirai, Hades. My string must be very long. Or the fates forgot about me.”

“I think you’re unforgettable,” Sookie said.

Russell smiled and stroked Sookie’s hair. “Only you would think so. But the Colosseum is one place we will definitely stop. What about the Pope? I know you are not Catholic, but would you want to visit the Vatican?”

“Maybe, can I eat a priest if we do?”

Russell laughed heartily. “Whatever you want, dear. Though Italy has plenty of priests, you wouldn’t need to go to the Vatican.”

Sookie giggled as she tugged him towards the street, “I’m sure I’ll find something to my liking.”

“So what can you do with light then? I know you can’t be in two places at once. The other you on the monitors at the Authority just disappeared when you were getting Russell,” Eric asked.

Sookie giggled at Eric’s question, “Eric, I was already with Russell and torturing Salome when the other me disappeared. I just called the light back to me.”

“You really care for him — Russell,” Eric said. It wasn’t a question.

“I love him.” Sookie replied truthfully. “He’s my family.”

“Any other questions for me? I think it’s your turn.”

“Did you really spend so long looking for me?” she asked. “Even after everyone else gave up on me?”

He looked at his hands, still for a moment before he nodded slightly. “Up until you came back. I was in a different part of the world every year, trying to see if I could find you. I called in every favor. And I checked in often with everyone, driving them crazy I’m sure.”

“You continued to search even after the fairies told you I was dead?” Sookie said, a touch of wonder in her voice. “Why?”

“I had to,” he said simply. “And it’s my turn. Were you really attached to Bill when you first came to my bar?”

“At that point, not really,” Sookie admitted with a shrug. “He was just there to make sure I was safe that night. He told me how scary ya’ll were and how I would need him to accompany me.”

“And was I scary that night?”

“Terrifying,” Sookie replied with a mock shudder. “And maybe a little attractive.”

“Is that why you were staring?” he teased.

“I was not staring,” Sookie denied, happy she could no longer blush. “I was merely observing.”

“Do you always observe with your mouth dangling half open?”

“My mouth was not open,” Sookie replied, a smile curling her lips.

“Only a little,” he appeased.

“And if it was, could you blame me?” Sookie asked. “I was just an innocent small town girl.”

“Do you regret it?”

“Regret what?” Sookie asked confused.

“Going to Fangtasia that night.”

“No,” Sookie replied without thought. “I don’t think it would’ve changed anything and truthfully I wouldn’t want to change anything… Well, maybe one thing.” she added, thinking about what the Weres did to her.

“It’s your turn,” he prompted, not needing her to elaborate.

“Do you wish you could change it?” she asked.

“Change what?” he prompted, unsure of what she was asking.

“Any of it? All of it?” Sookie shrugged. “Do you wish I’d never walked into Fangtasia that night?”

“I used to. Dealing with Compton was the bane of too many nights, even before you were gone. His child was almost as bad,” he replied.

“I’m sorry,” Sookie said softly. “I seem to have caused you nothing but trouble.”

“No. I didn’t finish. There were times when I wanted you to have never been there. But more often than not, I just wanted to find you. I knew you needed to come to my bar in order for me to know you. And that I would not regret, Sookie Stackhouse.”

Sookie smiled shyly, his words warming her heart, “I think it’s your turn again.”

“Would you be willing to spend some time with me, Sookie? Just you and I? Beyond all of the questions like this and not regarding our past. But would you be willing to get to know me?”

Sookie took a minute to think about it, she couldn’t deny she wanted to get to know Eric again. All she really knew about him before was what Bill had told her, she had let his words color her judgement. Russell had told her, you couldn’t base an opinion on someone on the words of someone else. “Okay,” she said finally. “I would.”

Eric smirked, unable to stop himself. They spoke for a while longer, him mostly listening and asking her to tell stories about her time as a vampire as she and Russell travelled. When Eric next glanced at the clock, he was startled. “Sookie, you should probably be getting back to your home. It’s already four and if I’m driving or flying you home, I need to have time to get back here.” They had been speaking for hours and hadn’t realized so much time had passed.

“Oh, I hadn’t realized it had gotten so late,” Sookie said. She had been feeling totally at ease with Eric, something she didn’t feel very often, and time had just flown by. “Can you fly me home?”

“Of course,” Eric said, getting up and walking her to the door. He held her in his arms again as they flew back to her home.


	30. Chapter 29: The Pathfinder and The Prophetess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: none
> 
> AN: Thanks to gyllene for the beta. This is only a small chapter that will eventually lead us into the final part of the story. It’s like a preview of what’s to come. The next chapter will be up on Sunday and I have to say chapters 30 and 31 are probably two of my favourite chapters. A teaser for 30 is up, so feel free to check it out.

“Are you sure you want to move this room around? It seems like a shrine to your grandmother still and I’m sure it would be nicer having your own space to store your things, but I also know how much you care about her,” Russell added.

“I’m sure,” Sookie replied. “Gran would’ve tanned my hide if I left her room exactly the way it was anyway. She would tell me to remember the past but don’t live in it.”

“Alright,” Russell said, getting on one side to help her move the bed without damaging the antique furniture. “Where’s the bed going?”

“On the other wall,” Sookie replied, jerking her head in the direction of the opposite wall.

He helped her move it but a spot on the floor caught his attention. Once they placed the bed down where Sookie indicated, he stepped over to it, feeling for a spot in the floor that was off.

“Something wrong?” Sookie asked, as she looked up.

Russell kneeled down at the indentation. “Magic,” he said. He ran his fingers across the plank of floor and his fingers caught in a hidden hold. He looked at her quickly before prying the floorboard up.

“What the…” Sookie trailed off as she saw Russell remove something from under the floorboard.

He placed a box down on the floor and replaced the board. “Have you seen this, Princess?”

Sookie shook her head as she kneeled down and ran her hand over the box. “No,” she replied.

“Don’t,” he stopped her, pulling her hands away. “Magic. Always get it checked. Who knows what it could be.” he warned.

Sookie shifted backwards as she nodded. “I wonder how long it has been there?”

“Do you know any local witches?” Russell asked. “I don’t think we should touch whatever is in here until we get it figured out.” He hadn’t lived 3000 years by throwing caution into the wind.

Sookie shook her head as she eyed the box, “None that I know about. Eric or Nora might know of some though.”

Russell shook his head, pulled out his phone and dialed a number. “I know your rate but this isn’t medical,” he began as soon as the person answered.

Sookie arched a brow as she listened to her maker.

“I’m sure you know where we are and I know this would interest you,” he added. With her confirmation, Russell hung up. “Did you ever meet a nosy little elf in your time here? Claims to be a healer?”

“Dr Ludwig?”

“Yes. She’s something of an expert in magical items as well, she would need to be with her training. She’s coming.”

“I’ve only met her once and she wasn’t very nice,” Sookie recalled.

“And I’m sure you would’ve said the same about me from our first meeting,” he replied with a small smile.

“True,” Sookie admitted. “And I was in a lot of pain when I met her.”

A sharp knock was heard from the front door.

“That was quick,” Sookie remarked, as she rose to her feet.

The front door swung open before Sookie could get to it, and the small woman walked in. She scowled, looking around, her tongue flicking out to taste the air. “Why do I sense fae artifacts, Russell?” she asked, not bothering with niceties.

“Because there is one here. And as this is the descendent of Niall’s home, there may be more for all we know.”

“Can you tell what it is, Doctor?” Sookie asked, as she took a step towards Russell. “Are they fae trying to curse and kill me again?”

“Well, I’ll have to see it first, girl. Nice to see I won’t have to heal your injuries again,” Ludwig said, studying her briefly before walking uninvited into the house and to the bedroom where the box was located.

“Just as charming as I remember,” Sookie snorted.

“Just frankness,” Russell replied.

“So can you tell us what it is?” Sookie asked, as she stepped back into the bedroom.

“Nothing that will harm me,” Ludwig replied, lifting the lid. She pulled out an old scroll and laid it out on the floor. Her hand simultaneously smoothed the old parchment and wiped off the dust.

“But will it harm us?” Sookie questioned.

“Not on it’s own,” she replied, reading it. She looked at Russell briefly and sighed. “Girl, come here. Let me examine you.”

Sookie exchanged a look with Russell before doing as the Doctor ordered. “What’s going on?”

Ludwig grabbed her hands, tracing her palm lines. Her tongue snaked out and she licked one. She pulled on Sookie’s arm, surprisingly strong. She grabbed Sookie’s face in both hands and looked in her eyes closely. She then pressed her nose to the young vampire’s ear. She pulled in a deep breath.

“So you can still use your light?” Ludwig asked, not answering her question.

“I can,” Sookie admitted. “It’s stronger than ever.”

“This is a contract. Blood on vellum. ‘5th of August 1940 I N. B. Stackhouse, in reference to our binding agreement, do grant Mister D. Warlow my first fae-bearing female heir.’”

“What the fuck?” Sookie cursed, as she looked to Russell for explanation.

Russell merely looked at Ludwig. “What does that mean for her now?”

“Potentially nothing. You cannot bear children. However, you could have. It may cause problems. Or nothing may happen.”

“I’ve never even heard of a N. B. Stackhouse,” Sookie said.

“Regardless. That’s what it says and it is the gravest contract we have. Pun intended,” she replied blandly.

“What do we do?” Sookie asked, directing the question to her maker.

“We can put feelers out, but for now, we don’t know enough. There’s nowhere you can look to see who N. B. Stackhouse was?”

“Gran researched all the Stackhouse’s when she married granddaddy Earl. I’ve seen the family tree she made. I don’t know that name,” Sookie said. “But we could look in the family bible, Gran was always adding stuff to that.”

He nodded. “Anything else, Ludwig?”

The elf cocked an eyebrow. “Don’t touch it. And you’ll get my bill.” Then she popped out.


	31. Chapter 30: Sour Cherry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: lemon (M/F, non-canon pairing), violence
> 
> AN: Thank you to our beta (). Thank you also to all our readers and reviewers. We get a real kick out of reading your reviews. As you no doubt guessed from the last chapter we are bringing in Warlow. He doesn't make his debut for a few more chapters yet, chapter thirty-four I believe, but you should all know we actually plotted and started writing this months before season six started and the show Warlow made his debut. Warlow's story here differs greatly from the show. The story/history of Warlow was actually the second thing I wrote.

Sookie brushed the wrinkles out of her dress as she stood in front of the large mirror inside her bedroom. It was a big night. A celebration had been planned at Fangtasia. Her first press tour had gone well and the Authority were in the mood to celebrate.

Russell stepped into her room after knocking on the door frame. “Well I’ll be,” he said, exaggerating a drawl. “Who are we trying to impress?” he asked. His own pressed suit was a dark grey with a midnight blue shirt, his tie was a mix of blue tones.

“No one,” Sookie replied shyly, ducking her head. “A girl just likes to look pretty now and again.”

“Well you look beautiful, Princess,” he said.

“You look rather dashing yourself,” Sookie replied with a smile, her eyes once again full of life.

“What can I say? I’m hoping to get laid,” he laughed, not really joking.

“I’m sure they’ll be some lovely young man there who is just waiting to drop to his knees for you,” Sookie said.

“Your mouth to his…no his mouth to me,” Russell corrected.

Sookie laughed as she brushed her dress down one last time, “Shall we go? We wouldn’t want to keep them waiting.”

“Of course. However, remember making an entrance is always important.”

“I always make an entrance when I’m on your arm,” Sookie replied cheekily.

“Then you should always be on my arm, Princess,” Russell praised, leaving for the party with her.

There was a line around the block when they arrived at Fangtasia and Sookie rolled her eyes at the screaming humans.

“OH My GOD! SOOOOOOKIE!!!!!!” one girl shrieked when she spied the AVL spokeswoman. The eyes were drawn to her and her maker — both screaming girls and men alike.

“You have fans,” Russell teased.

“That is the only way she’ll ever scream my name,” Sookie snorted, as she took a dip into the girls head.

“You wouldn’t want to take her for a ride?” he teased.

“No,” Sookie replied, her lips quirking into a half smile.

“Poor girl,” he crooned.

“She’ll get over it,” Sookie shrugged. “I’m sure she’ll find another vampire here to chain her up and spank her.”

Russell snorted as he kept his laughter from his face. “Oh dear.”

“Ready to make our grand entrance?” Sookie asked with a smile.

“After you, Sunshine,” Russell said with a nod, letting her take the lead.

Sookie pushed through the crowd, smiling politely at some of them as she approached the entrance. She offered the woman on the door a small nod before they were both let inside.

“Chancellor, Spokeswoman,” a young human woman says, handing them glasses of warm blood.

Sookie nodded as she took the glass, her eyes taking in the bar. She grinned as she saw Eric’s throne and wondered if he would be sitting in it later.

“Sookie,” Molly said, appearing before her with a smart smirk on her face. “I have to show you the new app I developed.” She pulled out her phone.

“What does this one do?” Sookie asked, as she looked down at the phone. It was a game. “Sookie the Vampire’s Night Out.”

“See, you play as Sookie, you, and you have a night on television. You need to impress the audience. And then you have to drink the blood without spilling a drop. There’s some other things to like meeting with other people and doing silly things. It’s number one in Apple’s app store.”

“That’s great,” Sookie said, pasting on her crazy Sookie smile. She wasn’t sure if she should be flattered or freaked out.

“Roman okayed it,” Molly said with a grin. “He was like ‘She’ll love being on an app. As long as you make one where I can get her naked on my own phone.’ So I did.”

“Did he indeed?” Sookie replied. “Well you’ve certainly done great work on it, Molly.”

The brunette smirked. “You should see his. In fact, I’m sure he’ll show you. He’s here somewhere.”

“I’ll have to see if I can find him, if you’ll excuse me?”

“Laters.”

Russell smiled, and pet Sookie’s shoulder, “I’m going to see if there’s anyone to play with. Call me if you need me.” He gave her carte blanche to use their bond to let him know he was needed, for any reason, before they came tonight.

“Will do and have fun,” Sookie called out before disappearing into the crowd herself in search of one naughty Guardian. He was sitting at his own table with his wife and a small harem of drooling fangirls. “Good evening, your majesties.” Sookie greeted, as she stepped up to the table.

“Good evening, Sookie,” Roman said, giving her a onceover. “You look beautiful tonight.”

“Thank you,” Sookie replied, as she nodded towards Nora. “You’re both looking… well.” she added after a second’s pause as her eyes took in their harem. They looked like they were in the middle of candy land, ready to sink their fangs into the first sweet they saw. “If I’m not disturbing you, sir, might I have a brief word.”

“Private?” he asked curiously.

“If it’s not too much trouble,” Sookie replied politely.

He leaned to Nora, saying something that couldn’t be heard over the music, even by vampire ears, and slipped out of the booth.

“You think Eric will mind if we use his office?” Sookie asked.

“I think he’s in there but we can slip into the employee break room or Thalia’s office.”

“Either will do,” Sookie replied with a shrug.

Roman led her to the empty break room and rested against the lockers Eric kept for his employees. “What can I do for you?”

Sookie’s lips curled into a smile as she turned to face him, “I was speaking with Molly earlier,” she said, taking a step forward. “And she was telling me about her new app and the special version she made for you.”

“The app! Yes. She said it was number one on the market. You are a popular girl,” Roman said with a smile. He licked his lips, taking in Sookie’s outfit.

“And the private version she made for you,” Sookie said, as she took another step forward. “What do you do with that?”

“Just watch’” he said, his smile transforming into a leer. “You would have even higher ratings if you went on television topless.”

She bit back a smile as she shook her head, “I might get higher ratings but no one would take me seriously.”

“Well that’s my version and for my eyes only. And I had to correct Molly a few times about the size of your breasts, color and size of your nipples. In the end, she agreed she’d like to see you topless more often.” Roman debated rearranging her dress a bit to suit his viewing pleasure but decided Russell might not appreciate his escorting her back completely exposed.

“I see, no one else better see that,” Sookie said.

“You don’t want a copy? Your very own topless Sookie?”

Sookie smirked as she pulled the front of her dress away from her body and peaked down it, “I don’t need an app to see that.”

Roman leaned over to peek. “Ahh. Now I see.” His hands slipped around her waist.

“No one else will see it, right?” Sookie asked.

“You forget I’m a selfish vampire, Sookie. I want no one to be able to see the beauty of them bouncing as I pull off your pixelated top but me.”

Sookie laughed lightly at his words, “Then I won’t take your little game away from you,” she said. “You should’ve had Molly made a sim you and you could’ve done naughty things to me as well.”

“I could do naughty things to you here. Why would I want a game?” His hands slid around to cup her ass.

“Because I’m not always in front of you,” Sookie replied, her tongue peeking out from between her lips.

“But it’s no fun if a pixel me fucks a pixel you. It is fun for me to watch a pixel you strip. Right out of your clothes in a room like this. And shake those beautiful breasts.” Roman slid his fingers into a strap of her dress, helping it slip over her shoulder.

“Is that so?” Sookie questioned. “I thought you’d have had enough of my breasts the night Bill was killed.”

“Sookie. Your breasts are delectable. I’ll never have enough. I’ve never been more appreciative of vampires’ lifespans.”

Sookie shook her head as she took a step back putting some distance between them. “They’re just breasts, I’m sure you’ve seen thousands.”

“I’m sure I have, especially if you count each individual breast. Yet I would like to see yours more.”

“I think you would like to do more than just see them more often,” Sookie snorted

“Of course! But I’ll take what I can get.” He began taking a step towards her when the door slammed open behind them.

“Hard at work I see,” Pam snarked, as she sneered at Sookie. She had seen Sookie lead Roman back there and just knew little miss fairy sunshine was up to no good. She wasn’t surprised to see Roman crowding her, she always knew Sookie was a whore deep down.

“Unlike you, Pam, I actually have the night off,” Sookie replied.

“Pam? Pamela Ravenscroft? Eric’s child? That’s right. You were Dieter’s first sentencing as Magister,” Roman said, pushing the strap of Sookie’s dress back up her shoulder before kissing her gently on the forehead.

“Guardian,” Pam greeted stiffly.

“Aren’t you supposed to be supervising the door or working security or something?” he asked.

“I am on my break,” Pam replied.

“Sorry we were in your space,” he said sincerely. His lips brushed Sookie’s ear as he said to her, “We can ask Eric’s second if we can use her office.”

“Thalia is using her office.”

Roman raised an eyebrow. “Well my limo is out back.”

“There is press out in the bar waiting to see our new spokeswoman,” Pam sneered. “Should I tell them to wait while you go and get a quick fuck in the limo?”

“We’ll have to continue this some other time, Guardian,” Sookie said. “Apparently, duty calls.”

“Shame,” he said, straightening his tie and recognizing a dismissal, even a subtle one. “I’ll see you out there, Sookie.” He left the ladies alone to chat.

Pam crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Sookie, hatred clear in her eyes. She couldn’t believe after all these years men were still falling over themselves for the little whore. Eric had foolishly convinced himself he was in love with her. Pam scoffed at that notion. Vampires didn’t love, it was lust; he was in lust with her. Maybe once he fucked her, he would get her out of his system and she would finally get her maker back.

Sookie shook her head as she stared back at Pam. Thirteen years had gone by and she was still the same spiteful, jealous bitch. “Get out of my way, Pam,” Sookie said, pushing past the older vampire. “As you reminded me, I have press in the bar waiting for me.”

Pam didn’t move, but grabbed Sookie’s arm roughly. “You think you’re so much better than everyone else,” she sneered. “It’s like your pussy is vampire catnip and all the alley cats are stupid enough to run right towards it.”

“Opposed to yours that was sold to any man who had a shiny coin,” Sookie retorted. “I don’t know what your problem is, Pam, and to be honest I don’t really care. You’re nothing to me, you mean nothing, and you always will. Now let go of my arm.”

Pam pushed her back into the room, letting go of her as she threw her. “And yet you keep finding ways to fuck with my life and fuck over my maker,” she spat. It was Sookie’s fault she was no longer second. It was Sookie’s fault she was reduced to working tonight rather than living it up in some gorgeous dress.

“No, Pam, you keep doing that all yourself,” Sookie replied, refusing to take any crap from the century old vampire. “You’re suffering for the choices you made. Don’t blame anyone else for your decisions. You want sympathy? Go to church. I have never fucked over Eric as you put it. You did that. You betrayed your maker, not me.”

“Yet somehow he’s still pining for you,” Pam snarled.

“Then I guess your little plan didn’t work as well as you hoped,” Sookie snorted. “Ain’t life a bitch?”

“Pamela,” Eric said, coming into the room behind them, “Shouldn’t you be working?”

Pam glared at Eric before storming out. She fumed as she made her way back behind the bar, once again Eric had taken Sookie’s side over hers. She snarled at the customers as she served their drinks. Russell should have killed her, why did he have to turn the bitch?

“I keep hoping she’ll grow up,” Eric supplied with a rueful sigh. He took in her appearance with a smile, “You look stunning as always.”

“Why thank you,” Sookie replied with a genuine smile. “You look mighty dashing yourself.”

“Shall we, Miss Stackhouse?” he asked he gently, extending his arm for her to take.

“We shall,” Sookie grinned, linking her arm with his and letting him escort her out and back into the bar.

His lips were close to her ear when he asked her, “Would you want to join me up there? We can talk, even with all of this and reporters could easily find you.”

“I would like that,” Sookie replied with a small smile.

They walked up to the throne and the chairs beside it. Eric nodded to the waitress to get two bloods and let Sookie choose her seat.

Sookie took the chair to the left of Eric’s throne, remembering sitting there the first night she visited Fangtasia. A lot had changed since then, she was a vampire now for a start. Back then she thought she was on the cusp of something, that something big was about to happen and she was, she just didn’t realised how big a change it would be. But as she looked out over the party guests, Sookie realised it needed to happen. She was meant to be where she now was, the pain and suffering were just trials she had to overcome. And she had done it, she had overcome them and they had made her stronger.

Eric sat down beside her and leaned to speak to her. “It’s different this time.”

“Very different,” Sookie agreed with a nod. “My eyes are a lot clearer now.”

“As will happen with over a decade of experience. Wait until you hit the century mark. Then tell me how clear it all is,” he teased gently.

“I meant I haven’t got Bill clouding my judgement, but that too,” Sooke laughed.

Eric laughed, taking both bloods when they were brought up to him and passing one to Sookie.

“Thank you,” Sookie said, as she took the blood when he passed it to her. “Eric, can I ask you a question?”

“Of course,” Eric replied.

“Why does Pam hate me so much?” Sookie asked.

“I can only guess. She was punished by me and the Authority for her part in letting you be taken and allowing your maker to leave the country. I’m sure she blames you for that. And the fact that my . . . attentions on you take focus away from her is also a part. She thinks you weakened me when you were human,” Eric responded.

“She blames me for the consequences of her own actions?” Sookie snorted.

“She thinks she was doing the right thing. But she’s never tried to understand it from your position, from the Authority’s view, and especially never from my eyes. That’s even worse because I’ve let her feel my emotions through the bond and she still doesn’t understand.”

“Doesn’t or doesn’t want to?” Sookie questioned. “Pam’s hated me from the minute I stepped foot in your club. I haven’t done anything to her and yet I still suffer from her biting words. But things have changed now, Eric. As much as I like and respect you, I won’t sit back and allow her to talk to me like she did earlier anymore.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to. Just don’t kill her,” Eric said, looking in her face. “I’d rather send her away than have her finally dead.”

“I won’t kill her. I would never do that to you,” Sookie replied sincerely.

Eric nodded, mentally preparing himself for what would be some pain from his child. He smirked as a reporter came up to Sookie.

Sookie smiled politely at the reporter as she approached them, “You have got to be kidding me.” she hissed under her breath as she waited for whatever question she wanted to ask but she guaranteed it wouldn’t be the one she was thinking in her head.

“So how do you like being the new Nan?” the reporter asked with a smile.

“Nan’s shoes weren’t easy to fill, but I have to say I’m enjoying it so far,” Sookie replied. “It’s a hard job, but certainly rewarding.”

“What are the greatest benefits and the hardest struggles?” she followed up.

“I would say they’re one and the same. Getting people to listen,” Sookie said with a small laugh. “No one likes being told what to say, what to think, or what to do. Getting everyone to communicate is both a struggle and a reward.” Eric wanted to laugh at the answer. Surely answering dumb ass questions was one of the harder things to do.

“One last question, miss. What has been the most rewarding thing you’ve done so far?” she continued.

Sookie pursed her lips as she pretended to think about it. She didn’t think that “killing my fairy cousin” would be a suitable answer. “I would have to say bridging the gap between the old ways and the new. You could say I’ve put a human face on the AVL. Unlike my predecessor, I still remember what it is like to be human, I believe that has benefited me and vampires in general.”

The reporter nodded with a smile and backed away with a “Thank you.”

“That was riveting,” Sookie snorted, as she watched the woman back away.

“So I hear you’re fucking your way up the vampire hierarchy. Care to comment?” Another reporter came up, eye-fucking the spokeswoman. Pictures of talking to Pam by the doorway flashed through his head. This would be the story to make him as a reporter.

“I’m afraid your informant is sadly mistaken,” Sookie replied, as she plastered on a fake smile. “Or rather, she is a little bitter and is trying to discredit me.”

“I have no idea to whom you’re referring. I’ve heard from multiple sources that you have fucked a number of representatives and the head of the AVL himself,” he continued. “So are you denying it then?”

“No, dear,” Sookie replied patronisingly. “You have heard from one source, a Ms. Pamela Ravenscroft, that I have done as you so crudely put. If you were any kind of a real journalist you would have done some research before you accosted me with these scandalous accusations. Earlier this evening, Ms. Ravenscroft saw me having a private conversation with the head of the AVL and as usual jumped to conclusions. We were discussing the new app that has been marketed around me. Sookie the Vampire's Nightout, I believe it is called. I have not fucked my way to the top, if you will excuse my language, and to claim otherwise is an insult to not only my character, but to the AVL as well.”

The reporter’s mouth was open in shock. Eric nodded and Thalia came over to escort him out of the building. “Well done,” Eric praised.

Sookie nodded, but said nothing. She was fuming inside. Pam had gone too far this time. Her jealous and selfish behavior could have had a negative effect on not only her role as spokeswoman of the AVL but the AVL as well.

A few more reporters came up throughout the night but no one asked anymore questions like the second had. Thalia had made sure of it. The official party wound down at midnight, so by eleven many from the press were leaving.

“I never thanked you for agreeing to hold this party,” Sookie said, turning her head so she could see Eric better.

“It wasn’t an inconvenience,” he replied. In fact, tonight he hadn’t minded all that much being on display, at least not with her company.

“Thank you anyway. Does the Viking dance?” Sookie asked almost shyly, as she gazed at the dance floor.

“Now or when I was human? Yes to both. Would you like to?” Eric asked.

“I would,” Sookie admitted. “Will you dance with me?”

“And here I thought I had just asked you to dance with me,” he said, standing up and taking her hand. He led her to the dance floor.

Sookie moved into his arms as they swayed on the dance floor, “You’re a good mover, Mr. Northman,” she said, as she looked up at him.

He smirked, taking one hand in his and holding her securely at her lower back to him. He spun them in a quick circle, dancing from foot to foot as they spun. “Do you want to fly?” he asked, seemingly off topic.

“You’ve already took me flying,” Sookie replied, thinking back to the night he took her to his house and they talked almost until sun up.

Eric grinned, he took hold of her waist and gently tossed her up in the air, catching her in midair before she reached him.

Sookie laughed in glee as she went flying, her joy clear on her face for all to see.

He met her in midair and they danced above the floor, “I wasn’t referring to the other night.”

“I can see that now,” Sookie laughed. “Make me fly, Eric.”

He held her upper body to him, carrying her beneath her arms. He spun them quickly, letting her legs fly out behind her.

“Eric!” Sookie cried in delight, her happiness lighting up her face getting more than one person’s attention.

Russell watched on, a frown on his face at the display Eric was making of his child. He appreciated her happiness but did he need to make such a show of it? Did he need to make it look like anyone could fling her around.

Pam glared at them as she watched Eric throw Sookie into the air again. It was like nothing had changed in thirteen years, he was still obsessed with her fairy cunt. She wondered what he would think if he knew she caught her and Roman all but fucking. She had told that reporter all she knew so everyone would finally see what a lying whore the telepath was but Sookie had talked her way out of that as well.

Eric pulled Sookie to him as the song ended and he lowered them to the ground.

“Thank you,” Sookie said softly, as she lifted herself up onto her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

He smiled at her, so only she could see. He pressed his mouth to her ear to tell her quietly. “I have to take care of some business in my office. Come get me before the after party begins.”

“I will,” Sookie promised, taking a step back. “Thank you for the dance.”

“Anytime,” he breathed, disappearing into the crowd to get some work done.

“It looks like someone is having a good time,” Nora said, as she came up behind Sookie. She smiled as she watched the young vampire spin around. She swore if she was still human, the girl would have been blushing something fiercely.

“Despite some people’s attempts to prevent it, I am,” Sookie admitted.

“Don’t let Pam bother you,” Nora replied, guessing who she was referring to.

Roman came up behind his wife, grabbing her hips and swaying them to the now faster music. His hips followed hers, making her dance with him whether she wanted to or not.

Sookie laughed as she watched them practically fucking on the dance floor, their clothes the only thing in their way. Crossing the floor to where Russell stood, she slid up beside him and smiled.

“Having fun?” Nora asked.

“Always,” Roman teased her. He was sincerely thinking about slipping his dick out of his pants. Maybe he would subtly lift up the back of Nora’s dress and fuck her right there. “And you?”

“Of course,” Nora purred, grinding her ass against her husband’s crotch.

He leaned closer to her ear. “We should find somewhere else — imagine the scandal if there was still a reporter here,” he growled.

“Thalia’s office should do,” Nora replied. “Eric is in his.”

He purred, leading her into the hallway. The main room cleared out as well as the official party ended, leaving only those who were welcome for the after party, with the exception of Nora, Roman, and Eric.

“Impatient, are we husband?” Nora teased, as she let him pull her into Thalia’s office.

“Blame Sookie for riling me up earlier,” he groaned.

“You never did tell me how sweet she tasted,” Nora said, as she pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders and let the material pool around her waist. “I seem to have forgotten to wear underwear today,” she added as she took a step towards Thalia’s desk and perched on the edge of it. “Is Sookie as sweet as she looks?”

“Sweeter,” he replied with a grin. “But this, dear, wife, will need to be quick.” He pushed Nora back on the desk and pushed her dress up over her hips.

“Hard and fast,” Nora purred.

He pulled his cock out, lowering his pants to his knees, before he quickly thrust into her. He groaned and began fucking her with hard fast strokes.

“Fuck!” Nora cursed at his sharp penetration. “Did you enjoy fucking her?” she purred in his ear as she let him fuck her hard.

He fucked her harder at the taunting. “Do I ever not enjoy fucking?” Roman asked. He growled fucking faster and faster, at vampire speed.

She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his hips as she let him use her body, “How did you fuck her, darling?”

“How do I fuck anyone? I could say well,” he replied, his hand focusing on rubbing her clit hard.

“”Yes!” Nora hissed, sparks of pleasure shooting through her. “What… position? Against the… wall?”

“In his bed,” Roman growled fucking harder. “And she screamed as she came like you’re going to,” he said with a growl, shoving two fingers up her ass.

“Fuck!” Nora screamed, not expecting that in the slightest. The two of them still hadn’t found the time for him to fuck her ass and she knew it was starting to get to him. “Tonight,” she promised.

He fucked her harder, faster, his hand slapping her clit. “Cum,” he ordered.

“Again,” Nora begged, the pain of his slap feeling so good.

Roman fucked her harder, they had moved Thalia’s desk to the wall with the force of their fucking. And he smacked her clit over and over. “Cum, wife!”

Nora arched her back off the desk as she felt her release wash over her, a scream tearing from her throat as she tightened around him.

He groaned, cumming deep in her, grunting with each thrust and pulse around his cock.

Nora sighed as she felt Roman cum inside her, “Sookie should rile you up more often,” she laughed.

They heard an office door slam and a deep angry growl. The back door of the club slammed too behind whoever just left.

“That didn’t sound good,” Nora remarked, as she looked up into Roman’s eyes. “We should probably check to see what is going on.”

“Didn’t you say Eric was in his office?” Roman asked, pulling up his pants and refastening them.

“Yes,” Nora replied, as she slipped her arms through the straps of her dress and pulled it back up. “He was doing some last minute work.”

“Is this one sound proof? Or were you not just getting off on how I fucked the vampire he’s been pining over for more than a decade?”

Nora’s eyes widened in comprehension. “Fuck,” she cursed. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t thought of that. “I didn’t think,” she confessed, voicing her thoughts. “I should probably go and make sure he’s not doing anything stupid.”

Roman nodded, watching as she righted herself and left. He fixed the room and left the door open to air it out before walking back to the party.

Eric, meanwhile, was farther away, by the warehouse where Sookie had been delivered to Russell. He had bought the place and transformed it into a park for Shreveport. He figured Sookie would have liked that. But he sat on one of the benches he’d had installed and watched the sky.

“I thought I might find you here,” Nora said, landing a few feet away from him five minutes later. “Eric, I’m sorry. I’m guessing you heard what I said in Thalia’s office. I wasn’t thinking.”

Eric didn’t say anything but continued to watch the sky. He wished he was at his home in Bon Temps. The sky was so much clearer there. It looked more like when he was human without all the smog.

Nora moved to sit beside him, her arm brushing against his, “Forgive me, brother,” she pleaded. “I should not have spoke how I did.”

Eric sighed, he knew Nora and Roman’s relationship was set up so they could care about each other and not have any sexual restrictions. It didn’t mean he wanted to hear about her husband fucking Sookie.

“I know how you feel about Sookie and I shouldn’t have spoken about her like I did,” Nora continued. “I won’t deny I’m somewhat attracted to her, she is sexy after all, but it was disrespectful to you in the way I was using her to rile Roman up.”

“Rile Roman up?” he asked her, trying to make light of it.

“He fucks me harder when he is riled up,” Nora shrugged. “And you know how I like it hard.”

He blew out a lungful of air and looked to the sky again.

“Brother, please,” Nora said, hating to see him like he was. “Scream or shout at me. Throw me across the park or punish me. I won’t fight you.”

He stood up quickly and began pacing. “It doesn’t really matter does it?”

“It matters to you,” Nora argued.

“It d–” he began. But he stopped suddenly, looking past her shoulder. “We need to get back,” he said.

“What’s wrong?” Nora asked, jumping to her feet. Her eyes darted over the open space looking for any sign of danger.

“Pam.” His voice was tight and sounded frustrated as he took off in the air and flew back.

“Just when I thought this night couldn’t get any more fucked up,” Nora snarled, as she took to the air and followed Eric back to the club.


	32. Chapter 31: Shattered by the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.  
> Chapter Warnings: violence  
> AN: Thanks to our beta gyllene Thank you also to everyone who has read/reviewed. It seems the last chapter had some mixed views, or the Roman part did at least. I can understand why some found the app he had kinda creepy, but I will say that was never our intent. It was supposed to be just a bit of harmless fun, a little bit of humour in what we knew would be some tense chapters. The Sookie/Roman thing was just flirtation. I know it might’ve come across differently. There was no chance of them repeating their actions from the night she killed Bill. Given the location was it questionable behaviour? Yes, probably. It is addressed by Eric and Sookie later on. I won’t say anything more. Now on with the chapter.

Russell was leaning against the wall watching the women squaring off. He would step in if necessary but he didn’t want to make it seem like Sookie needed his assistance. She could handle the century-old vampire, fae powers or not. He had taught her well.

Pam glared at Sookie, hatred burning bright in her eyes. She had seen Eric storm out earlier and she knew it was somehow Sookie’s fault. It was all Sookie’s fault, for thirteen years she had been suffering due to the fairy whore, but no more. Tonight she was ending it once and for all.

The room had cleared out and it was only vampires invited to the after party. Who didn’t love a girl-on-girl fight? And for vampires, if it ended with blood, who cared? It was why she had purposefully banged into Sookie, spilling her blood on the designer dress someone had obviously chosen for her.

Sookie shook her head as she grabbed a napkin and wiped her dress. The dress was obviously ruined and she let out a sigh of frustration. “What’s next, Pam? You gonna pull my hair, kick me in the shins and demand I stay away from your daddy, like the childish brat you’re acting like.”

Pam snarled, dropping her fangs. “No I imagined it’d be more permanent than that.”

“Because you did such a good job of that thirteen years ago,” Sookie snorted. “Admit it, Pam, saving Eric was only a part of the reason you handed me over to Russell? You were hoping he would kill me because you didn’t like how Eric felt about me.”

“I didn’t give a fuck what he did with your fairy cunt,” she growled.

“Yeah, I got that sweetie, when, like a coward, you had me drugged and kidnapped by some Were’s,” Sookie retorted. “You weren’t even brave enough to come after me yourself, you sent some puppies to do the work for you. You must be such a disappointment to your maker.”

“Disappointed you were stolen from your so fulfilling life? Did Bill’s cum taste as nasty as his motives?”

“Well we all couldn’t have such an illustrious human job as you did, Pam,” Sookie countered. “We all couldn’t be whores selling our bodies for any man that had two shiny coins to rub together.” A smirk curled her lips as she saw a look of shock flitter over Pam’s face quickly. “Yeah, I know all about your life before Eric turned you and where he found you. You looked down your nose at me for being backwater trash when all the time you were the whore who sold herself.”

“I look down on a telepath who knows how humans are, yet trusts the first vampire to cross her path even when she can’t hear him,” Pam replied. “Your idiocy has brought nothing but trouble since you showed up here.”

“You really are stupider than you look, aren’t you?” Sookie snorted. “I know you like to blame me for everything that has gone wrong around here in the last thirteen years. But Eric had been searching for Russell for a thousand years. Their history had nothing to do with me. Are you so stupid to think that sooner or later their paths wouldn’t have crossed even if I wasn’t in the picture? Yeah, I was stupid for trusting Bill, I admit that. But to blame me for everything that has gone wrong is a cop out. Grow the fuck up, Pam, and start taking responsibility for your own actions.”

“My actions were justified. I was saving my maker. And your stupid fairy vagina made him value your pathetic life more than his own. He would have died for you, yet all you do is blame me for doing whatever I could to protect him.”

“What? You think I should’ve thanked you?” Sookie hissed. “You handed me over to Russell to save your maker, well that makes it all alright then, doesn’t it? Silly me for holding a grudge. Yeah, you protected Eric by going behind his back and showing him you didn’t have faith in him or care about how he felt. You’re the perfect fucking child.”

“And you’d have him die,” she growled, throwing herself towards Sookie, fangs out, hands clawed.

Sookie dropped her fangs as she saw Pam throw herself forward, anticipating the move, Sookie twirled to the side and used Pam’s own momentum against her throwing her across the bar; “I would’ve had faith in him to know what he was doing. Just like I have faith in my maker. I have faith in my maker not to go behind his back. And I respect his feelings. Unlike you, Pam, I don’t just care about how his feelings and desires affect me.”

Pam didn’t listen; she was behind the bar. She threw a bottle of vodka at her. “And because of you I’ve suffered for thirteen years! Because of you my maker will never look at me the same. It’s your fault I no longer have power and your fault for everything. Maybe if you just finally spread your fucking legs for him, he’d be able to let you go.”

“You’ve suffered!” Sookie screamed, power radiated off her spreading through the club and making the vampires moan. “Were you strapped to a table and cut open every night for three months? Did you have your legs broken? Your ribs cracked? Did you have cigarettes put out on your skin?”

“Were you silvered for six months and then buried alive for another year,” Pam snarled, advancing towards her. “I was sure I’d die of starvation. And then my maker disowns me.”

“Is that all?” Sookie spat. “That is all you suffered. Why my heart bleeds for you.”

Pam raised her arm, and quickly sprayed the canister she was holding into Sookie’s face. Colloidal silver sprayed onto Sookie’s face. She emptied the canister before whipping the metal at Sookie.

Wisps of smoke curled away from Sookie’s face as her flesh burnt. She could feel her skin peeling as she stared at Pam, “Was that supposed to hurt?” she asked, as she took a step towards the shocked vampire.

“W-what are you?” Pam asked, afraid.

“I’m a vampire, just like you… Well actually I’m better than you,” Sookie said bitingly, making a few of the other vampires laugh. “I spent fifteen months being beaten and tortured and that was while I was still human. I spent the last eight months in more pain than you could ever imagine. So do you really think a little silver is going to bother me?”

Pam growled at her; she debated breaking a chair to use a leg as a stake. She hissed with her fangs out and stared at her.

“You wouldn’t survive it if you tried,” Sookie threatened guessing where her mind was.

“Maybe you wouldn’t survive,” Pam replied, her eyes hard. “And I have a century on you.”

“Kibwe had three and had Alexander had five, but they still didn’t survive,” Sookie taunted, as she started to move slowly to the side circling Pam. “And then there was Salome, the two thousand year old whore, I made her cry like a baby. And we can’t forget about dear ol’ Bill, he ended up a bloody mess before I staked him.”

Pam didn’t know what to do — she had anticipated the silver disabling Sookie so she could teach her a lesson and remove her from the situation. She countered every step as her maker taught her. She tried to inventory the weapons that were readily available. Her teeth, anything wooden, the sword in Eric’s office.

“Are you really so stupid that you think you can kill me and walk away from it?” Sookie snorted. “I thought Eric taught you better than that.”

“Eric taught me to de–”

The door slammed open and Eric, seething with fury came inside. “I taught you better than this, Pamela.”

“You taught me to defend us! Above everything else! That’s not what you did and not what you’re doing!” she cried, turning slightly to him. “You care more about her than your own child. You let me suffer and continue to make me.”

“How the hell have you suffered?” Sookie shouted, her voice echoing through the club. She was at the end of her tether with Pam. The century-old vampire continued to moan about how she suffered without a care about anyone else. “You lost your place as Eric’s second? But that’s because of what you did. It was your choice and you’re blaming everyone else for it. You claim you suffered but you don’t know the meaning of the word.”

“I lost everything, you stupid fairy cunt. I lost my position, I lost my privileges, I lost his trust. I lost my maker!” Pam cried back.

“Because of what you did,” Sookie screamed. “That is what you fail to realize. You lost all those things because you went behind his back and betrayed him. And you still got off lightly.”

“What the fuck would you know about it, fairy?” Pam screeched, announcing her heritage to everyone, including vampires who were unaware of it.

“Because I know what it’s like to suffer,” Sookie spat anger dripping from her tone. “You got your credits card taken off you like a naughty girl, boo-fucking-hoo. You didn’t suffer an ounce of what I did even with your six months in silver and a year being buried.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you had it rough. Russell fucking worships your fairy twat as much as the rest of the ridiculous vampires here.”

“You haven’t got a clue what happened to me,” Sookie snarled, advancing on Pam. “You know nothing you spoiled, childish bitch. You think you know what it’s like to suffer? You think you suffered? Tell me you know what it’s like to be tied to a table and gangraped by an entire pack of disgusting fucking Weres! Tell me you know what it’s like to feel them force themselves into your body one after the other while the rest stood around and laughed.” Sookie was screaming the words by time she was finished as she backed Pam up against the bar. “Tell me, Pam, how you fucking suffered?”

Russell was behind her immediately, feeling her at her exploding point. His arms wrapped around her. “Shhhh, Princess,” he said softly in her ear. He wasn’t quieting her for anyone’s but her own sake. She didn’t want to bring this up before everyone.

“Pamela. My office. Now. Go. Sit. Wait. Do not move,” Eric commanded staccato in his speech.

Sookie turned in Russell’s arms and wrapped her own around his waist. She buried her head in his chest as old, painful memories rose to the surface. She knew the vampires were staring at her, shocked by her outburst, but she couldn’t find it in her to care.

“It’s okay, Sunshine,” Russell continued softly in Romani. “I have you. I will protect you.” Eric just stood watching them. He hadn’t asked for specifics of her time with the Weres because he truly didn’t want to imagine her in that position. Well Pam had ensured he had no choice but to hear all about it. It didn’t help Sookie either to bring up the memories nor him to visualize it.

“Brother, if Pam ever attacks Sookie like that again I will have her fangs,” Nora said, as she stepped up beside him. Her eyes were locked on the young telepathic vampire who had suffered more than any of them realized.

Eric nodded, not sure she would escape that fate at his own hands whenever he dealt with her.

“This is your fault, Northman,” Russell sneered. “Control your child or I will.”

“Eric, go deal with your child,” Nora ordered, stepping forward before Eric had a chance to reply. “And Russell, take your child home. I think she has had enough for one night.”

“Please,” Sookie said softly, the word barely reaching his ear. Nora was right. She had had enough for the night.

“Do not expect this is over, Viking,” Russell spit, before he picked up his child and flew her out the front door.

Eric sped back to his office to deal with Pam, leaving it to Nora and Thalia to help everyone leave. The party was obviously over. “Why, Pamela?” he asked, when he saw her sitting stiffly on a chair.

“She is to blame for everything that has gone wrong in the last thirteen years,” Pam spat, her eyes blazing with anger. “It’s all her fault. I was only going to do what Russell should have done.”

“Enough. You obviously did not listen to a word she said. You have not listened to anything I said for thirteen years on the subject. You did not listen to the Authority. So listen to this. You will not hurt her physically or verbally ever again, Pamela. I command you as your maker.”

Pam stared at Eric as she felt his command take hold. “You’re taking her side over your child’s again?” she growled.

“I am taking my side, as you seem to refuse to do so,” he growled. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed. “Nathaniel, it’s come to it,” he said when the call connected. The vampire he was speaking to — Nathaniel — obviously knew to what he was referring. “I’ll send her travel information while she packs,” he added before hanging up. “You are leaving, Pamela. You will listen to Nathaniel and absorb all that he can teach you. That is a command. He will not stand for your whining. You will respect him and follow his commands as if he made you. He is expecting you at first dark tomorrow, so you need to pack what you want to bring. You leave in an hour. No more than one suitcase. I will arrange your travel.”

“You’re sending me away?” Pam cried. “Eric, please…”

“No. Please should have been what you said when begging for my forgiveness. Please should have been what you said when asking Sookie to understand why you condemned her to that rape. Please should have been you on your fucking knees in repentance. Now you are wasting both of our time. You have fifty-nine minutes.”

“I’m your child,” Pam pleaded.

“And you will not listen to me.” Despite his anger, he knew he would miss her. It was awful and to watch her reaction to Sookie, so below his expectations for her. He switched to Old Norse. “Say goodbye for now, Pam. This is how I keep you safe.”

As she stared at him, Pam realized he meant every word he was saying. It wasn’t an idle threat, he was really sending her away because of her. Because of Sookie. She wanted to rage at him but she knew it would do no good. Eric had chosen Sookie over her.

“Goodbye.”

He kissed her forehead gently, brushed a thumb over her cheek, and sighed, dropping his hand and stepping back.

Turning around, Pam ran out of the office, blood tears flowing down her face. She couldn’t believe it had come to this. She had lost her maker. She had lost to Sookie.

Eric, for his part, collapsed in his desk chair, utterly spent.


	33. Chapter 32: Waltz of the Damned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Violence
> 
> AN: Thank you to our beta gyllene. A big thank you to everyone who read/reviewed the last chapter. There was some mixed feelings about Pam. Some thought she got off too lightly, while others were happy with her punishment. I’ll say this about Pam, her punishment has only just begun. You will all get to meet Nathaniel eventually, he will be making an appearance in the story. We also plan to write a short side story exploring Pam’s time with him. So keep a look out for that.

Sookie smiled as she felt Russell step up behind her on the porch. He had been hovering over her since they returned from the party the night before. She knew he feared she was going to slip back into the dark place she had been just after she had been turned but she was stronger now. She wouldn’t let Pam or painful memories hold her down. She was Russell Edgington’s child, not some sniveling damsel in distress.

“Princess, do you still want to be here? We could take your brother and his family and just leave. Really, there would be nothing they could do to stop us.”

“I do,” Sookie told him softly. “I’m not going to be run off by Pam and that is what it would feel like. I’m stronger than her. I grew up in the last thirteen years while she didn’t.”

“I know, but none of this, none of the stress or worry, is necessary.” Russell placed his hand on her shoulder. “You should be happy.”

“I will be,” Sookie said, as she turned to face him. “I’ve been holding that in for years now. It was good to finally let it out.”

“Alright, Princess,” he said to her. He really could deny her nothing. But suddenly his fangs were down and he was pushing Sookie behind him and into the house.

“Russell, what is it?” Sookie asked alarmed, as she was pushed into the house.

“Go into the safe room!” he ordered.

Sookie hesitated for a brief second before doing as she was ordered. She knew better than to disobey her maker, not that he had ever hurt her in all the years she had been his child.

Sookie was safely downstairs when Eric’s car pulled up. “What do you want, Northman?” Russell spat out.

“I’m here to see Sookie and apologize for my child’s behavior,” Eric said, as he slid out of his car.

“I protect my child. And I do not want you near her,” Russell growled. “You saw your child earlier in the night threatening her. And you did nothing to stop her from attacking my child a second time.”

“Pam has been dealt with, she will never harm Sookie verbally or physically again,” Eric said.

“And it should have happened sooner.” Russell was angry. He was angry enough to need to work to control his emotions and to keep his thoughts rational. He tried to remember that Sookie told him she didn’t want Eric — was it hurt or finally dead? Maybe he could hurt him and Sookie wouldn’t be mad. Limbs regrow.

“I have sent her away,” Eric growled. “She is no longer any threat to Sookie.”

“And you can guarantee she won’t come back? Honestly, Eric, I don’t think you can guarantee anything. You couldn’t control her when she was here. Sending her away certainly won’t keep her from plotting to hurt my Sookie.” He launched himself at Eric, punching him hard in the ribs before stepping back.

“You don’t think she could hire someone to come after Sookie?” he asked, watching Eric’s movements carefully.

“I have given her a makers command. She cannot disobey me again,” Eric replied, as he took a step to the side, keeping Russell in his view. “She has been sent to someone who will not tolerate her behavior. She will learn.”

“She’d be better off as ash,” Russell snarled, attacking Eric again.

Eric defended himself as best he could but Russell was more than two thousand years older than him. “She is my child,” he growled, getting a few blows in himself.

“And Sookie is mine. She is a threat to mine,” Russell growled. He tried to grip Eric’s arm but the vampire kept slipping away.

“Not anymore,” Eric said, ducking the blow Russell aimed at his head. “And you have hurt Sookie just as much.”

Rage welled up in him and Russell grabbed Eric’s shoulders and punched him in the chest, tossing his body across the yard. It was one of the few things in his life that Russell regretted and Eric had to bring it up.

Eric hit the ground hard and let out a groan. Jumping to his feet, he flew at Russell, his fist connected with his jaw sending him flying a few feet back.

But Russell didn’t care. He was out to maim. So he didn’t feel Sookie’s weariness change to anger. He jumped on Eric, getting him from behind. With his legs latched around Eric’s arms Russell bit into the younger vampire’s neck.

“Stop it!” Sookie screamed, as she came running out onto the porch. She had felt Russell’s anger spike and had heard his fight with Eric and couldn’t take anymore.

Russell wouldn’t release Eric’s large body but held tightly as he dislodged his fangs.

“Sookie get back in the house!” Eric called, trying to fight Russell’s hold.

“I said stop it!” Sookie yelled, as she raised her hands and sent a bolt of light at them knocking them apart.

Eric moved away from Russell as quickly as he could, thankful for Sookie’s help. But Russell remained on the ground unmoving. His child attacked him. She had never lifted her voice in anger. She had not once swung at him. And she had never used her fae abilities against him.

“Russell?” Sookie said, a hint of fear in her voice as she approached him. She wasn’t scared he would hurt her, he would never do that again. But she was afraid he would reject her or send her away. She need her maker more than anything but she didn’t want to see him hurt Eric or Eric hurt him.

He was silent — pouting really. The burn was gone, of course, but he felt . . . bad. It had been so long, he didn’t realize what shame was like anymore.

“I’m sorry,” Sookie whimpered, stopping a few feet away from him.

Russell sat up, got to his feet and ignored them both, walking into the house.

Sookie felt her tears fall as she wrapped her arms around herself, a choke lodged in her throat. She stood in the middle of her front yard like a statue, unmoving as the tears fell.

Eric couldn’t just watch her cry. He was over to her immediately, tentatively putting his arms around her. “Sookie, I don’t know if I ever told you this. But I have to now. . .”

Sookie looked up at Eric through tear-filled eyes, her pain clear to see on her face.

He sighed unnecessarily and his thumb brushed across her beautiful cheek, catching a tear. “You have to know—”

“What?” Sookie asked, as she stared up at him.

He took a deep breath and held it, staring into her eyes. “You have to know . . . that I can’t handle beautiful women crying .”

Sookie snorted through her tears, her lips curling into a small smile. “Why did you come here tonight, Eric?”

“I came to apologize, both for myself and my child,” he replied, thankful he made her smile. “She will no longer be in the States, and she has been commanded to neither physically nor verbally accost you.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Sookie said, pulling back slightly. “Pam’s just… Pam’s just a bitch.”

“I shouldn’t have let her get that far or even just be so close to you.”

“Where were you?” Sookie asked. She remembered Pam shouting something about her driving Eric out of his own club and she had no idea what she was talking about.

“I’ll have to show you some night,” he said waggling his eyebrows. He didn’t want to mention (or even think about) why he was there.

“Maybe,” Sookie said softly, as she turned and looked over her shoulder at the house. She couldn’t hear Russell moving about and it unnerved her. It was only through their bond she could tell he was even inside. “He’s never gonna forgive me.”

“Don’t be silly, Sookie. Forever is a long time. What is he feeling? Use your bond to see his mood if he did not close his end,” Eric replied.

Sookie looked back on the house as she tapped into hers and Russell’s bond, “He’s feeling shame,” she said softly.

“It’s not you he needs to deal with, Sookie. It’s himself. Just give him some time and then go speak with him,” Eric suggested.

“Okay,” Sookie agreed with a nod. “So, how did you enjoy the party?” she added, as she turned back to face him.

“I liked spending time with you,” he supplied. “Our dance was especially…enjoyable.”

“For me too,” Sookie admitted.

Russell stood in the kitchen, watching them speak through the window. His child was too forgiving, too understanding. But it was also just her. It was how she was. He held in his emotions as he watched them. The subtle caresses that showed they were getting closer. The comforting way he held her. They hardly knew each other but it was obvious they wanted to know more. Russell just didn’t know what to make of that. He killed Talbot. But at the same time, without him she might have truly died from the fairy poisoning.

“Have you been around Bon Temps much since you’ve been back?” he asked her, wondering how many people she’d seen now.

“No, not really,” Sookie admitted. “I’ve been kept quite busy, first with the fairies and being crazy and then with the AVL. I’ve spent a bit of time with Jason and Susie… his wife still refuses to meet me,” Sookie added wrinkling her nose distastefully. “Jason says she’ll come around but I’m not too sure.” Sookie paused for a minute as she pondered something that had been troubling her since the night she first met Susie. “Eric, do you know what happened to Tara? Jason said she went on a vampire hating jag before she skipped town. Did she do something stupid?”

Eric sighed and took her hand. “Sookie. She, — well, you remember how she was with Franklin?” At her nod, he continued. “I don’t know if you realized, but Franklin came for Tara again, right after you were taken. Your brother had to kill him to save her. She left not long after, but she went to New Orleans. Mickey lived down there. He was Franklin’s progeny.” He looked her in the eye. “For his crimes, Nora staked him but there was nothing she could do for Tara.”

“She’s dead?”

“I’m sorry, Sookie.” Sookie smiled sadly as she thought about her old friend. Truth was she hadn’t thought of Tara much over the last thirteen years. She would sometimes cross her mind, but for the most part she had moved on. Maybe that made her selfish, she didn’t know.

“He was punished,” Eric reassured her.

“Good,” Sookie growled. “Does it make me a terrible person that I’m not more upset?”

“No. She seemed . . . aggressive towards you and your choices the few times I met her,” he replied.

“She was a good friend before…” Sookie trailed off, the rest of her sentence didn’t need saying. Tara was a good friend before vampires came into her life. She was a good friend when Sookie was alone.

“Recall those times,” he recommended.

Sookie did as he suggested and recalled some of the times she spent with Tara. There were some happy ones, she wouldn’t deny that. Tara had been a good friend at times but there had also been a lot of pain and anger. Tara was only happy when they were all miserable together.

“Jason told me how she would come to your house. He said how your Gran took her in too,” he told her.

“Yeah,” Sookie nodded. “Her momma was a drunk and she would lash out at Tara so she’d run to us.”

“He said she was like a sister most of the time. It’s okay not to be upset. She wasn’t nice at the end. But remember you have forever. Humans have so little time. If you want to value any of them, don’t focus all on the negative.”

“If I do I will end up living in the past and never have a future,” Sookie replied with a small laugh.

“It needs to be a balance. I can appreciate humans I met in the past. I can also appreciate some humans when I meet them. Especially when they walk in my bar looking the complete opposite of those typically there. Asking questions that could be rude. Challenging a vampire.”

Sookie giggled as Eric described their first meeting. That seemed like several lifetimes ago now. “And ya’ll were all so nice and helpful.”

“I told you it wasn’t a vampire. Though I have to disagree. You are especially sweet.”

“More than ya ever knew,” Sookie said with a mischievous smile.

“You should go to Merlotte’s. Your friend Lafayette is there,” he said with a chuckle.

“We were planning on going to see him later,” Sookie said, as she once again looked over her shoulder at the house. “Although, I’m not sure if that’s still the plan.”

“Princess,” Russell said from the house.

Sookie spun around the second she heard his voice. Her feet moved on their own accord as she moved nearer to the house. “Russell?”

He met her in the yard. “I’m sorry, Princess,” he said in Romani.

“I’m sorry too,” Sookie replied, switching to the same language. “I just don’t like seeing you fight.” She bit her lip as she stared at him, “You…you don’t hate me?”

“Of course not, Sunshine. I just—” Russell paused. “My anger was out of control.”

Sookie took a step closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She hugged him tight as she rested her head against his chest.

“I know you do not want him finally gone. I will not disappoint you in this,” Russell whispered.

“Thank you,” Sookie replied, her voice as equally as low.

“Eric,” Russell asked in English, “Would you like to join us at Merlotte’s?”

Sookie smiled up at Russell, “Thank you,” she whispered before turning to face Eric and waited for his answer.

“I have to speak with Nora but if you wouldn’t mind her, we’ll come with you both to see Lafayette and Jesus,” Eric replied.

“That’s fine with me,” Sookie said, a smile etched firmly on her face. “Russell?”

He nodded. “Call her on the way? She can meet us.” Eric nodded and pulled out his phone. “We’re going now?” he asked Sookie.

“Yeah,” she nodded, as she linked her arm through his.

Instead of calling, he texted his Queen, advising her to meet him in Bon Temps instead of his home.

“Are we driving or flying?” Sookie asked.

“Driving is probably better,” Eric suggested, gesturing to the vehicle Sookie and Russell had.

“Are you going to meet us there or…” Sookie trailed off, the rest of her question left unsaid.

“No, he can ride with us,” Russell said, pulling the keys out of his pocket and starting the car. A classic now — a black 1989 Lexus LS.

“I guess you’re riding with us.” Sookie giggled, as she slid into the car.

Eric nodded, slipping into the back seat. “Sookie — could you move the seat up?” The Lexus was comfortable, but her seat was all the way back. And he could kiss his kneecaps.

“Sorry,” Sookie said with a small laugh as she adjusted her seat and brought it forward.

Russell drove the classic luxury car quickly, hugging corners as he sped to Merlotte’s.

“I’ll get used to how you drive one of these decades,” Sookie grumbled good naturedly.

“Not a requirement of travelling with me, dear,” Russell assured her, stepping out of the car once he had parked. His arrival has sent the gravel of the lot flying.

Climbing out the car, Sookie grinned as she stared up at the bar, “You ready to see where I used to work?” she asked, as she linked her arm with Russell’s.

“Hardly. It smells like . . . Well you can smell it now,” he said with a scrunched nose.

“Now you know what it was like every time I had to come to this . . . establishment,” Eric told Sookie with a chuckle.

Sookie wrinkled her nose as she stepped closer to the bar. “It doesn’t look like it’s changed much,” Sookie said.

Eric smirked. “Well one thing has. New management.” He vamped to the door to hold it open for her.

“I heard Sam got married and moved away,” Sookie said, as headed towards the door.

Eric nodded. “Some shifter named Luna. But I think you’ll like the new owner.”

Sookie paused by the bars door and looked over her shoulder. “You know the new owner?”

“You do too…”

“Hooka, git yer fine ass in here!” a voice called out.

Sookie snapped her head around as she heard the familiar voice. A smile lit up her face as she raced into the bar, “Lafayette!”

Lafayette was a bit older (Jason’s age), but looked much the same. He was wearing low rise jeans, was once again sporting shorter hair, and had a shiny green shirt button up shirt on. “Sooks, I gotta see yer ass on T.V. before you come in ‘ere?” He scolded her but it didn’t stop him from wrapping his strong arms around her waist, picking her up and spinning her around.

Sookie laughed as Lafayette spun her around. It wasn’t until she felt his arms around her did she realize just how much she missed her old friend.

“Now what was up wit’ that? Why’d ya take so long to see me? You too good for us here?” he teased.

“I had to leave the best till last,” Sookie joked, as Lafayette set her on her feet.

“Mmmmm, Sug, you lookin’ good! That T.V. don’t do you no justice. Jesus! Come meet Sookie!” he called, not caring who was staring at them.

Sookie smiled as she watched the man she assumed to be Jesus walk out from the back. From the look in his eyes, she could tell he loved Lafayette a lot.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sookie,” Jesus said, stopping a few feet away from her. “I’ve heard a lot about you from Lafayette.”

“All good I hope,” Sookie joked.

“Nothin’ but the truth, Sook, so if it’s nasty you got no ones to blame but yerself!” LaLa said with an eyebrow raise. But he slipped into Jesus’s arms. “This is my ball an’ chain.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Jesus,” Sookie said with a smile. “Susie speaks highly of you.” Russell cleared his throat behind her, obviously unnecessarily. Sookie smiled as she looked over her shoulder at Russell. “Sorry,” she said sheepishly, having forgotten her manners.

He shook his head, but his face had a small smirk. “Hello, lovelies. I’m her maker, Russell Edgington.” He reached his hand out to Jesus.

Jesus eyed Russell’s hand as he stretched his own out and shook it. He was very familiar with vampire protocols and behavior and he knew shaking hands wasn’t something they did. “Mr. Edgington,” he greeted politely.

Russell’s fingers stroked Jesus’s wrist and he stepped forward to kiss the back of his hand. His eyes were hooded slightly. “So Jesus, who in your family was dae?” Dae smelled a little spicier, and were notoriously wild in the sack.

“My grandfather,” Jesus answered, as he pulled his hand back.

Russell nodded and smirked at Lafayette. “And you’re Lafayette?” he asked, eyeing him calculatedly.

Lafayette looked incredulously at Sookie. Her maker was the crazy fucker who ripped that guy’s spine out on tv, and he was hitting on his husband. “I am and this one’s all mine,” he said leaning into Jesus.

“Lafayette and Jesus got married about seven years ago,” Eric added, stepping in next to Sookie.

“Congratulations,” Sookie said sincerely, as she reached for Russell’s arm and tugged him back slightly. “Behave,” she added in a whisper for his ears only.

He flashed a fangy grin at her, raising his eyebrow. “Who is the maker in this relationship? I forget. Is it you who’s 3000, or me? I think it’s you, right?” he asked teasing.

“It’s about time you figured that out,” Sookie replied cheekily.

Eric was surprised at their relationship but he was stunned when Russell smacked Sookie’s ass with a fair bit of strength.

“Alri’, lemme find you bitches a seat,” Lafayette laughed. “You are here for some blood? I stocked just for you, Hooka!”

“I’d love one,” Sookie said, as she rubbed her ass. “You got time to join us for a chat?”

“Since it’s Jesus and my place, I’d say so,” he said ushering them to a corner booth built for eight. He daintily plopped his ass in the booth and turned to everyone else in the restaurant/bar who had watched him with the vampires. “Mind yo own business and stop on by if ya rememba Sooks here!” His eyes stilled on Hoyt’s mama, Andy (now retired), and a few others.

“So how did you end up owning the place?” Sookie asked, as she slid into the booth opposite him.

He humphed. “Sam just took off one day. No word to no one. I had just started datin’ my boy. Suddenly we was all out of work an’ the place was on the market to be sold. Jesus and I couldn’ afford it ou’selves, so my friend Eric here put the monies up for us. We paid him back quick enough once we got business goin’ an’ everyone got over a coupl’a fairies ownin’ the place.”

“I can’t believe Sam would do that to you,” Sookie said, as she shook her head. She was surprised to hear Eric put up the money for the bar and that Lafayette called him friend. Last time she saw Lafayette, he was terrified of Eric. “You’ve certainly done great with the place.

“Ehh,” he said, laughing smiling. “It was and will always be a dive. I think the townies are just happy it ain’t covered in rainbows and pictures of Elton John.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Lafayette,” Sookie said. “You’ve done a great job here, you both have,” she added, looking at Jesus.

He had laid down three warm bloods and a couple of beers for himself and Lafayette.

“Certainly better than the Shifter had it,” Eric added to Sookie’s praise. It was nice too. They had new tables and new padding and cushioning on the seats. They kept the local grub favorites and added a few more.

“Thank you,” Jesus said, as he slipped into the booth next to Lafayette.

“So Sooks, whachu been up to otha than lookin’ all pretty on tv?” Lafayette asked.

“Traveling mostly,” Sookie replied.

“Where to?” he asked.

“Everywhere,” Sookie answered with a smile. “Greece, Italy, England.”

“Damn girl!” he teased. “Which did you–”

“AUNT SOOKIEEEEEEE!” A cry sounded from the door as Susie escaped her father’s arms and ran up to her aunt.

“Hello, Susie,” Sookie laughed, as she scooped her niece up.

Susie sat on her lap, her fingers weaving through Sookie’s hair. I like your mind, she thought to her Aunt.

I’ll teach you some neat tricks so you can block all the voices out as well. Sookie thought back at her.

She gasped and a grin lit up her face. “Uncle Lala! Uncle Seuss!” Though she could pronounce Jesus’s name now, she had thought he was Dr Seuss when she was younger, and his name stuck. “Mommy and Daddy brought me here for dinner! Hi Mister Eric!” Her eyes glanced to Russell. “Hi Mister Russell,” she added a little more subdued since he was less familiar.

“And I bet you want your Uncle Lala to make you your favorite chicken dinner,” Jesus replied with a smile. Susie smiled shyly in response; if she was older it would definitely be closer to Eric’s smirk.

“Is Michelle here?” Sookie asked, directing the question towards her brother. She’d been back a while now and had still yet to meet her sister-in-law. Every time she had seen Jason and Susie, Michelle had been busy.

“Yes, please,” Susie said to Jesus before Jason had a chance to answer his sister. “Could I also have a shirley temple?” She climbed down from Sookie’s lap and went over to Jesus to crawl up onto him. “Uncle Seuss, you need to tell me! Did you ever figure out that spell to make the bathrooms here smell better?” Her nose wrinkled as if she was smelling it right then.

“No I didn’t,” Jesus replied, as he wrapped his arm around her and tickled her. “It ended up smelling like wet dog when I tried.”

Susie screeched and squirmed away as his fingers dug into her ribs. Still giggling, she was now sitting by Russell. “I don’t like that smell. It smells like that kinda up in Hot Shot when Daddy takes me hunting.”

“It’s a horrible smell,” Sookie agreed, realizing what the smell actually was.

Susie wrinkled her nose again and shook her head, as if she could smell it right there in Merlottes. “Did you try getting Uncle Lala to help?”

“I did, but he just ended up making a bigger stink,” Jesus teased.

Susie screeched at the joke and giggled. She looked at him conspiratorially. “Maybe I can help,” she whisper talked.

“And how might that be?” Jesus asked.

“Can you teach me like you teached Uncle Lala?”

Jesus laughed as Susie tried to convince him to teach her magic again, “Your mummy has already said no, Susie. I’m not allowed to teach you anything magical.”

Susie scowled at him before she glanced over at the door where her mother had yet to show. “Daddy thinks she’s being silly and pre-juiced.”

“Prejudice,” Jesus corrected kindly. He had to admit he often thought the same.

“So…” she looked at him imploringly, “we wouldn’t need to tell her.” She looked at him carefully, brushing her mind carefully against his, liking the static sound that was always a comfort whenever he and LaLa babysat.

“Your mom has a freaky way of finding things out,” Jesus replied. “Remember she found out last time I tried to teach you something.”

Susie turned around and pouted. Her smile didn’t return when Lafayette brought a plate of the requested food to her. Mentally, though her thoughts were racing.

“Aunt Sookie?” she asked with her mind, to see if the vampire was listening. She brushed against her Aunt’s mind subtly seeing if she could get her attention that way.

“Yes, sweetie,” Sookie replied telepathically.

“Is there something different about my mommy? Why — why can she sense stuff?” she replied silently. Everyone she knew who was special didn’t keep it from her. But if her mommy knew things that made her special.

“I don’t know, sweetie,” Sookie admitted, a frown creasing her brow at Susie’s words. “I’ve not met your mommy yet.”

“Mommy’s by the door . . .” she thought to Sookie. But her thoughts trailed off as she caught the look on her mommy’s face. A mix of anger and determination. And something else. Fear. Susie’s eyes widened at her mommy’s expression.

Looking over her shoulder, Sookie frowned as she got her first look at her sister-in-law. There was something familiar about her, but Sookie couldn’t put her finger on what. She was certainly pretty, or she would be if she wasn’t scowling at them all.

With a blank face, Susie wordlessly slipped off of Jesus’s lap. Her entire demeanor had changed. Usually springy and excitable, she was now stoic and almost sullen. She trudged slowly, almost tripping on her sluggish feet, towards the doorway. Her face and eyes were blank as she walked by the other patrons.

Sookie watched her niece as she closed the distance to her mother. “Jason,” she said confusion coloring her tone at what she was witnessing.

Susie’s food was practically untouched. When she reached her mother, she stopped. She didn’t make a sound as her arm was roughly grabbed. She didn’t blink as her Mommy began to take her outside. But she did manage to whisper a petrified, “Aunt Sookie!” in her mind.


	34. Chapter 33: That Ol Black Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: violence
> 
> AN: Thank you to our beta gyllene. A big thank you to everyone who read/reviewed the last chapter as always. I’m sure VampQueenV will add to this, but I wanted to write up a quick A/N while I have a few minutes. Many writers have been mentioning in their posts the loss of EricIzMine this week.
> 
> I (Ashensunset) was a beta of Angela’s since March. I’m happy to say she was one of my friends. I was devastated learning of her passing. I want to take a moment to do two things. Firstly, I’d like to draw attention to the donation page for her. Though friends, readers, and supporters met the $5,000 goal in less than 24 hours, Angela left behind six children. They and her family can honestly use all of the support they can get, especially with Christmas shopping coming up so soon. This is the address: http://www.gofundme.com/59jd1g The second thing I’d like to do is thank her. Angela was an amazing writer. She had an ability to write such lively stories and bring such a life to her characters. Even betaing and seeing her raw work, I still don’t know how she managed to write so beautifully with so much wit. She was an amazing person, going out of her way to give help, waking up her father with a phone call too late in the night to get advice for a friend, always being an ear when someone needed to vent. I won’t go on facebook without thinking of her ever again. I won’t view her work without mourning her loss. She was an amazing woman and one of the best parts of this community. We all lost something precious when she passed away.
> 
> I (VampQueenV) would like to add my own thoughts on the tragic loss of a wonderful woman and talented author. The first story I ever read of EricIzMine was Saints and Sinners. I was new to the fandom at that point and didn't really understand what AH was. But after reading that first chapter I was hooked. I impatiently waited for each new chapter so I could devour them. I got to know Angela a little bit through Twitter. I spent many a hour tweeting back and forth with her. I remember a few times when I was having difficulties with one of my stories; I couldn't write Lafayette how he's meant to be and Angela told me to send the chapter to her and she would change his dialogue into the way he spoke. I will never forget her. And I know when I read one of her stories again I will smile. Thank you, Angela, for sharing your talent with us. The Multiverse will always be my favourite.

Sookie was up and out of her seat before Susie had even finished her name. She could tell something was wrong, not just with Susie being so scared but with Michelle as well. She had gotten a familiar vibe of the woman, and Sookie wanted to know what the hell was going on.

Russell noted his child’s alarm, jumped up, while Eric followed Sookie’s cue. He had been speaking to Jesus, but Susie’s behavior had been off.

“Sook?” Jason called, noticing something was wrong. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know,” Sookie admitted, as she raced to the door.

Susie’s mommy had dragged her outside. She picked up her daughter and Susie could suddenly hear her thoughts.

Stupid fangers. She was supposed to die not come back. Why didn’t it work? Michelle thought, as she raced towards her car and practically threw Susie in the back.

Susie didn’t move, didn’t respond from where Michelle placed her. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t speak. She couldn’t do anything. “Sookie! Daddy!” she screamed in her mind.

“Michelle!” Jason shouted, as he came barrelling out of the bar. He had no idea what had gotten into his wife, he knew she wasn’t fond of vampires but he’d never seen her act like that before.

Ignoring her husband, Michelle climbed in behind the wheel of her car and started the engine. She had to get away, far away before those damn fangers got any closer.

Sensing his child’s urgency, Russell stepped before the car and pressed his hand down on the hood. He could cripple the engine in a second if necessary.

Hatred burned bright in Michelle’s eyes as she stared at Russell through the windscreen. Fucking dead piece of shit, she snarled in her mind. You ruined everything.

Susie suddenly gained control of herself. She scrambled against the door, found the handle was locked, and began screaming shrilly. “Daddy!”

“Susie!” Jason shouted, as he ran towards the car. He pounded on the window as he added, “Michelle, what the fuck are you doing? Give me my baby.”

Eric just went over and ripped the door off. Susie scrambled out, crawling up Eric and into his strong arms.

Storming around the drivers side, Jason yanked open the door and dragged Michelle out. “What the fuck is the matter with you?” he snarled, as he pushed her away.

“I don’t want them fangers around my baby,” Michelle shouted, her eyes darting around the parking lot frantically.

Eric whispered in Susie’s ear but the child interrupted him. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. “Aunt Sookie was NOT supposed to DIE!” Her body shook slightly as sparks of light began to pop out from her hands. The few that touched Eric’s skin and clothes rolled off him benignly.

“Stay out of my head, Susie,” Michelle shouted, as everyone else’s attention was drawn to Susie.

Susie whimpered as something — or someone attacked her mind. She tried to burrow her body into Eric’s. The light from her hands disappeared. She shuddered slightly, and let go of Eric, squirming in his arms to be let down. “Daddy,” she whimpered softly. Eric placed her on the ground to let her go to her father.

Seeing an opening, Michelle lurched forwards and tried to grab Susie as she neared Jason. She had to get her away from the vampires; it was too dangerous for them. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Why couldn’t Sookie have just stayed away and died?

“Aunt Sookie should not have died!” Susie repeated, turning to her mother angrily. Her hands sparked again, and she began breathing harder as her body began glowing slightly in that supernatural way only other supes could see.

“I told you to stay out of my head,” Michelle snarled, making no attempt to deny Susie’s words as her eyes flicked down to Susie’s hands.

“What are you?” Sookie asked, as she took a step forward.

“Susie’s mother, that is all you need to know,” Michelle replied with a glare.

Susie began struggling in Michelle’s arms. “Daddy! Don’t let her take me! Please! Uncle Eric! Mister Russell!” She was struggling and screaming and twisting her body. But Michelle had a hard grip on her daughter.

“Shut up!” Michelle hissed, as she tightened her grip of the struggling child. “Stay away from my daughter, vampire.”

“LET ME GO!” Susie screeched. Her sparks got bigger, more defined. Her eyes turned cold and she stared at her mother.

“Never,” Michelle spat, “you’re mine, you little brat.” Susie screamed in response, her eyes closing tightly as she heard her mother’s thoughts.

She wasn’t supposed to survive. Niall swore she wouldn’t.

Sookie’s eyes widened slightly as she also dipped into Michelle’s mind. Anger swelled inside her and she acted without thought, diving forward and closing her hand around her sister-in-law’s wrist.

Russell growled as the girl, her mother, and his child disappeared with a POP! His eyes landed on Eric’s before he grabbed Jason around the waist and took off into the air, letting his bond with Sookie guide him to her location.

Sookie felt slightly disoriented as she landed in Jason’s living room. She thanked her brother for issuing her an open invitation shortly after she had returned. She didn’t want to know what would’ve happened if they would’ve popped in and she hadn’t been invited in previously, nothing good she suspected.

Turning to face Michelle, Sookie smiled at the shocked look on her face. “That’s quite the trick, Michelle,” she said, as she slowly took a step to her left. “It seems my sister-in-law is more than she appears. I do have one question though.”

“Let me guess,” Michelle sneered. “What am I?”

“No,” Sookie laughed. “I know what you are. I even know who you are. Claudine.”

Susie felt her mother’s grip loosen, so she kicked her feet hard and managed to slip out of her grasp. But Michelle quickly caught her arm. She could sense them, the minds. They were coming fast. Her daddy was telling her he was coming. Jesus told her to be careful and do her best to get to the secret spot.

“Cat got your tongue, Claudine?” Sookie taunted, trying to keep Michelle/Claudine’s focus on her and away from Susie.

“My name’s Michelle,” she replied, loosening her grip on Susie’s arm.

“No, it’s not. It’s Claudine,” Sookie stated firmly. “Give it up, I know who you are now.”

Susie quickly pulled away and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She was out of the room quickly, going out the backdoor before they could stop her.

“It’s just us girls now,” Sookie said, as she let her fangs slide down.

There was a growl from the driveway as Russell landed and put Jason down. Eric was just a moment after him with Jesus.

“Where’s my baby?” Jason hissed, as he tried to run towards the house. He had been out of his mind with fear since the moment he saw Michelle, Sookie, and Susie disappear into thin air. He had no idea what was going on or what his wife’s problem was and frankly he didn’t care. All he cared about was getting to his baby girl and making sure she was okay.

Russell had grabbed Jason by the collar and tossed him to Eric to deal with before he stalked into the house. Sookie wasn’t afraid but he wasn’t about to take any chances with his child and the fairy. His fangs were out and he looked murderous as he slammed the door open.

Eric held Jason firmly by the arm as they walked into the house behind Russell. He wasn’t going to be able to convince Sookie’s brother to remain in the driveway but he also wasn’t going to let the man get himself killed by recklessly storming into a situation he didn’t know anything about.

“Get out of my house bloodsuckers,” Michelle/Claudine shouted.

“My house!” Jason yelled, before anyone else could say anything. “And they ain’t the ones leaving.”

Russell looked carefully at Sookie, making sure she was unharmed. All the while, he never took his attention off of the fairy. She had to be feeling overwhelmed at this point. There were three vampires in her home. All had murderous attentions trained directly on her. Two were over 1000 years old and the other one was invested more because she was fucking with blood relatives.

Darting her eyes around the room, Michelle felt her fear grow as she realized just how caged in she was. Turning her attention back to Sookie, she glared at her, hatred clear in her eyes. “Why couldn’t you have died when you were supposed to?” she spat, as she gave up the pretense and shifted into her real form, that of a fairy.

“Cause I like living too much,” Sookie replied.

Eric growled as Jason’s wife transformed into Claudine. His body was tense as he looked over the fairy who had missed her cousin so much that she demanded millions for her death but never bothered to look for her. Or maybe even always knew where she was.

“What the fuck?” Jason said, as he watched his wife turn into another woman.

“Jason, Susie went through the back’” Russell told him, trying to get Jason focused on finding his daughter. Jesus was already out back, looking for her.

The words had barely left Russell’s mouth before Jason was racing through the back of the house in search of his little girl.

Eric watched at the fairy looked around. He felt Nora outside, and heard Jesus running around the house calling out Susie’s name. When his sister entered Jason’s home too, Eric visibly saw Claudine’s nerves rise even more. She was facing a combined almost 5000 years of vampire.

“Are we dinning on fairy tonight?” Nora asked, as she eyed the scared looking fairy.

“We haven’t seen Claudine lately because she masqueraded as a human,” Eric responded. “Apparently, she was Michelle.” His words came out gravelly because of his anger. He didn’t even need to explain that she was Susie’s mother. He knew Nora made the connection when he felt her anger spike.

“I should’ve ripped your head off when I had the chance,” Nora snarled, her fangs snapping down in anger.

Russell tried to get Sookie’s attention. They could hear that Jesus and Jason had not yet found Susie. She would be able to get her niece easier, and that would get her away from the cornered fairy.

Feeling a slight tug on their bond, Sookie turned her head slightly so she could meet Russell’s gaze. She arched a brow in question, silently asking him what he wanted.

“Susie.” was all he said before he turned his attention back to Niall’s successor.

Realizing what he wanted, Sookie gave him a tiny nod before slowing backing out the room. She trusted Russell, Eric and Nora to take care of Claudine. They would learn all they needed to know.

“Claudine, I’m afraid we haven’t been introduced. I am Russell Edgington. And it’s my child you are fucking with.” The last sentence was spit out angrily as he allowed his anger to bubble to the surface. He breathed in deeply, smelling her faeness that she undammed and the overwhelming scent of fear that blanketed it.

“I know who you are,” Claudine spat, as she tried desperately to hide her fear. “You were supposed to let the whore die.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I will rectify this situation. And the whore here will die,” Russell replied. He was obviously speaking about Claudine. How else could you describe the fairy who slept with her cousin and kept him unaware?

“Can we kill her now?” Nora asked, as she inched closer. Eric waited for it. Claudine was looking around nervously. She would eventually succumb to her instincts. The only question was if those instincts would be to fight or to flee.

“There’s enough for us all,” Nora added with a smirk. “We didn’t get to share Claudette.”

“Only Sookie got to eat Claudette,” Russell countered stepping closer to Claudine.

“It’s been so long since I’ve had a fairy,” Nora purred.

Since they were obviously going on the offensive, Eric also stepped forward. “So you were hiding here while we looked for fairies still in this realm? Not very smart, Claudine.” His voice was threatening and had an edge to it.

“Fooled all you,” Claudine sneered. “None of you knew I was here.”

“And you will live to only regret those actions,” Eric replied.

“You kill me and you’ll start a war,” Claudine threatened, trying to buy herself some time.

“That just means more fairies in this realm whose blood I can bathe in and bodies devour. You all are so tasty,” Russell said with a harshness to his voice.

“Sounds like a win/win situation to me,” Nora added.

Susie was crying outside, hiding. Jesus had told her to hide in their spot but Susie hadn’t been able to stop her body from just running farther. She was in the woods, lost. So she climbed a tree as high as she could and waited. Her mind reached out, trying to find Aunt Sookie.

“Susie, sweetie, where are you?” Sookie called out in her mind, as she raced into the woods.

“In a tree,” she replied, and even her mental voice was strained and quiet.

“I bet you’re really good at hide and seek,” Sookie said, trying to soothe her niece as she neared her position. “I bet no one can ever find you.”

“No. I don’t like that game. No one wants to play it with me…” she replied.

“I’d love to play it with you some night,” Sookie told her as she finally located her hiding niece. “And I’m sure we can get daddy and Eric to play as well.”

“And Mister Russell?” she asked timidly, watching Sookie as the vampire climbed the tree to get to her.

“I’m sure I could persuade him to play as well,” Sookie said, as she perched on one of the branches.

“What. . .” she paused, even in her mind. “What happened?”

“I’m not completely sure, sweetie,” Sookie replied. “Your mommy isn’t who she appeared to be.”

She voiced, “I know.” and held her arms out to show she would grab Sookie’s neck to be carried down.

Moving closer to Susie, Sookie pulled her into her arms, “Hold on tight,” she instructed before jumping out of the tree and landing on the ground.

Susie pushed her face into Sookie’s neck, breathing in the sweet scent of her aunt.

“How about we go and see if we can find Jesus?” Sookie asked, holding her niece close. “He was worried about you.”

“Daddy too?” Susie asked, reaching her mind out to find both of them.

“Of course,” Sookie answered. “Can you sense where they are, sweetie?”

“Yes,” she said softly. She laid her head on her Aunt’s shoulder.

“Let’s go find them,” Sookie said.

“Over there,” Susie said, pointing towards her Daddy and Jesus who were standing by the lake Daddy said her Grandpa made.

“You’re good at this game,” Sookie praised, as she made her way to her brother. “Look who I found.”

“Hi, Daddy,” Susie said sheepishly. She knew she wasn’t supposed to run off. And she knew she was supposed to go to their spot if anything happened. But she was just so scared. And she just needed to run and hide. Mommy knew about the spot.

“Pumpkin,” Jason said, as he pulled Susie into his arms. “Are you okay?”

She nodded her head, arms clinging to his neck. She pressed her face into his neck. “I didn’t wanna, Daddy. Mommy thought she would take me somewhere. I don’t wanna go anywhere.”

“No one is taking you anywhere. I won’t let them,” Jason swore, as he hugged his daughter tight.

“Sookie neither?” she asked him, her big eyes showing the pain of the night so far.

“Pumpkin, do you think Eric or Mister Russell would let anyone take your Aunt Sookie away?” Jason asked, as he rubbed his hand over her back.

Susie looked hard at him. “No, but I don’t want us to lose Aunt Sookie again.”

“You won’t, Pumpkin,” Jason replied, meeting her gaze. “I promise you. No one is gonna take Sook away from us.”

She nodded her head and snuggled into his arms. “Sookie, Mister Eric is wondering if you’re okay.”

“I’m not gonna ask you how you know that,” Sookie said, arching a brow. “I better go back in.”

Susie took a quick breath and closed her mouth tight as she watched Sookie walk back into her home.

“Can’t we just rip the bitch’s head off?” Nora hissed, as Sookie reentered the house. Eric let out a breath when he saw Sookie. She wouldn’t have come back unless Susie was okay.

Sookie eyed Claudine as she moved towards Eric, distaste clear on her face. “Alright?” he asked her, clipped.

“Yes,” Sookie replied, not taking her eyes off Claudine. “Susie is terrified.”

“You should have stayed with her,” Russell replied, his tone short.

“Maybe,” Sookie admitted. “But I wanna know why Susie is terrified that she and I are going to be taken away. And I think Claudine here has the answers.”

“You will not be taken,” Russell replied, matter-of-fact.

“I know,” Sookie said, giving him a small smile. “She’s not gonna tell us anything, is she?” she added, asking the question to no one in particular.

“No,” Eric said, knowing Claudine’s modus operandi from working with her.

“Then she’s useless to us,” Sookie shrugged.

“But she’s fae,” Russell replied.

“A fae who wants to take Susie away,” Sookie said.

“And delicious.” Russell clarified.

Claudine sneered at the vampires as she attempted to put on a brave front. She couldn’t believe this was happening, it was too soon. “Touch me and you’ll start a war you will never win,” she threatened.

“But Niall already started that war,” Eric replied. “As did your dead sister.”

“Grandfather did what was necessary,” Claudine defended. “And don’t you dare talk about Claudette. She was better than you and that whore will ever be.”

“She was a cheap and lousy fuck from what I hear, a shitty fighter, and a pathetic fairy,” Russell replied, incensed that she was calling his child a whore.

“Claudette was a lady of the highest standing,” Claudine snarled. “She didn’t spread her legs for any Were that sniffed her like your whore child.”

“Claudine,” Russell said, a dangerous glint to his eye. “Did you see my television debut?”

Claudine frowned at the question unsure of what it had to do with anything. “I heard about it,” she said stiffly.

“It’s been awhile since I removed a spine like that. Continue on your line of speaking and I’ll be happy to demonstrate the proper technique,” he growled out the last word.

“I am not some lowly news presenter,” Claudine replied arrogantly. “You would die before you had the chance.”

“Are you certain?” he prompted.

“I am,” Claudine said, foolishly.

“Over confidence must be a family trait,” Sookie said, as she rejoined the conversation. “After all, I’m sure Claudette was confident she could handle a cursed vampire like me when ‘granddaddy’ sent her. But in the end she begged for her life.”

“Her pleas didn’t accomplish much either,” Eric added.

“Although they were pretty to hear,” Nora said.

“Claudette would’ve never begged for her life,” Claudine spat. “She was a warrior. Begging was beneath her. Unlike you,” she added with a sneer in Eric’s direction. “Claudette told us all how you begged her to fuck you. Many tales have been told of how Claudette broke you. Did he tell you, Sookie, how he would spend hours buried inside Claudette?”

Eric’s growl was interrupted by Russell’s laugh. “You believed that? Your worthless sister had to drug her conquests to get them even slightly interested.” His patience was wearing thinner and thinner with Niall’s heir.

“Claudette would have never done that,” Claudine lied. “Northman wanted her. He always had.”

“Pathetic,” Eric replied. “You’re basing this on what? On how I never spoke to her? Or on how I hardly glanced at her?”

“Claudette told me,” Claudine replied, spinning her tale in a hope to get Sookie to doubt him. “You wanted her from the start.”

“And that’s why she drugged me?”

“Drugged you? Is that how you justified it to yourself,” Claudine laughed. “You wanted it. You loved every minute of it. You forgot all about your precious Sookie when you were with my sister. Just like she forgot all about you while she was whoring it up with those filthy Weres.”

“I told you to Bite. Your. Fucking. Tongue,” Russell said shortly.

“Why would I want to do that?” Claudine chortled. “We’re having so much fun. Of course not as much fun as dear little Sookie had with those Weres. Did she tell you, Eric, how she took some of them three at a time?”

Eric’s eyes were no longer on Claudine but on Sookie who looked like she was about to lose it. Nora was by Russell, trying to calm him down.

“Hasn’t she told you this?” Claudine continued, thoroughly enjoying herself. “Of course the Weres weren’t enough for her so she asked one of them to find her some customers. The way I heard it, she wanted to become a sex slave once the town was through with her.”

Russell’s growl drowned out anything else Claudine would say.

“Everyone who raped me and that is what it was. Rape. Was killed painfully, so there’s no way you could’ve heard anything,” Sookie said, her voice cold as ice as she stared down Claudine. “You knew where I was and what was happening to me. That’s a punishable offense and there’s only one sentence…”

Eric just watched her. Nora’s eyes were drawn to her. And Russell’s growl transformed into a smirk.

“And what would that be?” Claudine sneered.

“Russell’s law,” Sookie said, as a sinister smile began to curl her lips. “You hurt his princess and you…” Sookie stopped abruptly as she threw herself forward, tackling an unprepared Claudine to the floor. “Die…”

Russell watched as Sookie’s teeth locked onto Claudine’s neck. He watched as Sookie drank her Godmother in deep pulls.

Sookie pulled back just as the last of the life left Claudine’s eyes, blood dripped from her chin as she watched the fairy turn to dust.

A shrill scream was heard from outside. Susie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I want to let you all know that we are taking a few weeks off for Thanksgiving. There will be no new chapter this Sunday or next. We’ll come back to you in a few weeks before Christmas. And don’t be angry with us — it’s not as bad a cliffie as it could have been…


	35. Chapter 34: Madman Across the Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.  
> Chapter Warnings: none  
> AN: Thanks to our beta gyllene. Yes, we’re back. The break wasn’t that hard, was it? we started plotting this story season six hadn’t aired and we knew little about the character of Warlow. Not what he looked like, his history, or who he even was. So we came up with our own backstory and look for him. Our Warlow is different from the shows, for one he’s not a faepire, nor is his name Ben. I’m not going to tell you what he is because that would just spoil it. But, I will show you who he is.

“Susie,” Sookie gasped, as she jumped to her feet and raced to the door. The worry for her niece combatting the intoxicating effects of draining her cousin.

Susie’s eyes were wide as she backed away from her aunt. “Y-you. Mommee.” She was breathing heavily and her big eyes were teeming with unshed tears.

Sookie felt her heart break as she realized what Susie was talking about. She’d felt her kill Claudine and was now scared of her. “Susie, I…”

“I saw—” Susie hiccupped, “I saw you.” Her bottom lip quivered, and she bit it hard. She had seen her aunt through her mother’s mind. She saw as Sookie came at her. She stayed in her Mommy’s mind as Sookie drained her. And she felt when she died.

“I know,” Sookie said softly, as she lowered herself to her knees. “I’m sorry you saw that, sweetie.”

Susie only saw Sookie getting closer. And she ran to the other side of her Daddy. “Why…”  
“Your mommy was… not who she appeared to be,” Sookie said unsure of how to explain it all to her young niece. “She did something very bad.”

Susie nodded slowly. She knew that — kind of. Tracks of sobless tears rolled down her cheeks, but she still took another step back. Daddy’s and Jesus’s thoughts were pressing on her, since she had their focus.

Looking up at her brother, Sookie meet Jason’s questioning gaze as she slowly stood up. “I killed Claudine,” she explained.

Susie had stopped walking at the edge of the woods. And a deep voice behind her said, “We know.”

“Who the fuck are you?” Jason snapped, as he turned towards the mystery speaker.

“Me? I am Dagda Warlow.”

“What the hell you doin‘ on my property?” Jason barked.

Susie slowly turned. She was right in front of the man who was speaking. Her eyes were level with his hips. Her eyes trailed up his body and her breath caught in her throat at the large intimidating man whose mind was different from any she had encountered.

“Susie, get away from him,” Sookie called out, as she took in the sight of the man. Her instincts were screaming danger.

Susie’s breath caught in her chest and she was frozen before the mountain of a man, who now noticed her before him. Warlow crouched down to see her better. His massive hand grasped her upper arm as he examined her with his dark eyes. He leaned forward, his face towards her neck, before he took in a long breath.

She would do. “It’s suitable, Niall,” his deep voice rumbled.

“Good,” Niall said, as he stepped up beside him.

“Get the hell away from my daughter,” Jason shouted, as he took a step forward. “Baby, come to daddy.”

“Daddy?” Susie asked, sounding a bit dazed. She tried to step back but Warlow’s hand on her arm held her in place.

“Let go of my baby,” Jason growled, as he tried to make another step forward. It was only Nora’s hand on his arm that stopped him.

“Niall — can we help you?” Eric asked, his teeth gritted. Susie, who had been still, suddenly gasped. She pulled back her foot and kicked Warlow in the shin before punching into the man’s crotch . . . just like Daddy taught.

“I am not here to answer your questions, vampire,” Niall sneered, as he took a step forward. “Warlow, get the girl,” he added in a harsh command, as he threw a bolt of light towards the vampires.

Susie was running hard but she could only do so much on her short legs. She cried out but was suddenly silent as she realized she couldn’t see her body anymore. She was invisible. She looked back to Warlow as he snarled and looked around wildly. Backing up, she slowly made her way to hide in the house but where she could look out the window to listen and to make sure Daddy and Sookie and Eric and Mister Russell and Miss Nora were okay.

Niall’s eyes widened in shock as he saw both Sookie and the child disappear. It wasn’t possible. Sookie couldn’t have the ability to shield herself in such a way. That wasn’t a faetrait. It was a… No, he wouldn’t even think it.

“So then Niall, why don’t you answer your great-grandson’s question?” Eric suggested.

“He is no kin of mine,” Niall replied haughtily. “I have no use for him. He is of no importance.”

“What do you want, Niall?” Russell growled.

“What is mine by right,” Niall replied, finally answering. “What you have all conspired to take from me.”

“And what would that be?” Russell prompted.

“My kin,” Niall growled before throwing another bolt of light at them all.

“Your kin chose not to find you when she got back,” Russell responded.

“That might have had something to do with him trying to kill her,” Eric added to Russell.

“Lies!” Niall shouted. “You vampires poisoned her against her own kin. She spilled our blood.”

“She’s a vampire now, what good would she do the fae?” Russell asked.

“Not the fae,” Warlow replied. “Me.”

“You stay the fuck away from my sister and daughter,” Jason shouted, struggling in Nora’s hold.

“Can you locate the girls?” Niall asked, ignoring Jason completely.

“Aren’t you supposed to be telepathic?” Warlow prompted Niall with a rough growl.

“The vampire whore is shielding them from me,” Niall snarled.

“So let’s bring her out,” Warlow said before disappearing himself. There was a moment where Jason seemed to be just backing up a few steps. But the cause soon became apparent. Warlow reappeared, his thick forearm was held against Jason’s throat, forcing the man away from the witch and vampires.

“You really shouldn’t have done that,” Sookie said, still concealed from view.

“Why’s that, little Vampire girl?” Warlow said with a sneer as he pressed harder on Jason’s neck.

“Because I really don’t like it when people mess with my family,” Sookie replied, as she materialized behind Warlow and yanked him away from her brother.

Warlow smirked as he released Jason and reached back swiftly, grabbing Sookie’s hair. Faster than even the vamps could see he had her in front of him and a distance from the vampires. “Sookie, right?” he asked, forcing her to look up at him. “Can you tell me how you made you and — your niece is it? — disappear?”

“No,” Sookie replied, pushing him back and away from her.

He smirked and eyeballed her, looking the vampire up and down. “Tell me Sookie,” he said, his eyes resting on her breasts before returning to her face, “Are you a good fighter?” His deep voice was like melted chocolate as he spoke.

“Depends on who you ask,” Sookie answered.

He smirked. “Be more confident. Either you’re awful or you’re excellent. One means death.” He looked her over again. “Niall,” he called, his voice commanding and rougher when addressing the prince than when he spoke to Sookie.

“Yes,” Niall answered, shooting a look of disgust at Sookie.

“I want her too,” Warlow said.

“She is of no use to you,” Niall replied. “She is dead.”

“She is magnificent. The young one I’ll take too, per the agreement. This one I’ll claim since you made me wait.”

“What the fuck?!” Sookie exclaimed, interrupting them. “No one is claiming me.”

Warlow ignored her, waiting for Niall’s response.

“Fine,” Niall agreed finally. “They are yours.”

Warlow locked eyes with Niall, grinned maliciously, and turned to Sookie. “So, my dear, are you part Britlingen?”

“No,” Sookie replied, her eyes darting between them as she sent a burst of panic through the bond she shared with Russell.

“So you’re Warlow from the contract?” Russell asked, trying to strategize what would help his child and not put her in more danger. Nora had had to hold Jason back.

“This doesn’t concern you vampire,” Niall said, as he puffed out his chest.

“And I didn’t ask you,” Russell countered. “I am asking Warlow.”

“It doesn’t matter who you ask the answer is the same,” Niall growled.

“He’s Dagda Warlow,” Sookie said, as she moved to his side. Warlow watched her walk away, not in any hurry now that he owned them both.

“Who the fuck is Dagda Warlow?” Eric asked.

Warlow smirked, “I am Dagda Warlow.”

“Now that the introductions have been made, how about you both fuck off,” Nora said, as she tightened her grip on Jason.

Eric was still looking at Sookie. “How do you know of him, Sookie?”

“We found a contract with his name on it,” Sookie replied. “It promised him a Stackhouse woman.”

“And I assume you set it up, Niall?” he snapped.

“It was my right to,” Niall replied arrogantly.

Russell placed his arm around his child. “She’s no longer yours to give.”

“Your claim means nothing to us,” Niall hissed. “She belongs to the fae.”

“Yet she would happily eat your kind, since she is no longer one of you,” he replied.  
“I’ve already eaten two.” Sookie snorted. “I wonder if the Prince will taste better.”

“You forgot the ones we dined on after torturing them in Ireland,” Russell reminded.  
“Oh yeah. They were delicious,” Sookie chuckled.

“How dare you feed on us,” Niall growled. “You murdered your kin and by rights belong to us.”

“You tried to have your kin murdered. Your fairies came after Sookie to kill her,” Eric replied.

“More lies.” Niall spat, his eyes darting around nervously. “Now hand over the girls and we will be leaving.”

“You’re not taking anyone,” Russell replied.

“They are ours, vampire.” Niall stated firmly. “Now get out of our way.”

Russell stared at the old fairy. Russell still took him by over 1000 years but Niall’s age was nothing to scoff at. He examined the long silver sword on Niall’s belt and tried to calculate how quickly he could attack the fae and how fast Niall would be able to draw the sword.

“You do not want to start a war with us, vampire,” Niall warned, as he stared at Russell with disdain. The ancient vampire had fucked their plans up once, Niall would be damned if he let him do it again.

Russell let out a scornful laugh. “You think I give a FUCK about warring with the fae? If it meant securing my progeny, I’d sacrifice your kind.”

Niall’s eyes widened slightly as he heard Russell’s word. Twelve years ago the threat of war with the fae had given the vampires pause. They had managed to gain a lot just through the threat, a threat that at the time was a bluff. They hadn’t been ready but they almost were now. But not quite. “But would your kindagree?” Niall asked.

“I will stand behind Sookie,” Eric replied, fangs down.

“As will I,” Nora said, as she let her own fangs slip down.

“You are being fools,” Niall hissed, losing his advantage.

“You really want to go up against over 4,600 years of vampire, Niall?” Russell taunted.

“And a brujo?” Jesus added, stepping forward. “No one is taking my goddaughter and her aunt.”

Warlow smirked at their arrogance, showing his white teeth but he looked at Niall not for guidance but his reaction. What would the ancient fae do in response? Could he really run away with his tail between his legs?

Niall faltered in the face of so much power. Only he and Warlow had come, they weren’t expecting to face any opposition. Claudine had called to him and he had foolishly believed it was time. “You cannot win against us,” he said finally, but his tone belied his words.

“Niall, you’re being an ineffective old fool,” Warlow sneered. He pulled aside his jacket, revealing a number of silver daggers, throwing stars, and other weaponry that truly looked foreign. “I for one fear none of you.” He had been calculating. Nora obviously gravitated towards the tall blonde. His Sookie had demonstrated she would fight for the human. And the oldest vampire would be the first one he would take out.

“We do not even know where the girl is,” Niall hissed.

Warlow laughed at the foolish Prince. “Of course we do. She’s in the house, mostly watching from the window.”

“Is she?” Sookie challenged, arching a brow.

“Yes,” Warlow replied.

Taking a step to the side, Sookie waved her arm around in invitation, “Then go and check,” she said.

“Pet, you cannot bluff without knowing generally well what’s in your opponent’s hand,” Warlow replied.

“I am not your pet,” Sookie snarled. “And who said I was bluffing?”

“You’re not wondering where Claudine is, Niall?” Eric asked.

“She is…” Niall started but trailed off as he realized he didn’t know where she was.

“Dead,” Warlow supplied, viewing the satisfied look on the vampire who would be his mate.

“That is impossible,” Niall said. “Claudine is my heir. She is too good to die.”

Warlow growled at Niall for his idiocy. “And that’s not her dust on my future mate. Your former heir’s scent was all over her. Or are you suggesting my future mate is not powerful?” The threat was implicit in the way his deep voice became gravely at even the idea that Niall believed Sookie less than she could be.

“She is not Claudine,” Niall replied foolishly.

Niall could see Warlow was beginning to lose his temper. “No, you fool. My Sookie ATE Claudine.” He fingered one of his throwing stars as he forcibly calmed himself down.

“I am not yours,” Sookie growled. “That contract means nothing to me. To us.”

“Your opinion does not matter,” Niall snapped.

Warlow grunted. His future mate’s opinion DID matter. Just not the one that keeps them apart or that kept the other half fae he wanted away. He eyeballed Niall before asking, “Was Claudine tasty, Sookie?”

“She tasted better than Claudette,” Sookie replied, her lips curling into a smirk.

Warlow smirked. She had spunk. And he wanted her. Niall was an idiot; he had no clue what he was truly giving up. With his help, Sookie would grow and by his side, she would help lead his people. She just needed to heel for now. “So, Sookie, you will come with me, not your fairy ancestor and lead my people.”

“Fuck no!” Sookie spat, hiding none of her disgust.

Warlow only smirked. He was before her faster than even her eyes could follow. A lone finger stroked this side of her face. “Exquisite.”

Sookie pressed her hand to his chest and pushed him back as she glared at him. “Don’t touch me.”

Niall eyed the pair cautiously, things were not turning out like he suspected, and he was at a loss of what to do. Stepping forward, he threw a bolt of light towards the elder vampires as he tried to make his way towards Sookie and Warlow. “Grab her.”

“What are you –” Warlow turned to Niall, rage the only emotion on his face. Yes. Just attack her friends and her maker and grab her. That was not how Warlow did things.

“Grab her,” Niall repeated, his voice containing a hint of panic, as he threw another bolt of light at the vampires.

Taking a step back, Sookie pulled the light in around her and once again disappeared from view. No one was taking her, not again.

Warlow let out a roar as he wrapped a hand around Niall’s neck, squeezing slightly, as both of them disappeared. The old fool had ruined it.


	36. Chapter 35: The Safest Way into Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.  
> Chapter Warnings: none  
> AN: Thanks to our beta gyllene. We are taking a short break on posting. We will resume again in the New Year. So at this time we would like to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Back at the Stackhouse’s farmhouse, Susie was sobbing in her father’s arms. It wasn’t from anything that was still happening, but from the thoughts and fears of those in the room. She clung to Jason desperately. She didn’t really understand anything, but she knew her mommy was dead…and then some mean people with odd sounding or evil thoughts had appeared. She didn’t want to be taken with the big man. She wanted to be with her Daddy.

“Sshh, baby girl, Daddy’s got you,” Jason said, rocking her gently. Her arms grasped his neck and she pressed as close to him as she could get. “No one’s going to hurt my baby. We won’t let them.”

Her legs gripped his waist as she sobbed silently into his shoulder. His words calmed her slowly, but the thoughts of the scary man weren’t nice. She wished she hadn’t tried to probe his mind. “Y-you won’t let him take me? I don’t want to go with him!”

“Never, baby,” Jason assured her, as he rubbed his hand over her back. “I’ll never let anyone take you. None of us will.”

Eric watched father and daughter as Susie continued to sob. Sookie was trying to be strong for her brother and niece, but he knew Susie’s terrified scream had jolted them all. He looked to Nora. “We need to talk with Roman.”

“I will call him,” Nora said immediately, her eyes flicking back to the still weeping child. “I’ll ask him to meet us at my house.”

Eric nodded, looking back to the sobbing girl.

“Aunt Sookie,” Susie said, calming down slightly. “C-can you hold me?” Her eyelids were getting heavy, all the excitement and crying had worn her out.

“Of course, sweetie,” Sookie said, going to her immediately. She held her arms out for her young niece and wrapped her up tight as she stepped into them. “No one will hurt you, I promise.”

“You’ll keep me safe?” Susie asked, wide-eyed and looking at her aunt like she could protect her from anything.

“I will, sweetie,” Sookie replied, pulling her light around them and concealing them from view for a few seconds.

Susie slipped onto her aunt’s lap, curling her feet under her body. She laid her head on Sookie’s chest and nuzzled in. She had just watched her Mommy die and had just heard malicious thoughts from her. She reached out to her Daddy, wanting his hand.

Jason moved towards them without hesitation, his arms going around them both. He had lost his sister for thirteen years; he wasn’t going to lose his baby girl. He would kill anyone who tried to take her.

Susie moved so she was snuggled between them. Her tears stopped completely. Her eyes closed. Her breathing slowed. Sookie kissed the top of Susie’s head as she drifted off to sleep. “What is the plan?” she asked, looking up at Eric and Nora.

Eric glanced at Nora. “We’ll need to meet with Roman, maybe even the council members to get more focused information. We need to anticipate that they’ll be back. And that they’ll do anything to find you both.”

Sookie took a moment to take it all in, to know she had been promised to that monster hundreds of years before she was even born was a bitter pill to swallow. “They won’t be safe here,” she said, referring to Jason and Susie. “They’ll need somewhere else to go.”

“I disagree, Princess,” Russell interjected. “I think you’re the one person who can keep them safest.”

Sookie stared at her maker, but said nothing. She knew he had faith in her, he had it in her long before he even turned her, but this was different. The evil in their minds was staggering; she had never touched something so dark before, not even Debbie and the Weres were as bad as they had been. “We’ll need help,” she said finally, looking to Russell.

“Situations are a little different now, Sookie,” Eric started. “The Weres are now under Alcide’s leadership. He has been less than cooperative. There is us, our allies. Maybe Lafayette and Jesus will consent to help,” Eric added, as he remembered how Jesus had stepped forward to try and help.

“We can ask Lafayette and Jesus,” Sookie replied. “But, Alcide isn’t the only one with a pack,” she nodded towards Russell, “maybe it’s time we called the pussy.”

Russell smirked. “I was waiting for you to ask about your pet. I’m sure he’s pacing his cage, waiting for you to let him out.”

“I think it’s about time we took him out for a little fresh air,” Sookie grinned. “I hate to think what he’s done to the furniture by now.”

“Hopefully he’s used his litter box,” Russell quipped.

“And who is this?” Eric asked.

“John Quinn,” Sookie answered, as she passed a sleeping Susie to her brother. “He’s a royal pain in the ass, but he serves his purpose. And I got him to wear a collar once.”

“Once? You had him prancing around in just that collar for weeks!” Russell laughed. “Not that he wasn’t nice eye candy, from the neck down.”

“He shouldn’t have broken the rules,” Sookie replied with a shrug. “No Were, regardless of what they turn into, is allowed to touch me.”

Eric didn’t realize that his hands were in fists so tight that his nails were breaking his own skin. “What happened?” he gritted out.

“It was innocent, at least his intentions were,” Sookie said, as she stood up. “He just got a little over touchy one night. He wasn’t going to… He wouldn’t have survived if that was his plan.”

Eric loosened his fists slightly and crossed his arms. “Anyone else?”

“Anyone else what?” Sookie asked slightly confused.

“You have Quinn. He is one Were. A decent fighter but we are talking about the potential for many more fae. Many more of Warlow’s people,” Eric explained.

“We have an entire pack,” Sookie clarified, “and I’m sure you, Nora, and Roman have many allies.”

“Do not underestimate their potential, Sunshine,” Russell gently scolded. “You are an amazing warrior, an amazing vampire. But the first way to get yourself killed is to go into a situation overconfident and unaware.”

Sookie nodded in concession, “You’re right. I can’t protect Susie if I get myself killed. I am still young and I know I have a lot to learn and I will learn it.”

Eric hid his smirk. If only she had listened to him like that when she was alive.

“Perhaps we should move this somewhere else,” Nora said interjecting herself into the conversation. “Roman will meet us at my house within the hour.”

“Sookie will be with us,” Russell said, not willing to waiver on this point.

Eric nodded and looked at Jason, holding his sleeping daughter.

“Are we safe here?” Jason asked, looking to Eric for his opinion.

“You have your gun,” he said, stating the obvious since it was on his hip. “And Sookie assured me she has lemons here. Use those and here–” Eric added, pulling an iron dagger out of his boot. “You know how this works?”

“Stab any fucker with pointy ears who tries to get through that door?” Jason replied, as he took the dagger.

“Keep the doors and windows closed,” Russell added. “Use the air conditioner if you need it. But do not open the door for anyone. If you need to, go into our resting place.” He knew how much Sookie wanted, needed her brother, despite their visual differences now, she wanted to get to know him again.

“You’ll take care of those pointy ear bastards?” Jason growled.

“We’ll be back before that becomes an issue, Stackhouse,” Eric replied, giving him a knowing look.

“It’s time to go,” Russell added, standing up.

Sookie leaned over and pressed a kiss to Jason’s cheek and one to Susie’s head before straightening up and moving towards Russell.

Susie blinked her eyes and peeked through them sleepily as she saw three vampires, her aunt in the arms of one, float up and fly off of the porch. Her daddy locked the door behind them and came back over to her. “Daddy, it’ll be okay.”


	37. Chapter 36: Reprieve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Lemon (M/F, canon pairing.)  
> AN: First up we would like to thank gyllene and msbuffy for the beta. Welcome aboard msbuffy. Yes, we are back posting. Did you miss us? A few notes before we get to the chapter. The Cast of Characters page has been updated with new character banners. You might also notice that up on the menu there are two new stories listed. The Darkness Within and Through The Looking Glass. Now neither story has been posted yet, the pages are just placeholders, but we are working on them both. Some of you no doubt know of The Darkness Within. Through The Looking Glass will be a four part series that is majorly AU. There is a small teaser for the first part of it on the Teasers page.
> 
> And now, on with the story…

“Roman!” Nora called out as she entered her house. She knew he was already there, she could feel him. She sped through the house toward her office in search of him. For some strange reason she felt the need to be near him tonight. She needed his comfort.

“Nora?” Roman called, rising to his feet at the urgency in her voice. He had no details, no information, just a plea to meet at her home as soon as possible. He had let himself in and waited in her office. He had stepped into the doorway as she came into view.

Nora moved toward him without thought, almost throwing herself into his arms. The encounter with Niall and Warlow had left her more shaken than she cared to admit.

Roman was surprised but his arms came around her body, holding her to him. He walked backward, leading her into her office and led her to sit down on the couch with him. “What’s going on, wife?”

“We’ve got trouble,” Nora said, getting herself under control. She hated showing weakness, but she knew she could trust Roman not to use it against her.

“Tell me,” he said simply.

“The fairies,” Nora said as she pulled back slightly. “They’re back. They want Sookie and her niece. We should wait for the others. They were right behind me.”

Roman nodded. To have Nora this distraught, whatever was happening was serious.

It was only a few seconds later that the rest entered the office, “Good evening, Guardian,” Sookie greeted politely.

“Sookie,” he said. He was The Guardian even though propriety said he should acknowledge Russell, then Eric, and end with Sookie, he didn’t care. “Will someone tell me what is going on now?”

“Apparently I was promised to some creature named Warlow hundreds of years ago, and he’s decided to come to claim me and Susie for him,” Sookie said, laying it all out in its simple terms.

“Dagda Warlow?” Roman asked, surprise coloring his features.

“You know of him?” Sookie asked.

“I figured it was only legend, bullshit, concocted by the Fae to keep other species wary of them,” Roman said shaking his head.

“Who is he? What he is?” Sookie questioned, the words coming out rapidly in her haste to learn all she could.

He looked at her seriously and then sighed. “He and his people, the Tuatha de Danann were who won the war for Niall Brigant when he was fighting the leader of the Water Fae, Breandan.”

“The Tuatha de Danann,” Nora repeated, the name ringing a bell but she couldn’t remember from where.

“Are they really as bad as they seemed?” Sookie asked.

“They are, but that is not accurate, Guardian,” Russell replied. “Their ancestors were Britlingens and Fae. Those Britlingen won the war. Those Fae were their cost for the mercenary work. Warlow was born from the union.”

“The cost of their work,” Sookie said, disgust filling her voice. “You mean Niall gave the fairies to the Britlingens as payment? He used them as currency?”

“They were Water Fae — those who fought against him,” he said. “The Tuatha de Danann have their own realm I believe, and are Niall’s work horses and dogs of war.”

“Where do I come into all of this?” Sookie questioned. “Where does Susie? Why do they want us?”

“As far as I know,” Roman said, after acknowledging the story Russell told was plausible, “they cannot reproduce among themselves, at least not to make magical beings. In order to have children as powerful and magical as they are, they must reproduce with part-fae, part-human beings.”

Russell nodded. “Fae have trouble reproducing which is not the case with humans. If a part-fairy has the spark, they can mate with the Tuatha de Danann and produce a magical offspring.”

“So we’ve basically been sold as broodmares,” Sookie said, disgusted. “Even if that’s not something I can do anymore.”

“Nevertheless, it seems your Warlow told Niall that he would just take you and your niece. Susie is for breeding once she is old enough and to avoid any mishaps such as what happened with you, and you to be his concubine,” Eric said, having understood the fairy language they spoke.

“I am no one’s whore,” Sookie growled. “Moreover, no one will breed my niece!”

“Not whore, per say; you’d help him lead, but no title since you’re not one of them. Though you’d get to eat all the part-fae humans they could offer,” Eric added.

“Well, when you put it like that…,” Sookie snorted with a shake of her head. She couldn’t believe Eric was sounding so calm about it, as if he thought it was okay.  
“He’s just explaining,” Russell said, feeling her misdirected annoyance.

“I know,” Sookie replied, huffing out a breath. It was a human habit she hadn’t yet outgrown. “Doesn’t change much though, does it? According to that contract I belong to Dagda Warlow.”

“Unless there is no Warlow,” Eric supplied.

“Kill him?” Nora asked as she sat up.

“Won’t happen,” Russell said. “Have you ever heard of a Britlingen being bested? They’re almost as powerful, if not more so, since they use their abilities to increase their power. Not the same appeal as Britlingens have for gems,” he added.

“So there’s nothing we can do,” Sookie said dejectedly.

“I didn’t say that,” Russell continued. “We just need to figure out what we can do to stop it. Do not ever think, Princess, that I would let them take you. Or the Mini.”

“I know,” Sookie replied softly as she stepped closer to him. “I’m sorry,” she added switching to Romani.

“Don’t think of it,” he replied, slipping his arm around her.

“You have a lot more experience here,” Sookie said, as she wrapped herself up in Russell’s arms.” What do you suggest?”

“We need to determine how strong they are and what they will do to find you both. Unfortunately, unless we want to test their strength against our own without knowing everything, it means waiting until they strike,” he explained to her.

“So what of Niall and the rest of the Fae? They think of us as property,” Sookie asked.

“They think of part-humans as property. You are a fae-vampire hybrid, and your niece by virtue of being yours, is off limits,” Russell said.

“So Niall can’t touch us?”

“Technically,” Eric supplied.

“Niall isn’t one for following the rules, right?” Sookie said.

“If he chooses to ignore the rules, which Warlow already has by wanting you still, and Niall already has by trying to kill you, then we need to be prepared,” Eric explained.

“This sucks!” Sookie complained with a huff.

“Again, for now we can only wait until we see their strength and measures,” Russell said.

“Actually,” Roman corrected, “we should convene a council here, at least electronically, to notify everyone of the circumstances and plan in case this does lead to war.”

“That shouldn’t be too difficult to arrange,” Nora said as she moved to stand up. “If you call Molly she can have the whole thing set up quickly.”

“We should get Dieter and the North American council online tomorrow night,” Roman said with a nod.

“In the meantime all we can do is wait, as frustrating as that is,” Nora said, her eyes locking on Eric.  
Eric looked back at Nora, raising an eyebrow in question.

“Do not do anything stupid, brother,” Nora said, switching to Old Norse out of habit. “I can feel your frustration and anger.”

“Private conversation?” Russell asked, also in Old Norse.

“Apparently not,” Nora replied.

Eric didn’t reply. He didn’t want to think about what Russell did while learning his language. “I’m fine,” he said in English.

“I don’t think there is anything else we can do for the night,” Nora said after a pause.

Roman wrapped his arms around her. “Why don’t we all stay here tonight? I can contact Molly and we’ll video conference at first dark.”

“I think that is probably the best idea,” Nora agreed. “Eric?”

“Fine.”

“Will Jason and Susie be safe on their own tonight?” Sookie asked.

“I’ll call and tell them how to activate the alarm. They’ll be fine,” Eric said reassuringly.

“Thank you,” Sookie said softly, shooting him a small smile.

“Are you sure you want to stay here?” Russell asked, knowing how easily they breached the home.

“You think we should leave?” Sookie asked, switching to Romani.

“Private conversation?” Eric asked in English.

Sookie bit back a laugh as she heard Eric’s words. “Not really. I was just asking if he thinks we should leave,” she replied truthfully.

“I think we will be fine tonight; however, I also think you should improve your security, Nora. Honestly, my Queen, it’s laughable,” Russell replied.

“Perhaps you would like to give us some pointers,” Nora replied, arching her brow.

“Of course. A human could have entered when we did.”

“The night of your return, emotions were running high given the nature of my party,” Nora said frowning. “Still, you’re right. No one should have been able to breach the house as easily as you both did, even with Sookie’s unique talents.”

“Don’t feel bad; she can usually do as she pleases,” Russell said, trying to lighten the mood.

“So I’ve heard,” Nora replied with a chuckle. “You’re both welcome to stay here tonight. I have plenty of light tight rooms.”

“That’s fine,” he said with a respectful nod.

“Good,” Nora replied as she moved to stand up. “Do you wish to share a room, or would like separates?”

“Doesn’t matter to me,” Russell said, leaving it up to Sookie.

“We’ve been sharing for thirteen years on and off, one more night isn’t going to matter,” Sookie said.

Eric nodded. “The donors are available as well,” he added.

“Thank you,” Sookie replied, “I am feeling a little hungry.”

“Anyone else?” Eric asked, ready to lead her down. Russell shook his head, and tried to feel through the bond if Sookie wanted or needed him there.

Sookie looked to Russell, flooding calm through their bond. She wasn’t used to feeding with anyone but him, but she trusted Eric.

He smiled at her. When Nora and Roman both turned him down, he watched Eric and Sookie leave. He would meet up with her in their room.

“So where does Nora keep the donors?” Sookie asked, as she stepped into line beside Eric.

“There’s actually a pool house out back that they get to themselves,” he said, leading her through the living room and onto the back patio.

“That’s probably smarter than having them in the main house where y’all sleep,” Sookie replied, following him through the house.

“It makes it so we don’t need to confine them,” Eric explained. “I don’t stay here often, but it is nice to have a safe resting place if it’s needed.”

“I can imagine,” Sookie nodded. “That was one of the first things Russell taught me. To always make sure our resting place is safe and secure.”

“He seems like a good maker, honestly.”

“He is,” Sookie replied truthfully. “I know you don’t like him and you never will, but he truly does love me. He’d protect me from anything. I think you saw that tonight.”

Eric was quiet as he led her to the pool house and let them in. There was an array of donors to choose from, both men and women of a variety of ages.

“Do you have any preferences?” Sookie asked as she cast her eyes over them.

“Hmm…depends on what you’re looking for. I don’t really know your preferences, and if you’re looking to cum after, that’ll obviously affect it. Unless you would like me to offer a hand with that,” he teased.

“Eric!” Sookie cried, somewhat mortified, despite having been fucking her meals for many years. “I’m not gonna do anything like that with them. Are you?” she asked after a moment’s thought.

“I won’t, but most prefer it. If you’re just going on flavor alone, Lindsay is normally Nora’s favorite.”

“Nora wouldn’t mind me sampling her favorite?” Sookie asked as she ran her eyes over the young woman in question.

“She won’t,” Eric assured her.  
“Would you like to share a donor with me?” Sookie asked, almost shyly.

“Sure,” Eric said, slightly surprised. He drew Lindsay over to them and led both Sookie and the donor back to a private room.

“Nora certainly thought of everything,” Sookie noted, as she looked around the room. It reminded her of one of the vampire lounges she and Russell had visited in Greece.

“She prides herself on being on top of things,” Eric said, helping Lindsay sit on a couch. “Now from which vein do you feed when you share?” he asked Sookie.

“The neck,” Sookie answered, as her fangs dropped down. Eric’s fangs snicked down, and he watched as Lindsay angled her neck so they both could access her veins.

“Do you mind if I use her neck too? Or would you prefer I use her wrist?”

“I don’t mind,” Sookie told him with a smile.

“Does Russell still lead you at all?” he asked, knowing some century-old vampires who couldn’t control their feeding.

“Only when I’m really hungry,” Sookie answered truthfully.

“And are you?” he asked, just trying to help her. He licked Lindsay’s blood vessel gently on his side.

“Not to the point where I can’t control myself,” Sookie assured him. Taking the seat next to Lindsay, Sookie leaned toward her and ran her tongue over her warm skin, numbing the area a little before sinking her fangs in.

Eric’s fangs gently parted the girl’s flesh and he drew on her vein at the same time Sookie did. His hand rested on Sookie’s leg, gently holding her knee to remind her he was there. Without a maker’s command he would need to get her attention another way if she couldn’t stop.

Sookie pulled several mouthfuls of blood into her mouth before pulling back and licking the bitemark, sealing it. “I can see why she’s Nora’s favorite,” she purred as she watched Eric drink.

He had been taking small sips as he wasn’t hungry in the first place, so when Sookie pulled back he took another small one and sealed the wound.

Sookie licked her lips as she stared at Eric, her hunger transforming into another kind. The girls’ blood had warmed her, but now she needed something else. Eric’s fingers gently stroked her knee as the girl scooted around him. Now there was nothing between them, yet his hand was still on her knee.

Sookie covered his hand with her own as she leaned in slightly, her eyes darting down to his lips, “Eric,” she whispered, closing the distance.

His hand came up to caress her face before his lips crashed down on hers. He could taste Lindsay’s blood on her mouth but beyond that was a sweetness that was all Sookie.

Sookie moaned into the kiss as she crawled into his lap, her legs going onto either side of his hips. She swept her tongue over his lips begging for entrance as she fisted her hands in his hair. Eric’s fingers wove into her hair, holding her face to his. His mouth opened and met her tongue, teasing it with his own. His other arm went around her back, pulling her body against his. His hips thrust so his hard cock grinded up against her.

Sliding her hands down his back, Sookie tugged at the hem of his t-shirt, wanting it off. She rocked her hips against his as she broke the kiss, “Off,” she growled.

He leaned forward and helped her pull it over his head. As soon as it was gone, his lips once more pressed against hers, and his tongue explored her mouth. His hands stroked from her ankles, up her calves, over her thighs, and to her waist.  
Sookie wrapped her arms around Eric’s neck as she nibbled on his lips, “More,” she mumbled. He growled into her mouth and pulled away just so he could pull her dress off her body. His lips attacked her neck after he took in her bra-covered chest. He sucked and nipped along the lower part of it, kissing her collarbone.

“Yes!” Sookie hissed, his touch setting her body on fire. She rocked her hips against him more firmly, brushing over the impressive bulge in his jeans.

His hands crawled up to her breasts, one deftly releasing the catch on her bra, the other pulling it away. His hands reached to caress her sensitive skin. His fingers stroked over her soft flesh. His hands cupped her weighty breasts gently.

Threading her fingers into his hair, Sookie pushed his head toward her breast, silently begging him to touch her. She needed his touch, wanted it. Her body yearned for his touch, it had for longer than she even realized.

His mouth descended on her puckered nipple while his tongue swabbed it over and over. He pressed his face against her flesh and sucked what he could into his mouth. His hand came to grab her panty-covered ass and grip it, gently digging his fingers into the muscles.

Sookie cried out as she threw her head back, pushing her chest out, “Please…,” she moaned, her panties drenched with her arousal.

“Tell me,” Eric said, his tongue bathing her breast. Her skin was just as soft and sweet as he had imagined. He licked and sucked on her other nipple, pressing his teeth gently against her skin as his tongue twirled and flicked around it.

“Touch me,” she pleaded, mad with desire as she took one of his hands and placed it over her panties.

His nubile fingers slipped into her panties. Fingers curled around the material and he tore them away from her body. “I’ll buy you a new pair,” he growled against her neck. His fingers caressed her folds and slipped in, feeling her clit, parting her lips.  
His hands were suddenly on her hips, hoisting her up so her pussy was right at eye-level. He examined and smelled her quickly, “Beautiful,” he groaned, before pulling her pussy to his lips.

“Oh fuck!” Sookie cursed, as her hands flew to his head steadying her. She moaned as she felt his lips on her, kissing her sex as he would her lips. His lips first paid her homage, sucking, kissing, caressing. Then his tongue joined in to lick, stroke, and tease. He was sweet and gentle, savoring each taste and suckle.

“Oh fuck!” Sookie cursed, as her hands flew to his head steadying her. She moaned as she felt his lips on her, kissing her sex as he would her lips. His lips first paid her homage, sucking, kissing, caressing. Then his tongue joined in to lick, stroke, and tease. He was sweet and gentle, savoring each taste and suckle.

“Eric!” Sookie cried, as she tightened her legs around his head. “I want… I want…”

He smirked at her lack of articulation when he had hardly begun. His tongue stroked from one end of her pussy all they way up to the next end. He sucked her clit into his mouth hard for a brief moment before raising her up higher, so she was sitting on his face. His tongue dove into her pussy, fucking her with solid strokes. Once inside of her, he made his tongue vibrate with the speed he used.

“Oh God! Please,” Sookie screamed, her body was Eric’s to consume. “I… I want… to taste…you.”

“Cum first,” Eric growled against her center, and he redoubled his efforts.

Sookie threw her head back and gave herself over to the feelings he was provoking. Her body was his to play, to consume, and to love. His tongue was vibrating once more in her pussy, but his lips were also moving, caressing her clit gently. Then his tongue pulled out and his mouth suddenly locked on her clit, sucking hard, his tongue giving it broad strokes in his mouth, and his teeth teasing it, pressing down on the hood to stimulate the nerves even more.

“Eric!” Sookie screamed, pleasure washing over her. She tugged at his hair as he drove her to her first release.

He continued, helping her through her orgasm, sucking and licking up anything she had for him. Her pussy tasted like ambrosia, food of the gods.  
“Oh God!” Sookie cried as she slowly came down.

“Eric actually,” he supplied her with a smirk, slowly licking from her pussy and up to her clit, loving the way her legs would twitch with the pressure his tongue put on her clit as it flicked over it.

“I want to taste you,” Sookie all but begged. “Let me.”

Eric ran his thumb across her lips, kissing her passionately, making her taste herself. His hands undid his pants, but as he broke the kiss, he let her choose whether to pull him out of his pants or remove them entirely.

“Off,” Sookie growled as she slid to her knees between his parted thighs. Eric helped her remove his pants. His heavy cock was free as he scooted towards the edge of the seat. Sookie licked her lips before she wrapped her fingers around his shaft, “I can see why Nora misses you so much,” she added cheekily as she lowered her head and flicked her tongue over his head.

Eric groaned, his hips unconsciously thrusting up as he watched Sookie, the woman he had imagined doing this to him for years, tongue him. “Fuck, Sookie…” he purred.

“Not yet,” Sookie replied with a smirk before closing her lips around his head and sucking hard. His head rolled back and he groaned at the feeling of her lips around him. His fingers slipped into her hair, threading through it.

“More,” he grunted, looking down at her eyes trained on his.

Sookie took him a little further into her mouth, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked him. Her own arousal was climbing again and she slipped a hand between her legs as she ran her tongue over his cock.

His hand in her hair wasn’t forcing her to take more, but was just following her movements. His thumb stroked her head gently. “Yessss,” he hissed as she took more of him. A great benefit of being a vampire? No gag reflex.

Sookie hummed around him, her fingers rubbing her swollen clit as she bobbed her head up and down. He groaned, thrusting into her mouth as the vibrations pushed him closer to the edge. His stamina was normally one of legend, but with this woman’s mouth on his cock for the first time? He was like a teenaged boy.

Sookie swallowed around him again, his cock hitting the back of her throat as she pushed two fingers inside her dripping pussy.

He groaned and pressed slightly on the back of her head, willing her to take more. Her tongue was doing delicious things, but he wanted it to be with his balls and his entire cock down her throat. “Swallow me,” he growled.

Sookie flicked her eyes up to his before doing as he ordered. She relaxed her throat as she swallowed around him, taking him all the way in. He groaned and closed his eyes, lost in the pleasure of her lips against his pelvis. “Sookie, I can’t…” he warned.

Sookie just hollowed her cheeks in response and sucked even harder.

He groaned, holding her face against him as his hips thrust up. His body convulsed a little as he came, harder than he could ever remember. His cock released pulse after pulse of cum down her throat, and he moaned as she swallowed around him. His eyes were locked on hers, the eye contact when her mouth was being stretched obscenely by his thick cock made him cum that much more. He pulled her back as he spurted his final shot of cum across her tongue so she could taste it like she wanted.

Sookie moaned as she swallowed his cum, her fingers still working between her legs. She licked her lips as she kept her eyes locked on his.

“Make yourself cum,” he said, pulling back from her. He stroked his softening cock for her. His eyes looked like he wanted to devour her.

Sookie crooked her fingers inside her, rubbing them against the spot that drove her wild as she watched him watch her.

His cock, still softening, flopped against his thigh when he released it. His eyes were locked on hers. He could hear the sound of her fingers in her wetness. She was still soaked, though this time it was mostly from sucking his cock.

Sookie rubbed her thumb over her clit as she brought herself to a release, her eyes never leaving his as she came undone, calling his name.

“Beautiful, Lover,” Eric said with a smirk. He loved watching her face as she came, as she pushed herself over the edge until she couldn’t control herself anymore.

“Mmm,” Sookie moaned as she pulled her hand out from between her lips. She held it out to Eric offering him another taste of her.

He sucked her fingers between his lips. Sucking on them individually, he groaned at the taste. He pulled her body up to sit on his lap sideways, and his lips crashed to hers.

Sookie sucked on his bottom lip, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. A sigh of contentment escaped her lips.

“This room can be made light tight, or you have the room in the main house,” Eric said, stroking the side of her face gently.

“Will you stay with me?” Sookie asked, a hint of fear creeping into her voice at the thought of his rejection.

“Anything you want, Lover,” he responded, kissing her again.

“I think I would prefer to stay in the main house with you,” Sookie said as she rested her head against his shoulder.

He left their clothes there, speeding back to the house and into his private room before anyone could see their bodies. The sun was about to break the horizon. “I think it’s time to sleep, Sookie,” he said, feeling how heavy her head was getting against his shoulder.

“Goodnight, Eric,” Sookie said sluggishly as she pressed herself against him.

He walked them both to his bed holding her tightly to him. He felt her die in his arms and he lay down, slightly resisting the pull of the sun.


	38. Chapter 37: Fairy Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to our two betas’ gyllene and msbuffy. A quick reminder that our story went AU during/after season three. None of the things that happened in seasons four, five, and six happened here. You’ll understand the reason for the reminder when you read the chapter.

It took two nights, but they were finally ready for the vampire teleconference to go ahead. Sookie was sitting between Eric and Russell at the large conference table in Nora’s office waiting for the conference to begin. Her nerves were shot despite both Eric’s and Russell’s reassurance that everything would be fine. She had spoken to Jason earlier in the evening and he had told her everything was quiet. They hadn’t seen nor heard from Niall or Warlow since the night they discovered the truth.

While the five faces on each monitor were exchanging pleasantries among all of them, Roman’s cell phone began to ring. He growled at Nora as Britney Spears’ old hit “Hit Me Baby” blared out from his pocket. “Quite mature, Nora,” he scolded her for altering his ringtone.

“It wasn’t me!” Nora argued. “You know I would use a soundtrack from a porno.”

He glanced around, eyes resting on a smirking Sookie. He let the chorus play all the way through once before grinning and picking up. It was Betty Joe, his second in Mississippi. “Yes?”

“Roman!” Betty Joe cried, a hint of panic in her voice. “We… attack… stop them…” the words came through in a broken rush, making little sense to anyone there.

“Betty Joe?” he called into the phone, as if speaking louder would help. He heard the phone fall on the ground followed by a scream and two more falls, one lighter and one more of a wet sound, as in the true death of a vampire. There were footsteps, and then the phone was picked up.

“Guardian,” Warlow’s voice came clearly through the phone. “I was so disappointed to learn you weren’t in Mississippi.” He laughed, his voice gravelly and deep. “Congratulations are in store though! You are Mississippi’s only remaining vampire resident. I suppose your position as King will be much easier now!”

All eyes snapped to Roman’s as they listened into the conversation. What Warlow was saying couldn’t be true. Mississippi couldn’t be gone!

Roman’s eyes looked to Nora, silently asking her to have everyone call around and see if they could get in touch with anyone from his state, or perhaps any living makers of his vampires who lived out of state to see if they felt their children die.

He forced himself to reply calmly, but were he human; his face would have been red with repressed rage. “Just what do you think this will accomplish, Warlow?”

Nora’s fingers flew over the touch screen on her phone as she sent messages to everyone she knew as well as trying to call a few more. She shook her head as no one answered or replied, a sense of dread welling up in her as each message went unanswered. Roman grit his teeth and pressed the button to put Warlow on speakerphone so they all could hear. He trusted his vampires to remain silent.

“I’m sure you’re working to confirm what I told you,” Warlow said with another laugh. “All I want is Sookie and her niece. Neither of them will be harmed. They’ll be mine. They’ll live better lives than they do now, especially the fairy girl. Her father can’t afford much for her. She watched her aunt kill her mother, not a good situation for a growing girl.”

Sookie bit her lip to keep from screaming at Warlow through the phone. She raised her eyes to Roman’s to see what he would say. “They’re property of vampires,” Roman replied, using the law to try to reason. Really, he’d rather burn down the dimension where Warlow resided, but he needed to keep cool. “Sookie is Russell’s child, and Susie as well as Jason are both claimed by multiple vampires. They have the protection of the Queen of Louisiana, are claimed by Eric the Norseman, and I have the paperwork for Russell Edgington and Sookie Stackhouse both also granting their protection,” he looked pointedly at Russell when he said this.

Russell nodded as he felt Sookie squeeze his hand. He could feel his child’s fear and wished he could comfort her, but they couldn’t reveal their presence just yet. He sent his reassurance through their bond as he continued to listen to the creature who demanded his child.

“Yet, contractually, they’re mine so even with your reasoning, they’re to come with me,” Warlow responded. “I want delivery, Roman. I want what’s mine or Mississippi will just be the start. We will destroy every vampire in existence until she is all that remains if we must.”

Sookie squeezed Russell’s hand to the point of pain as she listened to Warlow speak. There was no way they would allow her to remain if those were the choices.

“Let me see. I bet you’re not listening to me alone, are you? If you’re where I believe you are, I assume Ms. Gainesborough’s there. Hello, Nora.” Warlow continued.

“Good evening,” Nora greeted, after getting the sign from Roman.

“And if Nora’s there, so is Mr. Northman, yet he won’t greet me, so I’ll say, ‘Hello, Eric,’ and move on. I wonder…is Mr. Edgington there? I bet he is! Good evening, Russell. If he’s there, are you there, love? My sweet Sookie, say hello,” Warlow crooned.

“I am not yours!” Sookie said, anger clear in her voice.

“Oh, the timbres of your voice,” Warlow cooed. “I can only imagine how you’ll sound when I make you scream in ecstasy. Come to me with your niece. You may care for her and raise her as you see fit. I’ve been alive longer than your Guardian, and if I understand, you’ve been sent to orgasmic height by him, I’d bet I could take you even higher.”

Sookie looked to her maker for what to do. Her mind was on overload. How did Warlow know she’d fucked Roman?

“If you don’t,” he continued, “you can guarantee that every vampire who dies will die by your will. If you will it, they will be fine. Just come to me. We can even negotiate your niece. Maybe exchange her for your cousin — or did you not know Hunter was living in my realm?”

Sookie’s head snapped up at the mention of Hunter, “What have you done to him?” she hissed, her fangs snapping down in anger.

“Nothing,” the voice came through the phone. “but he is in line to breed one of our women. He’s almost the age we allow, a few more months and he’ll be sixteen. He’ll be kept on his back for years. Do you really want to do that to him?”

Sookie felt pain wash over her at the thought. She didn’t want that for him, but she also couldn’t condemn Susie to the same fate. She was an innocent child, as was Hunter. “How did you get him?”

“Oh, my Sookie, I can’t give away all of my secrets. So why don’t you chat with everyone there. I’ll keep this phone. You let me know if you want to save your cousin and keep vampires from finally dying.”

Sookie was speechless as she listened to his words. This was a whole lot worse than she had first thought. She barely registered the call disconnecting or Eric’s hand squeezing her knee in comfort, so lost was she in what Warlow had said.

“Sookie?” Russell prompted.

“What am I supposed to do?” Sookie asked, directing the question to the room in general.

“We’ll figure it out,” Eric assured her softly.

“He has Hunter…” Sookie said, her mind stuck on that.

“Sookie,” Russell said, getting her attention. He waited until her eyes were locked on his. “We will figure it out, but we need to focus and work on the problem.”

“What problem? Just fucking turn her over!” one of the vampire on the monitor boldly suggested. “No one has to die. Mississippi was wiped out for no reason but her!”

“Shut the fuck up, New Jersey!” Nora growled. “We are not handing her or her family over.”

“So you’d let Roman and Eric be killed? For her? I don’t want my state destroyed,” another voice growled from a different monitor.

“Sookie is a vampire in my state, making me her Queen, and I am telling you all now, I am not handing her over to them!” Nora snarled.

“Then do not expect us to support your decision. You are willing to kill off the entirety of vampires to keep one from living what he indicated would be a life of luxury. Don’t think we will let this stand!” New Jersey said harshly before disconnecting her call.

“She’s no doubt contacting all of her vampires. Expect an influx of hostile vampires from New Jersey after this, Nora,” Roman warned. “Allow me to make clear to the rest of you, and guarantee I will be calling Phoebe too, as Guardian I am saying I do not want anyone taking this into their own hands. We will have solidarity.”

Roman turned to look at Sookie for a moment before continuing. Her face showed her fear, her unease. He had not yet seen that look on her, and she had reduced a vampire a hundred and fifty times her age to a shaking pile of burnt skin on a table in the conference room. “The Authority will back its Chancellor and its Spokeswoman. I will discuss strategy with the chancellors, but expect to mobilize your vampires. We will have some for defense, but the majority will be coming to fight the Fae and the Tuatha de Danann.”

“This is madness,” one of the vampires shouted. “Give Warlow his whore and save the rest of us!”

“Really, Illinois?” Roman growled. “Warlow isn’t the only one willing to take out a monarch.”

“You would kill us for her?” Illinois questioned. “Is she that good at sucking your cock?”

Roman growled and stood up in his seat. But another hand was suddenly on his shoulder, pressing him into his seat. A fairy had teleported into the room. “You talk about my Granddaughter that way again, Illinois, and I’ll rip your fangs out and wrap you in silver before I stake you. Know this would all happen before you’re awake enough to defend yourself. I know where you sleep,” the middle-aged fairy growled. “Would everyone like to know the address? Or does no one else here know about your home in the Blackwell Forest Reserve?”

“I…I…” Illinois sputtered, at a loss for words.

“Granddaddy Earl!” Sookie exclaimed, having regained her voice.

“Fintan actually,” he corrected sheepishly. “You and I need to have a long talk about your origins, Sookie,” he said. “In the meantime, I will speak with the chancellors, the Norseman, and my granddaughter about strategy.” He glared menacingly, “None of you will move against us!”

“Guardian, you can’t allow this fairy to threaten us like this,” Illinois blustered.

“I can do as I wish, Vampire,” Fintan growled.

“He is only supporting what I ordered, Illinois,” the Guardian said with a shrug.

“This is outrageous!” Illinois argued, anger clear on his face. “You would take the side of this fairy over your own kind. I don’t care how well his whore of a granddaughter fucks you! Your duty is to us, the vampire race.”

“It is my duty to the vampire race I decide what is best. I do not feel it is in our best interest to kowtow before Dagda and Niall,” he replied scathingly.

Illinois snapped his mouth shut as he heard the firmness in Roman’s voice. The fairy-vampire whore would get them all killed, but as far as Illinois could see the Guardian was following his cock. The bitch really must be a good fuck if Roman was risking open warfare.

Fintan glared at the monitor before instructing, “I have information and bring help. Why don’t we call the rulers back later?” While Roman nodded, Eric was looking at Sookie.

For the second time in as many days Sookie was at a loss of what to say or do. Her grandfather, the man she thought had died over thirty years ago was standing before her and he was a fairy, a fairy named Fintan.

While Roman disconnected the calls, Fintan looked to his granddaughter. Though both seats beside her were taken, he somehow slipped beside her, fearlessly blocking Russell’s view of his child. He crouched down. “It’s very nice to meet you, Granddaughter. We have much to speak about,” he introduced. As he spoke, his appearance slowly shifted into his typical self, a slightly younger more muscular man, and shifted back. “I am sorry it has taken me so long to be able to see you again.”

“Why are you here?” Sookie asked, a hint of bitterness in her tone. “Or perhaps I should ask who you really are?”

“Can we speak in private, please?” he asked her, voicing the question loudly enough that everyone could hear and leave the room or indicate a space for them.

“No,” Sookie replied, not even trying to hide the distrust in her voice. “Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of my maker and friends.”

“Fine,” he magicked a chair for him to sit in right behind her and waited until she was facing him to begin. “When your Grandmother was a girl she fell in love with a man. You’ve seen images of Earl I’m sure. Pictures of them dating, before they married.”

“I have,” Sookie said. “Granddaddy Earl was a handsome man and Gran loved him very much.”

“Well, your Gran was a beautiful woman, Sookie. When she couldn’t have a baby, she and your Granddaddy agreed to have someone help. I was in the woods by your house one day and she just captivated me, so I offered to help. I have the same ability as Claudine; I can make myself look like anyone, so when your Gran asked me, I did,” he explained.

“Why are you here now?” Sookie asked. The news that her Gran had cheated on her grandfather, even if it was with his permission, was a shock to her, but she didn’t have time to dwell on it at the moment. She would deal with that bit of news with Eric’s or Russell’s help later. For now she had to deal with Warlow and his threat.

“There’s more, Sookie,” he continued. “Your daddy, my son, Corbett, married Michelle but at some point when my father Niall discovered neither Corbett, Linda, nor Jason had fairy abilities, he decided his granddaughter Claudine would replace your mother. She made herself look like your father’s wife. They got rid of Michelle and Claudine took her place… as your father’s wife.” He waited for the truth to be understood.

“Claudine was my mother?” Sookie said, not sure if she heard him right. He had to be wrong, Susie couldn’t be both her sister and her niece.

“Yes, Sookie, she was. They killed my son and dropped Jason’s mother’s body off at the scene, enabling Claudine to do as she pleased since you were one of us,” Fintan closed his eyes; his pain from losing Corbett obvious on his face. He had been forced to leave, but he had loved his son.

“Why?” Sookie asked, tears filling her eyes. “Why would they do this?”

“Niall,” he supplied, shaking his head. “My father is willing to do anything to get his way. He was angry with me . . . when I used my time to be here in this realm, and when I was willing to father Adele’s children. You see, I’m a half-breed like you. Eight hundred years ago Niall took a human lover, and my brother and I are the result.”

“What does he want?” Nora asked, injecting herself into the conversation.

“He needed to fulfill the contract you found, Sookie. My brother and I were birthed to fulfill this contract, but we had never had a female from our lines who had fae ability. Claudine was ordered to step in,” Fintan sighed.

“So Claudine stepped into my daddy’s wife’s shoes and raped him, just so Niall could give a female heir to Warlow!” Sookie snapped, narrowing the whole things down to its basics.

“Then when you were turned, the same was done to your brother. Once Niall realized you were thinking about returning to the States, he ordered your death.”

“The poison,” Sookie whispered, turning her eyes to Russell. “It was him.”

“Yes,” Fintan answered. “I think I got to the boy’s flat just hours after he had left. I tried…”

“Why didn’t you come to us then?” Sookie hissed, her anger growing with each passing second. “For eight months I suffered while we tried to find a cure or someone who knew of one.”

“I knew you would destroy me, and then I wouldn’t be here to help you now,” he responded.

“If I would’ve died, then what?” Sookie asked.

“Then I would have taken down my father before joining you in the Summerlands, child,” Fintan replied. “Do you think this is easy?”

“I don’t think any of this is easy,” Sookie said. “I think I’ve had my life planned out before I was even born.”

“As have I, child,” he said. He wanted to reach out to her. She reminded him of his Adele, so strong and stubborn.

“What of Hunter?” Sookie asked. “How did that monster get him?”

“That was my granddaughter, Hadley. When the vampires were about to war with the Fae because of your turning, Niall confronted her and told her Hunter would be safe with him in Fairy. He said he could protect her, instead he gave the boy to Warlow. He was not a part of the contract, but he was meant to appease the Tuatha de Danann, to keep them from destroying the Fae,” Fintan explained.

At this Eric’s eyes widened and his fangs extended in anger. “When I was speaking with Niall, thirteen years ago, he said he would protect Sookie from Russell…”

“By giving her to Dagda and fulfilling the contract,” Fintan replied with a nod.

“You saved me in more ways than one,” Sookie said softly, turning her attention to Russell. She gave her maker a warm smile before turning back to Fintan. “Niall knew that I had been turned. He knew where I was the entire time.”

“Yes,” Fintan replied. He watched Eric for a moment, as the Viking looked like he wanted to rip someone’s head off. He struggled to calm himself, realizing the part he almost played.

Sookie reached for Eric’s hand and squeezed it hard. “Why did he not try to rescue me?” she asked, needing to know everything he did.

Fintan sighed. “As far as I know, he didn’t find you worth the risk. The Fae are having a hard time breeding, and to send any Fae into a vampire stronghold would more than likely mean losing a few Fae. I didn’t realize where you were until after you were turned.”

“Why didn’t he tell Eric where I was?” Sookie questioned. “Surely he knew Eric would’ve come for me.”

“Plausible deniability,” Fintan replied. “They said Claudine couldn’t sense you. They said they had no idea where you were. The bonds can be explained by how quickly you were taken out of the country and how contrived the blood bonds were with both vampires’ blood in you. However, Claudine always knew where you were, Sookie. Your Eric being so preoccupied only worked to the Fae’s favor; or did they not tell you how much they paid my father for his loss of you?”

“Nora said they put a price on my ‘death’ the night after it happened,” Sookie said, nodding towards her Queen.

“A hundred million,” Eric replied quietly.

“I wasn’t worth that,” Sookie said, her eyes widening as she heard the sum placed on her life.

Fintan looked at her, truly she was priceless. “Regardless, it was what he demanded and what they paid.”

“You gave them a hundred million dollars!” Sookie said, looking from Eric to Roman.

“And I would again, dear,” Roman added.

Sookie smiled softly at Roman before turning her gaze back to Fintan once again, “There’s more though, isn’t there? It wasn’t just money they wanted.”

“Nothing. Unless… well, Niall saw how you were strengthened by vampire blood. Claudine felt your powers grow, your spark strengthen. You had half Fae power, but with the vampire blood? You are as powerful as a full-blood fae, if not more.”

“So I was right,” Sookie said softly, turning to face Eric. “That was why Claudette magicked you.”

Fintan looked to Eric surprised. “She took your blood?” With his nod an affirmation, the fairy examined him. He knew the Viking wouldn’t want to be viewed with pity. “You’re very good, Norseman. Most they use do not survive,” he said respectfully.

“They’re draining vampires?” Nora asked.

“Mostly from areas where The Authority does not have jurisdiction. South America, Africa, South Asia. Areas where they would not be missed,” Fintan supplied.

“To what end?” Nora questioned. “They’re not drinking vampire blood to strengthen their abilities just so they can sit around and have tea. What are they planning?”

Fintan smiled sadly. “Remember, Nora. I’m a breeder as much as Sookie. Claudine was set to be his heir. I don’t know their end game.”

“Well, you must have a theory, an idea at least,” Nora said.

“The only thing I can imagine is either breeding or war,” Fintan responded.

“Why have you come to us now?” Nora said, asking another question plaguing her mind.

“Claudine, Niall’s heir, is dead. Warlow is joining Niall again and both are on the offensive. If you expect to survive, you will need my help. I would not see my granddaughter or great-granddaughter further injured.”

“What of the brother?” Nora questioned. “I believe Eric met him, though I do not know his name.”

“Claude was the bane of Niall’s existence; he was too obsessed with being significant to the human population and getting laid while refusing to sleep with any female, let alone a fairy. Now with his sisters dead, I imagine Niall is finding Claude very helpful at this point.” Fintan sighed, thinking of his nephew. He had tried to help the boy so often, but Claudine and Claudette had always pushed him away.

“What help can you give us?” Nora asked. “What do you want in return?”

“I gave you information to start, and I can bring you to Fairy and to Danann. In return I want the safety and happiness of my line. Sookie, Jason, and Susie need to be protected, and I’d prefer not to be eaten.”

Nora looked to Roman, he was in charge there. She would follow his command.

“Of course, old friend,” Roman said. “They already have our protection, and in all our years as friends, I have never once bitten you,” he joked.

“You know him?” Sookie said, shock clear in her voice.

“I did not know he was your grandfather, Sookie, but I have known him for centuries. Your grandfather once saved my undead life,” Roman added.

Sookie nodded, but said nothing. She was on information overload and didn’t know up from down.

Fintan leaned forward and placed his hand on her cheek. Despite her vampire nature, she still drew strength and calm from her kin’s touch as he gave it. “All will be well, child.”

“You can’t promise me that,” Sookie replied softly.

“No, but I will do my best, and as Niall’s son I do not come without my own set of skills,” he replied. “I am sorry… I never wanted you to know the truth of your origins. I wanted to protect you.”

“You can’t protect someone from the truth,” Sookie said with a small smile. “It’ll always come out eventually.”

“Of course, sweet Sookie,” he replied. “Did you know Sookie was my mother’s name? I was happy to be there for your birth, and happy to name you for your ancestor.”

“Why didn’t you stop Claudine then?” Sookie asked.

“My son… he was so happy. I thought I would be able to protect him and you,” he responded.

“So what happened?” Sookie questioned. “If you were there, where was Granddaddy Earl?”

“Earl passed away. He’d had a heart attack when he was 45, before Jason was even born so I came to live with and take care of Adele. She was so upset. The kids didn’t know and she didn’t want to tell them.”

Sookie nodded at his explanation, “So what do we do now?”

“Now we need to plan a strategy. Warlow won’t threaten and not follow through,” he looked to Roman and Nora, since he was a guest here.

“We need to know everything you know about him.” Nora said. “We can’t go into this blind.”

“Everything I know. Okay. Dagda Warlow is vicious, more bloodthirsty than a vampire, and probably just as hard if not harder to kill. He is a smooth talker, always has been, but he is brutal. He has no problem decimating people, his own included, if necessary. He is very strong, has the Fae attraction ability and the fighting power of a Britlingen. He can go between realms and be invisible if he wants. Warlow will not be an easy entity to destroy.”

“Doesn’t that sound like fun,” Nora snorted. “What of the rest of his people?”

“Various skills along the same lines. Most can use invisibility. Most are strong and excellent fighters. There’s a reason why they’re Niall’s work horses, but Warlow is not just strong, he’s intelligent.”

“Brain and brawn, a deadly combination,” Nora said.

“Exactly,” Fintan agreed. “He is ruthless and will be deadly.”

“What are we going to do?” Sookie asked, directing the question to no one in particular.

“We need to speak with Warlow. His attacks now will be random and large-scale to try to draw you out, Princess. We need to draw his attention somewhere so we can go behind him and stab him in the back. If he is as powerful as the fairy says, that will be how to destroy him,” Russell replied.

“You won’t let him get me or Susie?” Sookie said, talking directly to Russell.

“Never,” he and Eric replied at the same time.

“Nor will I,” Fintan added.

“None of us will, Sookie,” Nora said, agreeing with the others. “Right, darling?”

Roman nodded. “We need to call the monarchs — get them to understand the situation and our expectations.”

“At some point,” Fintan added, “I expect I’ll have to help you get into Danann.”

“So in the meantime?” Sookie questioned.

“Just as I said — we need him focused.”

“How’re we gonna do that? Sookie asked.

“You need to call him,” Eric supplied.

“Now?” Sookie asked wide-eyed. She wasn’t sure if she was ready for that just yet. She needed at least a few minutes to think.

“Tonight,” he said with a nod and a gentle squeeze to her knee.

“Okay,” Sookie replied softly as she leaned back in her chair.

“Take some time. Figure out what you want to say. We need him to focus here rather than on destroying random vampires,” Roman added.

“What am I going to say?” Sookie asked, looking to Russell and Eric for guidance.

“It depends on where you can take it. Part of it will be feeling out his responses. You might need to say you want to meet him first, or get to know him before you agree. You might need to challenge him right off,” Eric supplied.

Russell snorted, “See if he wants to date first?”

“I hate this,” Sookie admitted, her voice small. “Why can’t they just leave us all alone? It’s not safe for me to meet him though.”

“It might be under the right conditions,” Fintan supplied.

“If he can travel to any of the realms, how will we stop him just taking me?” Sookie asked.

“I can help there as well,” her grandfather answered, “but you will need to trust me as it will involve magicking you.”

“The last time someone used magic on me, I ended up almost dying,” Sookie said, recalling her poisoning.

“That is why I need your trust. I would never hurt you, blood of my blood, but, if you want, I can let you read my mind.”

“I’m sorry, but, yes,” Sookie replied, a slight look of shame on her face. “I learned the hard way how people can be deceitful.”

“Feel free, child,” Fintan replied, opening his mind to her.

Sookie took his face in her hands carefully and slipped into his mind. She saw his history play out, what Niall was really like, his hunger for power, and what he was willing to do to keep it. She saw everything Fintan told her was true. She saw it all.

“He’s telling the truth,” she said softly as she pulled back.

“You’re certain there’s no way for him to deceive you with his thoughts?” Eric asked, being cautious. He thought of Rene, Hugo, and the fae telepathic ability.

“There are ways to get around my telepathy,” Sookie admitted, “but his mind was completely open. There was no deception in his mind, and he hasn’t been glamored. He was being honest.”

Eric nodded, satisfied if she was.

“You want to trust him?” Russell asked in Romani.

“I do,” Sookie replied, switching to the language herself. “Do we really have a choice?”

He shrugged, resolved to keep an eye on the Fairy. He didn’t care who knew him or who trusted him. He’d need to prove himself to Russell.

“We’ll work with you for now,” Sookie said.


	39. Chapter 38: Fortune Faded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, it is that time again. As always, thanks to our two wonderful betas’ glen and msbuffy. Your hard work is very much appreciated by us both. Thank you also to everyone who has read and reviewed our story. I’ve not kept up with answering your reviews lately, but they are very much appreciated.
> 
> This Wednesday there will be a bonus chapter. It is only a small chapter so we are giving you it midweek.
> 
> Now on with the show…

“You may have an odd feeling for a moment as the magic settles,” Fintan said, warning her. He pressed his lips to her forehead gently, blessing her under his breath in the Fae language. He kept his lips there as he reached into her, to her spark. He smiled as he felt her abilities, her strength, and shared his own. A peaceful expression settled on his face. When he pulled back, he left a bit of his spark with hers, one that would enable her to move around realms. It wasn’t teleportation, but she could access as many realms as he, Fae and those connected to it.

“What did you do?” Sookie asked, as she felt a strange hum spread through her body and warm her from the inside.

“Look inside yourself and see,” he suggested. She had been trained as a vampire, but never taught or honed her fairy skills.

Sookie did as he said and focused on how she felt different. “I feel… stronger. No, more balanced,” she said, “and… you gave me something.”

“What did I give you, child? See if you can tell.”

“You… I…” Sookie said, struggling to put words to what he had done, to what he had given her. “I’m not sure.”

“Any realm connected to Fae is now accessible to you,” he supplied. “You need to work a little harder than those who come across it naturally. Find that piece of spark and utilize it, but you will be able to allow yourself to enter and leave Fairy, Danann, this realm, and a few others at will.”

“So if they ever managed to take me, I could bring myself back?” Sookie said, a sliver of hope rising in her.

“If you are in a connected realm, you can get yourself here or to another. If you are taken to Danann, you will be able to get back here, the same with Fairy. If you were taken to a realm connected to one of them, like the Britlingen realm, you’d be able to get to a connecting one you have access to from here, Danann. If you are taken beyond, you would need more assistance getting back.”

Sookie nodded as she took it all in. It was certainly a handy gift to have. “Do you think they will try to take me to another realm if given the chance?” she asked. “One outside Danann or Fairy?”

“I doubt it. Most do not have the ability to go that far. Those who do could not be sure of how your body would react to those environments. The most notable restriction that this ability has for you, as it is a transferred one, is it will only work for you. You cannot transport anyone with you,” Fintan continued.

“That’s a shame,” Sookie admitted, but she couldn’t really complain.

“He should not attempt to take you, but if he does, you will be able to return. Keep this ability from all others.”

“No one outside of this room will be told,” Sookie said. “The only people I trust, other than Jason, are in here.”

“You must be wary of your brother, Sookie,” he started.

“Jason would never do anything to hurt me!” Sookie replied, anger once again leaking into her voice.

“No. I mean you need to be alert whenever you see him. My brother, your Uncle Dermot, is nearly identical to your brother, though he appears slightly younger. You must always read his mind. I don’t know what his intentions are.”

“I have an uncle who looks just like my brother,” Sookie said, her mind was on overload and she wasn’t sure how much more she could take.

Fintan’s appearance slowly shifted to his normal one. He had looked like Earl more often in the last fifty years than he had himself. Normally, he looked similar to Sookie’s father at about 30-years-old.

“You look just like my daddy did,” Sookie said, her eyes taking him all in.

“I know. My son had quite the resemblance,” he smiled at her. “I am glad to know you, child.”

Sookie just nodded in reply, at a loss of what to say.

“So I think we can take a break while Nora and I contact the other monarchs,” Roman said, interrupting their discussion.

“I think we all could do with a few minutes to gather our thoughts,” Nora agreed.

Eric looked to Sookie. She would obviously need to unwind, but would she want to speak to him, to Russell, or to her grandfather?

Sookie shot Eric a small smile as she reached for his hand. She needed a minute to be just Sookie, and Eric could give that to her. That was all he had ever seen her as, simply Sookie.

He stood up with her, walking her outside to the pool area. “Are you okay?”

“I’m not sure,” Sookie admitted. “It’s a lot to take in.”

He sat down with her in the gazebo. His hand stroked her back gently.

Sookie leaned into his side as she rested her head against his shoulder. She was just content to sit with him, taking comfort from his presence.

“Did I ever tell you about the fight Thalia witnessed between Compton and our former queen, Sophie-Anne?” he asked, willing to take her mind off of it all.

“No,” Sookie replied as she shook her head.

“Apparently, it looked more like a bitch fight than one with vampires, at least from Compton’s side.”

“I can’t say I’m surprised,” Sookie laughed. “He tried to scratch me when I killed him.”

Eric laughed. “Yes. You see he worked with Nan to set up Sophie-Anne. I think he thought the AVL would come in to kill her before she had a chance to attack him. However, she showed up quickly.”

“He was no match for her, I guess,” Sookie said with a smile.

“Apparently he was thrown into the fireplace. He bit her. He scratched at her eyes. He was almost staked before Nan showed up. Thalia missed most of that because she was afraid she’d fall out of the tree she was watching from, she was laughing so hard!”

“To think he offered to protect me from Russell the night I killed him!” Sookie laughed.

He chuckled. “I told her she should have taken a video of it. She glared at me and said she would have fallen out of the tree if she had been filming it too.”

“That’s a shame, it would’ve been funny to watch,” Sookie said.

He pulled her gently into his chest, his arm draped around her.

“Thank you,” Sookie said softly as she looked up at him through her lashes.

“Anytime, Sookie,” Eric said, looking back into her eyes.

Leaning forward, Sookie brushed her lips lightly over his in a soft kiss. She wasn’t sure what was going on between them, but she wanted a chance to explore it if she could, if they could.

He gently returned her kiss, but couldn’t keep his passion for her contained. He pressed his lips harder to her own.

Sookie moaned into the kiss as she pressed her hand against his face, her thumb brushing over his cheek. Eric’s face leaned into her hand. His lips eased up, brushing gently over hers.

Sookie rested her forehead against his as she broke the kiss. “I don’t know what this is between us, but I would like to find out,” she said.

“Sookie, I don’t share,” he said plainly. There was no point in it if she wanted to continue as she had.

“Neither do I,” Sookie replied simply.

He paused, unsure of how to approach this, or even if it was appropriate. “I mean what happened with Roman; when you killed Bill and even in the employee’s break room at Fangtasia for your party.”

“I’ve only slept with Roman once, or rather it was just that night, not one time… I’m not helping here,” she laughed uncomfortably. “I won’t deny it or apologize for it. We weren’t together then, not that we are now,” she hastened to add, refusing to get ahead of herself.

Eric nodded. “I’m not asking you to apologize, but it can’t happen again.”

“It won’t,” Sookie said firmly. “I’m not a cheater but the same would apply to you.”

“Of course,” he replied. “I was devastated when you were taken, Sookie.”

“I’m sorry,” Sookie replied softly as she took his hands in hers. “I can’t really imagine what it must have been like for you, and maybe it was wrong and selfish of me not to contact any of you after I was turned, but truthfully, I was in a bad place and I needed Russell more than I needed anyone else. I know it’s strange to imagine given how our story started, but Russell protected and took care of me. For the first five months after I was turned he would glamor the donors not to touch me. I feared if I got in contact with anyone or came back everyone would try and separate us.”

“I know, but that’s not what I meant,” his other hand gently cupped her face. “In Dallas, you were just so strong, so beautiful, and you stayed with Godric. I felt his relief before he died. I knew it was from you . . .”

“No one deserves to die alone and if I brought Godric a little comfort at the end, then I’m glad I could do that,” Sookie told him sincerely as she leaned into his touch. “That was where I started seeing you differently. I saw your heart and I liked what I saw. There was love inside you.”

“For you,” he said, leaning forward and capturing her lips with his own. His tongue licked at the seam of her lips.

Sookie parted her lips, giving Eric access as she raised one of her hands and placed it on his cheek.

His kiss was intense, almost desperate. His fingers wove through her hair and he pulled her to straddle his legs.

Sookie wrapped her arms around Eric’s neck as she shifted herself to get more comfortable.

His hands moved to her hips and he suddenly appreciated again that she didn’t have to breathe. It meant they didn’t need to pause in their kissing.

Sookie sank into the kiss, her body pressed against his as she let out a small sigh.

A clearing throat was heard from the doorway. Eric didn’t stop kissing at first, but he slowly pulled back from her lips.

Sookie brushed her lips over Eric’s softly before turning to see who had interrupted them.

“Princess, it’s time to call Warlow.” Russell was, however, staring at Eric. He didn’t look happy.

Sookie flicked her eyes from Eric to Russell and back again. She could feel the tension between them and prayed they weren’t going to get into another fight. “Okay.”

He stood there, waiting for her to stand up from the Viking.

Sookie was happy she could no longer blush as she climbed off Eric’s lap.

“Fintan’s waiting for you inside,” Russell said to her.

Sookie looked to Eric once more before making her way back into the house. “Don’t hurt him, please,” she whispered in Romani as she passed Russell.

“Trust me, Sunshine,” he replied softly. Russell waited until she walked into the house before turning to Eric. “If you hurt her I will end you, Viking.” He was quiet in his threat, and Eric knew he was completely serious.

“I won’t do anything to hurt her purposely,” he responded.

“If you do, it will be the last thing you do.” Eric nodded in response, knowing Russell would kill for his child’s happiness without a second thought. He watched Russell walk back in the house before following him. Instead of going to Sookie as Russell did, he went to speak to Nora.

“You need to contact him now,” Fintan urged her. “Or he will not hesitate to destroy another grouping of vampires.”

“Okay,” Sookie nodded as she reached for a phone.

“Do you know what you will say?” Russell asked. He wanted to ensure she was prepared to speak with him.

“Not really,” Sookie admitted.

“Going to just see how it goes?”

“That might be for the best,” Sookie said. “We don’t want him thinking we planned and rehearsed it.”

“Alright,” Fintan said, sliding his number across the table to her.

Sookie tightened her grip on the phone as she dialed the number. She waited for what seemed like forever for him to answer it.

“Sookie, love,” he said. His voice was deep and smooth. If it wasn’t for who he was, his voice would have been pretty panty-dropping.

“Warlow,” Sookie replied simply.

“What can I do for you, my dear?”

“I don’t suppose asking you to leave us all alone will work,” Sookie replied.

“It will if I can take you and your niece with me.”

“You know I’m not gonna agree to that,” Sookie said. “Susie is just a baby. She has no part in this.”

“For now, I can agree to just taking you, but you have to know I will need someone who can birth my children,” he placated.

“Why us?” Sookie asked, hoping to draw him out and learn something. “Why me and Susie? We’re not the only ones with fairy blood.”

“She’s the only female from the Brigant bloodline. It’s not name alone that makes Niall powerful. Why do you think he’s been able to keep his rule? Your magic is strong, and my descendants will only be the strongest, but that’s not the point here.”

“That’s not exactly true though, is it?” Sookie countered. She needed to know as much as possible if they stood any chance of surviving or winning. “Before Susie, before me even, there was Claudine and Claudette. Both females, both from the Brigant bloodline. So why not them?”

“I’m sure you already know the answer, love, but I’ll humor you. Fae fertility is weak. Part fae-human’s isn’t. So if I had Claudine or Claudette carry my son, she would have either killed him in her womb, she would have weakened him before his birth, so he would not survive, or, as a true warrior, he would sense her weakening him and die, but die and take the fairy bitch with him. Your niece has the strength of your brother in her ovaries, and once she bleeds, she will have my son.”

“You know I’m never going to give her to you,” Sookie replied, seeing no point in beating around the bush. “She will bear you no sons.”

“So you have decided to let the other vampires turn on you then? Or was there another reason for this call?” Warlow asked, his tone still pleasant.

“I wanted to speak to the man I’d been sold to so many years ago,” Sookie snorted. “You seem to be under the impression I care about what the other vampires think or might do.”

“That’s fine with me. Like yourself, I have a taste for blood, Sookie, but don’t worry, I’ll leave Louisiana for last. I cannot imagine Roman being happy you’re letting his entire vampire population be destroyed.”

“Again, you seem to be under the impression I care,” Sookie laughed. “Kill them all, honestly, you’d be doing me a favor.”

“You think so?” he taunted, almost laughing.

“Well, let’s think,” Sookie replied, trying to bait. “Vampires have tried to procure me, had me almost beaten half to death. They’ve also kidnapped and had me kidnapped. I’ve been beaten, tortured, and raped due to them. Turned against my will, hunted, and now they’ll probably decide I’m a liability and want to kill me or something. So, yeah, I think you’d be doing me a favor.”

“I could kill your maker if you want. I believe he’s the only one remaining of those who you just listed?”

“He’s the only vampire left, but I have a long list of those who played a part,” Sookie said. “I kinda need him to take care of them first,” she added, as she threw Russell an apologetic look.

“No, you don’t understand. I could take out Russell and anyone else on your list. You truly underestimate my abilities, Sookie. Speaking of abilities, I like that one of yours. How is it you can disappear?”

“I’m guessing that comes from my fairy side,” Sookie said. “They aren’t really willing to sit around and discuss it with me. Probably for the best seeing how they’re on my list. They have to pay for leaving me with my dear ole’ Russell before he turned me. The bastards knew where I was and left me to be tortured.”

The other line was silent for a moment. “They knew you were in Edgington’s hands and did not do anything?” His voice was hard, harsh, and deadly. The threat and anger were clear in his tone.

Gotcha. Sookie thought. “They did,” Sookie said, a hint of bitterness coloring her voice. “I found out not only did they know where I was, they also demanded compensation the very night I was turned. They profited from it.”

“Actually, I profited from it, but had I known they knew where you were before you were murdered, negotiations would have gone much differently.”

Sookie looked at Russell to see what he thought of that little bit of news. “So it was you who demanded a hundred million in compensation?” she remarked. “I’m touched, and here I thought the fairies were just being greedy bastards. They knew where I was for the entire eighteen months and did nothing…” she trailed off for a second as she prepared to drop another bomb. “Were you behind them trying to kill me eight months ago as well?”

“No,” he said. “That was how they interpreted the contract. I said that as long as your heart didn’t beat, you wouldn’t satisfy it. Go back to them doing nothing. They knew your location when you were still living? They had the opportunity to at least get you out of Russell’s hands?”

“They did,” Sookie replied. “Apparently Claudine could sense me. She knew where I was. They just chose to do nothing. Well, that’s not completely true. They chose to give the Louisiana vampires the run around so they couldn’t find me either.”

“I will be dealing with this,” he informed her.

“You didn’t know,” Sookie replied, feigning shock.

“I will deal with it, Sookie,” he replied.

Sookie smiled as she looked at her maker. It seemed that the Fae weren’t altogether honest and forthcoming when it came to Warlow and his people. They could use that to their advantage.

“Anything else, love? Or should I wish you a good day?”

“I think that is it for the night,” Sookie said.

“Expect a call tomorrow, Sookie. I will let you know what’s happened with regard to your family.”

“I can hardly wait,” Sookie said before the line went dead. Throwing the phone on the table, Sookie stared at Russell, “What do you think?”

“It’ll do for now. You may have to meet him eventually, but at the moment he is obviously stalled. Very nice thinking there, Princess.”

Sookie beamed at Russell’s praise, “I figured it was worth a shot.”

“Well done!” Fintan complimented. “It seems that for now he is distracted, though he understands that was the intention, I’d bet.”

“It’ll give us time to get organized,” Sookie shrugged.

“Well, as much time as there is tonight,” the fairy clarified.

“We should be able to ring around and warn the other vampires,” Sookie said.

Russell nodded and stood. “I’ll talk to Roman.”

Before Sookie could stand, Fintan placed his hand on hers. “Any questions I can answer for you?”

“None that I can think of at the moment,” Sookie replied with a shake of her head.

“Can you answer some for me?” he asked tentatively.

“If I can,” Sookie replied cautiously.

“Are you happy?”

“I am,” Sookie replied truthfully.

“Then that’s all that matters to me,” he said, and as he looked at her, the care was obvious in his face. She looked like Adele did in her mid-twenties, he thought. Adele would be forever immortalized in their granddaughter’s unchanging form. It wasn’t just care for Adele though. He truly cared for his granddaughter.

“What about Jason and Susie?” Sookie asked suddenly.

“What about them?” he replied.

“Are you going to reveal yourself to them?” Sookie asked. “Jason has just as much right to know all this as I did. That monster wants his little girl.”

“I will. I would like to know my great-granddaughter. I hear she’s as tenacious as you. I helped your brother a few times when I could, mostly financially.”

“Did you know Claudine was pretending to be his wife?” Sookie asked.

He looked up at her suddenly, his eyes a blazing blue. There was a sudden power emanating from him, evident in the air. It was strong and so sudden that Eric was immediately standing in the doorway after sensing the shift. There was a glow radiating from the Fae, and he had stood up, not caring that his chair fell back and clattered to the floor. “She what?! I will kill her.”

“Only if you can bring her back to life first,” Sookie replied. “We took care of it, of her.”

He looked at her closely. “You killed her?”

“I did,” Sookie admitted without guilt. “Just like I killed her sister.”

He was surprised. Claudette was a strength, the fighter of the Cranes. Claudine was poised to take over for Niall. “And Claude?”

“I’ve not met him,” Sookie shrugged. “Have you, Eric?”

“Claudette’s brother? I almost killed him once.”

Fintan was suddenly alarmed. If she had killed Claudette and Claudine, Claude would want revenge. He would demand it and seek it. He was not as worldly or adept as either of his womb mates, but he would be able to come during the day, and he would try to kill Sookie.

Sensing Fintan’s alarm, Sookie took his hands in hers and attempted to calm him. “What is it?”

“I will stay here and guard you during the day. Claudette and Claudine were Claude’s sisters. His sisters in the womb.”

“What about Jason and Susie?” Sookie asked. “What’s to stop him from going after his sister’s daughter?”

“She wouldn’t be killed, and they want her to mature here.”

“At what age would they consider her mature enough?” Sookie asked.

“When she bleeds.”

“So about three more years minimum,” Sookie deduced. “What’s to stop them from taking her before then?”

“They don’t want to raise her. I suppose they could. However, there would be no point in needing to take care of her and waging this war. I anticipate nothing happening to her. For them, Jason is inconsequential. If you would feel better, we can move to your home, or we could move them here,” Fintan explained. “However, I will be guarding you during the day.”

“I meant what’s to stop them from taking her to get me to go to them?” Sookie said. “Warlow has to know I’m not going freely, but if he takes Susie, he’d have a bargaining chip.”

“As I said, we can bring her. Claude will not consider her though. He will not risk my father’s wrath.”

“Okay,” Sookie conceded. “Eric, what do you think?”

“Bring her and Jason here,” he suggested. “We don’t know how much danger they are in, but there’s nothing to hurt by having them stay with us.”

Sookie nodded, “Nora won’t mind, will she?”

“No.”

“Then I guess we are moving in,” Sookie said.

Eric looked at Sookie; he couldn’t help being a little satisfied that he would be able to stay with her.

Sookie smiled at Eric, guessing where his thoughts had gone to, “You think Nora will mind ordering the donors to stay away from Susie? She doesn’t need to see what’s in their heads.”

“That should be fine,” he supplied.

“Then should we go and pick them up?” Sookie asked.

“I will get them,” Fintan supplied. “It will be dawn soon.”

“You show up and Jason’s liable to start shooting,” Sookie said. “We told him to shoot anyone he doesn’t know.”

“Call him.”

“I seem to be making a lot of calls tonight,” Sookie grumbled, but they could hear the smile in her voice as she picked up the phone.

“Should I perch on your lap while you call?” Eric teased.

“I’d rather sit on yours,” Sookie replied with a smile as she waited for Jason to answer. Eric stepped over to her, lifted her up, sat down, and placed her on his lap. He leaned back, one hand resting on her leg while they waited for Jason to answer.  
“Jason,” Sookie said, leaning back against Eric as her brother answered the phone. “Yeah, I’m fine, but I want you to pack a bag for you and Susie and come stay at Nora’s. You’ll both be safer here.”

Eric heard Jason’s response as he roused a sleeping Susie, asking if she was going to get them or if he should drive over. Fintan waited, ready to teleport once she explained he would be showing up.

“I’m sending someone over to pick you both up,” Sookie said. “I need you to trust me here, Jason. I’ll explain everything once you get here. His name’s Fintan and he won’t hurt you.”

Fintan popped out of the space as soon as she finished that sentence. He teleported to the house he used to live in and he knocked on the back door.

“Who is it?” Jason called out as he clutched a shotgun in his hands.

“My name is Fintan,” the fairy replied through the doorway. He was standing on a porch he had built. Memories of Adele flashed through his mind and he forced himself to refocus for his grandson and great-granddaughter’s sakes.

“You Sooks’ friend?” Jason asked, making no attempt to lower his weapon.

“Sookie sent me,” Fintan replied, deciding to get into their relationship once Jason was settled at Nora’s home. “I’m here to take you and Susie to Nora’s.”

Keeping a firm hold on his shotgun, Jason unlocked the door and pulled it open. “Sookie said ya won’t hurt us, and I’m trustin’ her,” he said. “But if you try anythin’ I will shoot ya.”

“I would not hurt you, Jason. I will explain why when we are settled. Are you and your daughter ready?” Fintan asked his grandson. He stepped into the house and looked around briefly. If he concentrated, he could still smell his Adele in the kitchen.

“Yeah,” Jason replied as he lowered the shotgun. “Susie, baby, it’s safe to come out now. We’re gonna go see ya Aunt Sookie.”

Susie had been sleeping. It was late, and her exhaustion showed on her face. She staggered out from the living room to her daddy and leaned against his leg. Her eyes widened and she took a step back when she realized his mind was similar to her mom’s. She spoke to him telepathically. “You’re a fairy!”

“Pumpkin, what’s wrong?” Jason asked, lifting the shotgun again.

Fintan spoke in her mind. He kneeled down to be at her level as he explained, “I am, but I know your Aunt Sookie. She asked me to come get you and bring you and your daddy to her. I’m her Grandpa.”

Susie grabbed her daddy’s hand gently holding it without the sense of urgency she had before. She didn’t wait for Fintan’s permission and allowance as Sookie had before she ripped down whatever walls he had up and explored his mind. She saw his conversations with Sookie. She saw Daddy’s Gran looking at him lovingly. The tension slowly left her body as she realized he was well-intentioned. “It’s okay, Daddy. Gran loved him an’ you did too.”

Jason looked from Susie to Fintan and back again. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but the two most important women in his life had told him he could trust Fintan and he would listen to them, for now. “Okay,” he said hesitantly. “You gonna take us to Sook?”

Fintan stood, locked the door behind him, and stepped up to the father and daughter. Susie pulled on Jason’s arm, and he took the hint to pick her up. The fairy stood far away from the shotgun, still in Jason’s hand, and placed his hands on each of their shoulders before teleporting them to the room he left Sookie and Eric in.

“Jason!” Sookie shouted as soon as she realized he was in the room with her and Eric. Jumping up off Eric’s lap, she raced to her brother and threw her arms around him and Susie.

Susie was now fully awake, not the best thing for a little girl so late in the night. “Aunt Sookie! Great-Grandpa Fintan brought us here.” She grinned at her vampire Aunt before the smile left her face as she thought about her Mommy. She hadn’t seen it, she had been hiding with Jason, but she knew Sookie had killed her Mommy. She knew her Mommy wasn’t nice, but she still loved her.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Sookie said as she heard Susie’s thoughts. She didn’t regret killing Claudine, but she was sorry her niece was hurting about it now.

“Great-Grandpa Fintan?” Jason asked, confusion clear in his voice.

“Grandpa to you, actually,” Fintan clarified. He gave Jason a moment to look at him in the well-lit room.

Jason’s eyes widened in shock as he got his first good look at Fintan. “Daddy?” he said before shaking his head. “Sorry, but you look just like our daddy.”

Fintan smiled sadly. He still cursed the events that caused his son’s death. “My son did look a lot like me,” he said with a nod. “You do too.”

“Sook, what’s goin’ on?” Jason asked.

“It’s a long story, but Fintan is our grandfather,” Sookie answered bluntly.

Susie squirmed until Jason let her down. She replaced Sookie on Eric’s lap, laying her head on his shoulder. He held her gently, understanding from what Sookie said that she was thinking about the fairy. He gently rubbed her back as he felt silent tears dampening his shirt.

“Our granddaddy’s name was Earl,” Jason corrected.

“Earl passed away, Jason,” Eric responded. Susie was obviously trying to take solace in Eric’s quiet mind, but she snuggled into him tighter with the rumble of his chest as he spoke. “He was also unable to have children. Fintan took his place, with your grandmother’s blessing. Together they had your aunt and father.”

“Just when I thought things couldn’t any weirder,” Jason snorted.

“There may be a fairy coming after you,” Fintan responded. “Your cousin’s — or actually, your wife’s brother. The vampires have killed both of his sisters. He was always more reckless and uncontrolled than they were.”

“So what am I supposed to do?” Jason asked.

“Just stay here. Your grandfather and the other guards will keep an eye on everyone during the day,” Eric replied. Susie’s breathing had slowed and deepened as she fell asleep, cradled in the security of his arms. “You and Susie will have your own rooms. You can sleep here securely.”

“Susie will be safe?” Jason asked, directing the question to Eric.

“Yes. In her mind too. Nora put the donors off site while Fintan was getting you.” The entire operation, actually, went very swiftly once Nora had come into the room to listen to Sookie’s conversation and update them on the Vampire leaders’ actions.

“Okay,” Jason nodded, “We’ll stay. I’ll do anything to protect my baby.”

“I will ensure your safety, Jason,” Fintan added.

“You protect my baby first,” Jason told him, deadly serious. “If you have to, protect her and leave me.”

Fintan looked at Jason seriously and nodded. “My family is my first priority, but I will respect your wishes.”

“Thank you,” Jason replied before turning his attention to Eric and his sleeping daughter. “You said Nora has a room for us?”

He nodded, standing up with Susie in his arms. “I’ll show you,” he replied. “In fact, maybe we should all get to our rooms. It will be dawn soon.” He looked over Sookie for lethargy, and noted she was struggling slightly.

“I think that’s a good idea,” Sookie agreed, as she made her way to Eric’s side. “I don’t feel like resting in Nora’s office tonight.”

Eric nodded with a smile. “You can rest with your maker or with me if you want,” he assured her. He led them upstairs to the second floor. Jason’s room would be light tight, but that was just because Eric knew Fintan would want to guard his entire family. Their room was right next to his, slightly down the hall from Russell’s.

“I’ll stay with you if that’s okay?” Sookie said as she watched Eric place a still sleeping Susie on the bed.

“Of course,” he replied, slipping an arm around her. She would be dead on her feet in a moment. He turned to Jason and Fintan. “You have an en-suite bathroom. The phone will connect you to the kitchens if you press six. I will be next door with Sookie, but our room will be locked from the inside.”

“Thank you,” Jason said sincerely as he started getting Susie changed for bed. “G’night.”

“Night, Jason,” Sookie replied, the sun’s hold beginning to take its toll on her.

Eric lifted Sookie up in his arms, carrying her much the same way he did her niece, and brought her to his day chamber. He placed her gently on his bed and, spooning her body around hers as he too succumbed to the sun’s pull.


	40. Chapter 39: The Devil’s Rejects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only a small chapter, very small. Thank you to gyllene and msbuffy for their beta work. I've not updated the teaser page this week, but you'll understand why on Sunday.

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Warlow snarled at the Prince, and ignoring the ‘guards’ who were there to try to keep him from ripping Niall in two.

“I was keeping us both alive,” Niall replied stiffly as he raised his head and glared at Warlow.

“Explain,” Dagda growled in response.

“We were outnumbered and, despite your impressive abilities, there was no way we would have defeated them all and taken both of the girls,” Niall said.

“No, you cow!” Warlow spat. “I want to know why you tried to have my Sookie killed.”

Niall froze at the venom in Warlow’s tone, fear building up inside him. He wasn’t supposed to have known about that. “She had been turned, tainted. She was no longer suitable for you.”

“Yet I am the one who should decide that!” he snapped. His eyes were heated and he was breathing deeper. It wasn’t the question of whether or not he would be able to expel his anger through violence, but only at whom the violence would be directed. Maybe he would claim the throne in Fairy… “Did you know where she was before she was turned?” he asked. It wasn’t whether or not the fairies knew, but whether Niall would answer truthfully.

Niall thought about lying and claiming he didn’t, but one look at Warlow told him that was a bad idea. “I did,” he admitted.

Warlow drew his sword, ignoring Niall’s guards as they did the same. “Explain!” he repeated.

“She wasn’t supposed to have died and Edgington wasn’t supposed to have turned her,” Niall began. “Sookie had become too involved in the supernatural world, with vampires and Weres. I believed she needed to be scared of them.”

“So you gambled?” Dagda growled. “You gambled with the life of my contracted bride and you lost!” He lifted his sword in a fighting stance. The folded metal made for an extremely heavy sword. Only Warlow’s strength enabled him to wield it. “So what will you do to make it up to me?” he growled. “She was supposed to provide heirs.”

“I gave you the other girl,” Niall replied. “Susie Stackhouse is now yours, and she will provide you your heirs once she is old enough.”

The Fae guards stood ready to take on the warrior in defense of their Prince, but Warlow just grinned. “Not enough. I’ll take the girl and my warrior vampire, but I’m not satisfied.”

“What more could you want?” Niall asked, annoyance leaking through into his voice.

Warlow grinned, his dark eyes glinting. “Blood penance,” he said before attacking.


	41. Chapter 40: Demon Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week we have an important request for you all: VampQueenV’s mom has suffered a stroke this week. She currently has a chest infection and the prognosis does not look positive. I ask that everyone send prayers, happy thoughts, good juju, and do whatever you can to keep her mum in mind and hope she’ll pull through. I don’t know what this will do to our regular posting schedule or ability to keep up with writing, but we do have quite a few chapters backlogged. Feel free to go to her (our) Facebook page and write her well well wishes and support. Anything you can do will be greatly appreciated. As always, we cannot thank our betas enough. You should like this chapter!

The next night Sookie rose to a pair of blue eyes staring down at her. “Hey,” she said softly as she smiled up at Eric.

Eric was lying next to her on his side with his elbow supporting his head. He reached a hand out, fingers gently tracing her lips.

Parting her lips, Sookie darted her tongue out and flicked it quickly over Eric’s finger, a laugh spilled from her lips as she heard him growl at her.

Eric’s fingertips trailed down her bare exposed neck, making small patterns, swirls and circles, especially where her pulse points had been.

“Eric,” Sookie giggled, as she felt his finger brush over a ticklish spot.

“Sookie,” he breathed out softly. His fingers trailed down over her collarbone towards her shoulder, continuing the slow movement of his fingers.

Sookie snaked her tongue out and wet her lips as she felt her body start to react to Eric’s soft touch. His hands became a bit firmer as they came down her side stroking the outline of her curves. Trailing the curvature of her breast. Sliding along the dip of her waist. Sliding out over her round hips.

“Eric,” Sookie moaned as she pressed her legs together. His hand spread out to cover most of her waist, gripping gently. He then released her and trailed his hand up her ribcage, over her breasts and back up to cup her jaw.

Sookie stared up at Eric, her eyes filled with lust. She could feel her panties getting wetter and she rubbed her legs together trying to get some friction.

“Sookie,” Eric’s voice was deep, gravelly as he spoke her name. “Kiss me,” Sookie pleaded, lifting her hand and cupping his face.

Eric leaned down, pressing his lips to hers for a quick moment before deepening the kiss. His lips pressed powerfully against hers as she responded.

Sookie parted her lips as she wrapped her arms around Eric’s shoulders and pulled him closer to her. Their kiss deepened, his tongue sweeping over her lips.

Sookie moaned into the kiss as she spread her legs, inviting Eric between them. She remembered the feel of his lips on her sex from the night before and wanted to feel it again. She wanted to feel everything he had to offer. He shifted his body resting mostly on his arms, to lie between her legs grinding against her.

“Eric!” Sookie hissed as she raised her hips and rubbed herself against him. Eric dragged his lips down Sookie’s chin to her neck to suck gently on the thin skin there. Sookie raked her nails over Eric’s back as she threw her head back and gave him better access.

His mouth moved to suck the skin behind her ear before he spoke softly, “I need you, Sookie.” His teeth gently closed around her earlobe as he bit her and pulled.

Tangling her hands in his hair, Sookie pulled on it lightly so he would look at her, “I’m yours,” she said sincerely, offering herself to him.

His eyes snapped up to hers as he stared in them, gaging what she said. His lips pressed down against hers with a grunt.

Sookie returned the kiss with equal vigor, pushing her tongue into his mouth as she gripped his shoulders.

Eric’s hand slipped to her shirt to push his hands under it. He caressed her breasts, rubbing a thumb over her nipples. All the while, his lips pressed hungrily to hers and his tongue stroked against hers.

Breaking the kiss, Sookie moaned against his lips as she felt his thumb brush over her nipple. “Oh God! More!”

Eric pushed himself up on an arm and looked at her, taking in her expression when his fingers clamped gently down on her nipple and tweaked it to cause it to pucker.

Sookie bit her lip as she felt arousal shoot through her and pool low in her belly. She arched her back and pushed her breasts out, silently begging for more.

Eric’s lips went down to her breasts. His tongue swiped around her taut nipple. He backed off quickly, blowing cool air across the damp area before enveloping it in his warmer mouth.

“Oh God!” Sookie cried, as she tangled her hands in Eric’s hair and held his head to her breast. He sucked gently on her nipples as his tongue caressed the taut flesh. His hand reverently stroked down her hip as he ground his hardness into her thigh.

Sookie slid her hands down Eric’s back, her fingers touching every bit of flesh she could reach. A fire bloomed low in her belly as she gave herself over to him.

“Sookie…” Eric breathed out against her flesh. His eyes caught with hers and she looked gorgeous, hair splayed out like a golden halo, face contorted in pleasure. If she was still human, he imagined she’d be pink from her cheeks down her chest. Instead, her skin had a subtle glow that was almost intensified from her cheeks through her breasts. Her lips were parted slightly and he couldn’t resist. He pushed his body upward and caught her lips, sucking her lower lip into his mouth, pressing his lips against the soft flesh of her mouth, feeling it move in response to his incessant kiss.

Sookie moaned into the kiss, her hands once again tangling in Eric’s hair. It wasn’t until she felt the full weight of Eric on top of her did she realize what she had been missing for all those years. Thirteen years and a lifetime of pain had separated them, but in that second none of that mattered. Russell, the Weres, and Warlow, they all faded away as Sookie finally realized where she was supposed to be. Before she was kidnapped they hadn’t even shared a single kiss, but the connection between them was already there. The years apart hadn’t broken it, they had just made it stronger.

There was a bonus to not having to breathe that Sookie had flirted with but hadn’t used before with another vampire. When neither person needed to breathe, there were no breaks on either end, and the kiss never had to stop. It seemed like it went on for hours when Eric began pulling back. He looked in her eyes briefly before moving his head between her legs, tossing her legs over his shoulders, and diving into her sweet depths.

Sookie fisted her hands in the sheets beneath her as her back arched off the bed. “Oh, Eric!” She hissed as pleasure shot through her.

Eric took a moment to just smell the ambrosia from her core, drinking it in before his tongue swiped out, and he growled again at the delicious flavor that coated his tongue. The rumbling vibrated his chest as he dove in, tasting the sweetness that had to be better than her blood ever could have been.

Cries for more spilled from Sookie’s lips as she thrashed about on the bed. Their brief encounter the night before had only fanned the flames of the desire she felt for Eric and she desperately craved more.

Eric grasped Sookie’s hips, holding her pelvis still against his face, even as she flailed in response to his ministrations. His tongue altered between trilling, shifting, and driving her clit crazy and scouring the flesh inside her for the wetness that resulted from his efforts.

“Fuck!” Sookie cried, feeling her pleasure grow hotter with every swipe of his tongue. In her whole life, no one had ever made her feel like Eric. Thirteen years ago, she had fought the feelings he provoked in her, but no more.

He groaned, unable to get enough, always wanting more, but also needing to fuck her hard. She, however, came first. He would be a patient lover with her, moving away from his selfishness of the past thirteen years. It was like nothing he imagined with her, and since he met her, he had imagined plenty.

“Eric… Please…” Sookie begged, as she moved her hands to his head. She threaded her fingers in his hair as she bucked her hips. White-hot pleasure was spreading through, warming her body in ways it had never done before. She finally understood what passion was. She was locked in it right then with Eric.

Eric knew what she wanted and didn’t bother asking. He wrapped his lips around her clit quickly alternating between sucking hard and making broad strokes over it with his tongue. He slipped two fingers in below his chin, fucking them into her hot pussy. He was gentle with her, slipping them in and out, curling them to stroke her g-spot.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Sookie screamed, as the first tremors slammed into her.

“Cum for me, Sookie,” Eric murmured, watching her face to memorize her loss of control as she fell over the edge.

Sookie’s hips bucked off the bed as white-hot pleasure washed over her. Her lips parted and she let out a loud moan as she broke apart, her body shuddering as Eric prolonged her release with his expert touch.

His fingers and tongue didn’t stop their movement as he pushed her higher, but his eyes didn’t move from her face as she cried out.

“Eric!” Sookie cried, as she went hurtling into another release. Her body felt alive with the sensation Eric was causing in her, and she didn’t want it to ever stop.

A smile played on Eric’s lips as she screamed his name before he slowly backed his face away. His fingers still gently moved within her as he moved his body up hers, offering his lips to hers.

Sookie pressed her lips to Eric’s eagerly, tasting herself. She moaned into his mouth as she flicked her tongue over his lips.

Eric grunted against her mouth. “Fuck,” he groaned out. “I want you, Sookie.”

Lifting her hands, Sookie cupped Eric’s face as she gazed into his eyes. She let him see everything, her want, her need, and even her fear. She had been attracted to him thirteen years ago before she had been kidnapped and that attraction had only grown in the years that had separated them. Thirteen years ago, she had been scared to act on that attraction, or to even acknowledge it, but not anymore. She was done denying it and she was done fighting it. She wanted this more than she had ever wanted anything else. It was finally her time, their time. “Take me,” she whispered. “I’m yours.”

He took an unnecessary breath before pulling his fingers slowly out of her. One hand caressed her cheek as he looked in her eyes. His lips pressed against hers; his blue eyes didn’t close or move from hers as he aligned his body with hers. He slowly pushed into her body. He felt her stretching around him as he pressed into her. Her body accommodated his length as he pressed forward in short, smooth thrusts. “Sookie,” he groaned out.

Sookie bit her lip as she felt Eric enter her, her walls fluttering around his large cock. Lifting her legs, Sookie wrapped them around Eric’s waist, her heels digging into his ass, as she felt him move slowly in her. Small mewls of pleasure spilled from her as she gave herself over to him completely.

Slipping his tongue between her lips, his hips began thrusting more. There was no denying that this was more. It was more than he had had with Nora or any other vampire, even more than with Godric. He couldn’t move his eyes from her face, watching the pleasure cascade over it with every cry, every moan, and every grunt. Each twitch of her body brought him to new heights as Eric bottomed out inside of her, grinding his pelvis against Sookie’s clit.

“Oh…,” Sookie moaned, throwing her head back in ecstasy. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders as she moved her hips in time with his thrusts. This felt right. Sookie swore this was where she belonged. In that moment with Eric, nothing else mattered. The outside world was just a faded memory, unimportant. All that mattered was then and there. Her and Eric.

Eric thrust in her harder, never rushing, and never trying to race to the end. He loved the look on her face as he pulled almost entirely out of her, just the tip remaining, and then pressed in hard to bottom out again.

Sookie felt her toes curl as her pleasure built again. Her body was a slave to the sensations Eric was causing and she desperately craved more. She wanted everything he had to offer.

He pushed himself up to his elbows, curled his feet under him, and thrust hard, watching Sookie’s eyes roll back in her head. He hitched one of her legs up over his hip and grunted as the new angle pushed him even deeper.

“Oh God!” Sookie cried as she felt Eric sink even deeper into her. Incoherent words spilled from her lips as she was pushed higher, until the feel, the taste, the smell of Eric surrounded her. Until Eric himself consumed her.

“Not God, just Eric,” he teased, thrusting slowly, but hard and fully into her. The wood of the bed was cracking as it rocked with them.

“Eric!” Sookie hissed as she raked her nails down his back.

With every plow forward, his cock rubbed against her g-spot, his pelvis against her clit. “Cum, Sookie,” he grunted as he closed his eyes. His thrusts were jerky as he called out her name, spilling his cool cum inside her.

Sliding a hand between them, Sookie rubbed her clit as she felt Eric cum inside her. Her pleasure building by the second until she followed him over the edge, calling out his name. The bed fell to the ground banging against the floor. Eric wrapped his arms around her floating them both up in the air as he slowly lowered them down. He looked in her face, eyes wide before he started laughing.

“That’s a first,” Sookie said with a giggle. He pressed a kiss gently to her lips, smirking as he did.

Lifting her hand, Sookie stroked a finger over his cheek as she gazed up at him. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so happy, so content. Eric leaned into her caress as he looked down at her. A sweet smile curled Sookie’s lips as she raised her head slightly and brushed her lips softly over Eric’s.

Eric moved to lie next to her, pulling her body flush with his. Sookie pressed her lips to Eric’s chest before wrapping herself around him. She knew they had things to do. The threat of Warlow was still there and very real, but at that moment, she didn’t care. She was right where she wanted to be. In Eric’s arms.


	42. Chapter 41: The Ties That Bind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always to gyllene and msbuffy for their beta work. In this chapter we delve into a little of Warlow’s history.

There was a sharp rap on the door that once it began became a ceaseless knocking. “Uncle Eric! Daddy made me wait until it was okay, but he said once you were awake I could come in! Can I come in? I need to tell you and Aunt Sookie about what happened today!”

Sookie laughed as she heard Susie start to rattle the handle on the door. “I don’t think we have a choice,” she said as she rolled out of Eric’s arms and grabbed his discarded shirt.

Eric sighed, quickly pulled on a shirt, and his discarded pants. He looked to make sure Sookie was covered before unlocking the door…that promptly flew open to reveal a blonde pint-size human bounding for the broken bed that rested on the floor. “Uncle Eric! Come join us!” Susie cried, making herself comfortable against Sookie’s side.

Sookie smiled up at Eric as she threw her arm over Susie’s shoulders. She wasn’t sure what had put her niece in such high spirits, but she couldn’t help but be infected.  
“I thought I was Mister Eric, Susie,” Eric said, sitting on the bed with them.

“You’re still Mister Eric!” Susie giggled at his forgetting of his name. “Daddy said you’re my uncle now since you and Aunt Sookie are together. So can I be in your wedding? I can be a flower girl! My bestest friend May-Anne was a flower girl and she looked so pretty in her thoughts. I want to be in your wedding and be able to wear a fancy dress too.”

Sookie fought a smile as she looked over Susie’s head at Eric while she listened to her niece/sister ramble. “What do you think, Eric, can Susie be in our wedding?” She asked teasingly, wondering what he would say.

“I don’t know, Susie. I’ve heard of brides who get jealous when the wedding party is almost as pretty as they are. Your aunt might get jealous because you’re just as pretty as her,” Eric replied to the half-fae.

“Mmm,” Sookie pretended to muse as she furrowed her brow. “You have a point, Eric. I guess we shouldn’t get married after all.” She tickled Susie as she added, “Why’d you have to be so pretty?”

Susie pouted and sighed. “Fine. I won’t be in the wedding. I want to call you Uncle Eric!”

“Fine. You can call me Uncle Eric,” Eric replied with a smirk. Susie pouted up at him, studying him closely before nodding.

“Now what did you want to tell us?” Sookie asked, biting back a laugh at the put-upon look on Susie’s face.

“OH!” Susie cried. “Well, today Daddy and me SLEPT IN! We stayed in bed until almost twelve o’clock. Then we went downstairs. There was a human lady in the kitchen there who made Daddy and me breakfast. Then we went outside and…did you know? …There’s a POOL! So Daddy and me went swimmin’ for a while and then I got tired, so I took a nap. Then I went back in the pool for a LONG time! I was hungry again, but the lady in the kitchen said I needed to wait until you all were up to have dinner, but she said I could have a snack. She made me ants on a log. ANTS ON A LOG! They’re not really ants…they’re raisins, but they’re called ants! That was yummy and then I came up here to wait, but Daddy came out of our room and made me wash all the pool water off myself. Then he made me wait for a while…until just now…to come in here.”

Sookie smiled as she listened to Susie ramble on, her enthusiasm catching. “It sounds like you had a fun day,” she said. Susie nodded enthusiastically.

“I missed you though, and…” she took a breath and closed her eyes. Her words were soft and her tone completely different from what it had been seconds before. “Mommy isn’t coming back.” There was no question. It was as if the young fairy was informing her aunt and uncle of the fact.

Sookie felt a stab of pain go through her at Susie’s words. However, she knew she had done the right thing in killing Claudine; she would have never left Susie alone if she hadn’t, and she truly deserved to die for the part she played in what had happened. Sookie still couldn’t help but feel a little bit guilty. She had deprived a child of her mother. “No, she’s not,” she replied, her tone equally as soft.

“She…she was your mommy too?” Susie asked quietly. Eric watched the two telepaths, realizing that this was the true reason Susie was so eager to see them. She needed her aunt. Though new to her life, Susie obviously saw Sookie as a mentor, a model, and a guide.

“That’s what Fintan told me,” Sookie answered as she pulled Susie into her lap. “I never knew that until last night.”

Susie shook her head. “So your mommy won’t be coming back either,” she sighed and laid her head on Sookie’s chest. She was quiet for a few minutes just listening to her own heartbeat, probing the minds of those on the same floor. “She wasn’t nice.”

“No,” Sookie whispered as she wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. “You know you still have loads of people who love you, right?”

“Like Daddy…”

“Like Daddy,” Sookie agreed. “Lafayette, Jesus, and me. I love you too, Susie.”

“Me too, Susie,” Eric said gently.

“We all love you,” Sookie added as she raised her head and smiled at Eric.  
Susie crawled over to Eric and climbed onto his lap. She clung to Sookie’s hand as she did and sighed softly as she got comfortable. “Can we get dinner now?”

“Why don’t you let me and Uncle Eric clean up first?” Sookie said with a laugh. “Then we’ll go and get dinner.”

Susie nodded, standing up on the mattress. “Umm…why’s your bed on the floor?”  
“Er,” Sookie started struggling with what to say. She wasn’t sure how forward Susie was at her age. Regardless of what she knew, telling her it was on the floor because they broke it making love wasn’t something she wanted her niece to know.

“Sookie and I thought the mattress on the floor would be more stable to jump on,” Eric replied with a smirk.

Sookie was grateful she couldn’t blush as she heard Eric’s explanation. “We’ll be down in a few minutes,” she said as she stood up.

Susie grinned before standing on the mattress and bouncing. She squealed as Eric grabbed her midair and flew her around the room. He brought her to the door, told her to go downstairs while they showered, and gently closed the door behind her. Sookie had started the water in the shower, but had left the door open. Eric didn’t hesitate to walk into the bathroom, stripping down as he did.

OoOoO

It was almost thirty minutes later when Eric and Sookie finally made it downstairs where everyone was waiting. The two of them had been reluctant to leave the shower or the bedroom. It was only knowing Susie would undoubtedly come looking for them again if they didn’t that had them getting dressed and leaving the room.

Roman eyeballed the pair as they entered. Susie was to his right, eating chicken nuggets and broccoli. “We need to discuss something,” he said to them quickly, eyeing Susie to his right.

Sookie nodded as she took a seat opposite them. She rested her hands on the table as Eric took a seat beside her. “What is it?”

“When did you find out that Susie here can read vampire minds?” he prompted, never one to beat around the bush.

“I suspected she could the night we met Warlow,” Sookie answered truthfully.  
“When did you plan on telling me?” he asked, smiling at Susie before turning a stern face to Sookie.

“Truthfully? I wasn’t sure I was,” Sookie admitted.

“I don’t want my great-granddaughter to be exploited,” Fintan interrupted.  
Sookie gave Fintan a small smile as he entered the room. She wasn’t sure she trusted him fully yet, but she had to admit she agreed with his words. It was just one of the reasons she didn’t say anything about her suspicions regarding Susie.

“Grandpa!” Susie called out, pointing to the open seat next to her. Jason was just coming back with his own plate of food and a beer. “Aunt Sookie! Uncle Eric! I forgot to say Grandpa played with me all day too. He’s really nice and funny, and his mind’s safe.” Susie tried to wink at Sookie, but wound up only blinking.

Sookie smiled at her niece, happy to see her in high spirits after the last several days. She knew technically Susie was her sister, or half-sister, but she believed that would confuse everyone, her included.

Fintan sat next to his youngest heir. He had done more throughout the day than just play; he was training her, working on her skills, and giving her gifts as he had Sookie.

“So you had fun with Grandpa Fintan today then?” Sookie asked as Nora entered the room.

Susie nodded, but her mouth was stuffed with nugget. “Sookie, I’m going to work with Susie,” Roman said. “Her skills could be utilized and be very beneficial in these circumstances. Nora said she was able to read Warlow.”

Sookie flicked her eyes from Roman to Nora, and then finally to Susie. She couldn’t say she was happy that Susie would be involved in this, and, if she had her way, she wouldn’t be. Nevertheless, Warlow wasn’t just coming for her, he wanted Susie as well. She was in just as much danger, if not more.

“No,” Jason put his plate down next to his grandfather and sat down. “Susie has been through enough. I don’t want her to have to deal with anymore, let alone be near that guy to hear him.”

“Warlow is coming for your daughter whether or not you want her to be involved,” Nora said, taking a seat next to Sookie. “No one wants to put Susie in more danger, but I’m afraid she is already, thanks to your great-grandfather.”

“I don’t want her involved,” he said gruffly.

“Neither do I,” Sookie told him. “I don’t want any of us to have to face this, but Jason, Nora’s right. Warlow is coming. Last night he wiped out every vampire in Mississippi, and that was just his opening act. Roman, when you say you want to work with Susie, what do you mean?”

“I’ll teach her, as best as I can, to probe minds with your help. We’ll work with the skills she has and see if they can’t be enhanced in any way.”

“Jason? I know you don’t want this; none of us do, but if it has to happen I promise I’ll be by her side at every step,” Sookie said. “I’ll protect her with everything I have.”

“You gotta promise, Sook. She’s all I got now,” he said, looking at the sister he thought he’d never see again.

“I promise,” Sookie replied. “I will… we will,” she amended, looking to Eric, “protect her with everything we have.”

Eric nodded and looked at the man he’d become surprisingly close to once he got over his resentment. “She’ll be as safe as we can make her and we’ll protect her with everything we have.”

“I want my baby safe,” Jason said after a moments’ pause. “She’s everything to me. You’ve both given me yer word that you’ll protect her and I’m holdin’ ya to it.”

Roman nodded to Sookie. He was about to speak when Fintan interrupted. “I will ensure her safety as well, but I will warn you all. Warlow is not to be trifled with.” He had an almost pained look on his face as he said it before the blank masque covered it with stoic strength.

Sookie eyed Fintan, not missing the look that had flashed across his face. She was convinced there was more to his story. The look into his mind told her she could trust him, but these days trust didn’t come easily or freely.

“You can trust Grandpa,” Susie supplied aloud after listening to her aunt’s thoughts. Fintan had told her to practice keeping her mind open constantly as it would help her learn to filter the important and distinguish the vocalized.

Sookie tilted her head to the side as she stared at her grandfather. “Susie says I can trust you, and the look into your mind tells me this is true, but my instincts are telling me there’s more,” she said. “I learned a long time ago to ignore my instincts is a bad thing.” Memories of Bill flashed through her mind; she shuddered and slammed her shields down. There were some things Susie didn’t need to see.

Fintan closed his eyes and let his mind drift. He had let himself think of her, of Sile. He knew thinking of how he lost her would bring back the pain, and he had known Sookie and Susie had caught his pain before he had hidden it.

“You need to know about Warlow…all of you.” He paused for a moment, thinking of the past before explaining a history that had been lost, intentionally, and was only known now by those still alive who experienced it. The number of people now was very limited. In fact, he and his father were the only fairies still alive who had knowledge of this future altering event. He explained.

“Six hundred years ago, war broke out in the Fae realm. The Water Fae rose up and tried to seize power from the Sky Fae. The Prince of the Water Fae, Breandan, opposed the Prince of the Sky Fae’s, Niall Brigant, plan to reintegrating the fairies into the human realm. Breandan believed that for his people to continue to grow and prosper they should stay away from a world where iron and vampires were commonplace. Both of those things were and remain deadly to fairies, and both could, then and now, be found in large quantities in the human realm. Vampires had decimated the fae thousands of years before. What was once a thriving culture dwindled to just a few thousand, five at most.

“Breandan decided to save his people from what he believed was almost certain death; he challenged Niall for the throne. The lines were drawn and war broke out, and just as in all wars lives were lost and homes destroyed. The blood of the Fae flowed freely saturating the land and destroying the magic, the life that lived in it. The war raged on for many years and much was lost. The people wept as the rivers ran red; they begged their princes to stop, to call a truce. While Breandan was willing, Niall was not. Despite the fact that Niall was losing the war, he refused to concede defeat and broker a truce with his nephew. It was clear to all that the defeat laid at Niall’s feet. Some of his own advisors abandoned him. It was just a matter of time before Breandan took his uncle’s head and called an end to the fighting.

“Defeat was knocking at Niall’s door when something unexpected happened. The tide of battle started to change. A new force had joined the battle and they were destroying Breandan’s soldiers. In one changing of the season, Breandan’s forces were overcome and as defeat lay at Niall’s feet just a few short months before, now it was at Breandan’s head. Niall cut the heart out his enemy, an enemy whose only crime had been to want his people to survive.

“It was not until a month later did the truth of what Niall had done come to light. To keep his throne and defeat his nephew, Niall had made a deal with a rogue group of Britlingens, and in exchange for their help, Niall had promised them riches beyond their wildest imagination as well as the spoils of war. He gifted them with the prisoners; those who’d spoken out against him and those he claimed who had betrayed him. In total, there were eleven of them. Eleven Britlingens and dozens of fairies.

“The Britlingens took them to another realm, a realm between the fairy and Britlingen realms. There the fairies were treated as slaves, used as sport, for pleasure. Their lives belonged to their new masters, they had no voice and they could not say no. It was not surprising when the first child was born, and then the second, and third. The Britlingens were not indiscriminate about spreading their seed, and soon the population doubled and then tripled.

“It was many years later when the first-born were approaching the age that they would be considered adult when something unexpected happened. The gateway that lead to the realm sprang to life and a lone figure walked through. He was dressed in the garb that the Britlingens wore, but held none of their evil. The first ones were shocked to see him and tried to run, but he stopped them before they could escape. Before anyone knew what was happening, they were all on their knees before him. The words he spoke were foreign to all ears, and then with a flash of light, they all disappeared.

“The fairies and the children were left behind and life continued much like it always had. Some of the fairies did stand up and try to take charge, the children were after all just that, children, but they were unable. The fairies were unable to control the children, and there was little power left in them at that point. They had been treated as slaves for so long that was all the children knew. Eventually some of the fairies found their way out of the realm; they found their way into the human realm.

“The ones who remained in their realm — Danann — watched as the children grew. In that time, a leader was crowned. He was the first-born son of the Britlingens, Dagda Warlow. Dagda was a particularly cruel boy, but he was a fierce and cunning warrior. As Dagda grew, so did his anger and need for violence.

“He took pleasure in the stories he had heard as a child of the Britlingens ways and the war in Fairy. He craved battle, the desire to honor his Britlingen father, and be the greatest warrior there was. He trained hard, often from dusk till dawn, until he was the best, until no one could rival him. And when he was the best, he renamed his people the Tuatha de Danann.

“It wasn’t until many years later did the realization of another problem become known. Despite many of the children mating, no new child had been born. It was not clear why, but the children of the Britlingens and fairies could not reproduce with each other. Some claimed it was because of how they were conceived, through violence and force, while others claimed it was due to the nature of their abilities. All that was known was that they could not reproduce.

“Dagda, not wanting his people to die out, sent a small group of his warriors out of the realm in search of a solution. A changing of the season later, they returned with some kidnapped humans, much like the original Britlingens did. The Tuatha de Danann spread their seed among the humans and waited for the next generation to be born, but the humans proved incompatible; the females couldn’t carry the pregnancy to term. Few made it past three months and none passed five. Their bodies were ill equipped to carry the children, and many of the humans died along with the babies they carried.

“Dagda killed the rest in an anger-filled rage. They thought all was lost until one day the gates to the realm opened again, and a man and woman walked through. They claimed they knew how to help the Tuatha de Danann; they claimed they had an answer to their infertility problem. Dagda was skeptical, not believing the couple. In what the man called a showing of good faith, he presented Dagda with a young man and a young woman, barely twenty-years in age. The man said the young ones seed would flourish in a Tuatha de Danann providing a child for any woman that Dagda chose. The woman, he said, would prove an able vessel, capable of birthing at least one Tuatha de Danann with each pregnancy.

“Dagda, intrigued by the promise chose his sister to take the male and his second in command to have the female. They all gathered around and watched while the men planted their seed. Once done, the young man returned to the couple’s side. The older man said he would return in two changing of the seasons to see if the seed had bloomed. They would keep the female and do with her as they wished. Good to his word, the man returned to find both women ripe with child.

“After her time, Dadga’s sister birthed a healthy baby boy and all saw that the child was fine. The young woman birthed a set of twins, one male and one female. Dagda and the man sat down to broker a deal. The man promised Dagda the means to continue his line and all he wanted in return was when the time came, Dagda and his people would fight for him.”

Fintan paused, picturing golden hair, a bright smile, and a beautiful, musical laugh. He recalled her petite frame above his, bright blue eyes gazing down at him adoringly in the late afternoon sun after they had spent all morning making love in the flower-adorned meadow.

“Who was she?” Sookie asked softly, having gotten a glimpse of her in Fintan’s mind.

“Sile,” he whispered, pronouncing it “Sheila” with a strong Irish lilt. “He . . . she . . .” he started, but paused.

“Your daddy stole her,” Susie supplied, wide-eyed.


	43. Chapter 42: Highway to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always a big thank you to our betas’ gyllene and msbuffy.

Fintan’s breath caught in his throat as he stood up suddenly. He kissed the top of Susie’s head before excusing himself and stepping outside.

“That fairy fucker needs to die,” Jason blurted out thinking about Niall.

Russell’s eyes glanced to Susie, but she didn’t react to the curse. He figured with the ability to read minds, she had heard every curse, every sexual thought, and every violent idea people had thought. For her to be as childlike and sane as she seemed, Jason must have worked hard to help her retain those elements.

“All in good time,” Sookie whispered, her eyes darting to the door Fintan had just gone through.

“Go ahead,” Eric whispered to her, knowing she wanted to go to her grandfather. “Just be patient.”

Sookie nodded as she rose to her feet, and she flashed Eric a quick smile before hurrying out of the room after Fintan. It didn’t take her long to find him. He was standing in the garden looking up at the night sky.

He didn’t respond to her joining him or acknowledge her presence. On some level, she knew that required a huge level of trust on his part too; a fairy who trusted a vampire not to attack.

“I’m sorry if you think I pushed you to reveal more than you wanted,” Sookie said as she moved to stand beside him.

He looked over to her, his eyes slightly red-rimmed. “You didn’t, dear Sookie. Sile’s a part of my life I hadn’t thought about in a long time.”

“Susie was right, wasn’t she? Niall took her away from you. She was the woman he gave to Warlow in your story.”

“Yes,” he whispered. Speaking full volume, his voice hundreds of years after puberty would have cracked.

“I’m sorry,” Sookie replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

Fintan looked over to his granddaughter taking in her stunning beauty. She was standing closer to him than he realized, and he wrapped his arm around her in a fatherly way. “It was a long time ago,” he soothed her.

“It doesn’t mean it hurts any less,” Sookie said, letting out a sigh. “Niall must’ve known it would hurt you. Doesn’t he care about anyone but himself?”

“He did it to hurt me. Well, to save me, I guess is the better thing to say.” He breathed in the warm air before letting it out in a slow breath. “I loved her, but she wasn’t good enough for me. The son of a prince, even a half-human son, had no business being with the daughter of a half-human water fairy.”

“The more I learn about Niall, the more I hate him,” Sookie replied bitingly.

“He thought he was doing what was best for me,” Fintan said sadly. “Your grandmother, she reminded me of my Sile.” He blocked his mind as he thought of a young Adele and the trouble they’d made. There was no reason for their granddaughter to see that, uninhibited vampire or not.

“He was doing what was best for him,” Sookie countered.

“I know, but everyone likes to think the best of their parents,” he said gently. “Susie will probably be very angry at Jason when she’s a teenager. He told her she’s going to an all-girls school and then a convent, but she will still love him, even if she’s mad at him.”

Sookie laughed at the familiar threat. “That’s something most fathers say to their daughters,” she replied.

He closed his eyes. “I wish I had been there to see you grow.”

“Would it have made any difference if you had?” Sookie asked. There was no bitterness or scorn in her tone, just genuine curiosity.

“For me, yes. For you, I would like to think so. I would have assisted you with your telepathy, ensured you never felt badly about it. Enjoyed spending time with you and seeing you develop.”

“That would’ve been nice,” Sookie admitted with a small smile. “It wouldn’t have changed the contract. Warlow would still be after me.”

“Yes, however, that was not my point.” He glanced at her, a small smile on his face. “I’m hoping to guide Susie as I wish I could have guided you.”

“That’s Jason’s decision, but I think he’ll allow it,” Sookie said. “He’ll do anything to keep her safe.”

“He already approved,” Fintan stated. “I only have to wait until sundown for one of my grandchildren,” he added, trying to tease.

Sookie’s lips curled into a small smile and she let some of the tension that had been plaguing her since she left Eric’s side drain out of her. “It’s the sun’s fault,” she retorted playfully. “It seems these days I’m quite allergic to it.”

“Well don’t worry, dear; I’ll wait for you,” he squeezed her gently. “Do you miss the sun?”

“Sometimes,” Sookie admitted with a shrug. “But I learned to adapt. I’m happy now, like this.”

“That’s all I want for you,” Fintan replied, his care for her apparent in his voice. Sookie ducked her head as she smiled, suddenly a little embarrassed. “I promised to protect Susie, but I want to tell you I will do all I can to protect you and your brother as well, and don’t talk to me about the futility of protecting a vampire; you are still my granddaughter.”

“I wasn’t. Russell taught me that being a vampire doesn’t mean you’re invincible,” Sookie said. “Something tells me if this is as bad as I think it’s gonna be, we are all gonna need protection.”

“I’ll do my best to trust your vampires,” he added.

“They’ll protect me and Susie,” Sookie replied. “Of that I’m sure.”

“Do you love him?”

“Who?” Sookie asked.

“Your vampire.”

“Eric,” Sookie whispered a smile tugging on her lips as she thought about her blond haired Viking. “I care a great deal about him.” Fintan hummed quietly in response.

“What?” Sookie asked curiously.

“Nothing, dear,” he sighed quietly, enjoying the silence of the night. “Ignoring all else, I will never regret this time with you.”

“Hopefully we’ll have a lot more time in the future,” Sookie replied. “I’m sure Jason will want to get to know you better as well.”

“I’m happy to spend time with him. He has grown into a strong man and a wonderful father,” Fintan added, having enjoyed his day with his grandson and great-granddaughter.

Sookie smiled as she thought of all the ways Jason had changed. They had just been starting to mend their relationship when she was kidnapped, and she was sorry that she never got to see Jason grow into the man he had become. A frown began to crease her brow as she thought of one of the reasons for the change in Jason. Michelle. Regardless of what they knew now, her brother had fallen in love with the duplicitous woman. He would be hurting just like Susie.

“He is strong,” Fintan reminded her, not able to listen to her thoughts but understanding the source of her worries regardless. “Your brother will endure and persevere.”

“I know,” Sookie said with a sigh.

“No, child,” he said, moving before her and placing his hands on her shoulders. “You need to trust him. Your strength and belief in his abilities will help him. If you doubt him, he will doubt himself.”

Sookie looked up at Fintan as she played his words over in her head. She knew he was right. If she doubted Jason, he would also doubt himself. She still couldn’t help but worry about him, about all of them.

“Your strength is his,” he repeated.

Sookie nodded as she let his words sink in. Her strength was Jason’s. Fintan placed his lips against her forehead and she could feel her body becoming, not stronger, but more self-assured. More positive; almost as if the kiss was a mood-boosting medication.

Pulling back slightly, Sookie tilted her head back and stared at Fintan. “What did you just do?”

“My strength is yours,” Fintan said gently.

“Thank you,” Sookie replied after a moment’s pause.

“You have that skill as well,” he explained, making sure she understood his meaning.

“Will it work on anybody?”

“I do not know about vampires without any fairy blood but it works on humans, fairies, and obviously you.” He pictured a time when he had used that ability to help his Adele, shortly after their son had died.

“Okay,” Sookie nodded taking it all in. Fintan quickly kissed her forehead again, letting it be just that this time. His warm lips almost heated her skin briefly as she felt their heat against her.

Sookie let out an unneeded breath before looking over her shoulder back at the house. She was torn. She wanted to go to Eric, but, at the same time, she thought she should spend a bit of time with her grandfather.

“Go on, dear,” he said, sitting on a stone bench. “I’ll be here. If you want, go get him.”

Sookie gave Fintan a heartfelt smile and kissed him on the cheek before speeding back into the house.

Fintan looked at the moon, absorbed in his memories of Sile. He breathed in the cool air while thinking of their last time together, and how his father’s guards had surrounded them. She was pleading with him to help, but nothing he did would sway the fairies who held her. Nothing he said after that convinced his father to release her either.

As he stared at the moon, Fintan made a promise that Niall would not take his family from him as he did Sile. He was pained as he recalled her cries again, almost hearing them now.

OoOoO

It took Sookie only seconds to get back to Eric. She smiled as she entered the room and retook her seat next to him.

The frustration was apparent on Eric’s face as he argued with Roman, “It’s not logical to hold it still. With everything going on, that’ll be the easiest place for Warlow to attack! Or for any vampires who supports turning Sookie over to Warlow to go after her.”

Sookie frowned as she heard the argument and she wondered what they were discussing. Hold what?

“Now is the only time. Between Sookie and Susie we can weed out those who would go against us and destroy them before they can get a hold. The government is struggling or were you not here for that conference call?” Roman growled impatiently.

“Weed who out?” Sookie asked, her eyes darting between the two.

“Roman wants to go forward with the ball,” Eric gritted out.

Roman growled, “It only makes sense! By using Susie, we’ll know exactly who plans to go against us and we’ll be able to take them out!”

Sookie’s head snapped around and she fixed her gaze on Roman. “You’re not seriously thinking of putting a six-year-old girl in with a roomful of potentially hostile vampires, are you?”

“Of course not!” he scowled. “She would be in a secret area, able to tell her mind-reading aunt who needs to be destroyed.”

Sookie looked to Eric, wanting to know his thoughts. She wasn’t at all happy, and if it would’ve been up to her, her answer would’ve been no, straight away.

“Absolutely not!” Eric said, standing up.

“It is not your decision,” Roman replied coolly. “I am the Guardian and my word is Law. She will not be harmed. Thalia will be with her the entire time.”

“Oh, because Thalia knows how to humor a six-year-old’s sensibilities!” Eric growled. “She should be nowhere near. What if it goes wrong? What if she’s discovered? That is not keeping her safe!”

Sookie nodded in agreement. She hated putting Susie in a situation where she would be in danger, and it wasn’t just physical danger, it was mental as well. The mind of a vampire was no place for a child.

“I’ll do it,” Susie said, ignoring her family. She was sitting on the couch in the other room, reading, but she knew they could hear her.

“Susie, you don’t have to do this,” Sookie said, rising from her chair and moving into the other room to be nearer to her.

“I know but I want to.” Her crystalline blue eyes examined her aunt so plainly. “I want to help, and it’s not like I don’t know everything that’s out there anyways. I’ve heard it all. I choose to not remember, to not think of it, but if I can help, I will.”

Sookie let out a sigh as she regarded her niece. She remembered all too well what it was like to hear it all as young girl. There was no such thing as child-proofing or child-friendly when it came to being a telepath.

“Don’t tell Daddy,” Susie whispered. “He likes me to be six, and it’s fun, but I’m not a normal first grader.”

“I know, baby,” Sookie said as she sat down next to her.

“I can do this, Sookie,” Susie continued, still staring at her aunt. “We, together, can help you.”

“I don’t like it,” Sookie admitted, but she also realized she didn’t have much choice.

“You don’t like it, so I know you’ll do everything you can to keep me safe,” Susie supplied.

“I will,” Sookie admitted. Susie stood on the couch to get to the right height to hug her aunt. Her blonde head rested against Sookie’s shoulder as she embraced and comforted her.

Sookie wrapped her arms around Susie and held her tight as she hoped they were doing the right thing. “It is,” Susie whispered again.

She had been practicing all day. Grandpa told her to keep her mind open. As soon as Roman came downstairs she had scolded him to take the time to feed and that the call to the New York monarch could wait. Of course, he hadn’t said anything about a call or not feeding.

Sookie pressed a kiss to Susie’s head before pulling back. “You shouldn’t overdo it,” she said, having read her mind. “You’ll exhaust yourself.”

Susie smiled, “No, I won’t. Your strength is mine.”

Sookie rolled her eyes as she mumbled, “Fintan.” Susie giggled, taking Sookie’s hand as she recklessly jumped off the couch. She knew that if she was in danger Sookie would save her.

She led her aunt back into the room where Eric still looked pissed off. So she ignored him. “What do I need to do? Who’s Thalia?”

“Before we get to all that, there are certain rules I wanna lay down or she’s not doing it,” Sookie said, cutting Roman off before he had a chance to answer Susie. Seeing Roman move to open his mouth, Sookie held up her hand and cut him off again. “Before you say you’re the Guardian and your word is Law,” she added, knowing what he was going to say. “I don’t care. I don’t care if you’re in charge. Susie is my niece and I will put her safety and wellbeing above everyone else’s. Even my own.

“If she does this I want her protected at all times. She’s not to come into contact with any other vampire… In fact, outside of the five of us, I don’t even want anyone to know about her or the things she can do. If she does this, I want her treated right. Refreshments on hand for her so she can keep up her strength. Fifteen minute break every hour…and you’ll set up a trust fund for her for when she’s older,” Sookie added as an afterthought. She wasn’t sure where all this was coming from, but she stuck by her words. If they wanted to use Susie’s abilities they would damn well protect and look after her.

“Anything else?” Roman placated, a smirk on his lips.

“I’m sure I’ll think of something,” Sookie replied, a hint of steel to her voice.

“When you do I’m sure you’ll let me know.” He turned to Susie, addressing her question. “Thalia is Eric’s second. For now, all you need to work on listening to vampires and pulling out thoughts and information.”

As Roman explained to Susie, Sookie flicked her eyes to Eric. She grimaced as she saw the look of anger in his eyes.

“So I should know that you’re hoping this will work, Eric is really pissed off at you taking advantage of me, Sookie’s blocking me, and Nora’s feeding. And someone is here; I’m assuming Thalia since she’s thinking about a little brat she needs to babysit.”

“You don’t need to be in my head,” Sookie told Susie, turning her attention back to her little niece. Susie giggled in response, but Roman stared at the young girl, slightly slack-jawed and awed.

“You swear Thalia will protect her?” Sookie asked.

“I swear,” Roman replied before he sped to the door to let her in.

Sookie nodded reluctantly as she waited for Thalia to enter the room.


	44. Chapter 43: Wild Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to our two wonderful betas’ gyllene and msbuffy.

Eric slammed the door open, growling when it bounced back at him, and slammed it shut behind him. It nearly came off its hinges, but at this point he didn’t care. He had given his word to keep her safe and everyone, even Sookie, was letting Roman put her in danger. It was un-fucking-believable!

Sookie hesitated briefly before following after Eric. She knew he was angry, she could practically feel it. She knew part of it; a large part was directed at her. “Eric,” she said softly, as she pushed open the door and stepped inside.

He spun to look at her, his eyes harsh and angry. “How could you allow her to do this?” he growled.

“What choice did I have?” Sookie retorted, her voice calm. “I don’t like it, Eric, but whether I agreed or not Roman was going to use Susie’s ability.”

“No! He wouldn’t have. Not like this! What if Warlow shows up, Sookie?”

“You heard what he said, Eric; he’s the Guardian and his word is Law,” Sookie replied. “I’m not happy about this either, but Warlow will eventually come for us both anyway.”

“He will not,” Eric shouted. “He will not take either of you.”

“I have no intention of going with him,” Sookie yelled. “That doesn’t mean he isn’t gonna still try and take us.”

Eric growled, “No. You’re mine.” He stepped up to her, pushing her against the closed door. His lips attacked her neck sucking greedily, nipping gently, and pulling her body against his. “Tell me you’re mine,” he grunted.

“I’m yours,” Sookie moaned. “That isn’t gonna stop him.”

“No…,” he grunted, his teeth nipping a little harder. “No! You’re mine.” He gripped her by her ass, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He pressed her body against the door.

Sookie dug her nails into Eric’s shoulders through his shirt as she started to rock her hips against his. “Then you’re mine!” she growled, her vampire side beginning to take over her.

He tilted her hips and thrust against her. His mouth latched onto her neck, sucking roughly, running his blunt teeth over her smooth skin.

Sookie wrapped her legs more tightly around his waist as she moaned in pleasure. She could feel her panties becoming drenched and she wanted more. His erection rubbed up and down against the crotch of her panties as the skirt of her dress rose around her hips.

Fisting her hand in his hair, Sookie yanked his head back before crashing her lips to his in a brutal kiss. Eric’s fangs descended with a snick that wasn’t audible over the moan he expressed into her mouth.

“Fuck, Sookie,” he growled, releasing one hand from her ass to smack the cheek he had been holding.

“Yes!” Sookie hissed, clawing at him. Eric growled and spanked her again, roughly grabbing the flesh of her ass. He paused, hearing the tinkling laughter of Susie as she spoke with Thalia. Without thinking twice, Eric flew up, Sookie in his arms and went down the stairs and out the back. He flew quickly until they were in the woods, about half a mile from the house, but he didn’t put Sookie down, pushing her back into a large tree trunk and resumed where he had left off.

Sookie was so lost in the feeling of Eric; she barely registered their new location. Her body was burning for him. She wanted to feel him on her and in her. Assuring she was secure between the tree and his hips, Eric leaned back and released her hips. His hands came up and he ripped open the top of her dress, pulling her breasts out of her bra, and into his mouth. He sucked roughly on her nipples; growls erupted from his throat each time he switched the nipple he was focusing on.

“Oh God! More!” Sookie hissed, arching her back as best she could, desperate to feel it all.

Fangs down, he ran them around her nipple while one hand snaked lower into Sookie’s panties. Rather than pushing them aside, he ripped them off and deftly slipped two fingers inside of her.

Sookie’s eyes widened as she felt his fingers enter her. She clenched her pussy around them as she rocked her hips as best she could.

“Mine,” Eric growled into her cleavage.

“Yours,” Sookie agreed, tangling her fingers in his hair and holding his head to her chest.

He slipped his fingers out of her pussy to quickly undo and shove his pants to his knees. He growled against her neck as he lined up, knowing she was dripping, and thrust in roughly, burying his entire length in one strong slam into her.

“Yes!” Sookie screamed, as she felt him enter her hard. She squeezed her muscles around him as her fangs clicked down into place.

He set a brutal pace, fucking her hard, pressing her body into the trunk of the tree. Sookie met him thrust for thrust, her desire for him only growing as she screamed for more. His hands grasped her hips, gripping roughly as he fucked her endlessly.

“More,” Sookie begged, as she slid a hand between them and started rubbing her clit. Eric grinned, flashing his fangs at her. He pulled almost all the way out of her before slamming back in, over and over. There was a groaning from behind them, then a crack. Then the tree Sookie was pressed upon began to fall away from them.

Looking over her shoulder, Sookie laughed as she saw the tree fall. First a bed, then a tree, they were getting good at breaking things. Wiggling in his hold, Sookie slid down his body and dropped to her knees in front of him. She took him in her mouth, sucking on his hard length before pulling back and staring up at him. “Fuck me, Viking,” she purred.

He growled, grasping her by the hair and pressing her lips to his cock. He groaned as she licked her pussy juices off his cock and began gently fucking her face, careful of her fangs.

Sookie moaned around his cock as she placed her hands behind her back, giving complete control to Eric. Since she started enjoying sex again, she had always been in control, in charge, but, right then, for the first time since her abuse, she was willing to give it up more importantly, she wanted it. She wanted Eric to take charge.

He smiled down at her and grunted each time his cock hit the back of her throat. The sensitive head of his dick was a swollen purple, thick in her mouth. He pulled back a bit and painted her lips with her saliva using his cockhead. “Fuck, Sookie.”

“Yes please,” Sookie replied, darting her tongue out and licking her lips.

He snarled at her, pressing her onto her back, onto the floor of the woods. He stood by her feet, stroking his length exaggeratedly. He began at the base, slid his fingers up, over the thick length, to his bulbed head. His fingers slid over the sensitive helmet before sliding back down. He was watching Sookie as she stared at him hungrily.

Sookie licked her lips as she stared up at him. She gave him a saucy grin as she slowly spread her legs and slipped a hand between them. She moaned as she rubbed a finger over her swollen clit.

“No,” Eric said, licking his lips. “I want you to ask me.”

“Ask you what?” She replied as she cupped one of her full breasts.

“Ask me to fuck you,” he grunted out.

“Fuck me,” Sookie purred. “I need you to fuck me hard.”

Eric teasingly rubbed his cock’s head around her entrance. “Beg me,” he commanded, probing her clit with his cock.

“Fuck me!” Sookie demanded instead. Eric’s eyes glinted as he smacked her clit with his cock head.

“Beg me.”

Rolling onto her stomach, Sookie pushed herself up on to her hands and knees and presented herself to him. She looked over her shoulder as she wiggled her ass. “Fuck me!” She growled.

He rose up on his knees, prodding her from behind. “Beg me,” he demanded, smacking her ass hard.

Sookie moaned as she felt his hand connect with her ass. A jolt of arousal shot through her and she could feel her juices dripping down her legs. “Claim your woman, Viking!”

“Beg . . .” he repeated, leaning down to bite her ass with blunt teeth. The scent of her was driving him to the edge and he could only hold back so much.

Slipping a hand between her legs, Sookie rubbed a finger lightly over her clit before using two of her fingers to spread her sex open. “Your pussy wants you to fuck it, Viking. Nice and hard. I need you to fuck me. Show me who I belong to.”

Growling, Eric plunged forward, sheathing his entire cock inside her.

“Ahh!” Sookie screamed, as she felt her walls stretch around his large cock. She pushed her hips back, meeting him thrust for thrust, surrendering to him completely. “That’s it, Viking. Fuck your pussy.” Growls tore through the air as he fucked her roughly. Reaching forward, he used both hands to grab her forearms. He pulled them back, fucking into her as he held her upper body, suspended by just his hold on her arms.

“Yes!” Sookie screamed, letting him possess her. “Fuck me!” Her body was being pushed forward with each thrust as her arms held her back, keeping her from either falling down face first or being fucked across the woods.

Sookie squeezed her pussy around Eric’s cock as she pushed back against him as best she could. Her body felt like it was on fire and she desperately craved more. “Harder!” she demanded.

He held both of her wrists in one of his hands, freeing his one hand to grasp her by the hair and pull. “Cum for me, Sookie,” he growled fucking her harder. “Cum all over my cock.” He pulled her head back by her hair, forcing her to arch her back farther.

“Oh God!” Sookie screamed, the tension in her coiling tighter by the second. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…” He released her arms, only holding her by the hair before she placed her hands underneath to support herself. He smacked her ass with each thrust grunting wildly as he did as she asked.

“Fuck yes!” Sookie moaned, slamming her hips back against him. “You feel so good inside me. My pussy was made for your cock.” His cock was hitting her cervix with each thrust as he pounded into her.

“Scream for me.”

“Fuck… Eric!” Sookie screamed, tightening around him as she came. He grunted with each rough thrust as he fucked through her orgasm and moaned her name as he came inside her, his cool seed filling her.

Sookie let her head fall forward as she felt Eric cum inside her. Small ripples of pleasure were still shooting through her and she let out a soft moan.

Eric fell to the side of her, his arms around her back.

Sookie let out a small laugh as she burrowed into his side. “I needed that.”

He pulled her close to him, his arms around her. “I need you,” he said softly.

“I’m yours.” His lips pressed to hers as he took in everything his senses could get. The taste of her, the feel of her hand on his waist, his hand stroking her back. Her scent, the glint of her eyes as she kissed him back before her lids fluttered closed. The sound of her moans as he deepened the kiss and pulled her impossibly closer to his body.

Sookie pressed herself to him, molding herself against him as she eagerly returned the kiss. He was hardening again and slipped inside her, the anger from before forgotten, the possessiveness from before dismissed, as he gently thrust into her wetness, making love to her until they both came again.


	45. Chapter 44: Before the Damned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to our betas’ gyllene and msbuffy for all their hard work. Thank you also to everyone reading/reviewing our story.

Sookie brushed a hand over her dress, smoothing out the fabric, as she waited for Eric to finish his phone call. The Vampire Ball was due to start in an hour, and her nerves were getting the better of her.

“Remember, your life as a vampire depends on her well being. I don’t care what Roman said, if something seems off, get her out.”

Sookie let out a sigh as she listened to Eric give his orders. She agreed with what he was saying, she just hoped it wouldn’t be necessary.

He turned to her after hanging up, taking in her appearance for the first time since she finished getting ready. “You look stunning.”

Sookie ducked her head as she heard his compliment. She was grateful that she could no longer blush. “Thank you. You look mighty handsome yourself.”

“After you,” he said, holding open the hotel door for her.

Sookie brushed her lips over Eric’s cheek before walking out of the hotel room.

He smiled, but his body was tense.

Oh wow, Aunt Sookie! Can you hear me?

Yes, I can hear you, sweetie, Sookie replied telepathically as she fell into step beside Eric.

The ballroom looks so beautiful. I wish I could be in there a little, but there’re a lot of minds here.

I know, but you’ve gotta stay outta sight, Sookie reminded her niece. If it gets too much for you, you stop right away. You hear me?

I am. Miss Thalia is with me. She’s scowling, but it’s funny since she’s doing it on purpose. Her mind says she actually is happy, or proud, to be helping me.

Good, but at the first sign of any trouble, you shout for me.

There’s lots of minds, Sookie. More than I’ve ever looked at before.

Eric had noted how distracted Sookie was and was leading her down the hall and into the elevator where they were thankfully alone.

Susie, you don’t have to do this. You can still back out.

Looking up at Eric, Sookie mouthed, “Susie,” to him, unsure if anyone could overhear them.

No! I just think it’s awesome! I’m able to filter through all of them. I already have three names for you, and I have a few who are thinking about others who don’t like you.

Okay, Sookie thought as she let out a sigh. Give me the names, sweetie.

Umm… Thalia wrote them down… She says they’re the Kings of Chicago and Maryland. The Queen of Alabama and umm…someone in Canada. We’re not sure who exactly.

Sookie mouthed the names to Eric and saw his eyes narrow in response. Thank you, Susie.

Aunt Sookie, will you talk to me the whole night?

I’ll talk to you all I can, Sookie promised.

Eric caught Sookie’s eye as he confirmed the information and he slipped away to acknowledge his queen and inform her about those Susie named.

Sweetie, I’m about to go into the hall now, Sookie thought. If you need me for anything shout really loud.

The room was packed. Vampires from every state were attending the ball, which had been in the works for years. Each monarchy had its own entourage and its own agenda. Some were there to show support for the Guardian. Others were there to be ‘influenced’ by others, monetarily or otherwise, to support either side. Some were just trying to show off and were ignoring the pink elephant in the room.

The last group of vampires were those Susie was trying to find; those who would be traitorous towards The Authority and the Guardian, those who would destroy Sookie and those who were willing to work with Warlow, if necessary, in order to save themselves.

Sookie took an unnecessary deep breath before she stepped into the room, her head held high in the face of all the scrutiny. Faces turned to look at her, some overt in their actions and some a little less obvious. She could hear Susie’s thoughts, cataloguing with Thalia the names of people she managed to suss out. They were just names, but Susie was a thinking a lot of them. She needed to wait to act, to see what those names meant.

Eric was already in the room, standing with Nora beside the Guardian. Thalia’s absence had been explained by her role as his second. So far, it seemed no one knew of Susie’s presence, though many vampires were on guard.

Being a resident of Louisiana, Sookie made her way to Nora, her Queen, offering her a small bow of respect before moving her way to her own Maker. As members of The Authority, they had their own area with Dieter, Molly, and others who worked with them. They settled into their seats, noting how the decorations were set up to honor those lost in Mississippi.

“Everything all set?” Russell asked so quietly that only he and Sookie could hear.

“Yes.” Sookie replied, her voice barely a whisper.

“How is she?” he asked.

“Overly excited,” Sookie answered with a grimace. He smirked, imagining Susie jumping all over the place. There were times, like when she was training, that the girl had the focus of someone five times her age. Other times, she showed she was a typical six-year-old girl. “She did give me the names of some of her friends,” Sookie added, choosing her words carefully.

“So there’ll be a party for her later?” he asked.

“I think so,” Sookie replied. “It would be a shame to waste such efforts after all the hard work.”

“That’ll be something to see.”

“She deserves the best.” Russell placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. He knew she was worried about her niece…sister. Though, technically, they had the same mother, Russell knew she would always look at Susie more as a niece. She grew up with Jason, not Susie. Susie was Jason’s daughter, and he didn’t think she would ever hurt her brother in such a way to consider Susie as anything beyond her brother’s daughter.

Sookie took comfort in Russell’s reassurance as she looked out over the many vampires present. While most were well adept at concealing their emotions, there were a few Sookie could easily read. Eric left his post by Nora to come sit by Sookie. He handed her some paper and a pen for when Susie mentioned more names.

“Everything okay here?” he asked.

“So far,” Sookie answered, taking the pen and paper.

Suddenly Roman was calling the vampires to attention. He was speaking through a microphone. “I’d like to welcome you all to the 20 Decade Ball for the US monarchies. Before we begin,” he announced, “I would like to take a moment to reflect on the loss we have recently suffered in the state of Mississippi.”

Murmurs broke out through the room and more than one set of eyes flicked to Sookie briefly. A few of the monarchs blamed her for the loss of so much vampire life.

As Roman continued talking, Susie spoke up. Aunt Sookie!

Yes, sweetie?

I have some names.

Tell me what they are, Sookie thought as she discreetly prepared to write them down.

There’s a lot, Aunt Sookie, she thought wearily. Susie looked up at Thalia, seeing the long list of names they had written down. She was worried. What if all of these vampires joined Warlow? She bit her lower lips, her brow furrowed as she examined the list. She tried to show Sookie a picture of it with her mind.

Sookie’s eyes widened as she took a look at the list. She quickly scribbled down all the names and passed the list to Russell.

“Fuck,” he said, seeing at least a few vampires from almost every state, including quite a few monarchs.

“More than we anticipated,” Sookie whispered.

He nodded, looking at her as Eric slipped his arm over Sookie’s shoulder, grasping it reassuringly.

Sookie smiled at Eric as she leaned into him slightly. She honestly didn’t think she would have been able to get through it if he wasn’t by her side.

He gently gripped her shoulder, sliding his hand down her arm while keeping an eye on the crowd. Knowing how many were against them in the attending vampires, he wasn’t about to let down his guard for a moment.

“Now it’s time for the auction!” Roman announced. “Will all of the lovely vampires to be auctioned off come to the front? As you know, all proceeds to benefit the Makers and Children of those lost in Mississippi.”

Sookie smiled as Eric placed a hand of her back and escorted her to the stage where she stood with Eric and the other vampires who were to be auctioned.

Molly, Dieter, Sookie, Eric, Queen Freyda of Oklahoma, King de Castro of Nevada, King Peter Threadgill of Arkansas, the renowned fighter, Quinn, the were-tiger, and a few other vampires from various states stood to the front of the room, waiting to be auctioned.

“How did you get Quinn to agree to this?” Nora asked as she sidled up to Russell. “How ever did you get him to wear that awful outfit? He looks like a genie.”

“That was all Sookie, dear,” Russell replied. “Except the outfit. That was me.” He smirked at her.

“It’s very fetching,” Nora snorted. “It brings out his eyes.”

“I just like his pecs…” Russell replied, sighing longingly.

“Will you be bidding on him?” Nora asked.

Russell looked at her and raised an eyebrow. “Will you?”

“If I can spare a dollar,” Nora replied with a smirk.

“Then it’s on, bitch,” Russell replied with a smirk.

Nora let out a soft laugh before turning her attention back to the stage area where Roman was about to start the bidding.

“First up is King of Arkansas, Peter Threadgill!”

The young-looking King stepped up. He was turned as a teenager, and his 15-year-old body belied the viciousness in his running of his state. He stood before everyone, a scowl on his face. He had been coerced into participating. He demanded he be first to get it over with.

“I tried to convince Roman that all the men should be shirtless, but he wouldn’t listen,” Nora whispered, as she ran her eyes over Peter. “I’m thankful for that now.”

Russell smirked. “True,” he chuckled slightly as he bid for the young King. “Two hundred.”

“Two hundred and fifty,” a voice called out, as a brown-haired woman stepped forward.

“Jennifer Carter,” Nora hissed, her distaste for the other vampire showing. “She’s his second.”

Russell laughed. “Five. He’ll be in my harem,” he added, addressing Nora.

“Five hundred and fifty,” Jennifer countered angrily. She wasn’t happy in the slightest that she was having to use her own money to bid on her King.

“Eleven hundred,” Russell answered. He would either win the boy-King or drive up the cost for his second.

Jennifer let out a huff as Russell increased the bid. She didn’t even want to bid on her King. He had ordered her to do so.

“Do I hear eleven fifty?” Roman asked, looking at Jennifer before glancing around the room.

Jennifer eyed her King before shaking her head in the negative. She knew Peter would make her pay for it, but she wasn’t about to start a bidding war with Russell.

Peter looked at Jennifer, enraged until Roman declared, “Sold, to Russell Edgington, for eleven hundred dollars!”

“Wait –” the King started before Russell approached him. The elder vampire slipped his arms under Peter and carried him back to his table bridal style, his arms under Peter’s neck and knees.

“Next up, we have Molly, the technical specialist for The Authority!” Roman announced. “Who will bid for a dance with our spunky guru?”

“Five hundred dollars,” the King of New York called out, starting the bidding.

Molly raised an eyebrow speculatively. She couldn’t dance. So whoever was bidding on her was going to have a shit of a time cashing in on their purchase, but they didn’t need to know that.

“One thousand dollars,” the Queen of Kentucky countered. Molly caught Dieter watching with a scowl on his face. Her Maker had been her lover before she was even turned. She winked at him, trying through their bond to reassure his loyalty.

Aunt Sookie! Don’t let Kentucky win! Susie’s voice screamed in her mind.

Not so loud, Susie, Sookie thought back at her as she hid a wince. Catching her Maker’s eye, Sookie raised her hand and lightly brushed a finger over her temple as she flicked her eyes toward Kentucky.

Russell cleared his throat, indicating to Nora there was a problem. He had placed Peter at his seat and rejoined her to watch the auction.

“Two thousand dollars,” Nora bid unsure of what was going on, but for now she trusted Russell.

Kentucky frowned before bowing out as New York bid again. “Twenty-five hundred!” he called out.

Nora inclined her head; informing Roman she wasn’t going to bid any more as she took a step back.

“Sold to New York!” Roman declared. “Next up is the owner of the best casino in Las Vegas, King of Nevada, Felipe de Castro.”

De Castro swept his cape over his shoulder as he bowed theatrically in front of the audience, always the showman.

“Five hundred dollars,” the Queen of Florida called out without prompting.

Russell smirked and shook his head as de Castro crossed his arms and shook his head. He was worth far more than that. “Ten thousand,” Russell bid.

“A harem?” Nora asked, as she laughed lightly.

Russell chortled before responding, “And?”

“I wish I would have thought of it,” Nora grumbled good-naturedly.

When no one else bid, Russell held his hand out to the pompous king. “Come, my dear,” he spoke sweetly to his latest win.

De Castro jumped off the stage and strutted towards Russell. “Charmed,” he purred, as he held out his hand.

Russell led de Castro over to his table and stayed him beside Threadgill, who watched open-mouthed.

Nora shook her head as she watched Russell group them together. “I don’t think you’ll be interested in the next one,” she said, as she watched Roman order the Queen of Oklahoma to step forward. “Neither am I,” she added under her breath. Queen Freyda was the kind of crazy she didn’t do.

“Definitely not,” Russell said with a sneer.

Nora snorted as she watched Freyda preen in front of the crowd. The Oklahoma Queen smiled coyly at the male vampires, batting her eyelashes at them.

“I don’t know who she’s trying to fool with that innocent act,” Nora whispered low. “She was a whore before she was even turned. She just didn’t get paid for it.”

“So she’s no different now than she was before,” he replied.

“No, she’s a wolf in sheep’s clothing,” Nora said with a sneer.

The King of the Dakotas bought her dance. “Next, the renowned fighter, Eric the Northman.”

“Five hundred dollars,” A familiar voice called out before anyone else had a chance to speak.

Turning her head in the direction of the bidder, Sookie was surprised to see it was Jessica standing at the front of room with her hand up.

“Seven-fifty,” The Queen of Alabama bid.

“One thousand,” Jessica countered.

“Ten grand,” Russell bid.

“Fifteen thousand,” Nora said, upping the bid. She grinned as she saw the look of disappointment flash over both Jessica and Alabamas’ faces.

“Fifty,” Russell replied.

“Seventy-five.” Nora arched a brow as she upped the bid again.

“A hundred thousand,” Russell added.

“A hundred and fifty,” Nora countered. She had promised Sookie she would bid on Eric to stop any power hungry vampiress from getting their claws into him. Sookie trusted Eric implicitly, but she was well aware of the eyes that followed her Viking around. Nora just didn’t think she would be bidding against Sookie’s Maker.

Russell nodded in defeat to her. She was his Queen after all.

Nora grinned as Russell conceded defeat and Roman declared Eric sold. “That was close. I almost had to tell your child I lost the bid.”

“I doubt she would worry about me,” Russell replied with a laugh. “Then again, she knows my wandering hands…” He had, for the sake of his child, tried to put aside his animosity towards Northman. She had reminded him that he was extremely rich now, having her for his child. He looked over at his small harem, really just a duo thus far, and tried not to think, especially now, about his Talbot.

Nora continued to have minor bidding wars with Russell as the auction progressed. She lost every one as Russell built up his harem, but she didn’t care. She had already spent a hundred and fifty thousand dollars just to dance with her brother.

“There are only three remaining!” Roman said, building up the tension. “The Magister is first.” The room was silent initially, unsure of whether the Magister wanted to be bid on or if he would prefer to be left alone.

“Five hundred dollars,” the Queen of Nebraska said timidly. Dieter nodded in response, thanking the queen for her bid.

“A thousand,” New England’s Queen bid. Another nod from the Magister.

“Fifteen hundred,” Nebraska countered, her voice growing stronger.

“Two,” New England offered.

“Five thousand,” Russell bid. Dieter, however, turned to him, eyes slightly wide. The Magister cleared his throat, looking back to the queens.

“Ten,” New England replied.

“Twelve,” Nebraska upped.

“Fifty,” Russell replied, once more getting a look from Dieter.

Nora fought back a laugh as she watched Russell outbid the two queens time and time again. It was clear to her that the ancient vampire was going to win.

Another throat clearing from Dieter, and at eighty-two thousand, Russell bowed out. He was willing to appease his Magister, but the entire purpose was to gain money for his old state. Nebraska had won her dance, and Molly was appraising the queen thoughtfully.

“Second to last, the renowned fighter, Quinn the were-tiger!” Roman announced.

“Fifty dollars,” Nora called out, starting the bidding.

“Fifty-one!” Russell bid.

“Fifty-two dollars,” Nora countered.

“Fifty-two fifty!” he replied.

“I don’t have any more money,” Nora pouted.

“Then that means I win!” Russell said, wrapping his arms around Quinn and lifting him to carry him to his table to accompany the other seven men Russell had won.

“Last, we have Miss Sookie Stackhouse, the AVL spokesperson!” Roman announced.

“One thousand dollars,” the King of Maryland bid, as he stepped forward to get a better look at the vampire who was causing all the trouble.

“Five,” another monarch called.

“Ten thousand,” Maryland countered. He was desperate to get his hands on Sookie and find out what was so special about her before turning her over to Warlow.

“Thirty thousand,” a third called.

“Fifty thousand,” Maryland said, increasing his bid again.

“A hundred,” the second called out again.

“A hundred and twenty-five,” the Queen of Florida said, joining the bidding.

“Two fifty,” the third bidder added.

Eric fought back a growl as he watched various monarchs start a bidding war over his lover. He cursed Roman for his refusal to let those who offered themselves up for auction from bidding.

“Three hundred,” Maryland said, increasing his bid once again.

“Five million,” a vampire called out. He was standing apart from everyone, not a monarch and seemingly not associated with any.

Shock swept around the room at the large bid and many heads turned to get a better look at the vampire who had placed it. He was tall, broad, and muscular. He wore glasses, an extremely expensive dark gray suit, and had cropped hair. His tan skin said something of Middle Eastern descent — maybe one of the many vampires from that area who had cashed in on the oil explorations there.

“Five million dollars,” Nora mouthed in shock, as the mystery vampire stepped forward.

He patiently looked around, seeing if anyone would raise his bid, before standing before Sookie and holding his tan hand out to her.

Sookie paused for a brief moment before taking his hand and allowing him to help her off the stage. “That was a generous bid.”

“Anything to help the state,” he replied with a nod. His voice was deep, smooth. It fit his appearance. “I was also hoping to be able to win you.”

“A dance with me,” Sookie corrected not unkindly.

“Of course,” the man replied.

“What is your name?” Sookie asked, as they took their positions on the dance floor.

“You may call me Dan,” he said with a smile. He placed his hand at her waist and gently held the other.

Sookie gave him a small nod as she waited for the music to start.

“So, Sookie,” Dan started as they began gliding around the floor, “what do you do when not working?” He was a smooth dancer, suave with sexiness, even when dancing formally.

Sookie could see Russell and his group of men dancing — an odd-looking group of eight men around one — Russell — in the center. Nora and Eric were dancing not too far away as well.

“I spend time with my partner, Eric Northman,” Sookie answered, making it clear from the start it was only a dance he was getting from her.

“Ahh, excuse me, I had heard you and he were not in a relationship,” Dan replied. “If you would care to, I could show you the most amazing sights.”

“I’m afraid I will have to refuse,” Sookie replied politely. “And my relationship with Eric is of no concern to anyone. It’s private.”

“Of course, Sookie,” he said with a nod. “However, you see, sometimes contracts supersede. I am a big believer in contracts.” His grip on her waist tightened as Sookie heard Susie scream in her head.

IT’S HIM, SOOKIE!


End file.
